libro segreto
by clochette's lullaby
Summary: Un délire de deux amies jumelles cosmiques que nous partageons avec vous. Une bella avec flingue , un Edward des plus amoureux de son art.  Une rencontre charnelle, une nouvelle mission et voilà c'est parti. Rejoingnez nous.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

**Cette fic se fait à quatre mains, avec la participation d'Izinie : **

**qui m'aide car j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche**

**qui me pousse un peu, qui a de superbes idées **

**et qui se lance pour la première fois dans l'écriture. **

**Merci à elle de me prêter ses deux mains, oui oui les deux. Je suis gourmande, que voulez vous. **

**Nous vous proposons une nouvelle aventure et nous espérons qu'elle vous fera voyager. **

_Coco des iles. Celui là est pour toi. Tu comprendras. _

Chapitre : L'ange du ciel.

L'hôtesse me présente mon siège. J'ouvre le compartiment et je range ma veste et mon sac dedans. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil au tour de moi. Les gens s'installent. Il y en a pour tous les gouts, des familles, des gens seuls, les déprimés, les apeurés, les excités. Bref encore un vol comme un autre.

Je m'assois et attache ma ceinture. Je branche ma musique et je ferme mes yeux tout en posant ma tête contre le hublot.

J'entends les gens autour de moi. Puis je sens une présence. Je jette un œil, homme, la trentaine, attaché case, bien bâti. Je remonte jusqu'à son visage. Il est rassuré, fait ses gestes par habitude et ne regarde pas autour. C'est un habitué des vols. Il me regarde. OMG. IL a un visage à faire pipi dans sa culotte. Restez Zen, bouddha j'en appelle à toi.

- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

Sa voix est pleine de charme, légèrement rocailleuse.

-Ne vous excusez pas pour cela. C'est un plaisir.

Il me sourit , s'assoit et installe son pc sur la tablette.

Il l'ouvre et commence à fouiller dans ses dossiers. Je me replonge dans ma musique. Je respire lentement, son odeur envahie mes sens. Elle est épicée, charnelle mais sans en être écœurée. Un délice.

Je pense à ma mission. J'ai bien réussie mon coup. Et un de plus pour Charly. Je me repasse la scène pour le compte rendu. Oh, putain ! Encore de la paperasse. Je n'aime pas cela. Une oreille sur ma musique, l'autre pour l'environnement. Ne jamais se laisser distraire. Un coup d'œil de temps en temps pour l'entourage. Oh mais quel entourage ? Comment ne pas se laisser distraire avec un apollon a ses cotés ? Apres tout Bella, tu as bien mérité un moment de bonheur. Mais oui, regarde-le. Il est sexy, charmeur sans le vouloir. Tu sais comment faire ! Franc direct pas de promesse. Je remonte légèrement ma jupe. Il ne regarde pas. Ok plan B.

Je sais que l'hôtesse nous fait son discours sur les règles de conduites et la sécurité dans l'avion. Je le connais par cœur. Elles bougent leurs bras en mesure durant le discours tout en ayant un air stupidement ensoleillé d'un sourire pour nous vendre la manière de nous conduire à bord. Elles savent très bien quand cas de danger, ces paroles seront oubliées et que les gens crieront et courront partout. Mais elles doivent faire la danse de l'accueil avec une banane au visage. Les hommes les relookent pendant ce moment, Pathétique on se croirait devant un reemak de YMCA. Mon voisin ne daigne même pas les regarder. Ce n'est pas courant. L'avion commence son décollage. Il roule sur la piste et on sent l'avion prendre en puissance pour monter dans les nuages.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

Je regarde le type. J'ai ma main sur sa cuisse.

-Je dois me changer les idées. J'ai une trouille bleue.

-Heureux de vous changer les idées. Me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je m'approche de lui. Il me regarde intensément. Je lui prends le cou et l'approche des quelques centimètres qui nous séparent. Je l'embrasse. Après un moment d'hésitation, ses mains se font urgentes sur mon corps. J'en frissonne d'avance. Il coupe le baiser et me regarde. Je lui sourie et lui montre un préservatif.

-Viens ! Me dit-il. Je sautille d'avance.

Il se lève et se rend aux toilettes. Je le suis quelques instants après.

A peine la porte ouverte, il me plaque contre le lavabo. Il me contemple de la tête au pied. Il faut dire que ma jupe et mon corsage sont des plus tentants. Il passe sa main sur ma cuisse et remonte le long de ma jupe pour finir par effleurer mon Tonga. Je suis prête pour lui. Il grogne. Il m'embrasse avec douceur.

- Tourne-toi !

Je m'exécute. Il remonte ma jupe et me descend mon sous vêtement. Il se positionne et me pénètre doucement. Je mets ma main sur ma bouche et doucement il commence son va et vient. Il me remplit pleinement. Je vibre sous ses caresses et ses coups de bassins. Il sent que je vais venir. Il se retire. Je grogne. Il me retourne et dégrafe mon corsage et mon soutien gorge. Il prend mes seins entre ses dents et me les lèche. Il place ses doigts en moi et caresse mon clito tout en découvrant mon corps avec sa bouche et sa langue, il pompe en moi doucement et vient chatouiller mon point G. Je lui ouvre sa chemise et le caresse, passe mes ongles sur sa peau, son dos. Je descends ma main pour finir par attraper son sexe. Je le caresse. Il grogne. Il remonte ma jambe et me pénètre d'un coup tout en passant sa main sur mon cou. Ses mouvements sont forts, plus durs, plus profonds. Je me contracte autour de lui en mordant ma main pour atténuer le bruit. Il jouit en moi et m'embrasse tout en me caressant.

Une fois fini, il me regarde. Me sourit. Il enlève le préservatif et le jette dans la poubelle. Je vais pour descendre.

-Ne bouge pas.

Je le dévisage.

Une fois son pantalon en place. Il se rapproche de moi et il commence à me nettoyer. Puis il me repositionne mon Tonga, ma jupette. Il replace mon soutient gorge tout en me disant qu'il aime la lingerie fine et il ferme mon corsage, le plus doucement possible en n'oubliant pas de m'embrasser au passage. Je suis sur le cul. Il baise comme un dieu et en plus il a de l'éducation. Il ferme sa chemise et après un dernier regard dans le miroir, il m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de sortir des toilettes. Il me tient par la main et me reconduit à ma place.

-Merci pour ce merveilleux moment. Me chuchote t il lorsque je passe devant lui.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Il se rassoit alors que l'hôtesse nous dévisage. Je lui fais un clin d'œil. Elle s'empourpre.

Il reprend son pc et continue son travail.

Mon téléphone sonne. Je l'ouvre.

-Oui papa je suis bien dans l'avion. Pas de soucis. Oui ma valise est pleine de souvenirs. D'accord, ne t'énerve pas. Je sortirais dans les premières je me dépêche. Bisous papa.

Je raccroche et regarde par le hublot. Je sens son regard sur moi.

-Votre père a l'air pressé de vous revoir.

-La famille est une chose de sacré.

-Oui ,chez nous aussi.

Je le regarde.

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Edward.

-Enchanté Edward. Je m'appelle Bella.

Il m'embrasse la joue.

-Joli prénom pour un ange.

Je lui sourie.

Nous parlons durant tout le vol mais rien d'intime ou de personnel. Il est sympa en plus. Nous avons pas mal de points communs. Il me fait même rire.

L'avion amorce sa descente. Je prépare mes affaires. En partant il m'embrasse la joue, le cou, l'épaule en me disant que c'est le meilleur vol qui n'a jamais fait. Je crois même qu'il me respire.

-C'est la compagnie qui vaut cela. C'est la meilleure qui soit.

Il sourit et me laisse partir rejoindre mon papa.

Une fois mes affaires récupérées. Je suis dans le hall d'accueil.

-Bella !

Je me retourne et voit Ben me faire de grands gestes. Je m'approche de lui. Il me serre dans ses bras.

-Un homme te regarde à 11H .

-Châtain, yeux verts, la trentaine, en pantalon noir et chemise blanche ?

-Oui

-Mon voisin d'avion.

Ben me regarde et rigole.

-Tu lui as fait le coup de la pauvre petite femme en manque d'amour.

-Et il a comblé mes manques avec brio.

Il rigole encore plus fort.

Nous partons main dans la main. Je me retourne et vois mon apollon embrasser une magnifique femme et une petite fille. J'ai un pincement dans le ventre. Mais pourquoi ? Je m'attendais à quoi. Il est beau, et un boulot avec responsabilité. Normal qu'il est la vie qui va avec ! Je me concentre sur Ben.

Nous chargeons les valises dans la voiture en Direction du QG. Ben me raconte les derniers potins. Sam a encore détruit une voiture dans une course poursuite. Le chef est furieux.

-Il la lui a ramenée. Le chef lui a dit : Sam elle était neuve ! Il la regardé et lui a dit : bah elle est toujours neuve, et décapotable elle vaut bien plus. Et il l'a laissé planté. Jacob a dit que papa hurlait dans le garage.

J'imagine bien Charly poussant la chansonnette dans le garage. Et Sam partir tous fière de lui. A mon avis, il ne va pas rire longtemps Si j'ai appris quelque chose sur le chef c'est de ne pas le mettre au pied du mur ou vous allez pleurer.

-Bella, ton téléphone.

-Quoi mon téléphone ?

-Il sonne.

J'écoute et prends mon sac. Je fouille dedans.

-Merde.

-Quoi ?

Je lui montre mon index. Et je décroche.

-Oui

-Edward, non vous n'êtes pas Edward. Vous voulez bien me le passer et qui êtes vous de toute façon ? Ou est Edward ?

Je regarde Ben qui me fait de grands yeux. Il l'entend hurler dans le téléphone.

-Bien jouer Suny. Vive la discrétion.

Je lui fais un doigt. Je raccroche.

Je regarde le téléphone.

- Il n'est pas à moi.

Il re sonne. Je décroche.

-Non mais vous n'êtes pas bien de me raccrocher au nez. Je vous demande de me passer Edward, et maintenant espèce de catin.

Je raccroche.

Ben me dévisage et se met à rire.

-Et bien il y a de la tigresse dans l'air. J'hausse les épaules.

-Pourquoi ne lui réponds tu pas.

-Je vais lui dire quoi, en plus elle gueule tout le temps. Elle ne me laisse pas en placer une. J'attends un peu . Elle sera calmée.

Le téléphone nous harcelle de sa sonnerie. J'ai envie de le balancer mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je le garde contre moi.

Nous arrivons au QG. Ben se place a coté de la voiture neuve de Sam. Je regarde tout cela

-Il n'y est pas allé de mains mortes.

-Non il a voulu passer sous un semi comme dans fast and furious. Ça n'a pas marché.

Je rigole de sa connerie. La voiture est non seulement décapotable mais un peu tassée aussi.

-Ne rigole pas Bella, tu fais équipe avec Sam la semaine prochaine. Me dit Jacob.

-Et merde.

Les gars se mettent à rire.

Je monte dans mon bureau. Je pose mes affaires. Le téléphone sonne à nouveau. Je le regarde. Je décroche.

-Oui

- Excusez-moi de mettre emporter mais serait-il possible d'avoir Edward, s'il vous plait.

-C'est qu'il n'est pas ici.

- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, elle est conne en plus. Elle ne voit pas combien c'est important. Passer moi Edward et maintenant.

Je raccroche. Je fixe ce téléphone. Incroyable cette nana. Elle est branchée sur pile ou quoi.

Je mets le téléphone dans mon sac et le ferme dans mon bureau. Nous verrons après.

Je me rends au bureau du chef.

-Hey salut Charly.

-Bella. Comment c'est passé ta mission ?

Je lui pose le dossier et la toile sous les yeux.

Il épluche le dossier et Angéla vient récupérer la toile pour l'emmener au labo.

-Bien je classe et envois tout cela au dessus. Comme d'habitude super boulot. Tiens le prochain, tu bosses avec Sam. Tu commences lundi.

J'ouvre le dossier. Je le lit. Je vois Charly se passer la main dans les cheveux.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?

-Tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire.

-Et Angéla, Jessika ou encore Laureen. Oui Laureen cela lui irait tres bien.

-Pas disponible. Allez Bella, c'est juste pour un jour ou deux.

-Et merde.

-En plus je suis sur que tu vas t'éclater.

Je lui tire la langue.

-Oh ma chérie, si tu savais combien j'en rêve.

-Rêve, et salut ta main droite pour moi. Elle au moins elle bosse.

Je sors du bureau sous le charme de Charly. Voilà bosser avec des gars et vous devenez comme eux.

(...)

Je m'écroule dans le canapé. Une petite tête blonde vient à ma rencontre. Elle s'assoie a mes cotés.

-Bonjour douceur.

-Bonjour Bella.

-Comment c'est passée ta journée ?

-Oh bien. Avec Maman nous sommes allées au parc après l'école. Et bah tu sais le gars. J'ai fais comme tu m'as dis. Je lui ai mis un grand coup de poing dans le pif.

-Et alors ?

-Bella, en cuisine.

Je relève la tête. Rosalie est dans l'embrasure de la porte avec des flingues à la place des yeux. Elle a les bras croisés sur le torse. Elle tape du pied sur le sol.

-Ok princesse je suis fière de toi. Ne t'inquiète de rien, je m'occupe du dragon. Lui dis en l'embrassant.

Je me lève et vais rejoindre Rosalie en cuisine.

Elle me laisse passer et ferme la porte.

-Non mais n'est tu pas bien ou quoi ? Pourquoi lui avoir montré comment casser un nez. Elle a sept ans, Bella.

-Il ne l'embêtera plus.

-Oh pour cela non il a pleuré sa mère. As-tu la moindre idée de qui est sa mère ? J'ai du les conduire a l'hôpital. Elle lui a cassé le nez. J'ai du présenté mes excuses.

-Quoi ? Non mais t'es pas bien. C'est lui qui la cherche depuis un bout de temps. Et tu présentes tes excuses.

-Tu crois vraiment que tout résoudre par la violence est bon pour elle. Ne vois tu pas l'exemple que tu lui donnes.

-Oh et tu penses que se baisser pour se faire… Alors qu'elle l'a prévenue c'est mieux peut être.

On se fusille du regard. Nous respirons chacune de notre coté.

-Bella, elle lui a explosé le nez. Il devra porter un plâtre pour trois semaines.

-Oh et bien au moins elle tient de moi cette petite.

-n'en sois pas fière.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Ne me pousse pas à bout Bee. Tu as merdé, alors tu assumes. Tu vas réparer tes conneries et maintenant.

-Alors là tu peux rêver Rose. Elle a bien fait. J'ouvre la porte. Je regarde ma douceur. –Je suis fière de toi ma puce.

-Bella !

-Non Rose, elle doit savoir se défendre. Ce n'est pas avec des courbettes et des sourires que sa marche.

-Elle ne sera pas comme toi !

-Et pourquoi pas. Je ne suis pas si mal que cela. Regarde, ce joli corps, ce joli petit cul cette poitrine. Elle sera comme moi.

Rose me regarde alors que je lui fais une danse pour lui démontrer mes atouts.

Elle rigole.

Je m'approche d'elle et la serre dans mes bras.

-Je suis désolée que tu ai eu peur pour elle. Elle ne s'est pas fait mal au moins.

-Non elle était heureuse et elle dit au doc, qu'elle avait mis le pouce dehors pour taper de toutes ces forces comme sa tata lui a appris.

-Je la reconnais bien là. Allez habillez vous, on fête cela dehors.

-Bella ! Ne la récompense pas de cela.

Je regarde Amy qui sourie. –Oh alors disons que c'est pour éviter tes superbes plats.

Amy me regarde et rigole.

-Oh pas de dessert pour toi Bella.

-Non Rose, allez soit pas méchante. Je serais super gentille. Tiens j'ai une idée, tu commandes et je paye.

Rose me regarde et me sourie.

-Vas te laver, Bee. On a l'impression que tu viens de faire trois heures dans un avion fumeur.

Je lui souri. Et fonce me laver.

Une fois dans la voiture, nous chantons à tue tête le nouveau clip phare d'Amy. Vamos à la playa. Génial. La chanteuse a une voix de merde et la chanson était déjà un calvaire il y a quinze ans alors maintenant ce n'est pas mieux. Mais bon Amy est ravie. Faisons les cons !

Nous nous garons devant la pizzéria préférée d'Amy, Le Bellissima. Elle fait un sourie à Rose.

-Ton portable Bella Me dit Rose avec un air de déception.

-Je ne bosse que demain. Je réponds et je vous rejoins.

Elles descendent de la voiture et hochent la tête.

Je regarde. C'est encore cette folle. Ok Plan B.

Je décroche.

-Si c'est encore pour m'engueuler, je raccroche tout de suite.

-Non excusez moi. Mais il semblerait que vous ayez le téléphone de mon cousin.

- Il semblerait. Comment je fais pour lui rendre ?

-Oh et bien Lundi.

-Je bosse tard lundi et mardi aussi.

-Oh mais non sa va être trop long. Vous faites quoi en ce moment ?

-Pas possible, je suis en famille. Ecoutez passez lundi au boulot. Je suis au Bounty à partir de 9h00 Jusqu'à 23

-Au Bounty. Dans quelle rue ?

-La cinquième.

-Bien.

-A lundi alors. Oh je m'appelle Bella.

-Bien je m'en souviendrais.

-Au revoir.

Elle raccroche. Je me tourne et vois ma sœur et sa fille me regarder. Je leur fais un sourire et lève mes pouces en l'air. Aussitôt elles ont un sourire énorme. Que je les aime. Je donnerais ma vie pour elle.

Nous sommes dans un petit coin. Je m'installe et nous commandons des énormes pizzas. Bien trop grosses pour nous mais on s'en fous. Avec les bags, on finira demain. On parle de tout et nous partons à rire comme des fêlées. Amy nous raconte sa bagarre et je mime avec elle le coup de poing. Je suis rétamée au sol. Les clients nous regardent mais on s'en fou. Billy nous connait depuis que nous sommes gosses. C'est chez nous ici. Alors c'est les plus gêner qui s'en vont, Na !

Billy nous apporte une énorme glace dans une coupe qui ressemble plus à un saladier qu'autre chose. Nous aimons ce moment. Chacune avec notre cuillère, nous piochons dans le saladier. Que du bonheur.

-Tu fais quoi Lundi ?

-Oh rien que ces deux merveilleuses petites oreilles ne devraient entendre.

-A ce point, tu rentres le soir ?

-Oui mais je fini à 23H, alors vous serez coucher.

-Bien.

Amy s'endors dans mes bras. Avec Rose nous la regardons. Elle est sereine, calme, en sécurité. C'est beau un enfant qui dort.

-C'est quoi ça ?

Je regarde en direction de son doigt. J'ai un suçon. Génial, il m' a fait un suçon, il m'a marqué. Je passe mon doigt dessus. Je rougie au souvenir de ce super moment.

-Oh mais il semblerait que tu ais fait une rencontre.

-Ouaip. Et il était des plus sexys et très attentionné en plus.

-Il s'appelle ?

-Euh

-Bella !

-Quoi, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées.

-Bella, père ne serait pas fière de toi.

-Rose, ne commence pas.

-Un jour tu trouveras et je lui ferais passer un test digne de ce nom à celui là.

-Ah oui et quoi par exemple ?

-Oh et bien disons, les questions de père.

-Quoi non mais tu n'es pas bien. C'est l'inquisition espagnole.

-Mais non, il t'aimera tellement qu'il répondra avec un immense sourire.

-Mais oui, qui aimerait une fille comme moi.

-Quoi avec ce joli petit cul.

Nous nous regardons et partons à rire.

-Allons déposer Mademoiselle dans son lit.

Une fois dans mon lit. Je prends le téléphone. J'ai envie de regarder dedans mais c'est privé. Je le pose contre moi et je m'endors.

XOXOXOXOX

Alors première impression ?

Je dois avouer que nous avons besoin d'encouragements pour finir la fic. On a plusieurs chapitres et on s'est éclaté de les écrire. Mais le tome deux, est en statut quo. On a des idées mais pas beaucoup de façon de les écrire. On rame.

Je sais que lors de mes précedents ecrits, vos encouragements m'aidaient beaucoup pour écrire d'autres fics. Alors un coup de main, ne serait pas de refus.

J'adore cette fic, elle est fraiche et ...bon ok j'arrête de vous bassinez, vous avez piger. Le bouton vert comme on dit, bein qu'il ne soit pas vert mais bon...pesonne ne peut etre parfait;

A bientot de vous lire et encore un énorme merci a Izinie de s'etre embarquée la dedans avec moi.

FC


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

_La fréquence de parution, oh bah je dirais une fois la semaine poru commencer ou deux, tout dépend du travail à la maison. J'en sais rien mais comme d'habitude on va essyé de faire vite. _

_Merci a tous et toues pour nous avoir rejoins sur cette fic. _

_nosu sommes super heureuses. oui oui se ne sont pas des lutins qui dansent dans votre jardin...non non, c'est nous..._

_Allez la suite. _

_Dernier/ Mille merci a Izinie pour ce merveilleux voyage._

**Chapitre : Alice au pays des merveilles**

-Le premier qui dit quoi que se soit, je le démonte.

-Oh allez Bella, ça doit ne pas être si terrible.

-Terrible non mais torride.

Je sors. Les gars ont la bouche ouverte. Je me regarde de haut en bas.

-Bas quoi, je ne rentre pas dans le personnage.

-Oh que si.

-Bien Sam, on y va.

Nous prenons l'ascenseur et croisons Mike.

-Et beh Sam, tu nous en as trouvé une belle là.

-Mike, tu ne devrais pas ! Lui dis Sam

-Ferme là Usley, elle est bonne.

Il s'approche de moi et commence à me mettre la main aux fesses.

-Tu vas être une gentille toi !

Je lui prends les couilles en mains. Je lui tors le plus fort que je peux. Il hurle sous la douleur. IL s'agenouille.

-Sam, elle me broit les bijoux, agit bordel.

Je me penche sur lui.

-Personne ne t'a dis comment parler aux femmes.

-merde, Suny, tu m'as broyé les couilles.

Les portes s'ouvrent.

-Tu aurais du mourir pour ce que tu as fait, alors ne te plaint pas.

Je sors avec Sam qui me suit.

Mike est toujours plié dans l'ascenseur à faire l'appel dans son caleçon.

En passant je sens les regards sur moi. Je me contente de respirer calmement.

Jacob est agenouillé devant son bureau. Il me tend ses mains qui sont fermées les une sur les autres.

- Epouse-moi !

Je le regarde. Il ouvre ses mains, et un trousseau de clé se dévoile.

Je rigole.

-Peut mieux faire, Jack.

- Je sens que je vais l'avoir mon bisou.

-Alors là tu peux toujours rêver.

Je bip ma clé. Un bruit se fait entendre au fond du garage. Je m'avance toujours sous le regard des autres. Je bip de nouveau.

-Oh sainte mère.

-Alors je te l'avais dit.

Je me retourne et l'embrasse. Il tombe au sol, les yeux grands ouverts et un sourire de débile sur le visage.

-mais qu'il est con.

-Je conduis dit Sam. Il tente de me prendre les clés.

-Non pour toi c'est là-bas. Lui dis Jack en se relevant.

Je mets ma tenue de protection, prends mon casque moto et chevauche mon fou destrier. J'adore ce boulot.

Sam me suit avec une camionnette à plateau rouge délavé. Il est rouge de colère. Je me gare a ses cotés.

-Belle voiture !

-Le chef a dit, qu'elle était neuve, il y a Cent vingt ans.

Je rigole. –On se rejoint là-bas.

Je démarre et pars sur les routes. Dans mon rétro Sam me suit. Tout compte fait elle n'est pas si mal sa camionnette.

(…)

Je suis dans le Bounty. Un, magasin pour adulte consentant.

Sam fait la caisse et gère les cabines alors que je joue à la vendeuse et démonstratrice.

Un client entre. Il a l'air paumé. Sam me fait un clin d'œil. C'est le signal.

Je m'approche de lui.

-Puis je vous aider Monsieur ?

-Eux , c'est-à-dire que…

-Viens par là mon mignon. Je lui prends la main pour le conduire dans le salon. Et je commence mon manège. Je me penche contre lui pour lui souffler doucement dans le cou. Il frisonne.

-Madame.

-Chut. Je lui passe mon doigt sur le visage. IL n'est pas si mal pour un plan. Blond, yeux bleu, cheveux au vent un peu musclé mais sans être de trop. Je l'installe sur une chaise dans un salon privé.. La musique se met en place. Je me déhanche devant lui. Me bascule sur lui et je sens qu'il réagi très bien. Il me regarde avec des yeux gourmands. Je m'accroupie devant lui pour lui écarter les cuisses et je regarde son envie se présenter devant moi. Il dégluti. J'approche doucement ma bouche de la couture de son jean. Et je le regarde pendant que je lèche mon doigt. Je remonte doucement tout le long de son corps pour finir par lui déboutonner sa chemise. Je passe ma langue dans son cou. Normalement on ne touche pas mais là, il est sexe, alors j'en profite un peu. Il bouge de plus en plus sur sa chaise. Je passe ensuite mes doigts sur son torse tout en me déhanchant. Il faut dire que la tenue de Lara croft ultra courte offre de multiples positions, plutôt sympa. Tout en simulant une nouvelle fois une position sur lui, je me cambre et lui prends les mains.

- Laisse-toi mener.

-Madame, je crois que…

-Chut, ne sois pas timide

Je dirige ses mains le long de mon corps sur les flancs, mon ventre, mes cuisses, à l'intérieur pour ressortir doucement en direction de mes fesses.

Il respire fortement.

Je suis à califourchon sur lui alors que le rideau s'ouvre. Sam me regarde.

-Scouby, je ne pense pas que Monsieur est pris l'option d'être a trois.

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux.

Je regarde mon client.

-Tu ne bouges pas.

-Il fait non de la tête. Oh merde, il est chaud comme la braise et sa le rends d'autant plus sexy.

Je m'approche de Sam.

-Je me suis planté, Suny. C'est celui là ton client.

Il ouvre le rideau, un grand bonhomme tout moche à lunette est dans le magasin. Il fallait s'en douté. Le boulot ne pouvait pas être sympa pour une fois.

-Mais alors c'est qui lui ?

Il hausse les épaules.

Je me retourne et regarde l'homme blond assis sur la chaise.

Je m'approche de lui.

-Vous allez me dire votre nom mon beau ?

-Jasper, Madame, je viens récupérer le téléphone.

-Merde. Vous ne pouviez pas me le dire.

-J'ai essayé Madame, mais vous avez des arguments des plus convaincants.

Sam rigole de sa réparti. Je le regarde. -Garde le planqué et dé mouche le, je vais à la pèche au thon.

Une demie heure plus tard, je reviens dans la cabine. Sam et Jasper parlent ensemble. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Je suis en Alice au pays des merveilles option super sexy. Avec un petit lapin blanc autour du coup

J'ouvre le rideau, ils ouvrent grand la bouche.

-Quoi, il préférait celle là.

-Il faut dire qu'elle vous sied à merveille aussi.

-Merci Jasper. Je regarde sur la table, il est dé mouché.

-Vous êtes impressionnante, j'ai rien senti.

-C'est le métier. Je lui tends le téléphone. Pourquoi n'est ce pas la demoiselle qui est venue ?

-Oh elle n'a pas l'habitude, ni l'âge de rentrer dans un lieu comme celui-ci.

-Oh j'avais pas pensé à cela.

-Et donc elle m'a appelé.

-Bien, désolé pour cet aparté. Bonne journée a vous.

-Madame. Je me retourne.

-Merci pour ce moment

-Tant qu'il vous plaira. Je sors de la cabine et reprends mon poste.

Il sort du magasin en me dévisageant une nouvelle fois. Je lui envois un bisou de ma main il rougi tout en secouant la tête.

(…)

Nous sommes en salle d'écoute dans la soirée.

-Il y a eu un souci, chef. On a été repérer.

-Et par qui ?

-C'est une ado, elle était sur le campus lorsque….

-Bétonnez la.

-C'est qu'elle court super vite.

-Tu veux me dire qu'une gamine vous a semé sur le campus. Et qu'elle vous a vu.

-Oui.

Un grand boom retenti. J'enlève mon casque.

-Le con, il l'a plombé.

-Ouais, il faut que l'on trouve cette gosse. Et plus vite qu'eux. Me dit Sam

-Ouais. Mais as-tu la moindre idée du nombre de gamine qui court vite dans ce campus.

Nous remettons le casque. Le type geint derrière.

-Vous m'avez fait appeler Monsieur Volturi.

-Oui Alec. Cet idiot S'est fait repérer par une gosse, trouve là et agi. Elle ne doit pas parler.

-Elle ressemble à quoi ?

- Emmène-le à l'infirmerie, il te le dira.

-Bien comptez sur moi.

Une fois les renseignements obtenus. Le gar hurle sous la douleur. Je ne sais pas qui est le doc mais il ne fait pas dans la compassion et la finesse.

Nous partons voir le chef et lui expliquons la situation. Le central a reçu un ordre de mission pour le campus. Une fusillade, deux morts et la galerie a été ouverte. Un bureau aussi a été visité apparemment.

-Une aubaine pour nous. Il faut absolument la retrouver. Elle pourra nous donner les Volturi.

-Oui mais comment la trouver ?

Angéla arrive.

-Vous m'avez demandé.

-Angéla, les caméras de surveillance du campus. Une gosse brune pas très grande, vers 22H30 hier soir. Je veux savoir qui elle est.

-Bien je m'en occupe.

Après avoir parlé longuement sur la protection de témoin. Doit-on la mettre ailleurs ? Ou la surveiller sur place ? Doit-on lui dire ? Sa c'est facile, c'est oui. Mais doit-on la mettre au courant de tout ? Qui sera le mieux placé pour faire ce job. Apres un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle. Le chef me donne pour mission de protéger la jeune fille.

-Non, je ne veux pas aller en cours. J'ai déjà fini tout cela depuis un moment. Charly !

-On se tait. Tu iras dans ce campus et tu la protègeras. Tu feras ce qu'il faut.

-Merde. C'est pas prévu dans la mission.

-Swan, la politesse. Et elle est ta mission.

-j'en ai rien à foutre.

-Bella, tu vas voir Alexia, elle te donnera ce que tu as besoin pour devenir une bonne élève.

Angéla revient avec toutes les données.

-Elle s'appelle Bree Cullen. Elle nous tend une photo. Mignone la gosse. Elle a dix sept ans. Fait des études de stylisme et à une spécialisation dans l'art. Elle est douée dans son domaine. Elle a sauté une classe. Apparemment une meneuse d'équipe. Elle a une chambre sur le campus dans la villa pinkgirl. J'inscris qui ?

-Bella

-mais j'y connais rien en stylisme.

-Oh j'y vais. Je te fais un topo.

-merci Angie.

-Pour le stylisme, Jess prendra le relais.

-Merci Charly.

-Famille ?

- Tu auras tout sur ton pc.

J'appelle Rose pour lui dire que je pars en couverture.

Et voilà comment je suis affublée de tout et n'importe quoi. J'ai tout le nécessaire pour faire une élève studieuse. Téléphone, stylo, sac, pc…. J'ai un look passe partout. Et une spécialité en art pictural et histoire de l'art.

Ben et Seth prépare le studio.

Une fois habiller comme des pros. Nous voici parti chez les Cullen.

Waouh super maisonnette. Grande éclairée, majestueuse. Les Cullen sont apparemment une famille loin d'être dans le besoin. Génial, une gosse de riche.

Sam est avec moi. Il fait la liaison radio.

Nous frappons à la porte. Un grand bonhomme mince d'une cinquante d'année nous ouvre la porte. Il est beau à sa façon mais je ne suis pas attirée par le troisième âge.

-Bonjour. Que puis-je pour la …police de si bonne heure ?

-Mr Cullen. Lui dit Sam

-Oui, il y a un problème ?

-Pas exactement pouvons nous entrer, s'il vous plait. Je suis l'agent Sam Usley et voici ma coéquipière, Isabella Swan. Nous montrons notre plaque.

-Je vous en prie.

Il nous ouvre sa porte et nous entrons dans un salon des plus éclairée. Le mobilier est super cool. Pas de fausse note, tout s'accorde à la perfection.

Une femme entre dans le salon. Elle s'arrête en nous voyant en uniforme. J' ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.

-Carlisle, qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

-Agent Swan et Usley, voici ma femme Esmée.

-Enchantée Madame. Pouvons-nous nous installer s'il vous plait. Demande Sam.

-Est-ce que votre fille, Bree est présente ?

-Ma nièce, oui elle est rentrée tard hier soir. Elle aurait quelque chose à voir avec votre venue.

-Nous pensons qu'elle est témoin d'une agression, Madame.

Je regarde tout cela pendant que Sam leur parle. Elle commence a paniqué. Elle va hurler. Agir voilà le bon plan.

-Madame, Cullen. Pouvons-nous avoir un café s'il vous plait.

-Oh mais je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je vous prépare cela.

Je la suis en cuisine.

Elle tremble. Je comprends sa peur. Si Amy devait être dans les soucis je tremblerais aussi.

-Je ferais tout mon possible pour la mettre en sécurité.

Elle me regarde.

-Nous l'avons adopté ainsi que son frère. Ils sont les neveux de mon mari. Avez-vous des enfants, Madame ?

-Bella. Je m'appelle Bella, Madame. Et non je n'ai pas d'enfant. Mais ma sœur en a un et c'est tout comme.

-Alors vous pouvez comprendre ma détresse.

-En effet.

-Est-ce votre spécialité la protection de témoin ?

-Non Madame Cullen.

-Esmée.

Je lui sourie.

-Non Esmée. Ma spécialité est tout autre. Mais je suis douée.

-Depuis combien de temps faites vous ce métier ?

-Plus de dix ans Mad, Esmée.

-Alors vous devez être douée.

-Mon chef le pense.

-Votre spécialité.

-L'art.

Nous arrivons dans la salle. Bree est auprès de son père adoptif.

Elle est recroquevillée sur elle-même.

-Bonjour Mlle Cullen.

Elle relève la tête.

-Bonjour.

Je m'accroupie devant elle.

-Je m'appelle Isabella, Swan. Mais appelez-moi Bella.

Elle hoche la tête.

-Pouvez-vous nous dire si c'est vous sur cette photo ?

Elle regarde et hoche la tête.

-Merci.

-pouvez vous nous expliquez ?

Elle fait non de la tête.

-Nous aurons tout notre temps.

-Nous pensons que vous avez été témoin de quelque chose hier soir.

Elle me dévisage. Je vois la peur dans ses yeux.

-Ok je prends cela pour un oui.

-Elle doit le dire. Me dit Sam.

-Elle le fera, mais pas tout de suite.

Sam grogne.

-Ne me force pas à montrer mon caractère des maintenant Sam.

Il re grogne.

-Ok dehors. Lui dis-je alors que je remonte mes manches.

-Non,. Je me tais.

- Merci. Ils me dévisagent.

-Puis je vous appeler Bree ?

-Oui et vous pouvez me tutoyez.

-Ok marché conclu.

Elle me regarde encore. Il y a une petite étincelle dans ces yeux. Je lui sourie.

-Donc comme je te le disais. Il y a deux possibilités. La première, la plus simple pour nous. Te mettre à l'abri. Nous coupons toutes communications avec ton monde social scolaire et familial jusqu'au procès. La seconde un peu plus difficile mais tu sauras nous aidé. Tu continues ta vie et tu fais de moi ta meilleure amie.

Elle continue de me dévisager.

-Oh allez Bree, ce n'est pas la mort. Je ne suis pas si vieille que cela quand même.

Elle se met à rire. Un rire de clochette.

-Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux.

-Merci Bella.

-Tu me remercieras lorsque tu seras libre. Car pour le moment tu es à moi.

Elle ouvre grand la bouche.

Je mets au courant Mr et Mme Cullen des conditions de tout cela Sam met la maison sous surveillance. La voiture de Bree, son sac de cours….

-Bree j'ai besoin que tu prépares tes affaires pour le studio. Il est préparé pour nous accueillir. J'irais chercher ce qu'il te manque dans ta chambre.

Bree est toute ravie. Elle me dit qu'elle n'aime pas vivre à la villa. Les filles ne sont pas super cool. Je l'aime bien cette gosse mais elle a l'air d'avoir un foutu caractère.

-Bella me dit Sam, tu devrais venir voir cela.

J'entre dans la chambre de Bree. Il est devant la commode et me montre une photo.

Je regarde.

-C'est pas le type.

Bree est derrière nous.

-C'est jasper. Mon cousin.

-Et merde.

-Tu le connais ?

-On ne peut pas dire cela. Je regarde les autres photos. Et re merde, archi merde, triple merde. Edward est avec Bree et Jasper. Il est présent sur d'autres photos avec d'autres personnes qui l'entour.

-C'est mon autre cousin et celui là c'est mon frère.

-pas possible.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir comment il s'appelle. Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire

-Je le rencontrerai en temps utile et nous avons tout notre temps.

Et le plus tard possible. Pas croyable. Non mais à croire que j'ai tué un saint. Je suis maudite. Merde.

-Un souci. Me dit Sam.

-pas le moins du monde. Va donc finir la pose des mouchards.

Il hausse les épaules et d'un coup je vois qu'il fait la relation avec le Bounty. Je lui montre mon arme. Il referme sa bouche et part finir le boulot.

-Nous partons quand ?

-Je te le dirais. J'ai besoin d'attendre que l'équipe vienne ici pour ta famille.

-Quelle équipe ?

-Plus tard.

-Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe. Merde ce n'est pas croyable. Je dois obéir sans rien dire, sans rien apprendre. Oh non Bella. Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Je la regarde et ferme la porte de sa chambre. Je m'approche d'elle.

-Bree, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire et pour le moment tu ne m'aides pas. Je t'expliquerais tout. Mais fais ce que je te dis.

-Non

-Sur.

-Oui.

-Bien. Tu vas plier cocotte, je t'en fais le serment.

- Rêves.

Je fais celle qui n'a pas entendu. Je ferme la porte de sa chambre un peu durement.

-T'es qui toi ?

Je me retourne et tombe sur une petite tête blonde en pyjama. C'est la gosse qui a atterrie dans les bras d'Edward à l'aéroport. Voilà pourquoi la mère me disait quelque chose.

Je la regarde. Elle a les mains sur la taille et tape du pied. Elle me fait penser à Rose même pas peur. Je me mets à sa hauteur.

-Bella. Et toi ?

-Ambre.

-Bonjour Ambre.

-Pourquoi tu enfermes tata dans sa chambre ?

-Elle a besoin de faire son sac. Je pensais qu'un peu de calme l'aiderai.

Elle secoue la tête. – ça ne marchera pas, comme cela.

-Et comment dois-je m'y prendre ?

-Regarde.

Elle s'avance vers la chambre, ouvre la porte.

-Bree,

-Oh ma choupette.

-la dame, elle m'a dit que vous alliez faire les boutiques une fois tout fini.

-Tu es sur. Lui chuchote-t-elle.

-Ouaip, elle a même dit qu'elle m'achèterait des crayons princesses.

-Oh elle a dit cela.

-Ouaip. Alors tu prends quoi ?

Je suis sur le cul. Je viens de me faire rouler par une gosse de quoi Six ans. Mais bon du moment que la cocotte fait son sac.

Je vais rejoindre les parents au salon

-Comment va t elle ?

-On va s'accorder.

-Elle a un sacré tempérament.

-C'est pas pour me déplaire.

Carlisle me regarde et sourie.

-Alors vous ne serez pas déçu. Pourquoi tout ce Bazard chez nous.

-Une équipe de surveillance arrive dans quelques instants. A partir du moment où ils vont découvrir son identité. il est possible qu'ils viennent ici. Nous préférons prendre les devant.

Esmée fait un -OH.

-L'équipe est là pour vous protéger. Je sais que cela ne sera pas facile pour vous. Mais nous essayerons d'être le plus discret possible. Le système de sécurité essaye au maximum de vous laisser un style de vie normale. Votre intimité est préservée au maximum. Je peux répondre à toutes vos questions. Vous allez devoir agir selon certaines règles de sécurité. Toujours le portable a porté de mains. Carlisle, vous aurez un biper pour l'hôpital. Si quoi que se soit d'inhabituel se passe ou que vous ressentez quelque chose, n'hésitez pas. Appelez nous. On se charge de tout.

-Combien d'homme en faction?

-deux hommes.

-Vous pouvez tout voir, tout entendre ?

-Non, c'est le même principe que les systèmes d'alarme en un peu plus complexe. Les entrées et sorties, fenêtres, portes sont connectées. Vos voitures sont pistées. L'intérieur de la maison se résume à quelques caméras et micro pour les salles de vies communes, le couloir des chambres, et le garage.

-Merci Je préfère cela.

-Nous savons nous faire petit.

-Qu'a-t-elle vu ?

-Un vol extrement violent a été orchestré dans le campus. Il y a deux morts. Nous pensons que Bree a vu cela, ou tout de moins qu'elle aurait vu leur fuite et donc qu'elle pourra les identifier.

-Vous travailler dans le domaine de l'art. C'est bien ce que vous m'avez dit. Me dit Esmée terrifiée.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Edward !


	3. Chapter 3

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Chapitre : la scapigliata.

J'arrive dans mon bureau. Je pose mon manteau et mon sac.

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ai fais. Comment est ce possible. J'ai fais l'amour a une femme inconnue dans un avion. Oh mon dieu et quelle femme.

Je me pose sur ma chaise, les pieds sur le bureau. Je ferme les yeux. Je la revois, belle, magnifique, douce, une odeur de freesia. Son corps sous mes doigts, ses gémissements, ses cambrures, la façon dont elle se mordait la main, sa jouissance sur moi. Oh merde pense à autre chose. Non pas possible. Je revois son petit chemisier, ses sous vêtements, sa marque sur l'épaule. Deux petites ailes... Bella. Quel prénom magnifique.

Et en plus, nous avons eu une symbiose. Nous avons parlé de tout et on s'est même marrer. Merde je ne lui ai même pas demandé son numéro.

-Quel con.

- A qui le dis-tu ?

J'ouvre les yeux. Emmett est devant moi assis sur la chaise. Il me regarde avec un énorme sourire.

-Alors quoi de neuf ?

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien , pourquoi tu te traites de con ?

-Disons que j'ai rencontré une beauté et que j'ai pu oublier de lui demander son numéro.

-Ouaip, tu vas me dire aussi que tu l'as honorée.

-oui dans l'avion. Dis je avec un air débile sur le visage.

-Edward tu es aussi vieux jeu que l'art que tu enseignes. S'il y a bien une personne qui ne serait pas capable de cela. C'est bien toi. Si tu ne veux pas me dire. Ce n'est pas grave.

-Mais.

-Alors Le pont de Londres ?

-Toujours en place.

-Tu as trouvé la Tagliata.

- Non mais je suis sur une nouvelle piste pour trouver la scapigliata..

-Je suis sur que tu y arriveras. Me dit il en haussant les épaules.

-Ouaip.

-Allez prof, les élèves sont pressés de voir ta jolie frimousse. Oh ce soir je t'emmène boire un coup.

-Ok je préviens Esmée.

- Embrasse-la et le démon aussi.

Je lui souri, il sort de mon bureau.

Je fouille dans mon manteau, pas de téléphone dans mon sac. Nada. Putain ce n'est pas possible. J'ai du l'oublier dans la voiture ou je l'ai encore paumé. Pas grave, je l'appelle du fixe.

(…)

Nous sommes au bar, Jasper nous y rejoint.

-Salut les gars.

-Hey, Jaz.

-Toi tu vas te faire appeler Arthur, Bree essaye de t'appeler depuis que tu es rentré.

-Je ne sais pas ou il est.

-Elle va finir par t'arracher les yeux.

-Je sais. Comment va-t-elle ?

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle était entrain de squatter la salle de bain pour une sortie avec Royce, ou quelque chose comme cela.

-Stop ne parles pas d'elle comme cela, pour moi elle sera toujours la petite gosse de dix ans derrière nos basques.

-IL est vrai qu'elle a grandi.

Nous partons à rire.

La serveuse malgré ses airs de femme, c'est une vrai bécasse. Nous venons ici depuis un moment elle n'a toujours pas compris.

-Alors beaux gosses, vous désirez quoi ? Demande t elle en se collant à moi.

-Bières. Dit Emmett

-Trois ? demande t elle

Et pourquoi tu en vois d'autres toi. Qu'elle est conne. Allez diplomatie.

-Oui une chacun serait très bien.

Les gars me regardent alors qu'elle part chercher la commande.

-Elle est folle de toi Edward.

-Oh pourquoi tu ne nous montrerais pas ta technique de drague. Ah bah non. Tu n'es pas dans un avion.

Je grogne.

-Monsieur a honorée une fille inconnue dans l'avion.

-Emmett ferme là.

Jasper me dévisage.

-En rêve ouais. Elle était bonne au moins.

Et voilà pourquoi fermer sa gueule. Je vais en avoir pour la soirée.

Ils rigolent encore a mes dépends. Je leur explique mes découvertes. Ils m'écoutent comme d'habitude mais ne comprennent que la moitié de ce que je leur raconte. Ils sont supers pourtant. Ils font comme si. Emmett s'éclate sur les termes. Il a toujours su les transformer pour s'éclater avec. Je lui parle d'une œuvre de Léonard de Vinci, la Scapigliata.

Il me parle de nourriture ou de sexe. J'espère que la femme qui l'acceptera sera cuisiner et n'aura pas froid aux yeux.. Sinon il est mort.

Jazz lui est un peu plus réceptif. Sans parler d'art, il me parle de technique de recherches et autres.

Nous finissons la soirée et je rentre chez moi. A la recherche de ce foutu téléphone. Je fais toute la maison. Rien. Bree va encore me tuer. Bon tant pis je lui passerais ma carte pour une virée shopping.

(…)

Je suis dans mon bureau. Je corrige les copies.

- Autant il y en a qui on du plomb dans la tête autant pour d'autres l'air est plus présent. Incroyable. Il me fait perdre mon temps. C'est qui c'te nouille. Tom Hurst. Allez hop, recommence. Picasso, n'est pas de la renaissance. On aura tout vu.

-Hey, tu râles encore.

-Salut Jazz. Que me vaut ta visite.

-Disons qu'il fallait que je te parle mais seuls a seul. Alors me voilà.

-Oh a ce point.

-j'ai récupérer ton téléphone. Il me le lance.

-Merci ou il était ?

-C'est là que sa ce complique. Il me regarde. -Tu connais le Bounty dans la cinquième.

-Non , pourquoi ?

-J'ai du le récupérer la bas. Tu sais je comprends que tu ais besoin de cela, elle est magnifique. Mais je ne crois pas que se soit la bonne solution.

-Jasper, je ne comprends rien.

-Ok alors écoute. Une demoiselle brune, yeux chocolat, super bien moulée, sachant jouer avec son corps. Une paire d'ailes sur l'épaule.

Je me tends à cette description.

-Ah je vois que tu te souviens. Enfin bref, très bon choix. Elle avait ton tel. Je suis allé le rechercher.

-Comment tu connais Bella ?

-Bella. Mouais, j'avoue que cela lui va super bien.

-C'est la fille de l'avion.

-Waouh. Et bien mon cochon.

- Raconte-moi. Lui dis je.

-Je ne crois pas, non !. Tu ne savais pas qu'elle bossait au Bounty.

-On a pas vraiment parler de cela. C'est quoi le Bounty ?

Il me regarde plus profondément. Il soupire.

-Je comprends. Le Bounty est un magasin pour adulte consentant. Un sex shop.

J'ouvre grands mes yeux.

-Tu veux dire que c'est une …..

-La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est qu'elle est douée. Et non c'est tout autre chose mais quoi. That is the question ?

-Elle t'a fait quoi ?

-Silence radio. Le principal est que …. Non ! Evite de perdre ton téléphone. A bientôt.

-Merci Jasper.

Pov…

-Allez magne toi. Son bureau est dans ce bâtiment.

Mais attend et s'il y a du monde.

-Et ton arme, elle te sert à quoi. Laisse tomber à cette heure, personne ne doit être là.

Nous entrons en faisant un cercle dans la porte avec un diamant. Je passe ma main et ouvre la porte. La galerie.

-Le voilà. Nous ouvrons le bureau du prof Cullen. Allez on fouille.

-Merde le gardien.

-Qui va là ?

- planque-toi. Je le retiens et tu cherches.

Je le vois il s'approche avec la loupiotte Il a sorti sa matraque.

PAN

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fou. Luc a son arme pointé sur le gardien. Ce dernier est au sol Mort.-Putain mais ce n'est pas vrai. Pourquoi je dois me trainer les débutants. Merde.

-Oh mon dieu.

Je relève la tête,

-Choppe la !

Elle se met à courir Je cours derrière. Elle va vite.

-Hey poupée, viens donc part ici. Je ne te ferais pas de mal, on va juste discuter.

Oh bordel elle court comme une gazelle. Luc court après la fille. Il tire, un homme qui l'a entendu crier est là. Il est tombé au sol.

-Putain arrête de flingué tout le monde. On devait passer inaperçu. Nous commençons a chercher cette petite peste partout. Les buissons, derrières les poubelles…. Merde les flics. Allez on se casse petit malin.

Nous sommes planqués dans la voiture. Luc regarde partout. Je lui tabasse la gueule.

-Arrête.

-Quoi arrête. C'est toi peut être qui va devoir le dire au patron. Mais que tu peux être con. Pas croyable.

–Regarde, je l'ai trouvé.

Je lui enlève le carnet des mains. Je le feuillète.

-Bien il nous tuera surement pas avec cela.

(….)

**Pov Edward.**

On frappe à ma porte. Non je dirais on tambourine à ma porte Je sors du lit enfile mon peignoir. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

-Bree si c'est toi, je vais te tuer. Tu devrais être endormie et dans ton lit à cette heure.

Je l'ouvre et tombe sur deux policiers.

-Monsieur Cullen Edward !

-Oui lui-même

-Votre bureau a été ouvert sur le campus. Nous aurions besoin que vous nous suiviez.

-Je m'habille et j'arrive.

Me voici dans une voiture de patrouille, derrière le grillage. Tel un malfrat. J'espère que personne ne me verra. Je vais en avoir pour des lustres.

Je descends devant le campus. Il y a encore des gyrophares qui illuminent la nuit. Je m'avance. Je vois un brancard passé avec un corps recouvert d'un drap.

-Qui est ce ?

-Le gardien. Me dit l'agent. Comme si tout ceci était des plus banals.

Il me conduit à l'intérieur. Il y a une équipe qui sort de mon bureau. La serrure a été forcée. Mon bureau est dans un foutoir complet. Merde-moi qui aime que tout soit en ordre. Je vais en avoir pour des heures.

Le doyen parle avec un chef apparemment.

-Tenez, voici Mr Cullen.

Je salue le doyen et le responsable.

-Puis je savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Votre bureau a été saccagé. Le gardien a du entendre du bruit il a été abattu. IL y a une autre victime dehors. Mr Hurst.

-Tom ?

-Oui

-il était un de mes élèves.

Bordel et dire que je viens de corriger sa copie. Et maintenant. Merde il avait quoi à peine vingt ans.

-Mr Cullen.

-Oui

-Nous aurions besoin que vous nous disiez ce qui vous manque dans votre bureau. Vous travaillez sur un sujet précis ? Quelque chose de valeur ? N'importe quoi ?

-Je vais aller vérifier.

-Bien. Oh ou étiez vous ce soir vers 22H 22H30 ?

Je regarde le flic.

-J'espère que vous plaisantez. J'étais chez moi. Personne pour le confirmer.

-Dommage.

-Non ce qui est dommage est la mort de ces deux personnes.

-En effet. Avez-vous une arme ?

-Non .

-Vous revenez d'un voyage d'après les dire du doyen. Ou étiez vous parti et pourquoi ?

-A Londres. Un renseignement sur la scapigliata.

-La quoi ?

-Une œuvre de Léonard de Vinci.

-Oh. De Vinci.

-Oui

-Et vous l'avez trouvée.

-Non.

-A quelle heure…

Me voilà entrain de répondre à de multiples questions en tous genres. Il me repose les mêmes questions mais dans un autre sens.

-On a fini.

-Oui Je reviendrais vous voir.

-Je sais Colombo.

-pardon.

-Je serai dans mon bureau.

Il me regarde avec ses yeux fixes.

Je range tout cela. Il est malin, lui . Est-ce qu'il me manque quelque chose ? Un tsunami est passé par là. Je vais en avoir pour des jours. Heureusement que mon pc est à la maison. Allez courage au boulot.

(…)

Mon téléphone sonne. Je suis à quatre pattes par terre.

-Merde, j'en ai plein le dos.

Un flic vient m'apporter un café. Je m'assois contre mon bureau et le remercie. Il s'assoie devant moi.

-Vous ne répondez pas.

-Trop haut.

-Il souri. Il va pour décrocher mais les sonneries se sont arrêtées.

Je bois mon café. Le flic me regarde.

-Allez y au lieu de me regardez.

-C'est quoi la scapigliata ?

-C'est une œuvre de Léonardo da Vinci. Un buste de femme à la tête penchée. Une esquisse mais qui est de toute beauté.

- Pourquoi est-elle si importante ?

-La légende dit que De Vinci cachait des énigmes dans ses œuvres. La Joconde en a été l'exemple le plus flagrant. Beaucoup d'entres nous pensons que dans la scapigliata est cachée une énigme pour nous amener au repère de Vinci. Son labo. Il est de notoriété que cela serait la plus grande découverte de la science et de l'art réuni.

-Et vous rechercher donc ce labo ?

-Comment vous décrire cela. Ca va au delà du simple labo de science. Il a fait la relation entre la science et l'art. Il avait une imagination des plus cartésienne et pourtant il a su mettre en avant des choses découvertes des années après. D'après l'une des légendes les plus connues sur lui il aurait réalisé une machine pouvant transformer tout métal en or.

-Oh donc vous courrez après la richesse.

-Non c'est utopique mais s'il a pu faire cela. S'il a pu inventer le premier hélicoptère, la première esquisse d'anatomie humaine, le premier vélo. Qu'a-t-il donc découvert de plus ? Imaginez une personne sachant à l'avance de quoi votre avenir sera fait les grandes découvertes. Ne peut-on pas lui accorder le doute. Et si tout est vrai ? Et s'il pouvait nous aider dans le domaine sanitaire. La médecine l'astrologie, architecturale et j'en passe.. Beaucoup de légendes, Beaucoup de choses dont nous nous servons à notre époque sont partis de lui. Dans son labo, il y a une bibliothèque qui reprend toutes ses découvertes. Un genre de bibliothèques d'Alexandrie mais à la façon Da Vinci.

-Vous en parler comme d'un messie.

-On a tous besoin de croire en quelque chose. D'avoir un but pour avancer. Alors pourquoi pas lui. Mon père me disait : Vise la lune, si tu tombes tu seras dans les étoiles. De Vinci a visé la lune. Imaginer les étoiles qu'il a pu découvrir.

-En effet vu comme cela ces données doivent être importantes.

-Oui je le pense et je ne suis pas le seul apparemment.

-Qui était au courant de votre expédition.

-Le doyen, les financeurs, ma famille. Mais je ne crois pas que cela viennent d'eux.

-Dans une bergerie, il y a toujours un loup.

-Qu'il soit jeune ou vieux. Il n'en reste pas moins un loup.

-Oui. Buvez votre café, il va être froid.

-Merci pour le break.

-De rien. A partir de huit heures du mat J'ai besoin de ma dose.

Il se redresse et part dans le couloir. Je regarde cet homme. Il est sympa.

-Comment vous appelez vous ?

-Démétri.

-Enchanté de vous connaitre.

-Moi de même. Il se regarde dans le couloir et part en direction de la galerie.

Je regarde mon café. Je le pose a mes cotés et regarde le bordel. J'ai encore pas mal de boulot. Pourquoi, ils ont besoin de tout jeter par terre. Les livres, les copies, les stylos, les reproductions, tableaux, le bureau est dévasté, les tiroirs et armoires sont vidés. Tout ce qui leur est passé par la main est au sol. Ils ne peuvent pas faire des cours de rangement pour les voleurs. Je ferme mes yeux. Un instant de repos. Juste un instant. J'inspire lentement.

(….)

- Laissez-moi passer. Je vous ordonne de me laisser passer.

J'ouvre les yeux. Je me frotte les yeux. Je suis toujours dans mon bureau, assis par terre. J'ai mal partout. Je me redresse.

-maman ?

-je suis là mon chéri.

Je vois une tornade presque blonde arrivée dans mon bureau et m'atterrir dans les bras.

-Oh mon chéri j'ai eu si peur. Mais pourquoi ne réponds tu pas lorsqu'on t'appelle au téléphone. Ne sais-tu donc pas combien je m'inquiète ?

-Ok c'est bon maman. Calme toi je vais bien. Je me suis juste endormi dans mon bureau.

Elle regarde autour d'elle.

- Que s'est-il passé ici ?

-j'ai eu de la visite hier soir. Ils ont tout mis à sac.

-Les agents avaient raison alors. Tu n'as rien ?

-Non. Je n'étais pas présent. Ils sont venus me chercher dans la nuit. Quels agents ?

-Bonjour Mr Cullen

Je regarde l'homme qui me salue.

-Bonjour Monsieur.

-Agent Sam Usley.

Il me montre sa carte. J'hoche la tête.

- Pouvons-nous discuter dans un lieu plus calme. Il regarde autour de lui. –Autour d'un café peu être.

- Suivez-moi.

Ma mère me tient le bras comme si j'allais la perdre. Je la regarde lui embrasse le sommet de la tête. Elle a les larmes aux yeux. Elle a du avoir une de ces peurs.

Je les conduis dans la salle de repos. Je salue Démétri au passage.

-Je suis désolé, mais votre mère a réussi à me filer entre les doigts.

-Merci Démétri. Ne vous inquiétez elle marcherait sur l'eau dans ces cas là.

Il me fait un signe de tête.

Maman s'occupe des cafés, alors que je m'assois face à cet inspecteur.

-Bien tout d'abord je dois vous présentez la chose. Voilà nous travaillons dans un secteur privilégier dans l'art et ses extensions. Connaissez-vous les Anges protecteurs ?

-Oui j'en ai entendu parler. Mais je pensais que vous étiez plutôt une secte ou quelque chose dans ce gout là.

-Non nous sommes une brigade des plus légales mais spécialisé dans tout ce qui a attrait à l'art.. C'est pour cela que les gens nous confondent. Bon bref. Nous suivions un indique pour obtenir des infos sur un trafiquant d'œuvre. Pendant notre écoute, nous avons entendu parler de l'effraction de votre bureau. Il y a un témoin de tout cela

Ma mère frissonne.

-Il se trouve que ce témoin n'est autre que votre Cousine. Il semblerait qu'elle soit venue hier soir pour vous voir. Mais elle a été témoin de ce foutoir.

-Comment va Bree ?

-L'agent Swan s'occupe d'elle Ne vous inquiétez pas . Il n'y pas meilleur. Il souri en me disant cela. -Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est votre implication la dedans. Vous travailler sur quoi ?

-La scapigliata.

-Oh Da Vinci. Et vous en êtes ou ?

Je le regarde.

-Ok. On en reparlera.

Il me dit que tout va être surveillé. Il m'informe aussi de la protection de témoin pour Bree, ainsi que les mesures qu'ils ont mis en place.

-Comment s'appelle l'agent chargé de la protection de Bree ?

-Mlle Isabella Swan. Vous la rencontrerez demain pendant les cours.

-Bien. Et maintenant.

-Vous allez continuez votre vie mais vous allez avoir un chaperon.

-Quoi ? Non mais ce n'est pas possible. J'ai une vie moi.

-Et nous la protégeons du mieux possible.

-Edward, tu devrais revenir à la maison. Le temps que tout ceci se tasse.

-Je ne sais pas maman.

-On sera ravie de t'avoir avec nous.

-Tu es inquiète ? .

-Oui, il est vrai que je serai moins inquiète de vous savoir à la maison.

-Ok je prendrais mes affaires. Combien de temps ?

-Je ne peux vous répondre Monsieur. Mais nous ferrons tout notre possible pour ne pas nuire à votre vie.

-merci.

Et voilà que ma petite maman me pleure dans les bras. Je la console. Merde c'est quoi cette merde.

Maman m'aide pour ranger mon bureau.

Une fois fini je m'aperçois qu'il ne manque que mon calepin. J'en parle à Démétri et Sam. Je leur dis que c'est un pense bête face à mes découvertes sur la scapigliata.

Nous passons à la maison. Je prends toutes mes affaires. C'est étrange. Normalement on fait l'inverse. On part de chez ses parents pour voler de ses propres ailes Là c'est l'inverse. Calme toi, ce n'est pas non plus la taule.

Nous arrivons chez mes parents.

Jasper est dans le salon. Il y a Emmett qui est appuyé contre le chambranle de la cuisine, il tient Bree entre ses bras et Ambre qui me saute au cou. Papa parle avec un agent.

J'embrasse tout le monde. Jaz a un sourire de merde. Il me fait un signe de tête en direction de papa. J'hausse les épaules.

-Tu as un souci ?

-Moi non. Il se met à rire.

Je me dirige vers papa. Il est en conversation avec un agent . il a l'air super tendu. Ils se parlent tout bas mais on peu sentir l'affrontement entre eux. Et d'après mes ressentis papa n'en mène pas large.

Je regarde doucement l'agent. Des converses, un jean moulant bleu, une chemise blanche avec badge et son cou, cette bouche rouge pulpeuse, ce nez mince et droit, ses yeux d'une profondeur chocolat à s'y baigner dedans, son odeur me prend, ses cheveux. Je regarde l'ensemble de son visage. Merde

-Bella !


	4. Chapter 4

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit et de celui de d'Izinie.

Oups l'intro est copiée colée sur chaque chapitre alors j'ai pas relu. Sincère salutations.

Merci a toutes pour les reviews et mise en alerte? C'est super pour nous. Nos petits coeurs sont réchaufées de vos mots doux.

Bon ok on s'éfface et nous voici, voila reparti.

Un grand bisous poru izinie.

**Chapitre : Larmes de croco**

_-Vous travailler dans le domaine de l'art. C'est bien ce que vous m'avez dit. _

_-Oui pourquoi ? _

_-Edward !_

Esmée saute sur son téléphone. Elle tremble de toute part.

Je la regarde.

Il ne répond pas. Il ne répond pas. Carlisle ! IL ne répond pas. Et s'il était…

Elle se recroqueville sur elle-même. Elle pleure.

Bree S'approche d'elle. Elle la prend dans ses bras.

-Quoi Edward ? Demandais-je

-Edward est mon autre cousin. Celui sur la photo. Il travail au campus. Il est professeur en art pictural.

Une peur m'envahie.

Je sors sur le balcon, prends mon téléphone.

-Démétri tu es sur le site.

-Oui

-As tu le nom des victimes ? J'ai le cœur qui palpite comme une dingue Je ne comprends pas.

-Tom Hurst et Garry Swift. OUf mon corps se relaxe d'un coup.

-Ok , reste sur le site et préviens moi lorsque Grissom et ses sbires ont finis… Oh et veille sur un certain Professeur Cullen Edward. Merci.

De retour à la maison, Bree parle doucement à sa tante.

-Esmée, tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas téléphone. Si sa ce trouve Il l'a encore paumé.

Elle la regarde avec un espoir dans le regard.

Elle fait un autre numéro.

-Répond, bébé, Répond à maman. Chuchote t elle.

Elle pianote sur la petite tablette qui tient le téléphone.

-Il ne répond pas. Il a intérêt à être vivant.

Elle prend son manteau et commence à partir.

Je me place devant elle.

-Ou allez-vous Esmée ?

-Je dois aller voir mon fils.

-Son nom ne fait pas parti des victimes. De plus ils ne vous laisseront pas passer. Vous devez attendre que le service scientifique ai fini son travail.

Elle me regarde. Elle a les yeux vitreux. Carlisle s'approche d'elle.

-Mlle Swan a raison. IL ne sert a rien de les déranger.

Elle le dévisage et part se réfugier en cuisine.

Je la rejoins. Elle lance un énième café.

-Je comprends votre désarroi. J'ai un homme sur le terrain. Je peux lui demander plus de renseignements.

La porte fenêtre de la cuisine s'ouvre d'un coup. Je me place devant Esmée tout en prenant mon arme et en la pointant sur l'ouverture.

Le jeune homme brun et carré est statufié par la vue de mon arme sur lui.

Je le regarde.

- Votre nom ?

Il ne bouge pas.

-Je vous demande votre nom, monsieur ?

-Emmett Cullen.

-Madame Cullen?

-C'est mon neveu, Emmett.

Je range mon arme dans son étui.

- Ne vous a ton jamais appris à passer par la porte.

-Désolé dit il tout bas. J'ai l'habitude de passer par là.

Il regarde sa tante. Puis d'un coup il s'approche de moi.

-Qui êtes vous ? Me dit il.

-Peux tu m'expliquer ce que tu fou ?

Un autre homme le suit. C'est le blond. IL apporte les croissants.

Il me regarde. Il a un sourire d'ange sur les lèvres.

- lara croft ? Lui dit le blond.

Les deux hommes me regardent. Le brun s'approche de moi. Il me détaille des pieds à la tête.

-Alors on aime les déguisements apparemment.

Les autres arrivent dans la cuisine et nous regarde. Bree court dans les bras du brun et ce dernier après lui avoir embrassé le haut du crane, la place dans ceux du blond pour s'approcher de moi.

-Je comprends Monsieur Cullen et vous vous tromper. Je vous demanderais de vous tenir éloigner de moi.

Il me dévore littéralement du regard.

-Je vous demande de vous reculer.

-Emmett veux tu bien te tenir correctement devant l'agent Swan.

-Merci papa, mais c'est mon cadeau. Hein, Jaz, c'est mon cadeau.

-Euh Emm…

Je le regarde.

IL lève sa main vers mon visage. Je le regarde et lui mets une pichenette. Il souri.

-Je ne vous le demanderai pas encore une fois, veuillez vous reculer.

-Emm ?

- Tais-toi Jaz ! Lui dit-il des plus sérieux.

Et d'un coup il me prend dans ses bras et ses mains viennent caresser mes fesses, tout en me disant.

-Tant qu'a choisir je préfère catwoman.J'ai une aversion pour le cuir.

Il commence à me respirer et d'un coup d'un seul. Je le rétame par terre et je lui pointe mon arme sur la tête.

-Papa. Crie la petite tête blonde en courant vers lui.

Je le tiens toujours au sol de mon genou et range immédiatement mon arme.

Elle me regarde.

-mais t'es nulle ou quoi. C'est mon papa. Il est bête mais pas méchant.

La petite vient s'enrouler autour de son papa. Elle me regarde avec hargne.

-Bon tu le lâches maintenant. Il sera sage.

-Vous le serez !

-MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! Hurle t il.

Je sens une main sur mon épaule. C'est Jasper.

-Je crois qu'il y a encore un malentendu. Me dit-il calmement.

-Il sait se tenir ?

-J'y veillerais me dit il avec un sourire.

Je me redresse alors que le reste de la famille est entrain de me dévisager. Bree a une main sur la bouche, des larmes dans les yeux.

Sam est appuyé dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Pourquoi n'avons nous pas été prévenue de ces arrivées ? Lui dis-je en le regardant.

-J'ai pas fini.

-Et tu penses y arrivée ou tu attends que je t'imprime la notice ?

Il dégluti et sort de la maison en courant à moitié.

Je regarde cette famille. Bree et Ambre sont dans les bras d'Emmett. Jasper a un regard moqueur. Esmée dans ceux de Carlisle.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Demande Emmett avec autorité.

Et Les voilà reparti dans les explications. Notre rôle, le témoignage, la situation de famille et par conséquent la visite illégale sur le campus.

Esmée leur sert un café alors que tout le monde parle en même temps. J'attrape ma tasse et je les laisse entre eux. Je fais un tour de la maison et du jardin.

L'équipe de renfort arrive. Je les mets au parfum.

(..)

Je suis debout devant la fenêtre de la salle. Il est presque dix heures du matin. Je sens une présence derrière moi.

-Je peux vous aidez ?

-Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure.

Je me retourne et regarde ce grand bonhomme dans les yeux.

-A une condition.

-Laquelle. Me dit-il avec un sourire.

-Vous ne me prenez plus jamais dans vos bras et vos mains restent dans vos poches.

-Il va falloir choisir, cela fait deux choses.

-Sauf si je vous démembre. Il n'y aura aucune condition.

Il me dévisage et rigole. Je le regarde de la façon la plus dure qui soit il arrête immédiatement de rire. Mon téléphone sonne.

-Swan.

-Grissom est parti et ton protégé dort contre son bureau.

-Il n'est pas….. Laisse tomber. Veille-le.

-Pourquoi ?

-je ne sais pas, intuition.

-Oh Bella, il m'a parlé de la scapigliata.

-Ok je contact Lys.

-Tu veux que je le berce aussi.

Je raccroche et vais voir Esmée en cuisine. Sam boit un café avec elle.

-J'ai fini.

-Bien rapide dit moi.

Il me tire la langue. Je le regarde et vois que la petite me regarde. Je me tourne vers elle.

-Est-ce qu'il m'a tirée la langue ? Lui demandais-je.

-Oui et une grande en plus.

Je pars à rire.

-Tu veux bien me le surveiller un instant. S'il te plait.

-Ouaip.

-Merci jeune demoiselle.

Après lui avoir fait un sourire je me tourne vers Esmée.

-Sam va vous amener sur site.

Esmée me regarde. Elle hoche la tête. Elle prend son manteau tel un automate. Sam me regarde.

-Fais le point ! Dis-je à Sam

-Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux.

-Et cela nous donne plus de lieux à couvrir.

-Je sais.

-Ne crois tu pas que….

-Je ne sais pas.

-Que se passe t il Bella ?

Je regarde Sam. Malgré Nos airs farouches entre nous. Nous sommes une famille. Et quelle famille. Nous sommes tous armés jusqu'aux dents, super entrainé, caméléon à nos heures perdues Mais nous sommes unis. Charly a fait en sorte que nous soyons une famille par foyer.

-Je ne sais pas. Je regarde par la fenêtre. -Dehors le ciel est bleu.

Sam prévient l'équipe de surveillance et il part avec Esmée.

Je m'assois dans ce canapé. Je pose ma tasse et mon pc. Le rapport d'Angéla est devant mes yeux. Cette famille. Tout est étalé devant mes yeux. Je clique un peu partout pour approfondir au maximum mes connaissances de cette famille, de leur habitude….. Je fais mon rapport et je l'envois.

-Je peux te parler ?

-Je t'en prie, installe toi. Dis je à Bree en lui montrant un siège. Elle se jette dessus dans une grâce incroyable et replie ses jambes sous elle.

Elle me regarde un long moment. Jugeant peut être ma posture, réaction ou se donnant tout simplement du courage. Je relève le regard vers elle.

-Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-J'étais parti pour voir Edward. Depuis son retour de Londres, je ne l'avais pas encore vu.

Je me dirigeais vers la galerie lorsque j'ai entendu un bruit. Deux ombres dansaient devant moi. Je me suis approchée et c'est la que j'ai vu ce type tirer sur le Garry. J'ai eu peur. J'ai du faire du bruit car ils se sont retournés. Et là une petite voix ma dit – COURS Alors j'ai couru le plus vite possible. L'un d'entre eux m'a suivi alors j'ai couru plus vite que jamais Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur. Mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes, je ne voyais plus ou j'allais alors j'ai pris l'option de me jeter dans un buisson. Je me suis tapie. Il a abattue Tom. Une fois que l'autre gars avait rattrapé son collègue. Ils sont passés devant moi et j'ai attendu qu'ils soient loin pour rentrer à la maison.

-Merci. Il faut que je te montre des photos ou alors peut être peux tu me dire comment ils étaient et on en ferra un dessin. Que faisais tu sur le campus a cette heure ?

-Edward n'aime pas que je vienne durant les cours Je suis une de ses élèves et donc cela passerait pour du favoritisme quelque part.

-Personne ne sait votre lien de parenté.

-Le doyen, et mes amies.

-Oh

-As-tu autre chose à me dire ?

-Je dois aller en course. J'ai une sortie vendredi soir sur le campus.

-Et ?

-Quoi et ? Je dois allez chercher cette robe, des chaussures et tout pour la soirée.

-Pourquoi pas prévoir une soirée pyjama ici avec deux trois copines.

-Non mais tu n'es pas bien, j'ai dix sept ans. Je ne suis pas une vieille comme toi. J'irais à la soirée avec ou sans toi.

-Ne me cherche pas.

-Et pourquoi ? Je joue le jeu, je réponds à tes questions, je te préviens alors j'irais chercher ma robe et vendredi je sors.

-Non

-Alors là, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil.

-Bree. Ne commence pas. Essayons de partir sur de bonnes bases. Tu veux.

-Mais non. TU ne … Oh non. Tu ne vas pas me privée de faire les magasins pendant tout ce temps. Mais tu veux ma mort ou quoi.

Elle se lève. Je vois bien qu'elle est en colère. Elle tape des pieds sur les marches, elle claque sa porte de chambre et je l'entends crier comme une furie.

Je me replonge dans mon pc. Je rentre le rapport de Bree.

Mon téléphone sonne. Je regarde. Amy.

-Hey ma beauté.

-Bonjour tata.

- Que me veux-tu ?

-maman a dit de ne pas t'appeler mais tu me manques.

-Oh toi aussi trésor. Comment c'est passée ta journée ?

-Super bien. Tu sais le gars, il est parti en courant des qu'il m'a vu.

-je te l'avais dis.

-Je me suis fais un copain, un nouveau. Il est super mignon.

-Et il a un nom, le super mignon.

-Anthony !

-Oh Anthony le super mignon. Dis-m'en plus. Je pose mes pieds sur la table et tout en lui parlant je ferme mes yeux. Je l'imagine devant moi me racontant sa petite vie. Cette gosse est adorable.

-Il a les cheveux marron, gentil. Il est avec moi en classe. La maitresse la fait assoir a coté de moi. Mais tu sais Manon, et bah elle dit qu'elle l'aime elle aussi alors que c'est même pas vrai. Elle n'est pas assise a coté de lui et en plus elle sent pas bon. Anthony il a dit qu'elle était moche. Et….. Tu m'écoutes.

-A cent pour cent avec toi.

-Bella, je te vois quand ?

-Bientôt beauté, bientôt.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Je surveille une fille et sa famille.

-Et tu vas les aider ?

-Je ferais tout ce que je peux.

-Tu es ma super tata.

-On peut le dire comme cela. Je t'aime beauté.

-Tu m'appelles avant de dormir ?

-Je programme mon téléphone. A ce soir beauté.

-A ce soir.

Je raccroche. Jasper est devant moi. IL me regarde intensément.

-Désolé, un coup de fil personnel Lui dis je en ôtant mes pieds de la table.

Il hoche la tête.

-Que me vaut la visite de Mr Cullen Jasper.

-Vous ne pouvez pas l'interdire de magasin.

-Oh un prince sur son destrier venant sauver la princesse.

Il grogne. –Je ne plaisante pas.

-Oh moi non plus. L'affaire est close.

-Elle va s'enfuir.

-Merci de me prévenir. Je n'aurais qu'a l'attacher à son lit.

Je le regarde et hausse les sourcils.

-Vous n'êtes pas au Bounty et ce n'est pas une cliente. Alors non vous ne l'attacherez pas à son lit et vous l'accompagnerez acheter sa robe. Elle doit être heureuse, vous ne savez rien d'elle, et si pour cela elle doit allez la bas, elle ira. Suis-je clair ?

Je le regarde. Il me plait bien Il m'a vu à l'œuvre. Il sait que je peux le rétamer comme je veux mais pourtant il se dresse contre moi. D'un sens il est fou mais avec un courage incroyable.

Je lui sourie. Je tapote le canapé à mes cotés. Il regarde et fini par venir s'assoir.

- Depuis combien de temps te prépares-tu pour m'affronter ?

IL me regarde.

-J'ai été convainquant ?

-Oh oui j'ai eu très peur. IL me souri.

-Vous l'accompagnerez pour sa robe et tout le reste.

-Non

-mais !

-Ma mission est de la garder en vie. Et je vais m'appliquer à la réussir.

Il se relève alors que nous entendons l'appel de Bree de sa chambre.

-Dis lui que je t'ai menacé avec mon arme.

Il me regarde et souri.

-Je n'aurais pas du raconter notre rencontre a Emmett.

-Ou alors tout lui rdire au contraire.

-Je ne lui ai parlé que de la danse.

-Oh alors tout s'éclair.

-Elle est notre petite sœur.

-Et je ferais tout pour la garder en vie.

IL me regarde et part rejoindre Bree qui l'appelle de nouveau.

Peu de temps après elle sort de sa chambre.

-Papa !

-Et merde, dis-je. Elle commence à me les briser.

Je vois Bree courir dans la maison après son père.

Son père la prend dans ses bras alors qu'elle lui simule une crise de larmes.

Je vais en cuisine.

Je m'installe sur le comptoir. La petite fait un dessin avec Emmett à ses cotés.

-Tu vas avoir les foudres de papa ours. On ne fait pas pleurer la dernière.

-C'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle…. Mon regard se pose sur la petite.… et puis les larmes de crocodiles ca ne compte pas.

-Hey quel joli dessin !

-C'est de fleurs roses.

-Ce sont des fleurs roses magnifiques.

-Je l'élève seul.

-Alors tu te débrouilles bien.

-Esmée et la famille m'aide mais ce n'est pas facile.

-Elle est super épanouis. Tu devrais l'emmener un peu plus loin pendant quelques temps.

-Nous restons en famille. Me dit-il d'un ton plus sec.

-C'est ton choix.

-Mlle Swan Isabella. Pourrais-je vous parler un instant ?

Je regarde Carlisle. Il a un regard sévère. Je lui sourie.

Emmett se tourne et s'appui contre le chambranle de la porte avec un certain sourire.

-Voilà qui va être intéressant me dit il tout bas.

Bree s'assoit à coté Jasper avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. Ce dernier lui parle tout bas. Elle fait la moue. Jasper lui caresse le haut du crane. Elle se relève et se blottie contre Emmett. Carlisle se déplace pour se placer près du téléphone.

-Mr Cullen.

-Je ne vais pas vous cacher que je me retiens d'appeler votre chef pour lui faire par de mon mécontentement.

-Oh vous voulez son numéro. Je vais vous le cherchez. Je prends mon téléphone et lui compose le numéro. Je lui tends le combiné. –Demandez Charly, il est mon supérieur.

Il me regarde. IL prend le combiné et raccroche.

-Je parlais du sénateur.

-Oh Charly est plus haut placé. Mais c'est comme vous voulez. Vous avez son numéro ou il faut que je vous le demande.

Il se rapproche de moi. –Vous êtes impossible.

-Non Mr Cullen. Ce qui est impossible est que vous soutenez votre fille alors qu'elle risque de se faire repérer ou encore emmener, kidnapper et pourquoi pas abattre pour une stupide robe et une soirée dans un campus. Je connais mon bouleau, Monsieur et jamais je ne mettrais la vie de votre princesse aux larmes de crocodiles en danger sans en avoir pris la responsabilité.

-Bella !

Je me redresse sur le son de cette voix.

Il est là devant moi. Mon apollon, dieu du sexe orgasmique sur patte. Oh merde. Reprends-toi. Tu es en mission. TU es en mission. Tu es en mission. TU es en mission. Tu es en mission. TU es en mission. Tu es en mission. TU es en mission. Tu… Et merde, IL est encore plus beau que dans me souvenirs. Je ne vais pas y arriver. Merde.

-Il serait judicieux de ne pas l'encourager. Dis-je à Carlisle. -Je vais voir la régi.


	5. Chapter 5

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit et le génied'izinie. un gros bisou pour elle.

_alors pour info, et apres on en parles plus._

_Notre correctrice attitrée n'est pas disponible pour le moment et le raison ne peut etre demandée, par conséquent on essaye de faire le maximum pour éviter les fautes, faut pas chipoter non plus, j'ai fais d'énorme progres, elle pourra vous le dire a son retour. si si juré., mais attention roulement de tambour, si une bonne ame accepte de travailler gracieusement pour nous dans ce domaine au combien enervant, vrai quoi, il n'y a que notre langue pour etre si compliquée. bon ok j'arrete. Mais bon si une bonne ame accepte ce lourd fardeau de nous corriger, on changera les chapitres déja parru au fur et a mesure. Sinon, il faudrait arreter la parution en attendant que la correction se fasse et moi perso, j'aime pas attendre des lustres pour la suite d'une histoire alors avec un petit peu de volonté, accepez de lire nos fautes faites involontairement, juré, et qui sait de la relire une fois corrigée. _

_Deuxième petite chose, on parait une fois la semaine, car le tome deux est en cours d'écriture, sinon on augmente la parution comme demandé, il faudra quand meme attendre la fin du tome deux pour l'épilogue. Alors toujours dans le meme esprit, un petit peu a chaque fois, c'est pas si mal. Et des que la fic est fini, on augmentera la parution, comme a chaque fois. Merci de nous comprendre._

_Ici Fée clochette de son pc._

les informations de la fic des jumelles cosmiques sont finies, je vous laisse sur la suite :

sa y est la rencontre.

_Un clin d'œil à ma petite élise._

**Chapitre : Hight school musical**

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis en mission.

-Je sais en quoi consiste ta mission. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu es dehors alors que Bree est dedans.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux savoir !

-Je te demande pardon.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Hein. Que je te saute dessus devant toute ta famille.

-Pourquoi tu comptes me sauter dessus ?

Je me retourne et le regarde. Il est assis derrière moi. Il me regarde avec ses supers yeux de la couleur de l'espoir. Une profondeur inouïe. Un appel à la jouissance ressort de son corps. Son parfum, son charisme. Oh merde ce mec me fait fondre d'un simple regard.

Il me souri. Oh merde j'ai perdu ma culotte. Je nous revois dans l'avion, les sensations, le plaisir, l'orgasme, ses attentions, son reflet dans le miroir, le plaisir de ses yeux. Oh merde.

Je sens une chaleur sur ma joue. J'ouvre les yeux. Il a sa main sur ma joue.

-Je ne pensais pas te retrouver ici dans la maison de mes parents.

- Peux-tu te reculer, s'il te plait.

Il me regarde et se lève. Il me tend sa main mais je lui refuse. Il hausse les sourcils.

-Pour que je puisse accomplir ma mission. Je dois avoir la tête froide et j'avoue que tu ne m'aides pas.

-Je n'ai rien fait.

-Tu es là !

-Oh !En effet cela se complique. Me dit-il avec un petit air moqueur.

-Plus que tu ne le penses.

Il souri encore.

- Enlèves moi ce sourire de ton visage, Edward.

-Ok alors ma présence, mon sourire Quoi d'autre ?

-Je suis en mission.

-Tu l'as déjà dis.

-Je ne sais pas. Je te dirais au fur et à mesure.

-Je suppose que cela veux dire que je n'aurais pas la chance de te tenir dans mes bras.

-Non tu n'auras pas cette chance.

-Merde, j'ai adoré cela.

-Je ne mélange pas ma vie au travail.

-Je comprends et je respecte.

-Tu vas donc me faciliter la mission ?

-Je ferais de mon mieux. Il ouvre la porte de la maison et d'un geste de main me demande de rentrer. Je le regarde, mors ma lèvre et me dirige vers l'intérieur de la maison. En passant il me chuchote.

-J'ai changé d'avis. Je suis incapable de te faciliter cette mission.

Je le regarde et il me souri.

-Bella !Le chef a téléphoné. Nous devons rester ici. Plus de studio, juste l'école et en parlant du campus. Jess ne peux pas prendre le stylisme alors tu t'y colles.

- Mission de plus en plus facile. Merci.

(…)

Apres discussion avec Carlisle et Esmée nous avons chacun notre coin. Sam a pris la dépendance. Moi j'ai la chambre du bas.

Esmée a été ravis de nous avoir à la maison.

Je leur ai donné leur montre et leur collier avec puce intégrée. La petite a eu ses feutres princesses.

-Mais qui a fait ca ?

Oh je parie pour la salle petite princesse à papa ! ahhhh !

On a remplacé mon shampoing à la fraise par un senteur noix de coco ! Jusque la rien de grave, sauf qu'après seize rinçage l'odeur est toujours aussi forte !

Comment avoir l'air crédible et fait peur aux méchants pas beaux quand on sent comme un bounty géant !

Elle veut la guerre, Ok commande acceptée.

Je suis sur mon lit avec cette odeur de coco. Les jambes croisées, je regarde les photos que j'ai épinglées sur le mur.

On toc à ma porte.

J'abaisse le drap devant mon mur.

La porte s'ouvre doucement.

-Est ce que tu voudrais voir un film avec moi ?

-Et quel genre de film. Un Walt Disney j'espère petite Ambre?

-Hight school musical.

-Oh c'est parti.

-Tu ne mets pas ton pyjama avant.

Je me regarde de haut en bas.

-Mais je suis en pyjama.

-Non tu es en survêt et teeshirt.

-Je suis certaine que cela devrait suffire.

-Oh tu dors nue alors.

Elle sort de la chambre. Je l'aime bien cette gosse. Elle a un tempérament de feu avec un cœur énorme.

Je la suis et retrouve Emmett qui pose un saladier de pop corn sur la table basse.

-Oh mais nous avons une invitée de plus.

-Si cela ne dérange pas.

-Non au contraire.

Il se jette dans le canapé et pose ses pieds sur la table.

-Cinq minutes hurle t il. La petite Ambre saute pour se mettre tout contre lui. Je me place dans le fauteuil de l'autre coté, pose le talki sur la table.

Bree et Jaz descendent et s'installent chacun à leur place. Bree sur une tonne de coussin avec vernis et tout son nécessaire, Jasper sur un canapé au coté d'Emmett.. Carlisle et Esmée se placent sur le canapé ou Ambre met ses pieds sur Esmée. Edward arrive et me regarde. Il prend deux coussins et s'installe au pied de mon fauteuil.

Tout le monde nous regarde. Ils ont un sourire d'accrocher sur le visage. Le film commence. Je vérifie que tout le monde soit concentré dans l'histoire d'amour de ces deux jeunes. Je me penche contre lui.

- Ne devais-tu pas m'aider ?

-Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis.

-Alors pourquoi t'es tu installé ici ?

-C'est mon fauteuil.

-OH !je vais pour me relever. Il m'attrape le bras et me regarde dans les yeux.

-Reste. J'aime te savoir près de moi. S'il te plait, laisse-moi te montrer les avantages de ce fauteuil.

Je me remets en place à ce moment il me montre ses mains. Doucement sans parole il me fait me redresser en laissant sa main dans mon dos.. Il place le coussin du dossier un peu en travers. Il me regarde et hausse les sourcils. Je m'installe donc contre le coussin. Il me souri. Puis il prend mes jambes et doucement remonte ses mains le long de ces dernières pour les positionner sur l'accoudoir. IL sent la dague que j'ai sur le mollet. Il me regarde, je lui souri. Je me relève le bassin afin de me libérer de mon arme. Je la pose dans le pli du fauteuil. Il la regarde et secoue sa tête puis il se place devant le fauteuil et pose sa tête le plus près possible de moi.

Je n'ai qu'une envie celle de passer ma main dans ses cheveux, sur na nuque. Gabriella et Treuil se cherchent encore et toujours dans le film. D'un coup, j'entends un murmure. Je regarde. Emmett fredonne la chanson, puis Jasper le suit. Le ton monte. Puis d'un coup les voilà debout. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Ils font la même chorégraphie que dans le film. Ils chantent et dansent en même temps que ces gamins. Je suis explosée de rire. Edward me regarde rire. Les filles s'éclatent de les voir faire. La scène ou ils sont dans la cuisine. Le gamin encourage les autres pour bosser. Emmett et Jaz dansent ensemble Bree et Ambre se mêlent à eux. Un véritable carnage. Emmett prend appuis sur le canapé pour sauter devant sa fille qui rie aux éclats. Emmett attrape Edward qui m'attrape et nous partons dans ce délire tous ensemble. Que cela fait du bien. Une fois la chanson terminée tout le monde se rassoit et comme si rien ne s'était passé ils regardent le film.

Edward a un sourire qui illumine tout son visage et toute la famille aussi. C'est une bonne famille. Dommage ce qu'il leur arrive. Serais-je assez forte pour sauvegarder tout cela. Aurais-je le temps de les sauver. Je sais que les Volturi ne les laisseront pas en paix. A moi de les contrer. Si je veux que cette famille continue de se déhancher sur des films pour ado je dois garder la tête froide.

Je les regarde un par un. Ils ont l'air calme serein. Ils ne s'imaginent pas la détermination des Volturi. Ou alors ils en sont conscients mais c'est leur manière de surmonter tout cela, tous ensemble dans un salon à danser, à rire et à s'empiffrer de pop corn.

Je plonge ma main dans le pot d'Edward. Il a sa main dedans. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Il en profite pour me caresser mes doigts. J'enlève ma main. Il se retourne et me regarde. Il me fait signe d'attendre. Il prend des pops et monte sa main en direction de ma bouche. Je le regarde. J'ouvre la bouche et il y met les pops. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. Il grogne. J'en ai des frissons.

-Ne joue pas à cela. Me dit-il.

-Alors arrête de mettre tes doigts dans ma bouche.

-Dis Bella, c'est toi qui sens la noix de coco ? Tu devrais m'emmener en course, on te trouvera un gel douche moins fort. Me dit Bree avec un énorme sourire. Ce coup là c'est l'option faisons la guerre en silence est déclarée, tu vas plier fouineuse.

-Il est vrai que cela me donne d'autant plus envie de te manger. Me chuchote t il.

Je le regarde et essaye tant bien que mal de faire celle qui n'a pas entendu. Il souri, je lui tape sur l'épaule alors qu'il fait semblant de se concentrer sur le film.

Un bip se fait entendre. Je me redresse d'un coup. Prends mon arme, le talki et me dirige vers la fenêtre. J'éteins la télé et saute sur l'interrupteur en un coup d'œil. J'allume ma lampe torche. La tension est remontée de plusieurs crans en moins d'une seconde.

-Ne vous séparez pas. La salle de musique.

Je passe en premier, contrôle la salle de musique et je leur fais signe. Ils se redressent tous et comme un groupe unis par un lien imaginaire, ils vont dans la salle. Je referme la porte et tape sur le chambranle.

Je regarde dehors. Rien. Je prends mon talki.

-Scouby !

-Je n'ai rien vu.

-La régie.

-R A S.

-J'y vais.

-Non reste j'y suis. Me dit Sam

-Laisse allumer.

Je l'entends se déplacer. La régie la rejoint. Ils font le tour de la maison. Je vais dans ma chambre et contrôle les écrans de surveillance.

-Suny, R A S.

-Restez sur site.

Je fais le tour de l'intérieur. Je commence par le deuxième étage. J'ouvre une porte. L'odeur d'Edward me prend le nez. IL faut que je me control. Je fais le tour, vérifie armoire, L'arrière de la porte, fenêtre, dessous le lit, la salle d'eau. Ras. Je ressors et recommence la salle d'à coté. Son bureau. Ras. La chambre de Bree, celle de Jaz. La salle d'eau. RAS. Premier étage. J'ai une drôle d'impression. Je n'ai jamais été gêné de rentrer dans l'intimité des gens mais là c'est différent et ce qui m'ennerve le plus, c'est que je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je continue. La chambre d'Emmett et celle d'Ambre, leur salle d'eau. Celle des parents. Le bureau de Carlisle. La fenêtre est ouverte.

-Fenêtre 12 ouverte.

Je la referme et continue mon ascension. La salle de sport. Une chambre d'ami. La grande salle de bain. RAS. Je descends au rez de chaussé. Je fais le tour. RAS.

-R-1 !Dis je au talki

Je fais le tour du garage. Je controle tout. Je vais pour refermer lorsque j'entends un bruit derrière moi. Je me retourne en pointant mon arme. Personne. Je baisse le regard. Un tout petit chaton est là. Je le regarde.

-C'est toi le responsable de tout ce bazar.

Il miaule.

-Bouge pas.

Je refais un tour, la diversion est toujours possible. RAS

Je remonte au rez de chaussée. Ferme la porte du sous sol. Je vais en salle de musique. Je tapote sur la porte et l'ouvre.. Je vois arriver une batte sur moi. Je m'abaisse et aplatie la personne au bout de la batte. Je suis à califourchon sur Carlisle.

-Les méchants ne frappent pas aux portes.

Il me regarde. Je me redresse et lui tend la main pour se relever. Je les regarde. Ils sont les uns contre les autres. Les hommes encadrant les femmes qui enlacent Bree et Ambre.

Edward me regarde et sans réfléchir me prend dans ses bras.

-Ok merci c'est très gentil.

Il se recule et me fait un petit sourire d'excuse. Je regarde la famille qui a encore ce drôle de sourire sur le visage. Bree elle me lance des éclairs.. Je sors et vais faire un tour dehors. Je retrouve Sam et la régie.

-Pourquoi tu es toute rouge ?

-Que vas-tu penser, c'est le reflet de la lune.

-Ok !Qui es le responsable ?

-Un chaton. Il semblerait que le détecteur soit à son maximum.

-Je vérifierais demain. Me dit Sam en me regardant dans le fond des yeux.

-Ok bonne nuit.

-A toi aussi.

Je les regarde. Ils ont un sourire aussi.

- Enlevez-moi cette grimace de votre visage. Trois secondes.

Ils se regardent et partent à rire.

Je les regarde. J'ai un regard de tueur. Ils s'arrêtent aussitôt et chacun repart à sa place.

-J'aime mieux cela.

Je rentre dans la maison. Les Cullen me regardent. J'ouvre la porte du garage et vais chercher l'auteur de ce merdier.

Je regarde partout. Je vois une petite queue disparaitre.

-Viens ici !

Je m'approche et il s'enfuit un peu plus loin.

- Mais non n'ai pas peur !

Je me mets à quatre pattes pour le chercher sous l'établi.

-Ne vois tu pas ce que tu me forces à faire. Allez je suis à quatre pattes pour toi!

Je passe ma main en dessous. Et tout en me trémoussant le plus possible. Je me cambre pour atteindre le fond.

-Oh non mon minet, tu vas venir ou je vais te bouffer tout cru.

Je l'attrape.

-Non mais tu pensais surement m'échapper. Mais personne ne m'échappe moi.

Je le pose contre moi. Il ronronne. Je le regarde.

-Oh non pas de cela. Veux tu !

Je me retourne. Ils sont tous là. Ils me regardent et rigolent. Je suis toute rouge. Je m'aperçois qu'ils ont tout surveillé. Je n'ose même pas pensé à la vue qu'ils ont vu. Enfin surtout un.

Edward a les yeux sombres de désirs. Je leur montre le coupable.

- Dois-je le sortir de la maison ?

-NON hurle Ambre. Il est tout mignon. Hein papy on peut le garder.

Je regarde Carlisle qui me fait un signe de tête.

-Tiens je te confie cette fripouille.

Elle le prend contre elle. Et il se remet à ronronner.

-Viens fripouille on va te donner a boire.

La famille entre. Edward me tient la porte.

-Sympa la gym.

-La souplesse est une seconde nature. Imagine.

Il dégluti. Je rentre fier de mon effet.

Un quart d'heure après. Tout le monde monte se coucher. Je vais faire le tour de la propriété.

Merde j'ai oublié Amy. Je la réveillerais demain. J'envois un texto à Rose pour la rassurer et lui dire de me prévenir demain matin. Je lui souhaite bonne nuit et l'embrasse.

Je passe par la résidence. Sam est dans les bras de Morphée. Je passe par la régie. La nouvelle équipe est en place. Je les salue. Nous prenons un café ensemble en gardant un œil sur les écrans.

Lorsque je rentre le salon est vide. Je prends un livre et m'installe dans le fauteuil d'Edward. Comme il me l'a montré. J'ai posé le talki et mon arme sur la table. Je commence un livre sur Léonard de Vinci. Reprendre les bases.

Mon téléphone sonne.

-Swan.

-Coucou Bee.

-Salut amour. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Non j'attendais de tes nouvelles.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir loupé Amy. Je l'appellerai demain

-Elle a attendu un moment mais elle sait que des fois tu ne peux pas.

-Je m'excuserai demain. Figure toi qu'un clandestin poilu a quatre pattes s'est permis de faire hurler le système d'alarme.

Rose rigole au téléphone.

-Vous me manquez.

-Oh toi aussi. Es tu bien au moins là-bas ?

-Oui, c'est délicat.

-Délicat, hein.

-Ouaip. Tu es dans ton lit.

-Tu ne me diras rien.

-Même sous ta douceur.

-Je t'aime Bella.

-Moi aussi je vous aime. Bonne nuit. Je te rappelle demain.

-A demain.

Je raccroche. Je ferme mes yeux. Je sens une présence à mes cotés. Je me retourne. Edward me regarde. Il a les yeux sombres mais pas de désir, on dirait de la déception, de la colère.

Il me regarde et secoue la tête.

-Comment as-tu pu ? Son ton est sec, accusateur.

Il pointe son doigt sur moi. Je le regarde.

-Tu m'as menti. Mais c'est que je sens de la tristesse en plus.

Je le regarde encore plus dubitative.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

-Toutes les mêmes. Il part en direction de sa chambre. Il grommèle dans sa barbe et claque sa porte.

-Ok !

Je me replonge dans mon livre. J'ai du mal à me concentrer dessus. Je repense à cette conversation à sens unique. Je repasse la soirée. Son comportement .Le mien. Merde je suis perdue. Allez au dodo.

Je fais le tour des portes, salle et cuisine et je vais dans ma chambre. Dernière vérification des écrans et système d'alarme. Je dis bonne nuit à la régie, je me défais de mes armes et je me jette sur mon lit.

Je regarde ces photos. Les Volturi. Je m'endors sur eux.

(…)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**POV Bree :**

C'est officiel je hais ma vie !

Et cette Bella de pacotille avec ses ordres à la con elle peu se les mettre ou je pense !

Non mais ! Elle na jamais été jeune ? Elle n'a jamais du sortir de sa cambrousse, ça se voit ! Rien que ses fringues ! OMG ! Comment peut-elle porter ces trucs ! Ça ressemble à rien, c'est difforme, sans style.

Non pas moyen qu'elle se fasse passer pour ma cousine avec cette face la !

Mon phone sonne !

OMG c'est Royce ! Le mec canon par excellence !

Une fête ? samedi ! Ouaiiiii ! Je réponds quoi ?

Pas trop vite , faut le laisser attendre un peu, po trop long non plus.

AHHH que faire ?

L'ampoule de mon cerveau retenti ! Si si c'est possible !

Mon Mac !

Je lance l'ouverture et me connecte direct faceboock, direction profil Tanya et hop un mp d'urgence !

-Royce m'invite a sa fête par texto je réponds quoi et ds combien 2 tps ? Biz ma belle

La fenêtre de discutions s'ouvre :

-Tanya dit : rhooo trop la chance ! c'est une tuerie ce mec ! Alors faut te la joué dé-sin heuuu

désintruc la tu c le truc qui fait croire que tu t'en fou alors que pa !

Bree dit : J'avoue ce mec me ferait faire pipi ds ma culotte ! C'est pas désinvolte le mot que tu cherches ?

tanya dit : Arrêt de faire ton ti génie, mademoiselle je saute 1 classe et va direct en case fac !

tanya dit : tu lui a répondu alors ? Ta marqué koi ?

Bree : pas encore je c po koi mettre,

Tanya dit : pour koi po : OK a quel heur on se retrouve ?

Bree : j'avoue t'es trop forte!j'mets ca !

Bree dit : message envoyé ! Merci ma belle je c po ce que je ferais sans toi !

Tanya dit : il a re ?

Bree dit : nannn jai trop les boules

Tanya dit : j'avoue c po cool de sa part !

Bree dit : graaavee !

Bree dit : ahhhhhhhhhhhh un nouveau mess

Tanya dit : Aloooooors ?

Bree dit : rendez vous chez moi vers 20 h c bon pour toi ?

Tanya dit : si ca c po un rencart ! rhooo put*** ta trop la chance ! Tu va mettre quoi ?

Bree dit : Ché po ! En plus avec le pitt bull frisé d'en bas je peux même po aller au shop me chercher ca ! put*** de vie de merde !

Tanya dit : et pour la fete tu fé comment ?

Bree : tinkiet je vais me la faire ! Hihi j'ten parle 2m1 en cours biz ma belle

Tanya : biz biz ma belle

Bree est déconnectée

Je m'élance sur mon lit atterrit en vrac mais rigole au éclat ! Ma première fête de campus ! OMG j'en reviens pas ! Moi !

JE vais mettre quoi ?

Et comme coiffure ?

Bon j'ai une semaine pour voir tous ça.

Reste un petit détails : Le pitt bull frisé !

Le lendemain matin je ne sais pas encore comment me débarrasser de mon boulet à vie social.

Je me lève quand même, prends ma douche et commence mon rituel du matin.

Une fois prête je descends au petit dej.

Miam ma tante nous a fait des gaufres ! J'aime ma tante c'est un amour. Elle est toujours là et a toujours du temps pour nous, les débuts ici n'ont pas été facile mais ont s'y est fait.

Heureusement qu'elle était la quand je suis devenue une jeune fille officiellement ! Même si nous sommes encore plus proches avec mon frère depuis la mort de nos parents je ne me voyais pas lui montrer ma culotte et lui demander ce qu'il se passait !

Esmée était là, elle m'a donnée un sous vêtements propre et m'a montrée comment mettre une protection, ensuite elle ma prise dans ces bras et m'a expliquée tout ce que je devais savoir, avec patience. Elle a répondu à toutes mes questions. J'ai même eu le droit au bracelet de famille.

Elle est ma maman de cœur.

Un jour alors que je lui demandais ce que nous représentions pour elle lors d'une de mes colères d'ado, elle m'a regardée droit dans les yeux et m'a dit une phrase qui a changé ma vie :

-Jeune fille tu n'es peu être pas sortie de mon ventre, mais tu l'as fait de mon cœur et rien que pour cela je t'aime ! C'est comme ça ! Tu auras beau essayer de toute tes forces de te débattre je t'aimerais quand même ! Alors maintenant viens me faire un câlin qu'on puisse aller ce manger une glace comme une mère et sa fille le ferait !

Comment résister ? J'ai donc fait mon câlin, les larmes aux bords des yeux et ensuite j'ai eu ma glace triple chocolat supplément chantilly de chez Alphredo ! Au passage terrible cette glace !

Depuis ce jour j'ai une nouvelle maman.

Je sirotais mon café tranquillement quand « frisouille qui mord » est entrée. Même au petit dej elle me suit .Bah quoi on sait jamais que mon café m'attaque et essaie sauvagement de me brûler la langue ! C'est méchant un café !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Pov Bella : **

Un brin de lumière filtre et vient s'abattre sur mon visage. Je me réveille, il y a quelque chose sur mon lit. Je regarde.

-Oh non alors la c'est de l'abus. Je pose un coussin au sol et j'installe le petit chat dessus. Il me regarde et se met en boule.

Je mets ma tenue pendant que je jette un coup d'œil aux écrans. Je sors de la maison. Fais le tour régie et dépendance. Sam s'habille à la hâte.

-Près !

-Ouaip.

Nous faisons le tour de la propriété plusieurs fois de suite en courant. Puis nous nous battons dans l'herbe encore humide. Je roule sur lui pour lui prendre son arme. Au bout d'une heure de combat. Nous rentrons chacun dans notre chambre. A peine arrivée dans la mienne, je vois le chaton sur mon oreiller.

-On va avoir un souci tous les deux. Je me déshabille tout en jetant mon teeshirt par terre et pousse le chaton avant d'aller sous la douche.

Lorsque je ressors, je suis en tenue pour ma première journée d'école. Le chaton est couché sur mon teeshirt au sol.

-Ok celui la tu peux le garder. Mais pas mon lit. Il me regarde et tourne plusieurs fois sur lui même pour se positionner sur mon teeshirt.

-Et arrête de ronronner.

Je prends la direction de la cuisine et commence à ouvrir les placards. Bree est déjà en train de déjeuner.

Je sens une présence derrière moi. Je jette un œil. C'est Esmée.

-Bonjour Esmée. Je me suis permise de fouiller.

-Tu as bien fait. Tu es chez toi ici. Est-ce que les autres vont venir déjeuner avec nous ?

-Non, ils ont ce qu'il leur faut.

-Pourquoi je peux leur donner du café frais ?

-Il est primordiale que leur planque reste secrète.

- Oh je n'avais pas pensé à cela.

Elle a l'air embêté.

-La relève leur apporte du café et des croissants frais. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux. Ils savent qu'en cas de soucis. Je réponds à leur besoin.

-Tu es importante pour eux.

-Nous marchons comme cela. Lui dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Depuis combien de temps les connais-tu ?

-Depuis toujours. Nous avons été élevés ensemble.

-Je ne comprends pas.

Je m'assois à table et commence à préparer les tartines.

-J'en fais pour tout le monde ?

-Non, Ils sont plutôt céréales. Mais j'en veux bien.

Je lui fais un signe de tête.

-Notre groupe est différent des autres. Nous avons tous un parent, voir les deux qui faisaient partis de cette organisation. Donc nous avons été élevés selon les critères de bases. On a été formés ensemble, entrainés ensembles. Enfin vous comprenez le principe.

-Une famille en quelque sorte.

-On n'a pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre.

Elle me sert mon café alors que je lui donne ses tartines. Elle s'installe en face de moi.

-Vous êtes combien dans cette famille ?

-NPC

-Pardon.

Je la regarde.

-Ne Pas Communiqué.

Elle me regarde et sourie.

-Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.

-Ne le dites à personne. Je perdrais mon pouvoir. Lui chuchotais-je

Elle rigole.

-NPC

-C'est cela.

Nous déjeunons alors que la famille descend petit à petit. Il embrasse chacun leur tour leur mère et me font un signe de tête, sauf Ambre qui me fait signe de me baisser pour m'embrasser. Edward arrive, il embrasse sa mère et me fusille du regard. Les autres nous regardent. Je ne comprends rien. Mais bon. Il fait la gueule.

Il prend son café et pique une tartine. Je débarrasse ma table et sors de la cuisine.

-Tu ne devrais pas la manger, c'est moi qui l'ai faite. Lui dis-je en passant.

Je vais finir de me préparer. Vérifie mon arme. J'entends la porte claquée Je regarde sur mon écran de control. Edward se dirige vers sa voiture.

Je cours à l'extérieur.

-Edward !

Il ne se retourne pas. Il ouvre sa voiture. Et commence à monter dedans. Je saute sur l'asphalte et cours le plus vite possible vers sa voiture. Il met en route et commence a rouler. Je me jette devant ses roues il pile. IL me regarde et sort de sa voiture en trombe.

-Mais tu n'es pas bien ou quoi. J'aurais pu t'écraser.

Je le regarde.

-Oh mais tu me parles maintenant ?

-NON

-Bien. Alors écoute moi, il est hors de question que tu partes seul.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'important pour toi.

-Oh sa y est. On y est. Vas y crache ton venin. Tapes des pieds, roule toi par terre, fais ce que tu veux. J'en ai rien à cirer. Mais tu ne pars pas tout seul. Suis-je clair ?

-sinon

-Je t'attacherais

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

-Et bien tu devrais..

Je prends mon talki.

-Dem tu es près, ton chauffeur s'en va.

-J'arrive dans cinq minutes.

Je m'assois sur le capos de sa voiture.

- Veux-tu bien te lever de ma voiture.

Je ne réponds pas et remet mes cheveux en place. Je sens qu'il me regarde. Il s'énerve. Il s'approche devant moi.

-J e t'ai demandé de te lever de ma voiture.

-Je croyais que tu ne me parlais pas. Alors je n'écoutais pas.

-Arrête de jouer à la …

Je me redresse et pointe mon doigt sur son corps.

-Ne prononce pas ce mot. Je vais devoir t'apprendre la politesse après et crois moi tu n'aimeras pas.

-Tu devrais plutôt apprendre la franchise et l'honnêteté.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

-Tu me manques, je t'aime. Cela ne te dit rien.

Je le regarde. Je baisse les yeux.

-Oh je t'ai surpris. J'ai découvert qui tu étais. Comment peux-tu jouer avec moi comme cela ?

-Je ne joue pas avec toi.

-Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais te la facilité ta mission .Tu n'es rien et il ne se passera rien. Tu m'entends.

Je le regarde. Démétri s'approche de nous. Il nous dévisage et m'embrasse la joue. IL salue Edward. Je le regarde.

-Veille sur lui. Je rentre dans la maison alors que je l'entends partir.

Je regarde la famille qui fait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu notre conversation. Bree a un petit sourire sur le visage. Apres tout c'est peut être mieux ainsi. Mais alors pourquoi j'ai mal dans ma poitrine.

Mon téléphone sonne. Je regarde. Rose.

J'entre dans ma chambre, le chaton est toujours sur mon teeshirt.

Je me jette sur mon lit.

-Salut beauté.

-Tata.

-Je suis désolée pour hier soir. Je n'ai pas pu t'appeler comme prévu.

-C'est rien maman m'a dit que tu devais être occupée.

-Oui j'ai couru après un chaton.

-Et tu l'as attrapé.

-Bien sur que vas-tu imaginé. Personne ne me résiste. TU sais bien.

Elle rigole. Je regarde les photos.

-Tu me manques tata.

-Oh toi aussi ma beauté. Allez il va être l'heure d'aller a l'école. TU as un petit garçon à séduire.

-Ouaip. A coup sur il va craquer.

-Il serait idiot de ne pas le faire. Je t'aime Beauté. Je te rappelle ce soir.

- Tata, et s'il ne m'aime pas.

-C'est qu'il ne te mérite pas. Embrasse maman. Dis lui que je lui parlerai ce soir. Je dois me dépêcher.

-Alors cours aussi vite que tu peux.

-A ce soir.

Je raccroche. Je fixe se mur.

-Tu es prête.

Je regarde, Bree est dans l'embrasure du la porte.

-Oui, je mets ma veste et nous pouvons y aller.

-Qui c'est ?

Je me retourne.

-Les Voturi.

-Et lui ?

-Phyl.

-Lui je le connais.

-Pardon. Je me retourne d'un coup et regarde la photo.

-Il était sur le campus avec un costume trop petit en lin bleu foncé. Il avait une chemise crème. Deux tailles en dessous de ce qu'il aurait fallu. Mais bon le bon gout n'est pas donner à tout le monde. Des lunettes, grands et dame nature ne s'est pas penchée sur son berceau.

-Es tu sur de toi ?

-Oui il était avec un homme plus petit. Je dirais un 44 . Jean teeshirt avec une guitare dessus. Tu sais ces teeshirt imprimé qui sont supers moches qui tu as sur le marché. Il était brun avec des yeux marron pisseu.

-TU pourrais m'en faire un portrait.

-Oui sans problème.

-Alors tu vas me dire qui il est ?

-Un méchant répondant au surnom de Laurent le blood.

-Le blood. Pourquoi ?

-NPC

-Quoi ?

-Ne pas Communiqué dis Esmée derrière elle. -Allez les filles c'est l'heure.

Elle regarde les photos.

Je suis désolée. Je vais les enlever si cela vous gène.

-Pourquoi le drap ?

-Il y a des images qui ne doivent pas être vues par d'innocentes personnes.

-merci de la protéger de tout cela.

-Ce n'est que mon devoir.

-Tu as l'air de t'y connaitre avec les enfants.

-J'en ai été une alors je comprends.

Elles me regardent. Je prends mon arme. Je vois le visage d'Esmée se tendre. Elle voit aussi mon couteau alors que je l'installe dans son étui.

-Je suis prête. J'attrape mon sac, referme le rideau et sors de la chambre. Je préviens la régie. Et nous voilà partie pour cette super première journée.


	6. Chapter 6

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit et celui D'izinie. Ma jumelle cosmique.

**Chapitre : Suny**

Nous voici sur le parking du campus. Je descends de mon bébé. Bree se gare à mes cotés. Oh putain cela m'a fait du bien. Du vent des odeurs, la sensation de liberté, l'ivresse de la route.. Que du bonheur.

Je sens les regards sur moi. J'enlève mon casque et mes gants. Je libère mes cheveux en les faisant danser dans le vent. J'entends le sifflement d'un gars. Je ne réplique même pas. Je regarde Bree. Nous devons faire en sorte de me faire passer pour sa cousine fraichement débarquée.

-Bonjour Bree.

- Bella. Quel plaisir de te voir !

Elle me serre dans ses bras Je grogne, elle rigole.

-Bree pourrais tu m'aider. Je dois aller en ( Je regarde mon papier) Salle de stylisme.

-Oh mais j'y vais. Viens nous serons ensemble.

-Super.

Je la suis. Une fille blonde s'approche de nous.

-Bree, comment vas-tu ? Pourquoi tu n'étais pas la hier ? As-tu eu un problème ? Oh tu viens à la fête vendredi chez Royce ? Emmène là ? Et tu reviens au pink aussi ? TU nous as tellement manqué. Qui est-elle ? Comment s'appelle t elle ? Oh elle vient avec nous super une fille de plus.

-Bien merci. Un souci de famille. Oui je viendrais, mais j'ai encore des choses à régler. On verra si elle veut venir. Et non je dois rentrer chez moi pour le moment. Elle s'appelle Bella, c'est ma cousine d'Alaska.. Elle a le même cours que nous.

Je les regarde. Elles ont leurs codes. Leur façon de bouger de se parler. Je reste en retrait. Je les observe afin de copier leur code, et les suis.

Une autre fille s'approche et s'est reparti sauf qu'elles le font à trois ce coup là. Incroyable.

La salle de cours. Elles sont une dizaine maintenant. Que du bonheur.

Elle s'installe dans l'amphi. Je me mets près de la sortie. Bree est installée un rang devant moi. Je regarde partout. Repère-les sorties. Regarde les autres élèves. La porte s'ouvre et le silence se fait.

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles.

-Bonjour Madame Sweet. Répondaient-elles toutes en chœur.

Elle fait entrer des mannequins et les disposent sur la scène.

Elle passe son cours à tout déchiffrer ? Les tissus, la façon dont ils ont été cousu, avec quels matériaux, quels fils, quels points…. Je me perds dans tout cela. Je prends mon pc et continue mes recherches sur da Vinci. Il va falloir que je rentre en contact avec Lys. Ces trucs sont nuls et ennuyeux. J'ouvre une autre fenêtre sur un terme qu'elle vient de dire.

Les élèves se lèvent pour voir les mannequins. Les touches. Elles discutent de tout cela Je suis complètement perdue. Bree me regarde et sourie. Je lui fais un signe de tête. La prof me voit et s'approche de moi. Elle me regarde.

-Vous devez être Melle Swan

-oui Madame.

-Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas en bas avec les autres ?

-Je n'y connais rien et franchement je suis entrain de rechercher sur internet les différences entre les termes, les points et les tissus que vous venez de citer.

Elle me regarde. Et rigole.

- Suivez-moi.

Je m'exécute. Elle se place sur son bureau elle me tend un livre. Un espèce d'énorme classeur avec une quantité astronomique de chose dedans. Je la regarde.

-Il est à vous. Prenez, vous me le rendrez lorsque vous n'en aurez plus besoin.

Je prends le pavé.

-Je ne veux pas vous paraitre désagréable mais je suis venue en moto. Et cette bible ne passera pas sur mon siège passager.

-Je te le prendrais cousine dit Bree. Avec un énorme sourire.

-Voilà qui est résolu. Prenez en soin miss Swan.

Le cours se termine. J'ai l'impression d'être passer sous un train d'information. Nous allons à la cantine. Une ribambelle de garçons fait la queue autour de notre table. Ils saluent les filles et me regardent. Rien que du regard, je leur évite de s'approcher de moi. Mais il y en a toujours un qui veut faire le malin.

-Bonjour Je m'appelle Royce.

-Bonjour.

Je ne lève même pas les yeux de mon plateau.

-Oh dis Bree, elle est super timide, ta cousine. J'aime cela.

-Laisse là Royce. C'est son premier jour. TU attaqueras demain.

-Il faut toujours bien commencer.

Il s'installe en face de moi. IL me pose des questions mais comme je ne réponds pas il me dévoile ses gouts, ses envies. Bien sur je me retiens de lui dire que la seule envie que j'ai est celle de lui explosée la tronche. Le plan drague a trois centimes est plus que foireux. Il continue sur sa lancer. Et d'un coup il pose sa main sur la mienne. Je relève la tête.

-Primo tu vas enlever ta main de la.

Il me regarde. –Oh ne soit pas farouche. Bébé.

-Secundo. Et là je me lève, fais le tour de la table en accentuant ma démarche pour me poser derrière lui. Je me penche sur lui et lui murmure.

- Secundo, des plans a trois centimes je n'en veux pas. Si tu veux attirer une fille il va falloir faire mieux que cela. Tu sens le bouc alors que tu ne sors pas sport, tu ne t'ais pas laver les dents, tu as encore des céréales de coincées. Tu es pire qu'un petit garçon de quatre ans pour ne pas t'intéresser à la personne qui est en face de toi. Tu ne parles que de toi, tu te mets en avant ce qui pour moi signifie que tu ne fais rien. Es tu puceau ? Ou sais-tu faire jouir de bonheur une femme correctement ? Sais tu a quel point un corps peut vibrer ? Réponds correctement a tout cela, tu pourras t'approcher de la personne que je suis.

Je lui passe la main sur le torse. Il me regarde. Je mouille mon doigt tout en sensualité et je lui essuie le coin de la bouche.

-Fais attention, tu vas te perdre.

Je lui regarde l'entre jambe et repars m'installer à ma place. Il me regarde. Je m'installe et fini mon yaourt en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je sens qu'il va se perdre. Il se redresse et sort de la cantine plus vite que prévu.

Je me recentre sur mon yaourt. Bree me regarde et rigole.

-Alors celle là. Elle doit venir avec nous. Lui dit une certaine Tanya.

-En effet, ma cousine cache bien son jeu.

Je la regarde et lui sourie.

Puis nous avons histoire de l'art.

L'amphi est plein. Edward arrive. Oh my god. Son charisme. Une sexualité qui flotte dans l'air. Il fait le tour d'horizon et son regard se pose sur moi. Il baisse les yeux. Et durant tout son cours ou je le dévore des yeux. Cours super intéressant soit dis en passant. Il scanne l'amphi mais évite ma place. Il répond aux questions Je vois Dim qui me fait signe que tout est ok. Le cours se termine. Je range mes affaires.

-Mesdemoiselles Cullen et Swan. J'aimerai vous voir dans mon bureau. Dit-il sans lever les yeux.

Tanya, nous sourie. Elle nous dit combien nous avons de la chance. Elle donnerait tout pour faire un tour dans son bureau.

Elles se disent à demain. Et nous attendons que l'amphi soit vide pour le rejoindre. Nous passons par la galerie. Dim est dehors. Il me salue.

-Bree, tu devrais rester avec moi. Lui dit-il.

Je le regarde. Je m'approche de lui.

-Tu m'expliques. Lui demandais-je tout bas.

-Il a besoin de réponses.

-J'espère que c'est professionnel.

Il grimace.

-Merde Dim. Qu'est ce que tu as foutu ?

-Vas y. Au pire il va te croquer.

Je lui mets une pichenette sur le bras.

-Ne me la perd pas.

-Oui Suny.

Je frappe à la porte de son bureau.

-Entrez.

J'ouvre la porte et d'instinct je regarde partout, les issues, les trous perdus. Son bureau est propre rangé. Chaque chose à sa place. Il est debout derrière son bureau. Il a un livre d'ouvert devant lui et des copies sur le cotés. Il y a une multitude de bibliothèques ou sont rangés livres et copies d'œuvres. Derrière son bureau, au mur il y a une image représentant da Vinci et ses œuvres. Un pèle-mèle fait maison mais super joli.

Il me regarde faire.

-Il n'y a personne à part moi.

-Je referme la porte et m'approche de lui

-Il me fait signe de m'assoir mais je reste debout.

-Vous désirez me voir ?

Il me regarde d'un coup et rebaisse les yeux.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me vouvoyer.

-Je crois que si. Vous êtes mon professeur.

-Tu ne me facilites pas la tache.

-Oh. Alors en effet cela se complique.

Il s'approche de moi.

-Je voulais savoir comment s'était passée cette première journée.

-Vous me faites venir dans votre bureau pour cela.

-En parti….Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir et ce matin. Apres tout on ne s'est rien promis. Et il n'y a rien entre nous.

-Edward !

-Non laisse moi finir. Je suis une personne que l'on qualifierait de réfléchi et de logique mais avec toi je suis un emporter qui réagi au quart de tour. J'ai tendance à réfléchir après. Mais t'entendre parler comme cela à cet homme au téléphone m'a fait mal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai réfléchi et je voudrais que nous reprenions un semblant de normalité. Surtout à la maison. Il y a déjà assez de chose pour mettre la pression. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'avoir à gérer cela.

Je le regarde. Il a fini et relève le regard vers moi.

-Tu as réfléchi. Lui dis-je.

-Uhm.

-Alors laisse moi te dire que….. Je le regarde. Il a ce regard, il me fait fondre. Mais que m'arrive t il ? Bon ok il est plus que séduisant il a plusieurs cordes et des meilleures à son arc. Mais quand même Swan reprends toi !...Je soupire. Je me mords la lèvre. Il se rapproche et se place à quelques centimètres de moi. Merde ce n'est pas loyal. Doucement, il fait monter sa main et replace une mèche derrière mon oreille.

-Tu disais ?

Je déglutie. Je suis perdue dans la profondeur de ses yeux. Je me mets une claque mentale.

-Ce n'était pas un homme, c'était Rose et Amy. Arrivais-je à lui dire.

-Oh ! Il me regarde avec questionnement.

-Ma sœur et sa fille. J'habite avec elle. Enfin dans la vie civile.

-Alors, pas d'homme. Me dit-il avec son petit sourire.

-Non, pas de se genre là. Mais je suis entourée par cette espèce. Alors si tu veux je peux en trouver un.

-Je suis désolé.

-Demande la prochaine fois. Au lieu de t'emporter et de partir sur les chapeaux de roues. Cela sera plus facile pour nous deux.

-Nous deux.

IL me sourie.

-Ne recommence pas.

-Oh oui, ne pas sourire pendant le service.

-Je vais te laisser. J'ai des devoirs à faire. Mon prof d'histoire de l'art, il m'a affublé de devoirs.

-Il doit être particulièrement bon pour vouloir vous instruire.

-Je dirais que son cours était le plus intéressant de la journée.

-Merci. A ce soir alors.

J'ouvre la porte. Et le regarde.

-Oh j'ai oublié. C'était le plus sexy aussi.

Il rigole aux éclats. Je le regarde.

-Je préfère te voir comme cela

Il me regarde et hoche la tête.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ces choses là.

-Moi non plus Mr Cullen. Mais n'est on pas ici pour apprendre.

Je ferme la porte. Et rejoint Bree qui dessine. Démétri me fait un sourire incroyable. Je lui montre mon majeur. Il rigole et suce le sien.

-Des plus gentlemans vraiment.

Je me place derrière elle.

-Oh merde. Ne me dit pas que c'est le second homme.

-Tu le reconnais ?

-Démétri vient voir.

Il nous rejoint et fais le tour de la toile. Il regarde.

-Il n'a pas une tâche de vin ici ?

-Oui comment le sais tu ?

Démétri me regarde. –Merde.

-Préviens Charly. On rentre.

Je cours jusqu'au bureau. J'ouvre la porte. Edward est là dans ses papiers. Il relève la tête par instinct.

-Trois secondes pour prendre tes affaires. Pas de discussion.

Il hoche la tête.

Nous partons sur le parking. Démétri et moi faisons la surveillance.

Edward monte avec Démétri mais en passager. Bree conduit et je la suis en moto.

Nous roulons sans dépasser la vitesse limitée. Mais cela me semble long Je contrôle partout. RAS Nous prenons des chemins détournés. Personne ne nous suit. On rentre à la maison. A peine arrivée Je fais le tour de la maison. Sam et Dim sont en extérieur.

Je cours dans ma chambre et vérifie les traceurs Je les appelle les uns après les autres. Ils doivent rentrer à la maison

-Bella explique moi. ! Me dit Edward.

- Laisse-moi finir. Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir après.

Il regarde ma chambre et s'assois sur mon lit. J'appelle Charly.

-Charly.

-Suny

-Je te l'avais dis. Et tu ne m'as pas écouté. Je te l'avais dis que c'était un trou du cul.

-Dim m'a prévenu.

-Ah oui, et tu comptes faire quoi ? Hein.

- Calme-toi

-Que je me calme ? Tu en as des bonnes toi. On l'a formé. On l'a incorporé et il nous baise. Si je lui tombe dessus, il est mort. Je ne plaisante pas.

-Les hommes le recherchent.

-Il faudrait mieux pour lui qu'ils lui tombent dessus. Oh vérifie le bar à pute sur la huitième et le Bounty.

-Je vais envoyer Jack

-Dis lui de faire attention, il a l'évier bouché. Il est siphonné.

-Tu as du monde avec toi.

Je regarde la chambre.

-Un apollon est allongé sur mon lit.

-Bella. Tu sais que la déontologie…

-Charly ! Je veux tout savoir sur ce détritus. Tout, pas de langue de bois, jusqu'à la marque de PQ de sa grande tante germaine.

Je regarde sur les écrans. Ils reviennent à la maison petit à petit. Il reste Carlisle, mais il est en salle d'op. Seth l'attend devant la porte pour le ramener ici.

J'aide Esmée en cuisine. On sent la tension mais ils s'occupent comme ils peuvent.

J'entends de la musique. Esmée me regarde et sourie.

-Il a besoin d'un moment à lui. Souvent nous l'entendons jouer mais on ne peut le voir. Il suffit d'écouter Bella et tu sauras son humeur.

-Pourquoi me dire cela ?

Elle me regarde. Soupire et au bout d'un instant secoue sa tête.

-Tu es une bonne personne. Je vais être franche avec toi. Je ne connais pas votre secret, mais il semble s'être lié a toi. Mais toi ou en es tu ?

Je la regarde. J'ai la bouche grande ouverte. Elle pose sa main sous mon menton et referme ma bouche.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas. Je ne te croirais pas. En tout cas pas après le film d'hier soir et votre conversation de ce matin. Mais sache qu'il aime la franchise et l'honnêteté.

-Je …. Je…

Je pose mon couteau et sors de la cuisine.

-Je reviens. Excusez-moi.

Je fonce dans ma chambre. Je prends mon téléphone et appel Rose. Personne. Je laisse un message bateau et lui dis que je les rappellerais plus tard.

Je fonce en régie. Je regarde Paul.

-Salut Paul.

- Installe-toi !

Je me pose sur le tabouret et regarde les écrans. Il y en a une en salle de musique.

-J'aimerais avoir le son. Il doit jouer comme un dieu. Sa fait bientôt une demi-heure qu'il joue. Oh oui bien sur je suis con. Il suffit d'appuyer là.

La musique envahie la régie. Elle est douce agréable pleine de sensibilité, de questionnement. Une possibilité pour le futur ou un amour perdu….Je le regarde. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Paul ne me regarde pas. Il sait que je vais le tuer. Il me tend la boite de mouchoirs.

-Tu prends le poste. La luzerne m'appelle.

Il sort de la régie. J'attends d'entendre la porte et je fonds, je pleure comme jamais. Enfin si mais cela faisait un moment. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne veux pas. Non hors de question. Je ne dois pas. Il est interdit. C'est dangereux pour lui, pour moi… Merde.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de combat avec moi-même. J'en suis toujours au même point mais je ne pleure plus. Au moins une chose de positive. La porte s'ouvre. Paul me regarde discrètement et revient s'assoir à mes cotés.

-La mission s'avère plus compliquée que prévue ?

-Je crois oui.

-Et si tu te laissais aller. Pour une fois Bella.

Je le regarde. Il est fou.

-NON !

-Bella, tu es différente avec lui.

-Je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation.

-Il va bien falloir.

-non

-Comme tu veux. Mais nous sommes tous avec toi.

-Et pourquoi ? Hein pourquoi ? Pour cela. Non ! Hors de question.

-Tu as eu peur ce matin. Cette famille te touche plus que tu ne le veux.

-Et cela me fait une belle jambe. Merde Paul j'ai dis stop.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

-Quoi ?

-Que fais tu dans la régie à pleurer devant son image. Bella, pourquoi te cacher ? Pourquoi cela te touche a ce point ?

-Je ne pleure pas, j'ai une poussière.

-Ok alors regarde ce que je vois. Tu rougis lorsqu'il te parle. Tu te laisse approcher par lui. Tu te justifie envers lui. Tu ressens des sentiments pour lui. Tu as peur pour lui. Tu pleures pour lui. Ne te mens pas Bella. Ce n'est pas saint.

- Tais-toi !

-non

-Je te dis de la fermer.

-Et sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tabasser. Mais tu sais que j'ai raison. On l'a tous vu.

Je me redresse à ces paroles. Je le regarde et sors. Une fois dehors je tape de toutes mes forces sur la régie. Le camion bouge sous mes coups. Je le bastonne le plus fort que je peux. Mes mains commencent à saigner mais je ne sens pas la douleur. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne en posture de combat. Paul me regarde.

-Je crois que le camion en a assez eu pour aujourd'hui. Vas te nettoyer, Bella. Carlisle et Seth arrivent. Tu vas devoir leur expliquer.

Je le regarde et essuie mes larmes qui perlent encore mon visage.

-Ne bouge pas. Le sang ne fait pas bon effet. Il m'essuie le visage avec une lingette. Il y met de la douceur. Il ne dit rien mais son regard est plus que parlant. Je me laisse faire. De toute manière il ne me laissera pas partir comme cela. –Je te conseille des tranches de concombre pour enlever ses boursoufflures.

Je rigole.

-Je suis heureux de te retrouver. Ne te mens pas Bella. Je serais la si tu as besoin.

-merci mais je n'en n'aurai pas besoin. Cela doit être le manque de sommeil.

-Oui cette mission dure depuis un sacré bout de temps.

-Ouaip. Et je vais la terminer.

-Je sais. Et nous seront tous avec toi. Allez rentre. J'entends la voiture.

Je me tourne il me claque la fesse. Je me retourne il se dépêche de rentrer dans la régie.

Je fais le chemin jusqu'à la maison. La tête penchée. Je regarde mes pieds. J'ouvre la porte. Je sais qu'ils me regardent. Je me dirige vers ma chambre et vais me nettoyer les mains. J'attrape le désinfectant et après avoir passé mes mains sous l'eau froide.

- Montre-moi !

Je me retourne. Carlisle est dans l'embrasure de porte.

-Ce n'est pas utile. Je suis rodée. Il n'y a rien de cassé. D'ici deux jours. Il n'y aura plus rien.

Il s'approche de moi pendant ma charade et me prend les mains il les ausculte. Les regarde, les retournes. Il passe ses doigts frais dessus.

-Il prend le désinfectant et avec une compresse me soigne. Je le regarde faire.

-IL y a un sac de frappe au sous sol. Je demanderais à Emmett de te l'installer.

-merci.

Il fini les soins et me regarde.

-Pourquoi ? Me demande t il .

-Une évacuation de trop plein. Le stylisme n'est pas pour moi. Trop féminin.

Il rigole.

-Nous sommes la si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit.

-Pourquoi j'ai la sensation qu'il y a un double sens.

-Peut être parce que c'est le cas.

Il passe sa main sur mon épaule et sors de ma chambre.

Je me regarde dans le miroir et me rafistole un peu. Je passe un peu d'eau sur mon visage et un coup de brosse. Apres avoir respirer plusieurs fois a fond devant mon reflet. Je les rejoins dans le salon. Ils sont tous assis sur les canapés à la même place qu'hier.

Je me positionne devant eux. Sam et Démétri se mettent près de moi. Edward me dévisage et son regard se baisse sur mes mains. Il se recentre sur moi. Je le fixe. Il tourne son regard sur la famille. Je sais ou il est alors je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas le regarder. Je me fixe sur le mur un peu au dessus de Carlisle et Esmée.

-Alors voilà. Tout d'abord, Ambre. Ce que tu vas entendre est une conversation de grand mais tu dois le savoir. Alors si tu ne comprends pas tout. On te l'expliquera. Mais s'il ya une chose que tu dois retenir c'est que tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Ok bijou.

Ambre se cale un peu plus dans les bras de son père.

-Bree a fait le portrait robot, c'est un visage en dessin, de la deuxième personne tout a l'heure dans la galerie. Le souci est que d'après le dessin, c'est l'un des nôtres. Il s'appelle Eric Yorki. Il est avec nous depuis deux ans. Apparemment il a joué sur deux tableaux. L'avantage est que nous le savons L'inconvénient est qu'il a pu accéder au dossier plus facilement donc nous pensons qu'il sait exactement l'identité du témoin ainsi que l'équipe chargée de sa protection. Et c'est là que ca se complique.

Je vois qu'ils vont réagir. Je lève ma main pour leur demander de la patience.

- Notre équipe scientifique se renseigne sur les sources qu'il a pu obtenir. Autant au sein de notre unité que par d'autres voix. Voilà ou nous en sommes. Charly devrait nous en apprendre un peu plus ce soir. Je vous dirais tout ce que nous savons. Je vous demande de rester ici, ce soir. Personne ne sort et sous aucun prétexte. Si vous avez envie d'arroser la luzerne au clair de lune. Sam vous accompagnera. . Nous devons tout vérifier. Je vous écoute.

-Jusqu'à quel point est il dangereux ?

-Hormis le fait qu'il soit entrainé à tous les combats depuis deux ans par la meilleure organisation mondiale dans notre domaine…Un cerveau moins évolué qu'une …..moule et un sens de l'honneur inférieur a celui….. d'un…. cafard au bord de l'anorexie. Je dois dire qu'il est …très méchant. Et n'ayant pas de limite dans sa …folie. Je vous dirais qu'il a sa place auprès ….des habitants de la ligne verte.

J'essaye au maximum de rester poli Et je vois qu'ils le remarquent. Sam et Démétri ont un sourire sur son visage mais ils essayent de la cacher. Les autres les regardent. Ils se dévisagent.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi poli. Dit Dim en me pointant du doigt.

-Merci de m'aider, super sympa.

Les Cullen me regardent et avec Eux, se mettent à rire en voyant mon air dépité.

-Ok merci. Mais ce que je vous dis est loin d'être drôle. Même si je prends des gants. Le silence retombe.

- Quand aurons-nous les nouvelles de Charly ?

-Angéla, la chef informatique va vérifier ses dossiers, ces contacts. Enfin elle va faire son boulot. Une autre équipe est entrain de le localiser, de le récupérer, puis on discutera.

-Une discussion ? Me dit Bree.

-Oui Et il n'y aura ni café ni petit biscuit.

-Oh ! Me fait Emmett. En parlant de café et biscuit j'ai faim enfin si la conversation est finie. Nous dit il.

Je le regarde et ils se lèvent pour se diriger vers la salle. Je suis sur le cul. Je viens de leur dire que l'affaire se complique et eux ils se lèvent tranquille pour aller remplir leur estomac. Jasper perçoit mon incompréhension. Il s'approche de moi et me regarde.

-Je peux t'aider ? Lui demandais-je

-Ils ne sont pas dépourvu de compréhension face à ce qui arrive.

-En effet j'avoue que le stress et la folie est a son comble. Regarde-les.

Il fait un tour sur lui-même et au bout de quelques secondes il se retourne vers moi.

-Tu comprendras que cette famille marche sur leur unité. Ils peuvent tout endurer du moment qu'ils sont tous ensembles. Enlève une personne de l'équation et c'est la folie.

-Nous fonctionnons ainsi mais je ne comprends pas comment ils peuvent le faire si bien.

-Oh bien sur ils leur arrivent de craquer mais ils ne s'abiment pas les mains en frappant sur je ne sais quel support. Ils se soutiennent parlent énormément et on un genre de connexion invisible.

-Explique.

-Mieux que cela. Observes non par unité mais le groupe et tu le verras. Viens nous allons manger.

Il me tire une chaise. Je le regarde. Il me la désigne de la main. Je fais des allers et retours entre lui et la chaise.

- Assieds-toi !

-Oh, pas l'habitude.

-Nop au foyer, elle nous sert. Lui dit Démétri.

Ils sont installés avec nous.

Je les regarde avec questionnements.

-Maman Cullen nous a dit de venir pour ce soir. On n'a pas pu refuser, tu sens l'odeur.

Il me fait un sourire et part à rire avec Sam.

Je sens le regard des Cullen sur moi.

-Vous avez l'accord de Suny ? .

Ils déglutissent et s'arrêtent de rire.

-Qui est Suny? Leur dit Ambre.

Ils me regardent.

-On répond à cette jeune demoiselle, messieurs.

-Suny est douce, gentille, généreuse et très belle. Lui répond Sam.

Je les regarde. Et rigole doucement.

-Mais pourquoi il ne faut pas la fâcher ?

-Oh disons que le dernier qui a osé s'approcher un peu trop près doit encore avoir des sacs de glaces de greffer sur …..

-Dim, Le bijou a six ans tout au plus.

-Combien de femmes avez-vous dans votre équipe ?

-Dans notre famille. Une seule. Un véritable soleil.

Les Cullen me regardent.

-Quoi ? Je suis unique en mon genre.

-C'est un caméléon. Alors une seule nous suffit.

Ils partent à rire.

-Tu veux dire que tu peux prendre n'importe qu'elle identité ? me demande Emmett.

-Je suis formée pour cela.

-Et c'est la meilleure. Une fois elle était a coté de son père et il ne l'a même pas reconnu.

Je baisse ma tête. Je n'aime pas vraiment parler de mon job ou de mes missions et encore moins de lui.

-Je te reconnaitrais. Dis Edward tout bas. Je le regarde.

-Je pense que tu te surestimes.

-Alors surprend moi.

-J'hausse les sourcils.

Il me souri.

-Alors là je veux y être aussi Bella.

Je regarde Bree.

-Pardon.

-Le jour où tu surprendras Edward, je veux en être.

Je la regarde et me recentre sur Edward. Je fais le tour de la table. Jasper me montre ses mains d'un air de me dire. Tu vois !

Nous continuons le repas. Esmée est vraiment une super cuisinière. Elle nous regarde telle une mère poule couvant ses petits.

Mon téléphone sonne.- Excusez moi !

Je reviens dans la salle après avoir vérifier les écrans de contrôles. Ils me regardent tous.

-Ok pour le moment ils ne l'ont pas attrapé. La conversation devra attendre. Rien ne laisse supposer qu'il connait votre identité. Donc on continue comme d'habitude mais vigilance renforcée.

Le repas se fini sur un ton plus sérieux.

Une fois fini chacun reprend ses occupations.

Je vais dans ma chambre et appelle Rose et Amy. Elles vont bien. Elles manquent énormément. Mais c'est le travail.

On frappe à ma porte. Je l'ouvre, ambre est là.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu fripouille ?

-Oh attends. Je fais le tour du lit et je lui montre du doigt. Elle s'approche et le prend Je prends le teeshirt et lui tend.

-Il semblerait qu'il aime ce truc.

-Pourquoi te faire appeler Suny ?

Je la regarde. Elle n'est pas bête. Je m'assois sur mon lit et lui montre la place a mes cotés. Elle se jette dessus.

-Tu connais cela ?

-Non mais je t'ai déjà vu avec.

-C'est un talki. Je lui montre comment il fonctionne. Elle parle avec Sam et Paul. Elle joue à l'espion demandant des renseignements sur les alentours. Elle emploi mes termes. Je sourie de la voir faire .

-La relève est prête. Me dit Emmett dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-On dirait mais je préférerais qu'elle fasse autre chose.

Il me regarde, je lui montre le lit. Il s'assoit au bout.

Elle me rend le talki. –pourquoi Suny ?

-Lorsque nous sommes sur le terrain. Nous avons des noms de code. Suny est le mien.

-Sam ?

-Scouby . Elle me regarde

-Paul ?

-Boys

-Démétri ?

-Dim

Emmett souri de nos surnoms.

-Pourquoi Suny ?

-mon père bio m'appelait Suny-black. C'était un bonbon lorsque j'étais enfant. Il était noir à l'extérieur et une fois croqué, il y avait une poudre d'orée qui te coloriait la langue.

-Il est où ton père ?

-Loin.

-Et ta mère ?

-Avec lui.

-Ma mère, je ne la connais pas. Elle est partie après la maternité.

-Je suis désolée pour cela.

-Papa dit que nous n'avons pas à la juger. Elle a fait son choix. Il dit qu'elle m'aime mais que des fois les grandes personnes ont du mal à tout gérer.

-Il a raison. Ce n'est pas facile des fois.

-Tu as des enfants toi.

-Non mais j'ai Amy. La fille de ma sœur.

-Elle a quel âge ?

Je prends mon portable et sélectionne sa photo.

Je lui tends.

-Elle a sept ans.

-Qui est la femme a coté ?

-ma sœur Rose.

-Elle est super jolie.

-Ouaip, elle a eu toute la beauté, la diplomatie moi le reste, mais on s'est partagé l'intelligence.

Ambre tend le téléphone à son père. Il regarde et ne décroche pas son regard. Il passe ses doigts sur l'écran. Il secoue sa tête et me regarde. Il devient tout rouge.

-Je sais, elle fait souvent cet effet. C'est une bonne personne. Elle travaille dans l'automobile. Elle est dessinatrice et maquettiste de concept car.

-Elle ne fait pas partie du foyer ?

-Non une seule fille par famille deviendra ange protecteur.

Je regarde le téléphone et le range après leur avoir souri.

-Ange protecteur ?

-Notre organisation, nous sommes les anges protecteurs. Bree nous rejoint ainsi que Jasper et dix minutes après, Edward nous rejoint suivi qu'Esmée et Carlisle. Jasper à raison, ils sont vraiment souder.

Chacun est assis un peu n' importe où dans la chambre. C'est rigolo.

-Quelles sont les missions des anges protecteurs ?

-Nous protégeons l'art et tout ce qui se rapporte a cela.

-Quel rapport avec nous ? me dit Bree.

-Les Volturi, ils ont engagés les personnes que tu as vu l'autre soir. Nous travaillons sur eux depuis prés de dix ans. Je les regarde tous un par un. Ils doivent savoir. Je regarde Esmée et Carlisle. Ce dernier me fait un signe de tête. Je soupire, prends mon portable et sélectionne de la musique. Je m'accroupie devant Ambre. Je te le prête, tu me diras ce que tu en penses. Mais je vais avoir besoin que tu sois bien sage. Elle hoche la tête. Ambre ferme tes yeux un instant s'il te plait. Emmett la cale contre elle. Je vérifie qu'elle écoute la musique. Je découvre mon tableau.

-Voilà les Volturi. Ils sont trois frères. Aro, Caius et Marco. Ils n'ont aucune notion de liberté, respect et autre. Ils ont qu'un seul crédo, tu veux de l'art, je te vends. Peut importe ce que c'est ou a quel condition.

-Ce sont des pilleurs ?

-juste une ligne de leur CV. En effet. Ils revendent l'art comme n'importe quoi. Enfin je pense que vous avez compris. Depuis deux ans, ils cherchent les carnets de Da Vinci. Et c'est la que vous entrez en jeu.

-Edward ! dit Bree.

-Oui tu as attiré les foudres lors de ton départ pour Londres. Une personne leur a fait part de tes démarches C'est aussi bête que cela. Il ne cherche pas après toi, juste ton carnet. Et c'est ce qu'ils sont venus chercher dans ton bureau l'autre soir.

-Qui sont les personnes autour ?

-NPC Ne pas Communiquer

Je replace le rideau.

-Et ta mission ?

-Hormis celle de vous garder en vie. Je dirais les trouer.

Ils me regardent avec un drôle d'air.

-Je ne voulais pas vous offenser mais vous devez savoir contre qui vous vous battez. C'est important que vous compreniez ce qu'ils sont.

-Nous comprenons. Me dit Carlisle. Mais te voir parler comme cela. Avec autant de froideur, c'est déstabilisant.

-Nous avons tous notre croix. Moi j'en ai trois.

-Pourquoi ?

-NPC. Je suis désolée.

Ambre commence à chantonner Vamos a la playa. Elle chante de plus en plus fort. Nous la regardons. Merci Ambre pour cette sortie.

Emmett la prend dans ses bras. Elle ouvre ses yeux.

-Oh Bella, je la veux celle là.

-Elle est à toi.

-merci. Elle me saute dans les bras et m'embrasse. Je suis sous le choque. La famille me regarde et chacun leur tour sorte de ma chambre en me souhaitant bonne nuit.

Je fais le tour de la propriété, la régie, la résidence.

RAS

Je sors de ma douche. J'ai une serviette entourée autour de moi. J'ouvre la porte. Edward est devant moi. Les mains croisées sur son torse. Il me regarde et lorsqu'il imprime ma tenue. Il se tourne.

-Je ne voulais pas.

-Ne bouge pas deux secondes.

Je passe a ses cotés et le frôle pour prendre mes affaires. Je le sens se tendre à mon contact.

Je m'habille a la hâte et le regarde de dos il est musclé, bien dessiner, ses cheveux appellent a la luxure. Oh merde tu te perds Bella.

Je m'approche de lui et pose ma main sur son bras. Il se retourne et son corps est contre le mien. Nous nous regardons intensément. Je me perds dans son regard. Des papillons se réveillent dans mon ventre, son odeur, une chaleur. Oh merde Bella réagi, réagi. Un bip se fait entendre. Je me recule. Prends le talki.

-Scouby rejoint Morphée.

-Ok Suny aussi. Bonne nuit.

Je regarde Edward. Il n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre.

-Tu me voulais ?

- Me connaissais-tu avant l'avion ?

-NON

-Pourtant tu as dis qu'ils savaient pour mon départ. Comment ?

-Nous l'avons appris en cherchant la raison du saccage de ton bureau. Les infos ont été confirmées après.

-Oh

-Tu penses que j'ai prémédité ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'avion ? Tu penses que je savais qui tu étais et que c'est pour cela que je me suis offerte a toi ?

-Je me suis posé la question.

Je le regarde. Il me fait mal. J'ai le cœur qui saigne. Je sais que pendant les missions je peux jouer avec le feu. Mais qu'il pense cela de moi. Me fait mal. OH putain que ça fait mal. Je respire calmement.

-Tu as ta réponse. Bonne nuit.

Il me regarde. Je me tourne et me pose devant la fenêtre. Je regarde dehors. Fripouille sort de sous mon lit Il tire le teeshirt dans sa gueule.. IL s'installe à mes pieds. Je le regarde faire. Il est bizarre ce chat.

-Bella !

Je regarde Edward. Il est toujours au même endroit que tout à l'heure.

-Je pensais t'avoir demandé de sortir.

-Je t'ai fait souffrir. Je ne voulais pas. Je devais savoir. Il s'approche de moi. Je le stoppe de ma main.

Je le regarde et soupire.

-Edward..Ce que tu penses de moi….. Je ne devrais pas m'en formaliser. Alors fais comme si… Bonne nuit.

Il se rapproche de moi. Doucement il détache mes cheveux qui se laissent tomber sur mes épaules. Il les replace correctement derrière mon dos. Il en profite pour se placer derrière moi. Il se colle à mon dos.

-Je suis désolé.

Il m'enlace doucement de ses bras Je ressens une plénitude d'être là. Il pose sa tête sur la mienne et me respire.

-J'aime l'odeur de ton champoing.

-Je pourrais te le prêter.

Il rigole.

-Tu n'es pas une quelconque personne pour moi. Et lorsque tout a l'heure tu as parlé de mon identité et de mon voyage. Je me suis demandé si tu….Enfin si j'étais une mission. IL fallait que je sache. Ce matin, tu m'as dit de venir te parler. J'écoute. Bon ok, ce n'est pas dans la finesse. Je l'admets. Mais j'avance selon tes demandes.

-Je te remercie pour cela Il te reste à apprendre la finesse. Ecoute. Je cherche à me retourner mais il me bloque dans ses bras.

-Je ne suis pas capable de résister a tes yeux alors sois gentille et reste comme cela.

Je me replace contre lui mais je suis plus détendue. Je pose ma tête contre son torse et m'imprègne de son odeur. Je place mes mains sur le siennes et nos doigts se croisent d'eux même. C'est étrange comme réaction. J'ai jamais eu besoin de cela. Mais avec lui. Merde.

-Edward.

-Uhm fait il en me reniflant dans mon cou. Ce qui me procure des fourmis par la même occasion

-Je ne sais pas ou j'en suis avec toi. Ne te méprends pas. Je ne connais pas tout cela. J'ai l'impression d'être moi lorsque tu es là. Je ne l'explique pas. J'ai peur de te perdre. Jamais je n'ai ressenti cela D'habitude je fais mon taf et voilà. Mais vous, toi. Je suis perdue et cela m'effraie a un point inimaginable. Je ne dois pas te laisser entrer dans ma vie Mais j'en ai envie. Je ne dois pas ressentir de telle chose pour toi mais je n'y peux rien. J'ai peur de ne pas être en mesure de vous protéger, de vous mettre en danger par rapport a cela . Je dois résister, combattre et gagnez.

-Ne résiste pas.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Vous êtes une super famille. Regarde, vous nous accepter sans rien demander sans arrière penser. Je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas, je…

Il me retourne face à lui.

-Ok alors maintenant tu écoutes. Je comprends tes peurs car j'ai les mêmes. Tu es la première fille à qui j'ai succombé sans avoir déchiffrer son cv avant. Je ne suis pas comme cela Tu me pousses à faire ou dire des choses que jamais au grand jamais je ne ferais pour une autre que toi. Alors ne résiste pas, ne combat pas et perds. Laisse-moi entrer dans ta vie.

-NON

Il m'embrasse le cou. Je respire plus fortement.

-Alors je me battrais pour toi.

Il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes doucement. Il me picore. Et après m'avoir remis mes cheveux en place. Sors de ma chambre.

-Bonne nuit douce, gentille et belle Suny.

-Tu as oublié généreuse.

Il rigole. Il ferme la porte en me répétant qu'il n'abandonnera pas.


	7. Chapter 7

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit et celui d'izinie.

**Chapitre : Maline la fouine**

**PV Bree :**

J'avais tout essayé !

Tout je vous dis !

La gentillesse, la ruse, les larmes, le chantage affectif, tout.

Rien ne marche !

Une semaine qu'elle m'enferme dans ma chambre, ou plutôt non-life-land maintenant ! C'est limite si j ai droit a mon PC ! Grr Salle pitt bull frisé !

Et puis c'est quoi son truc a elle ?

Bordel elle voit tout, entend tout, c'est limite si au toilette elle me tend pas le papier ! Pas net j'vous dis !

Je hais ma vie, Pourquoi j'ai été voir Edward ce soir la ?

Trop mauvais le karma !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Pov Bella : **

La routine commençait à s'installer. Petit déjeuner en famille tranquille lorsque Bree ne me sort pas ces conneries . (_Exemple d' une discutions sympa avec Bree, elle m'a demandé gentiment et super sérieuse, ayant même un regard de bienveillance et limite de pitié, si je n'avais pas un problème hormonal qui expliquerait la moustache que j'ai au dessus des yeux ! La garce !_)

Les gars venaient nous rejoindre en cuisine. Esmée s'occupait des Cullen et moi des miens. Puis chacun son poste. La surveillance s'était intensifiée mais les Cullen ne semblaient pas en souffrir. Les journées de cours étaient plus ou moins identiques. Bree me faisait courir de plus en plus. Elle avait des attitudes d'ado en surmenages d'hormones ce qui avait le don de me mettre en colère. Elle s'amuse à jouer à cache cache. (_Bree a encore fait des sienne ! Elle a décidé de se faire un jeu ! Le souci c'est que c'est un cache- cache son jeu ! et qu'elle na pas trouver mieux comme cachette que la voiture !_

_Elle m'a laissée m'égosiller pendant vingt minute à l'extérieur sous une pluie battante ! Hors de moi j'ai défoncé la fenêtre et suis rentrée ! Non mais ! Quand je lui ai demandée pour quoi elle ne m'a pas ouvert, elle m'a répondu avec un grand sourire qu'elle était cachée et que si elle avait répondu ou ouvert je l'aurais trouvée ! grrrrr La garce, on a le droit de butter les ados !)_

Pendant le sport, elle profite d'un match pour sortir téléphoner en extérieur. Quelques mises au point ont été nécessaires, mais à la finale j'ai remporté tous les matchs. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. A la maison, on pourrait la faire plus soft, mais non même pas. Bon la meilleur je crois que c'est lorsqu'elle claque les portes, cela a le don de m'énerver prodigieusement.

_( __**Pov de Bree** :__Ahhhhhhhhh ! Elle m'énerve ! C'est pas la fin du monde une heure de shop ! c'est tout ca que je lui demande !_

_Je monte quatre a quatre les escaliers menant a ma chambre en braillant que ma vie est injuste que je n'aurais jamais du être pressente ce jour et qu'elle me pourrie la vie !_

_J'entre dans ma chambre et claque la porte pour la quinzième fois depuis ce matin ! Les murs en tremblent !_

_Cinq minutes après je vois ma porte s'ouvrir Bella entrer, je commence à lui crier dessus que la politesse c'est de frapper avant d'entre !_

_Mais elle ne me regarde même pas, elle sort un tournevis de sa poche , se tourne vers ma porte, dévisse les gongs !_

_Elle se retourne, m'observe un moment, et me dit le plus naturellement du monde :_

_-Confisqué !_

_Merde elle m'a mouchée!grrr)_

Bree a bien tenté de me faire tourner en nœud de boudin, mais je tiens bon. Les frères la canalisent énormément, même si nos accrochages les font rires, je crois même qu'ils parient avec les gars.

Le soir chacun reprenait son cours de vie.

Les devoirs, Voilà un bout de temps que je n'avais pas fait cela. Et franchement cela ne me manquait pas y compris les soirées entre copines. Oh my god c'est du délire.

_Nous voici dans la cuisine, Je me charge de faire les pops corn pour la soirée fille de mademoiselle j'ai le droit d'avoir une vie sociale et d'emmerder tout le monde. _

_Bree arrive et ouvre le placard devant mon nez._

_-Hey, tu pourrais dire pardon._

_-Et pourquoi donc, c'est toi qui me gène à rester devant le placard._

_Elle commence à mes les gonfler de plus en plus. Je vais finir par l'attacher. Pas possible à croire qu'elle attend que je la butte._

_Le micro onde bip, je sors les pops corn et fais couler le caramel dessus. Je m'installe dans le fauteuil et pose le saladier sur la table basse. _

_Tanya me regarde._

_-Un souci ? _

_-C'est quoi ? _

_-Quoi c'est quoi ? _

_-Ces trucs que tu viens de ramener_

_-Des pops corn au caramel_

_-Et je suis censée les manger ? _

_-Oh tu peux te les mettre dans le nez, mais c'est moins glamour. Lui dis-je tout en jetant un pop en l'air et le rattrapant avec ma bouche._

_-Non mais t'es pas bien, tu veux que je grossisse ou quoi ? Tu nous apportes des pops corn. Et mon corps, non pas question, je ne rentrerais plus dans mon slim._

_-Oh alors le nutella que tu t'enfournes lui n'est pas proscrit pour ton slim. _

_-Dans le nutella, il y a chocolat, qui dit chocolat dit aphrodisiaque, Ne t'as donc rien appris ? _

_-Et pour qui as-tu besoin d'aphrodisiaque ? _

_-Pour les garçons. TU as vu comment il me détail, ça c'est le nutella._

_-Non, ce qu'il regarde c'est quand va céder la couture de ton pantalon pour libérer tes énormes fesses et les cuisses de dinde qui les accompagne._

_Elle me regarde et se lève alors que Bree mais la main devant sa bouche, horrifié par mes paroles._

_-Quoi ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant, ils parient sur le temps que mettra ton postérieur à se montrer. Oh allez ce n'est pas si grave, je te commande un camion de Nutella ou tu veux des pops corn._

_Elle me regarde et me pousse de son doigt. Je me lève et ma place face à elle._

_-alors Aphrodisiaque ou caramel !_

_Elle avance la main et me pousse de son index._

_Je la regarde et lui rend l'appareil_

_-Bree tu as vu, elle m'a agressée. _

_Si elle savait la conne comment j'ai envie de l'agresser mais je dois jouer mon rôle d'ado post pubère en manque de tout._

_Je regarde Bree qui me lance un regard noir._

_Tanya me pousse de sa main. _

_Je la regarde de nouveau et lui rend la monnaie de sa pièce. _

_Elle me regarde et me fait un parle à ma main puis elle se tourne. _

_Bree en rigole. –Tu l'as mouché Tanya avec le clap hand,, trop fort._

_Je m'avance vers Tanya et lui fait un shampoing maison, elle a les cheveux tout émoustillé, oh pour sur cela nécessite une demie heure de brushing._

_Bree et Tanya sont horrifiées._

_Tanya essaye de se remettre les cheveux en place. _

_-Voilà au moins là tu as ta vrai nature, sorcière_

_Tanya voit rouge et commence à hurler en balançant ses mains devant moi comme pour me taper à plat main mais sans me toucher. _

_Je vais de même sans grande conviction mais elle donne tellement d'énergie dans sa bagarre qu'elle m'éclate._

_- Veille à ne pas abîmer ton vernis Tanya._

_-t'inquiète, je gère la fougère, et toi espèce de mal fagoté comment tu sais cela ? _

_-Le blog, les ragots de la fac. Regarde si tu ne me crois pas. Dis je en lui poussant le crane vers la gauche. Elle tombe au sol et me regarde avec tristesse. _

_Jasper accourt pour s'occuper de Tanya qui est au sol. Il me jette un regard rieur. Merde je sais que je vais en baver._

_Bree court chercher son ordi et elles le branchent dans le salon._

_Je prends le vernis rouge carmin et commence à m'attaquer à mes doigts de pieds. _

_Bree pianote à toute vitesse sur son clavier._

_-La rumeur est fondée, l'association de préservation des coutures de pantalon en tout genre a encore du boulot. Une photo de Tanya de dos marchant sur le campus avec un zoom sur ses fesses. Parole de Tanya Denali, faites comme moi prenez une taille en dessous cela fait ressortir vos formes. La miss Denali ne va pas tarder à faire une nouvelle victime._

_Elle est verte de rage, je continue de m'empiffrer de pop corn. __Tanya chouine son malheur de fin du monde alors que Jasper la console. Il se lève et me fait un moulinet de ses mains simulant notre combat avant de sourire. Il s'approche de moi et chuchote._

_-Je vais chercher la cassette, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Je grogne**.**_

_-Allez c'est pas la fin du monde, je te prêterai un froc bon on se le fait ce film._

Une fois tout le monde couché, Edward me rejoignait et nous parlions de la scapigliata. En effet il en connaissait un rayon. Il était différent, lorsqu'il me parlait de cet œuvre. Son regard brillait (comment est ce possible ? ) lorsqu'il parait de Da Vinci, de ses découvertes, de sa vie. Il a une sorte d'aversion pour ce personnage. C'est incroyable. Il part dans un autre univers.

Edward me faisait part de ses découvertes, de ses espoirs, de ses pensées. Je répondais à ses questions et de nouvelles pistes s'ouvraient pour lui. Nous parlions, recherchons des données. Il doit réunir sept œuvres de Da Vinci pour avoir la localisation de la bibliothèque. C'était cool de bosser ensemble.

Puis il commençait à se frotter les yeux. Tel Amy lorsqu'elle résistait devant un dessin animé. C'était amusant de le voir faire. A ce moment, je l'envoyais ce coucher. Il avait toujours cette petite attention. Il me gardait un instant dans ses bras alors que nous regardions dehors. Puis il m'embrassait le front en me souhaitant bonne nuit. Il n'avait pas posé ses lèvres sur les miennes depuis l'autre soir. Il voulait en apprendre plus sur moi, sur le foyer, sur ma famille. Mais je me refermais aussitôt. Alors il me parlait d'autre chose. Je voyais bien qu'il souffrait mais je …..

-Suny !

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis sous la douche. Je regarde dans la salle de bain.

-merde.

Je sors de la douche et je prends le talki.

-A l'écoute

-Suny, il y a une arrivée.

-Je contrôle.

Je m'habille à la hâte. Et fonce en direction de la fenêtre. J'ai mon arme dans le dos.

Une golf rose se gare devant la maison. Tanya en sort. Elle me fait un signe de main et un grand sourire

-Ok je contrôle.

Elle se dirige vers moi et m'enlace.

-Oh mais tu es super jolie. Alors ou est Bree ? Elle doit me donner un truc pour les cours. Comment fais tu pour être si belle ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle était malade. J'espère que ce n'est pas grave ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Oh mais tu as vu ma robe ? N'est-elle pas superbe ?

Ok je me mets en mode ado.

Je sautille sur place comme elles le font, je secoue mes mains.

-Merci je suis super heureuse de te voir. Bree est dans sa chambre. Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi c'est le gloss à la mandarine qui fait tout le boulot. Oh il y en avait un super cher Cellini. Elle a chopé un gros rhum mais elle va bien. Ta robe, oh mais fait voir, trop canon Tanya la dedans. Pour sur Mike va devoir s'acheter un bavoir. Viens je t'emmène.

Elle me regarde et nous rigolons comme des folles. On saute en se tenant les mains en poussant des petits cris très énervant mais utile pour notre communication.

Je frappe à la porte de Bree et l'ouvre. Tout en poussant ces petits cris. Bree nous rejoint dans notre délire.

-Tanya, trop contente de te voir. Oh viens j'ai les trucs que tu m'as demandé.

Je regarde Bree qui me sourie.

-Je vais finir mes devoirs. A toute. Je referme la porte et mon calme revient.

-Est-ce que ces cris ont une raison particulières ?

Je me tourne et regarde Jaz.

-Tanya lui répondis je en lui pointant la porte du doigt.

-oh ! Je vais me planquer. Me dit-il en faisant la grimace.

-Tu n'aurais pas du la consoler l'autre soir. Je pensais faire le repas, tu en es.

-Choix cornélien. Deux furies sautant partout parlant chiffon ou devenir un aide cuisinier ? Laisse-moi réfléchir.

Je lui sourie. –Je suis sur que tu feras le bon choix.

Moins d'une minute après nous sommes dans la cuisine à préparer le repas.

-Ton style de musique ?

-A écouter ou à Chanter ?

-Les deux.

-Ok alors je dirais un peu de tout.

-Toujours aussi vague Me dit il.

Je le regarde. Il reste sur son épluchage de légumes. Je soupire.

-Comment fais tu pour obtenir des informations ? Me demande t il.

-Tu tiens vraiment à les savoir ?

-Oui sinon je ne te le demanderais pas.

-Près pour une expérience ?

-Sans douleur.

-Seulement en cas de nécessité. Il dégluti.

-Ok.

-Je vais te demander une chose particulière. Je m'approche de lui. Je le regarde dans les yeux et lui prend les poignets. Il me regarde faire.

-Je veux tout savoir sur ta première fois. Je te parle sexuellement bien sur.

-NPC

-Es tu sur ?

-Ouaip.

-Me fais tu confiance ?

-La tout de suite. Pas vraiment.

-Et tu as raison.

IL dégluti. Je le regarde intensément au fin fond de ses yeux.

-Quel âge avais tu ?

Il me regarde et souri.

Je sens son pouls s'accélérer.

-Fille ou garçon. Lui dis-je tout bas.

-Fille. Son pouls se fait filant.

-Une amie d'enfance….Une rencontre d'un soir….. Non pas cela. …OH !Une copine de classe….. Premier amour…..Oui sa vient…

Je le lâche. Il me regarde. Je reprends mon couteau et sous son regard je commence à découper les légumes. Je le regarde méchamment. Je le pointe avec mon couteau.

-Age ?

Il ne répond pas. Je vois qu'il commence à croire que je joue avec lui. Passons a l'étape supérieure..

IL secoue la tête Je lui montre le couteau et je passe mon doigt sur la lame, mais je ne me coupe pas. –Si tu savais comment j'aime jouer avec ses engins. Ils sont longs, profonds et lorsqu'il s'insinue en toi. Tu ressens toute la froideur, la dureté de la lame. La douleur ne vient qu'après mais le mieux c'est de le nettoyer avec du jus de citron. L'acidité rend la douleur plus profonde et plus longue. Pas détectable pas les experts mais tellement plus jouissif. Je le regarde. Prend le couteau en main et le plante juste à coté de sa main. Tout en lui disant

-Je t'écoute ?

-Seize ans. Avec maria, ma première petite amie, dans la chambre de ses parents.

Je le regarde et lui souri tout en récupérant mon couteau.-Petit joueur !

-TU m'as foutu la trouille.

-J e t'ai dis que je ne te ferais pas de mal.

-J'ai failli me pisser dessus.

Je le regarde et rigole.

-Ok a toi ?

-Moi je suis vierge.

Il s'étouffe tout seul.

-Ne me dis pas cela.

-Ce n'est qu'un signe astrologique. Je le regarde et mon regard se porte sur la porte. Il se tourne et voit Tanya..

-Oh Tanya, comment vas-tu ? lui dit-il en se levant pour l'embrasser.

-Bien merci. Je dois y aller.

-Tu as changé ta robe ? Lui dis-je en la rejoignant en mode ado.

-Oui Bree me dit qu'elle me va mieux celle-ci. Me dit-elle en tournant.

-Je confirme. Oh tu veux un bavoir pour Mike.

Elle rigole. Et nous sautons comme des nouilles dans la passoire On s'embrasse de loin. On n'abime pas le gloss.

-Bonne vacance Bella.

-Bonne vacance.

Elle jette un dernier regard à Jasper et lui fait un sourire des plus aguicheurs.

Une fois sortie je reprends ma place. Jasper me regarde et hausse les sourcils.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir un deuxième bavoir.

IL rigole. –Ce n'est qu'une gosse.

-Quoi tu n'as jamais eu Dix sept ans.

-Comme tout le monde et cela ne me rassure pas, crois moi.

-Ok stop, je te crois. Silence radio. Je t'estime et je ne veux pas avoir des images comme cela. Merci bien. J'ai suffisamment à faire avec les gars pour cela.

-Comment c'était de vivre avec tous ces gars ? .

-Oh on était ensemble que pendant les vacances. Le reste du temps j'étais avec Rose.

-Rose ?

-Sa sœur, dit Emmett en entrant dans la cuisine. Elle est super jolie. Et Mademoiselle ne veut même pas m'en parler. Je suis amoureux. Il se met à genou devant moi. Allez soit gentille donne moi n'importe quoi ? Je rêve de la rencontrer, de lui parler, de….. Je te serais reconnaissant jusqu'à ma mort.

-Commençons par faire en sorte que la faucheuse vienne le plus tard possible.

-Mais tu ne me dis rien ? Allez soit gentille. Dis moi au moins ou elle travaille !

-Va te laver les mains, on mange bientôt.

IL part et revient en moins de deux minutes.

-Isabella. J'ai réfléchi.

Je le regarde. C'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom en entier. Je me mords la lèvre intérieure pour ne pas rire devant l'air sérieux qu'il affiche. Il me regarde et s'installe devant moi sur un tabouret pendant que je fais la salade. Il pose sa tête dans sa main ce qui le force à pencher la tête. Je regarde Jasper qui a un sourire sur le visage Il croise les bras sur son torse. J'ai l'impression qu'il est là devant un spectacle.

Je regarde Emmett. J'approche mon visage du sien.

-J'écoute ta réflexion. Lui dis-je

-Donnant, donnant.

- Exprime-toi.

-Je te donne un indice sur mon cousin, et tu m'en donnes sur Rose.

-Pourquoi est ce si important pour toi ?

-Tu ne veux rien savoir sur mon cousin ?

-Emmett ta réflexion à quelques lacunes. Je sais tout ce dont j'ai besoin sur ton cousin. Et ce que j'ignore je peux le découvrir par moi-même. Alors pourquoi est ce si important pour toi de connaitre ma sœur.

-Elle n'a pas tord, la dessus. Lui dit Jaz.

Emmett nous regarde. –Depuis que j'ai vu son visage. Elle remplie mes pensées.

-Elle est belle. Mais ne crois-tu pas t'éprendre pour une image, un symbole. Elle représente la femme idéale je te l'accorde. Mais tu l'idéalises.

-Je peux juger ?

Je regarde Jaz.- De quoi parles-tu ?

-je voudrais la voir ?

Je sors mon portable et lui montre la photo.

-Oh en effet, elle est digne d'être mannequin.

-Merci. Emmett se colle à Jaz pour la voir.

Edward entre en cuisine et regarde les deux gars.

- Que regardez-vous ?

-Ma future femme. Dit Emmett.

Edward s'approche et regarde la photo. IL me regarde après Merde il doit voir combien je suis plus que banal.

- Qui est-elle ?

-Rose, ma sœur.

-Oh en effet, la beauté est une affaire de famille.

Je rougie de sa phrase. Et me concentre sur la salade.

-Tu vas bien Bella ? Me dit Jasper.

- Jamais je ne m'y ferais.

Ils rigolent.

Je prends les assiettes et vais pour mettre la table. Je récupère mon portable au passage sous le grognement d'Emmett. Les gars me regardent mais je fais comme si de rien.

Mon bip sonne. Je double clic pour répondre.

-Allez cherchez la famille, c'est prés. Leur demandais-je.

Esmée rentre à la maison. Elle regarde la table et me sourie.

-Merci Bella.

-C'est le moindre que je puisse faire. Allez lavage de main, et on passe à table.

Elle rigole et tout en posant son sac. Secoue la tête. Elle s'approche de moi et m'embrasse. Je reste stoïque. Elle part dans la salle de bain. Je suis toujours sous choc.

-Quelqu'un a vu Bree ? Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre.

J'ai une réaction. Merde. Je regarde Emmett qui a un air inquiet sur le visage. Je cours dans ma chambre. Regarde les traceurs.

-D'après le traceur, elle est dans le garage.

Emmett va au garage.

-MERDE

Je vais le rejoindre. Il me tend le collier.

Je regarde le collier. Je regarde Emmett.

-Ramène la moi. Me dit il.

Je sens la colère venir en moi.

-Tu es au courant de quelque chose ? dis je à Jasper en le collant au mur. –TU as fait diversion ?

-Non !

Je l'attrape par le teeshirt et le coince contre la porte. Je m'approche de son visage, tout en lui prenant le poignet.

-Je te demande si tu sais quelque chose.

-Non je te promets.

J'attends un peu. Son poul est rapide mais pas filant.

Je le lâche et cours dans ma chambre. Je prends le talki.

-Scouby, La princesse a quitté le château..

-Merde.

-Rembobine la golf rose. J'arrive.

Je me charge à bloc et ressort de la chambre sous le regard de la famille. Esmée est dans les bras d'Edward. Il me regarde avec de la hantise.

Je sors en courant et fonce à la régie.

-Près scouby.

-Ouaip.

Nous visionnons la cassette.

-La conne.

-Suny.

-Je Prends le bébé. Cherche-moi Royce.

IL pianote sur l'ordi et me transmet les coordonnées de la petite fête.

Je mets mon casque et à peine démarrer je fonce vers la cible.

Je roule comme une folle sur la route détrempée. J'entends Scouby dans mon casque. Il me transmet les dernières infos.

Je suis dans une colère folle.

Je vois de la lumière au loin. C'est une véritable beuverie. J'espère pour elle qu'elle est ivre morte.

Mon téléphone sonne. Rose. Je répondrais plus tard.

Je me gare sous le regard de trois types qui chantonnent. Ils s'approchent de moi un verre à la main.

-Doucement Suny, protège la couverture. Me dit Scouby.

-Hey jolie poupée, tu viens danser avec moi

-Attends deux minutes mon mignon, je dois d'abord boire un verre.

Je passe a ses cotés en lui caressant la joue de ma main. Je passe la porte. Des jeunes partout, se trémoussant, sautant partout, des verres en main avec des cadavres par ci par là. Je regarde tout ce petit monde. C'est affligeant.

On me prend par la main.

-Oh tu es venue. Super.

Tanya me tient par la main.

Je la regarde et lui fait un énorme sourire.

-Salue Tanya. Ou est Bree ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

-Chez elle.

Je lui sourie encore. Et la prend par la main pour l'emmener en cuisine. J'ouvre la porte. Un couple est entrain de baptisé la table.

-Hey sortez. C'est occupé.

J'attrape le gars et le relève.

-Tu as deux secondes pour dégager de ma copine.

Il me regarde. Et sort en grognant qu'elle n'est même pas bonne en plus. La fille a les larmes aux yeux.

-Rentres chez ta mère, elle va te faire des crêpes. Et la prochaine fois , fais toi respecter , bordel.

La fille se rhabille et sors par la porte de derrière.

Je regarde Tanya.

-oh mais tu n'es pas bien. Bree m'a dit que tu étais folle. Mais là. On ne fait pas cela Ils s'amusaient c'est tout.

Je la regarde avec mon regard les plus noirs.

-Ou est elle ?

-J'en sais rien moi. Elle dansait tout à l'heure, dans le salon.

Je la laisse là et vais dans le salon. Une multitude de personnes. Il faut jouer des coudes. Je scanne la porte. Personne. Je fais les pièces une par une. Personne. A l'étage. Je ne veux même pas savoir qui fait quoi mais je dois la retrouver. Tout d'un coup je vois une ombre dehors. Je m'approche et ouvre la fenêtre. J'entends quelqu'un hurler. Je regarde plus intensément Bree est dans le jardin. Elle se débat alors qu'un mec la tire vers sa voiture. Merde pas le temps de redescendre. J'ouvre la fenêtre et je regarde mes options

-Putain de merde. Je m'élance et accroche la jardinière montante de maman Royce. Je descends de plus en plus vite. Je saute au sol. Et pars en courant vers l'endroit ou j'ai vu Bree.

Je l'entends crier. Je prends mon arme en main. Je cours toujours.

-Lâche la connard ou je vais te plomber ton service trois pièces.

Le gars me regarde et me fait un sourire. Il ouvre la voiture. Deux mains attrapent Bree et la propulse à l'intérieur. Je cours et essaye d'attraper la voiture mais elle s'échappe. Mon bébé. Je cours pour lui sauter dessus alors que le gars de mon arrivée me demande sa danse. Je démarre et fonce vers la voiture. Je la suis. Passe la plaque numérologique à scouby. Je zigzag entre les voitures pour la rattraper. Je roule juste derrière. La fenêtre s'ouvre pour laisser passer un canon. Il me tire dessus. Je l'évite.

-Oh mais tu vas me mettre en colère. Pas bon. Mon gars.

J'accélère et plombe la voiture. Je pette la vitre arrière. Le mec a coté de Bree me tire dessus. J'évite les autres voitures, les merdes de la route. Et je le plombe. Je recharge.

-Dépêche toi de t'arrêter j'ai mon plat au four.

J'accélère et vise le type. Je le descends. Je me mets debout sur la moto. –Charly va me tuer. Oh merde j'en ai mal au cœur. Après une dernière accélération je saute dans la voiture devant moi. Je jette un œil à mon bébé qui s'effondre sur l'asphalte.- Merde mon bébé. J'évite une balle venant de la voiture. Ils ne savent pas viser ces cons. Je suis sur le toit.. Je regarde Bree. Elle est toute recroquevillée et pleure tout ce qu'elle peut.-Oh tu peux pleurer princesse. Je me bats avec le passager. Je lui mets un énorme coup de poing. Il se redresse et me tire à lui. Je suis à demie devant, à demie dehors. Il me tabasse. J'ouvre sa portière et tout en prenant appuis sur le toit je lui mets les doigts dans le nez et je le tords. Il hurle sous la douleur. Je lui fais perdre son équilibre et d'un coup je le jette sur la route. –Tu as foutu mon plan mangeons en famille en l'air.. J'entre dans la voiture en donnant un coup de pied au conducteur qui essaye de me taper je fais demie tour, pose mon poids sur le conducteur et referme la portière de la voiture.

Je me réinstalle et pointe mon arme sur le conducteur.- Je te conseille de te garer.

Il prend son arme et me pointe avec. Je lui tire en pleine tête. L'éclair empli l'habitacle alors que Bree hurle de peur.

Le conducteur est mort. Le sang, cervelle coule de partout Je m'assois dessus pour prendre le control du véhicule.

-Princesse, tu t'assois et tu t'attaches.

Je regarde dans le rétro. Bree fait ce que je lui demande. Elle pleure toujours. Une fois attachée, j'attrape le levier de vitesse et fait demie tour. Je rejoins le type qui a roulé au sol.

Je me gare juste devant lui. Je descends de la voiture, vire le conducteur coté passager.

Je m'approche du mec au sol. Il est dans un piteux état.

-Qui t'envois ?

-Va te faire…..Je lui assène un coup de pied dans le torse. Il se contorsionne sous la douleur.

Je m'abaisse a ses cotés.

-Qui t'envois, deuxième sommation.

-Va te faire f….

Je prends mon arme et lui met une balle dans le genou. IL hurle de douleur.

-Dernière fois. Qui t'envois ?

-Alec. Il s'appelle Alec.

-Ou es t'il ?

-Alors la tu peux rêver. Ils vont me tuer.

-C'est eux ou moi.

IL secoue la tête.

Je pointe mon arme sur son service trois pièces.

-La patience n'est pas mon fort. T'es prévenue.

Il secoue la tête.

Je le transforme en castra. Il hurle sous la douleur et tombe dans les pommes.

-Réjouis toi, je t'offre une nouvelle vie.

Je le charge dans le coffre. Pas de trace. Je remonte au volant. Bree est toujours attachée. Elle ne réagie pas. En rentrant je passe devant mon bébé Il est sur le coté de la route, tout rayé. Oh merde j'en pleurerais. J'appelle Jacob pour qu'il vienne me le récupérer. Un peu plus loin, je passe devant les nettoyeurs, il ramasse le premier homme. Je m'arrête et leur donne les deux miens.

-Celui là est en vie. Vous me le gardez au chaud.

-Compris suny.

-merci.

J'ouvre la voiture, prends Bree part le bras et la conduis vers un autre véhicule. Je la monte dedans. Elle me regarde.

-Baisse tes yeux princesse. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Elle ne réplique pas.

J'attache Bree, fais le tour du véhicule. Je monte et démarre. Je sers mes mains sur le volant. Je rentre à la villa.

Une fois arrivée la famille est sur le perron. Je descends et ouvre la porte à Bree.

-Carlisle, elle va avoir besoin de vous.

Il nous rejoint a la vitesse grand V

-Elle est choquée, non blessée. Une douche ne serait pas du luxe.

Il me regarde.

-Et toi ?

-Je vais bien merci. Je le regarde intensément. Décidément. Ils ne font rien comme les autres ceux la.

Je vois Edward s'approcher de moi. Dim s'interpose.

- Laisse-lui du temps. Il va falloir qu'elle décompresse.

Edward fait un signe de tête. Je vais en régie. J'appelle Charly et je lui fais mon rapport. Je raccroche et regarde Sam.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu partir. Me dit-il

-Et je peux savoir ce que tu foutais ?

Il me montre les écrans de surveillance de la maison. Celle de la cuisine.

-Ils sont différents.

Je regarde Sam.

-Merde.

Je sors de la régie et fonce au garage. Je me défoule sur le sac de frappe. J'ai les mains rouges en sang mais je frappe encore et encore. J'ai besoin de virer cette tension. Putain de merde dire que je commençais à l'amadouer, il a fallu qu'elle joue la conne. Comment va-t-elle se remettre de cela ? Elle a vu des hommes mourir devant ses yeux ? Je la revois ce jour là en cours de stylisme.

_La bourrique de petite garce, elle va me le payer. _

_Me voici avec la prof de stylisme en train de revoir le cour du jour._

_Bree lui a gentiment fait remarquer qu'elle avait essayé de m'entraîner au surjet et que je n'avais pas été capable de le faire. Et que j'étais tellement affligée de ne pas avoir réussi que j'en étais toute retourné ! Résultat, la prof dans toute sa gentillesse et surtout par amour pour son métier qui consiste en partager son savoir c'est vu honoré de m'apprendre ce point._

_Car bien sur toute femme doit savoir faire le surjet. Comme si cela était une condition dans l'évolution de la femme. Bree, a donc profité de la préservation de ma couverture pour me dire avec un grand sourire qu'elle m'attendrait à la sortie de la fac et que je n'avais pas a être gênée qu'elle m'attende , après tout je suis de sa « famille » et qu'elle allait faire un tour en voiture avec Tanya en m'attendant ! Grrr_

_J'ai essayé d'envoyer un message à Seth pour qu'il me la rattrape mais la prof me l'a confisqué. Décidément que du bonheur. Me voici donc à faire depuis un quart d'heure ce putain de surjet sous l'œil admiratif de ma super prof. _

_Je fini mon cour particulier et sors en furie de là. Je prends mon téléphone et vérifie son traceur. Elle est au self._

_Lorsque j'arrive, elle me lance un regard moqueur._

_-Déjà terminé ? Tu as réussi ? On ne pouvait vraiment te laisser ignorante sur ce sujet !Elle termine sa phrase avec un sourire ultra Bright qui me fait monter la température à 43°c ! Grr_

_La rage monte en moi !_

_Je m'approche d'elle et sans faire exprès, si si je le jure, je renverse mon café liégeois avec mousse auto collante sur son magnifique pantalon blanc._

_-Oh excuse moi Bree j'étais tellement pressée que je n'ai pas fait attention. _

_Elle se lève et me fusille du regard._

_-oh mais tu n'as pas de change, je vais te prêter mon survêt, j'ai pas sport aujourd'hui._

_-Non mais tu plaisantes, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais mettre ce , ce , ce truc ! c'est quoi d'ailleurs et tu la piqué? à qui ? Ton arrière-grand-père _

_-JE crois que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix ! Je ponctue ma phrase en lui pointant du doigts son joli petit pantalon version je me suis fait diarrhée dessus ! Miam que du bonheur !_

_Elle suit mon regards, pousse une grimasse horrifié et part furibonde. Elle enfile mon survêt extra moche, extra large, extra pas glamour, toujours selon ses dires, moi perso je le trouve très bien._

_Je le lui ai tendu avec un énorme sourire. Elle la enfilé en pestant sur tous les sacro saint de la mode !_

_oh ! mon dieu si Lagerfeld me voyait , il en laisserait tombé son éventail ! Oh mon dieu, la honte. C'est où le devant du derrière sur ce truc. __GRRRR_

_A oui !il y a eu aussi une bonne centaine de :_

_je te hais ! et Tu me le paieras cher !_

_Une fois sortie des toilettes , elle se fait toute petite, rasant les murs sous le rire de Tanya pour le restant de la journée . Enfin un peu de calme !_

_En rentrant à la maison, c'était Hiroshima. Mais après deux heures de conversations, nous avons mis la première règle en place. Elle ne part plus sans moi._

_(…)_

_Le lendemain en sport, j'ai un survêt qui ne m'appartient pas. Bree s'approche et me dit que c'est pour remplacer celui d'hier, le temps qu'Esmée le lave, et elle ajoute, tu seras beaucoup plus jolie la dedans._

_Je regarde le survêt sous toutes les coutures et l'enfile, c'est vrai qu'il me va bien. _

_Bree a été adorable toute la journée faisant attention à ce que je mange, à qui je parle, à ne pas me laisser seule. Je sens le coup fourré. De retour à la maison, je fais mes devoirs sur mon lit et elle vient me voir. Je la regarde._

_-Tu as besoin de quelques chose ? _

_-Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'accompagner au centre commercial pour acheter du maquillage._

_-Commande par internet._

_-Non dans la boutique c'est mieux. Je ne peu pas choisir un fond de teint par internet ! Comment je vois la bonne carnation de peau qu'il me faut? Imagine si je prends cannelle au lieu de terre d'ombre ! Juste pas possible !_

_-Non_

_-Mais_

_-Non_

_-T'es vraiment une emmerdeuse._

_-Si cela peut te faire plaisir._

_-Tu peux pas être cool une fois dans ta vie, juste une ?.Faut te déstresser ou tu va être aussi ridée qu'un Sharpet avec tes trente ans ma vielle !_

_- Non, ce n'est pas en option. Tu veux du maquillage, donne moi ta liste, j'irai ou commande par internet._

_Elle part en tapant des pieds et claque ma porte. Grr Elle me gonfle a claqué les portes si ca continu je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire mais ! grrr_

_Je m'allonge sur le lit. La porte s'ouvre, elle prend mes affaires et les mets dans un sac poubelle._

_-Mais que fais-tu ?_

_-Je mets les poubelles aux ordures. Je la regarde faire, elle est rouge colère. Je ne sais pas si cette carnation est coquelicot ou rouge Lucifer ? JE devrais peu être lui demander non ?_

_-Tout cela pour du maquillage._

_- De toute manière, tu ne comprendrais pas._

_Je ferme les yeux. Inspire, Expire, ce n'est qu'une gosse mal dans sa peau qui se cherche ! Non ?_

_-SI tu as besoin de maquillage, prends le mien. Je te le prête._

_-TU as du maquillage, Toi ? Tu te fou de moi ? _

_-Oui et toute une valise, dans l'armoire de la salle d'eau en bas._

_Je sens son regard sur moi, elle a arrêté de vider les tiroirs. Elle ne sait plus quoi faire._

_Je me lève et lui rapporte la valise de maquillage. Je l'ouvre devant elle , lui montre les différents niveau d'ombre à paupières, blush et autres produits, sa bouche fait un O parfait. Elle en place même ses mains sur son cœur. Suis-je montée dans son estime ?_

_-Tu ranges, il est à toi._

_-La valise ? _

_-Non celle la c'est la mienne, mais demain tu auras la tienne a l'identique._

_-Et qu'est ce que ça va me coûte? _

_-Rien de bien compliqué, écouter, avertir et obéir._

_-Pendant combien de temps _

_-Le temps que je sauve tes fesses princesse._

_-Hors de question. Elle part et claque ENCORE la porte. Put***_

_Je respire encore, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais autant respiré que depuis je connaîs Bree, mon prof de yoga serait super fière !_

_J'envoie un message à Angéla pour une seconde mallette de maquillage. Je serais livrée demain._

_Je fini mes devoirs et vais faire le repas avec Esmée. _

_Le soir lorsque je rentre dans ma chambre, mes affaires sont rangées à leur place. Aurait-elle compris ?_

Dire qu'elle commençait à me voir autrement, qu'elle commençait à me faire confiance, à me voire comme une personne normale et surtout qu'elle s'habituait à la protection. Alors là pour sur, elle va rester cloitrer à la maison. Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'il se brule pour s'en apercevoir, on a beau leur dire des millions de fois, mais non, on est con, on ne connaît rien, putain je rage toute seule sur ce putain de sac de frappe.

Je vois un truc passer. Je regarde.

-Fripouille.

Il s'installe sur l'établi et me regarde. Je reprends mon match contre le sac. Je sens son regard et cela me calme doucement. Il se met à ronronner. Plus je frappe, plus il ronronne. De plus en plus étrange ce chat. Il a trouvé sa famille, pour sur.

Je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je respire calmement. Je le reconnais rien qu'a son toucher.

IL me prend contre lui. J'enfuis ma tête dans son corps. Il me caresse les cheveux.

-Merci Me dit il tout bas. Je le regarde. Il passe ses mains autour de moi et me soulève. Je l'encercle de mes jambes. Il me porte jusqu'à ma salle d'eau. Il me pose au sol. IL se tourne pour faire couler la douche. Il s'approche de moi. Il plante son regard dans le mien. Je comprends que cela n'a rien de sexuel, juste de la tendresse.

-Lève tes bras.

Il enlève mon teeshirt qui est hourdé de sang et truc en tout genre., Je grimace. Il ne me lâche pas du regard. Et me redresse pour enlever mes chaussures, mes chaussettes et mon pantalon.

Je suis en sous vêtement devant lui.

Il me regarde plus intensément. IL rougi.

-Je vais te laisser. Me dit-il.

Je le regarde. Il se dirige vers la sortie.

-Edward.

Il se retourne.

-merci.

Il me sourie. –Appel si tu as besoin. Je t'attends à coté.

Je le regarde fermer la porte. Je fini de me déshabiller. J'ai encore son regard dans les yeux. Je suis sous l'eau chaude. Mon corps réagi à la chaleur. Mes muscles se détendent et certaines zones me font par de leur mécontentement face au traitement qu'elles ont reçues.

Je lève les bras pour me laver les cheveux mais une douleur stridente se fait sentir. Je regarde.

-Et merde.

Je pose ma main sur ma plaie.

Je me rince et m'enveloppe dans une serviette moelleuse.

J'entre dans la chambre il est debout devant la fenêtre.

-Tu peux demander à Carlisle de venir. S'il te plait.

Il se retourne d'un coup.

-Tu es blessée ?

-Je ne vais pas tomber dans les pommes si c'est ta question. Il ouvre la porte et hurle après son père. Ce dernier arrive en catastrophe.

Carlisle arrive dans la chambre.

-Edward, tu veux bien sortir.

-Non Il me regarde.

-empêche ta famille de d'entrer...

Il me regarde et me fait un petit sourire.

-En effet il serait dommage que tout le monde vois ce que tu caches ?.

-Il tomberait sous mon charme, se serait des plus gênants. En effet.

-Trop tard pour moi.

Il referme la porte. Carlisle ne dit rien de notre échange. Il me regarde. Je passe vite fait une culotte et le me place devant lui.

-Comment va telle ?

-Je l'ai endormie. Elle est en état de choc.

J'hoche la tête.

-Vous avez fil et aiguille ?

-Dans ma valise.

-Je vous attends.

Il me regarde.

J'ouvre ma serviette.

-Je ne veux pas être localisé. On fait cela à l'ancienne.

-Bella !

-Vous le faites ou je demande à Démétri. Mais il n'est pas très doué pour les nœuds.

- Laisse-moi au moins mettre une pommade antiseptique.

-Si cela peut vous aider..

Il me montre un tabouret. Je m'assois dessus. Il ressort et revient quelques temps après.

-On y va !

-Je suis impatiente.

Il me sourie.

Je fixe le mur. Je connais tout cela sur le bout des doigts. Il fait son boulot alors que je suis partie sur une autre planète. Je me concentre sur une chose de bonne, un moment, une personne. Je ferme mes yeux et pars dans ce pays ou tout est beau. Bien sur je n'ai pas besoin de chercher bien loin. Il est à coté. Je l'entends jouer du piano. Sa musique est douce enivrante, digne d'un des meilleurs voyages de ma vie.

-Voilà Bella. C'est fini.

J'ouvre les yeux doucement. Je le regarde et regarde son travail.

-Waouh, je vois de qui Bree tient ces dons de couture.

Il souri.

-IL faudrait que tu te reposes. Me dit-il pendant qu'il me soigne mes mains. Encore une fois.

-Bien sur que non. Merci Doc Cullen.

-Carlisle.

-Pas quand vous êtes mon médecin.

Il se lève et sort de ma chambre en rigolant.

Je fini de m'habiller. Je fais un point au talki. RAS Je suis en pyjama. Pour cette nuit c'est bon. Les gars le savent. J'ai besoin d'un moment de calme après la tempête.

Je vais dans la salle. Esmée me serre dans ses bras. Je la laisse faire. Jasper me regarde et me fait un signe de tête. Je lui renvois. Emmett s'approche je grogne. Il rigole.

-Oh allez maman, elle a le droit elle.

-Ta mère ne n'a pas pincé les fesses.

-Oh encore cette histoire. Qu'est ce que tu peux être rancunière.

-T'as pas idée. Mais vous n'avez pas mangé.

-non on ne pouvait pas.

-Oh alors je vais le remettre au four. Je prends le plat et je l'emmène en cuisine. Esmée me suit.

-je dois vous présenter mes excuses. Lui dis je .

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-J'aurai du savoir pour Bree. Jasper m'avait prévenue le premier jour. Mais je pensais qu'elle avait compris le danger qu'ils représentent. Je suis désolée.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être Bella. Tu nous l'as ramenée et c'est tout ce qui compte. Me dit Carlisle derrière moi. Emmett me fait un signe de tête pour approuver les dire des parents Cullen.

-Vous êtes conciliant merci. Mais j'aurai du l'éviter. Ce qu'elle a vu ce soir, elle n'aurait pas du être confronter à cela.

-Elle n'aurait pas du partir comme cela. Tu n 'y est pour rien. Me dit Emmett derrière moi.

-C'est mon travail Emmett. De prendre soin de vous de vous garder en vie. C'est mon travail. Et j'ai failli.

Je baisse la tête et personne ne répond.

J'entends un toussotement. Je relève la tête. Démétri est là.

-Alors on fait appel à un nouveau couturier.

-Oh oui, il est super doué.

Je relève mon teeshirt et lui montre les points.

-Waouh du grand art.

-Tu pourrais prendre des cours. Cela pourrait servir pour la prochaine.

-Tu crois qu'elle va encore s'enfuir.

-Oh non, vu la frayeur qu'elle a eu. Je suis même surprise qu'elle n'ai rien dit dans la voiture balais.

- Viens-la.

-Même pas en rêve Démétri. Oh tu connais un Alec chez les Volturi?

IL fait la grimace.

-A ce point. Alors je m'occuperais de l 'interrogatoire.

-Charly m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas supporté.

-Merde. J'ai rien fait.

-Tu l'as transformé en castra après lui avoir explosé le genou, Suny. Ce n'est pas le bon plan.

-Il n'a pas voulu jouer avec moi. Lui dis-je avec mon air d'enfant.

Je regarde derrière Démétri. Edward a la bouche grande ouverte. Il est blanc comme un mort.

-Merde. Il déconnecte.

Démétri le regarde.

-Je m'en occupe.

- Vas-y doucement.

-Ouais. J'ai compris tu y tiens.

Je lui bastonne le bras.

Je sors par la porte fenêtre de la cuisine. Je vais faire le tour de la maison. Ras. Le ciel est superbe ce soir.

Emmett vient s'assoir à mes cotés.

-Merci de me l'avoir ramenée, elle est plus qu'importante pour moi. Je n'aurais pas supporté de perdre encore quelqu'un.

Je le regarde.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**POV : Emmett :**

Je me souviens très bien de ce jour là, comment oublier le jour qui a changé toute ma vie.

Je rentrais de cours épuisé par mon entraînement de football.

Dans l'allée de ma maison, la voiture de ma mère était absente, rien d'inhabituelle jusque la, en effet mes parents avaient l'habitude de sortir plusieurs soirs par semaines, pour leurs jobs ou tout simplement pour un dîner en tête à tête, des voyages d'affaires et autre truc dans le genre.

Dans le salon, ma sœur Bree, jolie poupée capricieuse mais qui comblait mon cœur de grand frère, mes parents avaient attendu si longtemps ce deuxième enfant, ils avaient commencé le deuil de cet enfant quand ils réalisèrent la grossesse de ma mère.

Bree était confortablement installée sur le tapis devant notre table basse, entourée de toutes ses perles et divers accessoires nécessaire à la fabrication de ses chefs d'œuvres comme elle disait. Mme Samova notre gentille voisine la regardait attendrie, cette charmante sexagénaire nous avait si on peu dire prise sous son aile, ses enfants étaient loin et nous étions de consentants substituts, encore plus lorsqu'elle nous ramenait son fameux brownies.

J'entrais au salon, ma crevette me prit le cou d'assaut et commençait à me raconter sa journée de classe ainsi que les frasques de cette pimbêche de caroline qui lui cherchait des poux régulièrement.

La soirée suivait son rythme, nous étions habitués, chacun vacant à ses occupations.

La pendule sonna onze heure, l'heure du repos pour le guerrier que j'étais, Bree était déjà au lit depuis un moment et Mme Samova roupillait gentiment sur le fauteuil recouvert du tricot quelle tentait désespérément de finir.

Je montais dans ma chambre, pour ma toilette du soir, enfile mon pyjama.

Je me glisse discrètement dans la chambre de ma sœur et vérifier qu'elle est toujours au chaud sous sa couverture.

Un fois les portes fermées et l'alarme en route je me glisse dans mon lit, ou je me laisse bercer par Morphée.

Des coups sont portés à ma porte.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel !

-Emmett mon chéri tu dois te lever, nous avons de la visite.

Je reconnais la voix de Mme Samova mais elle est chevrotante. Mon estomac se serre quelque chose ne va pas.

Je descends au salon, des voix se font entendre, j'ai l'impression de les connaître mais qu'est ce qui se passe il est trois heures du mat bordel !

J'entre au salon et me statufie, je le vois et comprends.

Il fait le premier pas, mon corps à moi refusant le moindre geste attendant désespérément un signe qu'il se trompe, que ça ne peux être possible. Mais au moment ou mon regard se pose sur le sien je comprends, je tourne légèrement la tête et tombe sur le visage de notre vieille voisine le visage strié de larmes, le regard de tristesse. Je me mets a hurlé, ce cris sort de mes tripes, non ce n'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar, pas possible, pas eux.

L'agent Brown me ceinture et essai de canaliser le flot de rage qui émane de moi, le seul mot qui arrive à franchir le barrage de ma haine est :

-Comment ?

L'agent Brown me lâche et me regarde intensivement jaugeant la moindre de mes réactions :

-En rentrant de leur dîner un chauffard a grillé un feu rouge, il les a percutés de plein fouet, les secours dépêchés sur place n'ont rien pu faire, c'était déjà trop tard, tes parents étaient déjà partis rejoindre les anges.

Quatre jours.

Quatre jours que ces gens en noire ne quittaient plus la maison se relayant pour remplir notre frigo de différents mets et autres friandises censés nous consoler.

Quatre jours que je ne vois plus de couleur, que le regard de ma sœur c'est éteins, elle ne prononce plus un son, son visage n'exprime plus aucune émotion.

La voire ainsi était si dur, je me sentais si impuissant, fautifs.

Pourquoi il avait fallu que je me mette à hurler ! Je n'aurais pas pu encaisser comme un homme bordel !

Elle ne m'aurait pas vu comme ça, elle ne l'aurait pas appris comme ça.

Je lui aurai dit, j'aurais trouvé les bons mots si peu qu'il existe, j'aurai essayé, j'y aurais mis tout mon amour, toute ma dévotion.

Le visage horrifie de Bree ce soir là me hantera jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, cette expression de peur.

Mon oncle Carlisle le frère aîné de ma mère, était rapidement venu à nous dès que les autorités l'avait prévenu, il était la personne à contacter.

Il a été notre pilier, mon pilier.

Cet homme a pris sur lui et a tout pris en charge, nous évitant ainsi des souffrances traumatisantes.

L'identification à la morgue, la sépulture, la cérémonie.

Sans lui je ne sais pas comment nous aurions fait.

Je n'aurais pas pu, je n'aurais pas réussi à leur offrir un adieu décent.

Lui l'a fait.

Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il a ressenti, c'était sa sœur quand même !

Nous y étions, le grand jour, le jour du dernier au revoir, le jour de leur dire qu'ils vont nous manquer, le jour ou tout se terminerait et ou nous ne les reverrions jamais. Bree ?

Comment va telle réagir, j'aimerais tellement entendre le son de sa voix.

Je file sous la douche, me rase de prêt, mets le parfum de mon père, ainsi je le sens prêt de moi et cela me rassure.

J'enfile mon costume sombre, lace mes chaussures noires.

Assis sur le bord de mon lit les souvenirs se jouent dans ma tête. Les éclats de rire, les paroles réconfortantes.

Un coup à la porte retenti, c'est mon oncle, lui aussi est prêt.

Il me demande si tout va bien, me regarde dans les yeux et me dit qu'il est là et que jamais il ne nous laissera seul.

Ses paroles réchauffent mon cœur. Mais je ne dois pas pleurer je suis un homme merde !

Je pars chercher ma sœur.

Je toque à sa porte, pas de réponse, j'aurai tant aimé.

J'ouvre la porte doucement et laisse passer mon visage dans l'entrebâillement les yeux vers le sol au cas où elle se changerait.

Je n'entends aucun son venant de ce lieu, je me permets un regard, elle est recroquevillée sur son lit en position fœtal, elle pleure, elle a l'air si fragile a cet instant.

Sa robe noire la vieillie un peu, mais je donnerais tout l'or du monde pour la voir en robe rose et un sourire éclatant au visage.

Je m'approche.

La prends dans mes bras le plus doucement possible, comme si elle pouvait se briser en mille morceaux à tout moment.

-Je suis là poupée, je ne suis pas parti, je devais juste me changer et tu t'étais assoupis, désolé j'aurais du te prévenir.

Elle lève son regard embrumé de larme vers moi me sert contre elle.

Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste, elle est ma vie.

Le cortège avance lentement dans un silence terrifiant. Ma sœur me tient fort, elle ne lâche pas ma main. J'aperçois Nathalie au loin elle est venue, je la regarde reconnaissant de son soutient, elle baisse le regard au sol, étrange.

La cérémonie est poignante et mon oncle Carlisle a prononcé un discourt des plus émouvants, mes larmes coulent encore.

Le recueillement nous envahis.

Un rayon de soleil éclaire les cercueils, comme si leurs âmes nous quittaient.

La mise en terre nous achève, au moment de déposé notre rose au fond de la dernière demeure de nos parents ma sœur craque et hurle de douleur, le choc passe, elle réagi enfin mon oncle accourt et nous soutient.

Nous somme un tout, à cet instant précis je sais que cet homme prendra une place importante dans ma vie.

Les minutes défilent, je ne peux pas dire depuis combien de temps nous sommes ici, nous ne sommes plus que nous trois.

Carlisle se relève et prend Bree dans ses bras précieusement, petite poupée dort, elle est épuisée.

Je suis mon oncle à la voiture comme un automate.

Nous arrivons en quelques minutes nous nous installons sur le canapé Bree d'un coté et moi de l'autre de mon oncle.

Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Il ne nous laissera pas seuls.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**PoV Bella**

Il regarde le ciel, il essuie ses larmes et me regarde.

-Allez juste un calin.

Il rigole et me serre dans ses bras.

-Merci chuchote t il.

Mon téléphone sonne.

-Isabella, c'est Charly. J'ai besoin que tu sortes de la maison. J'arrive.

-Charly un souci ?

Il raccroche.

Je regarde Emmett qui voit mon changement d'expression.

-Encore une merde.

Je cours dans ma chambre. Les Cullen me regardent.

Je regarde les écrans de contrôles. Je retourne en salle.

-Scouby, Dim en faction. Boys, régi.

Ils se redressent d'un seul homme et nous vérifions nos armes.

-Suny !

-Charly arrive. Il m'a appelé Isabella.

Ils hochent la tête. Je sens la tension des Cullen. Je me retourne vers eux.

-Au moindre problème, vous allez en salle de musique.

Ils hochent la tête. Je regarde Ambre qui se blottie contre son père. Emmett regarde vers la chambre de Bree.. Les parents Cullen qui regardent leur famille. Et Edward qui me regarde. Il me souri.

Je lui fais un signe de tête.

Je sors de la maison. Les gars sont en faction. Je m'assois sur les marches et regarde le ciel. Toujours aussi beau. Le bip d'entrée se fait entendre. Je double clic le talki et reprends ma place.

La voiture de Charly se gare devant la maison. La porte s'ouvre et je vois Amy sortir en pleure et me sauter dans les bras. Je l'attrape.

-Hey beauté.

-Bella Elle pleure de plus en plus.

Charly sort à son tour de la voiture et me regarde. Il se passe la main dans ses cheveux.

-Isabella.

-Ou est Rosi ?


	8. Chapter 8

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit et le génie d'izinie.

**Chapitre : verre plein**

_La voiture de Charly se gare devant la maison. La porte s'ouvre et je vois Amy sortir en pleure et me sauter dans les bras. Je l'attrape. _

_-Hey beauté. _

_-Bella Elle pleure de plus en plus._

_Charly sort à son tour de la voiture et me regarde. Il se passe la main dans ses cheveux._

_-Isabella._

_-Ou est Rosi ?_

La petite se colle un peu plus contre moi. Je la prends dans mes bras. Je lui caresse les cheveux.

-Tout va bien mon cœur. Je suis là.

Elle me regarde.

-ou étais tu ?

-Amy !

-Elle avait besoin de toi. Et tu n'étais pas là ? Ou étais tu ?

-Viens nous parlerons a l'intérieur.

-Non Elle se détache de moi.

-Amy. Je suis désolée de tout cela.

-TU N'ETAIS PAS LA !Je m'approche pour la prendre dans mes bras.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS .

Je me recule et en la regardant j'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je lui ouvre la porte. Elle regarde discrètement à l'intérieur. Charly nous a rejoints. Il baisse la tête. Il ne me regarde pas en face. J'entends des pas venir vers nous. Je me retourne. Esmée est devant la petite.

-Bonjour, je suis Esmée. Tu dois être Amy.

Elle la regarde et hoche la tête.

-Bjour Mdame. Dit-elle tout bas.

-Tu as mangé ?

-Non Madame.

- Suis-moi et veux tu bien m'appeler Esmée, Madame c'est ma grand-mère.. Elle entre dans la maison sous le regard de tous. Elle ne se retourne même pas. Elle claque la porte.

Je sursaute au son de la porte. Bien que je l'ai vu se fermer. Son geste me fait mal. Je regarde Charly.

-Ma patience a été plus que dépasser ce soir.

-IL a enlevé Rosalie.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**POV Rose:**_

Encore une journée qui se termine, enfin.

Je récupère ma fille à l'école. Amy mon rayon d'amour, ma raison de vivre.

Nous rentrons dans notre appartement, ce n'est pas le luxe,mais nous manquons de rienet nous nous y sentons chez nous.

Je jette mes clés sur la console de l'entrée, Amy est déjà en plein milieu de notre entrée en train d'enlever ses chaussures et manteau. Comment un si petit être peu t'il prendre autant de place ? Un sourire s'installe sur mon visage, que je l'aime ma gosse et son bazar !

J'installe Amy devant un dessin animé et lui dis de rester sage pendant que je file prendre une douche rapide. Je laisse ma porte ouverte on ne sait jamais quelle bêtise peu lui traverser l'esprit mais j'essaie de lui apprendre à être autonome un minimum, ce n'est pas facile surtout qu'elle ressemble tellement à Bella, la même indépendance, la même façon de faire seule peut importe le résultat.

La douche me fait énormément de bien et efface les trace de cette journée de brun, mais bon ça arrive, ça ira mieux demain.

Je fais couler le bain de la petite et lui dis de me rejoindre :

Ma petite sirène ! Ton bain est prêt ! hihi (ok elle est facile)

Elle accourt en me chantant Arielle. ah ! Les Walt Disney, sympa a regarder une fois mais à force ! Bref ça c'est une autre histoire.

Elle commence à se déshabiller, un léger cou se fait entendre, bizarre je tends l'oreille ça recommence.

Je passe la tête dans le couloir.

MERDE ! Qui c'est ca ?

Je choppe ma gamine qui me regarde bizarrement, je cours le plus rapidement possible mais silencieusement, pas ma chambre, mais dans celle de Bee, la mienne va être fouillée c'est sur.

Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?Les issues sont bloquées.

J'ouvre ma porte d'armoire, je glisse mon cœur dedans.

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux en essayant de lui montrer tout l'amour que je ressens pour elle.

Je pose mon doigt sur ma bouche pour lui signifier de se taire.

-Écoute maman, chérie nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, j'attrape mon téléphone au passage et commence à pianoter le numéro de Bella, messagerie, merde !Je retente encore,

-Tu vas rester bien sagement ici, je ne veux pas que tu en sortes tant que maman ou tatibell te le demande, tu m'as bien comprise sous aucun prétexte tu ne sors de là avant qu'on te le demande, ok ?

Ma petite me fait un signe positif de la tête. Je la sers contre moi. Et merde messagerie Bells ou es tu encore ?

-Maintenant mets tes mains sur tes oreilles et ferme les yeux très fort, tout va bien se passer. Tu sais très bien que tati et moi on ne laissera jamais rien t'arriver, je t'aime mon ange, je reviens te chercher dans pas longtemps.

Je referme la porte, essayant de passer outre le regard implorant de ma fille qui ne veux pas rester seule, mais ils ne doivent pas la trouver, je ne supporterais pas qu'ils lui fassent du mal !

Je sors de ma chambre, choppe au passage la batte de base ball qui traîne par là, pour une fois le bazar de Bella me sert à quelque chose.

Je longe les murs discrètement, j'essaie de les entendre, de les voir, mais rien je n'y arrive pas.

Un bras me saisie soudainement avec force, je me débats et cris, puis plus rien c'est le trou noir.

(…)

Ma tête !

Putain ça fait mal !

Je n'y vois rien mes yeux on étés bandés, j'essaie de me débattre mais rien à faire aucun moyen de bouger quoi que ce soit. Qui a osé m'attacher? Oh si Bella lui tombe sur la couane, il va passer un sale quart d'heure.

-Tiens ! tiens ! Notre belle au bois dormant est réveillée !

Je me crispe cette voie, je la connais mais d'où ?

-Doucement ma belle arrête de te débattre, sa ne servirais à rien et ça serais dommage d'abîmer une si jolie marchandise

- Laissez-moi partir !

-Pas possible, j'ai besoin de toi pour le moment, tu es mon passeport pour la liberté, tu es le seul moyen pour que ta salope de sœur laisse mon cul tranquille ?

-Je n'aimerais pas être à ta place. Elle va t'attraper et te faire bouffer tes couilles avec un couteau à beurre en plastique de chez Tifany.

-Ha ha ha Et pourquoi ça chaton ? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis ligotée pour le moment !

-Par ce qu'une fois qu'elle en aura fini avec toi, car tu sais très bien qu'elle te retrouvera, tu prieras n'importe quel dieu d'achever ton gros cul de bâtard !

Ma franchise n'avait pas du lui plaire, c'est la douleur sur ma joue qui me le fait dire.

Ce connard ma giflé putain !

Une autre douleur arrive, mes cheveux cette fois.

-Espèce de sale fils….

-Chut mon chaton, nous ne voudrions pas salir cette jolie bouche de vilains mots ! Elle pourrait m'être bien utile pendant ces longues heures d'attente !

Je gigote sur ma chaise, essayant vainement de m'éloigner de l'odeur nauséabonde que dégage sa bouche.

Il ressert sa poigne, plus fort sur ma tignasse.

Bordel ! S'il continue il va m'arracher une touffe !

-En plus jolie chaton, j'ai besoin de ton plus beau sourire pour laisser un joli souvenir à ta sœur, elle va en être ravie je suis sur. Alors soit bien gentille, car c'est la dernière fois qu'elle va voir se joli minois.

Un frisson d'effroi me prend aux tripes.

-Ta survie ne fait pas partis de mon plan, et crois moi tout a été pensé pour qu'il se déroule sans encombre. Même Suny ne pourrait rien, c'est elle qui m'a formé, je connais tout d'elle ! Crois-moi quand je te dis que cette fois si, même dieu le père et son couteau à beurre de chez Tifany ne peut rien pour toi !

Combien de temps vais-je tenir ? Et Amy ? Est ce quelle va bien, Bella la trouver? Je prie juste pour qu'elle aille bien

Pitié juste ça !

(…..)

Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici? Je n'ai plus la notion du temps. Amy est ce que tu va bien ?

Es-tu en sécurité ?

J'entends des pas au travers la porte, où ce que je suppose en être une.

-Calmé ma jolie ?

L'enfoiré le retour !

-Aller tu vas être une gentille fille et obéir, on ne voudrait pas avoir mal non ?

Je l'entends qui se déplace dans la pièce, faisait rouler un truc, une caisse peu être ?

Des bips significatifs se font entendre, un ordinateur! Les bruits de clapotis de clavier confirment mon hypothèse.

Il se déplace vers moi, son odeur d'after shave bon marché vient agresser mes sinus de façon violente. Comment peut-on se mettre ce truc sur le corps ? Encore pire l'acheter ?

-C'est l'heure du show mon chaton, tu va rester bien sage et fermer ta jolie bouche, si tu ne veux pas que je lui fourre un gros morceau dedans !

Sa voix est présomptueuse.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire à la fin de sa phrase. Est ce qu'un knaki ball c'est un gros morceau pour vous ? Sérieux ?

Mon fou rire n'a pas l'air de lui plaire car ma face gauche retrouve ça vielle copine la baffe violente, manquant par la même occasion de me faire tomber au sol.

Aurais- je touché un point sensible monsieur le connard ?

LE goût métallique du sang se fait sentir dans ma bouche, L'enfoiré m'a explosée la lèvre, je le crache à même le sol, au pire ça fera des preuves de ma présence pour la scientifique.

-Maintenant la ferme, où c'est ton cadavre qu'elle va avoir en souvenir au lieu de la vidéo. Vu que tu ne me seras plus d'aucune utilité, je serais obligé d'aller chercher ta chère petite tête blonde en remplacement !

A ses paroles, je me tends, une sueur froide passe en éclaire dans mon dos, pas mon bébé.

-Bien , je vois que tu as compris, commençons notre vidéo souvenir, mon chaton !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Pov Bella : **_

-Qui il ?

- Calme-toi

Je le regarde.

-Yorki.

-Je vais le tuer.

-Bella il a envoyé cela.

Il me tend un cd. Une peur incroyable me prend le ventre pendant que je prends le cd.

- Est-elle ?

-En vie pour le moment.

J'entre dans la maison et fonce dans ma chambre Je prends mon PC . J'insère le cd.

Eric est devant moi. Il rigole. Me nargue. IL se pousse de devant l'objectif et laisse apparaitre Rose. Elle est attachée sur une chaise, les yeux bandés. Il lui tire les cheveux. Je grogne. Il la caresse de façon malsaine. Je grogne encore. Elle hurle sous la douleur. J'ai les larmes qui coulent sur mon visage. Il me donne 48 heures. Je dois lui donner deux millions de dollars et une nouvelle identité, sinon il livre Rosalie aux Volturi. L'écran devient noir. Je reste devant le pc. J'ai mal.

Je me mets en mode ange protecteur, en mode Suny. Je me repasse le cd. Mets mes écouteurs. Je ferme mes yeux et me concentre sur ce que j'entends.

Je le passe encore et encore. Je suis dans un monde à part. J'écoute. Je pianote sur mon ordi sans le regarder. Je le connais par cœur. J'écoute, augmente le son de cette partie, baisse celle là. Le monde peut s'écrouler autour de moi. Je suis concentrée sur le son de ce putain de cd.

AU bout d'un moment j'appelle Angéla.

-Angéla, c'est Bella.

-Bella. Comment vas-tu ?

-TU as eu le cd.

-J'y travaille.

-ok alors voilà ce que j'ai. je lui explique tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Les ombres de la vidéo, l'emplacement de la fenêtre et les bruits alentours.

-Je contrôle et je te rappelle.

-Angy !

-Je sais c'est pour avant-hier.

-Merci.

Je sors de la chambre. Sam, Démétri, Seth et Paul sont là.

-Merci mais non. Vous devez me les gardez en vie.

-Bella.

-Pas maintenant.

Je sens le regard de tout le monde sur moi. Mais la seule qui remplie mon esprit c'est Amy. Je la cherche du regard. Elle est assise aux cotés d'Esmée. Je m'approche doucement d'elle.

-Amy !

Elle me fusille du regard. Elle a ses bras croisés sur son petit corps et elle tape du pied au sol. Une Rose miniature. Je m'accroupie devant elle.

- Amy, raconte-moi !

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu ? Son ton est sec et tranchant.

-Quand ?

-Elle t'a appelé lors qu'il est entré dans la maison. Elle m'a cachée dans l'armoire et elle t'a appelée.

Je repense au coup de fil de Rose tout à l'heure pendant que j'allais chercher Bree Je ferme mes yeux.

-Tu t'en rappelles ?

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-J'étais partie chercher une princesse qui s'était échappée de son château.

-Les princesses n'existent que dans les contes de fée, Isabella.

Je vois Esmée qui s'avance pour lui parler. Je la regarde et lève mon doigt.

-Princesse est son nom secret. Tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit de tout te dire. Alors je t'explique à ma façon.

-Et tu l'as ramener ?

-Oui elle dort maintenant.

-Bien au moins tu as sauvé quelqu'un ce soir.

Je dégluti. Ses mots sont durs, très durs.

- Raconte-moi !

-Et quoi ?

-Amy, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin que tu me racontes ce que tu as vu ou entendu ? C'est important. J'ai besoin de cela pour aller chercher Rose.

-Tu vas ramener Maman.

-Je ferais tout mon possible.

-Promets !

-Non.

-Comment je vais faire moi sans maman ? Tu n'es jamais là. Je n'ai que maman.

-Je sais.

-Alors promets.

-Amy, non !

Elle me regarde et me met un énorme coup de poing dans le pif. Je chancèle sous le coup.

-Merde.

- Alors je ne te dirais rien.

-Hey beauté, tu me le dirais à moi, si je promets.

-Démétri, non !

-Promets. Lui dit-elle en le fixant.

Il fait une croix sur son cœur en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Je te promets.

Elle le regarde, se lève et me regarde.

-T'es nulle. Me dit-elle.

Elle prend la main de Démétri et l'emmène en cuisine.

Je les regarde partir. Elle ferme la porte de la cuisine.

Esmée me tend la main. Je la regarde, et me relève toute seule.

-Merci.

Je m'essuie le nez. Je saigne.

-Elle a de la poigne, merde.

Sans regarder la famille, je vais dans la salle de bain. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Elle ne m'a pas loupée. Ses mots. Ils passent en cercle vicieux dans ma tête. Les siens, ceux d'Eric les cris de Rose. Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage.

-Il lui a promis comme cela elle lui en voudra a lui. Ce ce n'est pas contre toi.

Je me tourne. Edward est appuyé sur le chambranle.

-Je sais mais c'est douloureux.

-Plus que de se faire recoudre à sec.

J'hausse les épaules.

-Ton père a des doigts de fées.

-C'est de famille.

Je le regarde.

-Je sais.

Il souri .Il s'approche de moi et me prends la serviette pour me soigner.

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Je vais la chercher Qu'est ce que je peux faire d'autre ?

-pourquoi toi ?

-C'est mon rôle.

-De sauver l'univers ou de te faire tuer ?

Je le regarde.

-Ne commence pas. Edward.

-j'ai peur pour toi.

-Jai peur pour elle.

-un point en commun. Mais cela ne me dit pas pourquoi toi et pas un autre ?

-Je suis la seule à pouvoir le faire. Contrairement à ce qu'il parait. Nous avons tous notre rôle. J'ai celui là.

-Pourquoi toi et pas…un homme…

Je le regarde et lui souri. –Parce que tu penses qu'un homme aurait plus de chance d'y arrivée.

-Non mais j'aurai moins de mal si l'un d'entre eux ne revenait pas.

-Ils sont ma famille.

-Je sais. Tu veux bien me faire une faveur.

-Je t'écoute.

-Promets-moi que je te serrerai dans mes bras ce soir. Et prends Démétri avec toi.

-Cela fait deux faveurs.

-Je sais, je suis nul en math. Je rigole. Je le regarde.

-Tu me demandes de te promettre quelque chose d'impossible.

Il baisse le regard.

-Mais je ferais tout mon possible pour revenir. A toi de me faire une faveur.

-Je t'écoute.

-Elle est toute ma vie. Vieille sur elle.

-Promis me dit il.

Il remonte mon menton vers lui. Il regarde mes lèvres.

-Seul Tyson est plus amoché que toi, ma Bella.

-Je sais je lui ai mis une raclée.

Il rigole.

Je le regarde. Il est magnifique. Je sourie de le voire faire.

-Je peux essayer quelque chose. Me dit-il des plus sérieux.

-Je suis en mission.

-Tu dois prendre ta pause syndicale. Il se penche sur moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes doucement il me picore. Je lui passe la main dans les cheveux. Notre baiser prend de l'ampleur. Je goute sa langue. Oh merde, les papillons se réveillent. Il me porte et me pose sur l'évier. J'écarte mes jambes. Il s'y réfugie de suite. Il se frotte à moi. Je sens son désir contre moi. Nos langues continuent de se découvrir, enfin de se retrouver serait plus exactes. Je perds toute notion. Ses mains se font plus présentes sur moi. Je gémi dans sa bouche. Il se sépare de moi. Il me regarde avec envie. Son regard noir qui me promet des instants de bonheur. Je reprends mon souffle. Il pose son front contre le mien.

-Il faut que j'y aille. Je pense à Bree, à Rose… Merde Bella ressaisis-toi !

Il me regarde et me repose par terre. –Bella permets moi de recommencer cela.

-Je suis désolée.

Il ouvre grand la bouche. Je m'approche de lui. Je lui caresse le visage.

-Tu me fais perdre mes bonnes manières. J'ai perdu Bree, ce soir. Jamais je n'avais perdu quelqu'un. Et maintenant je dois aller touer un cul pour sortir ma sœur de là.

-J'ai fais ce que tu m'as demandé, Bella. Je me tiens loin de toi toute la journée. Ne fais pas cela Je ne suis pas responsable de ce merdier.

-Je sais.

-Alors quoi ?

- Que veux-tu ?

-Toi ?

Je charge mes armes.

- Veux-tu bien poser ces trucs pendant que je te parle ?

Je le regarde et pose mes pistolets sur le lit.

Il regarde mon arsenal.

-Lara Croft, n'a cas bien se tenir.

-Jasper n'a pas pu tenir sa langue hein.

Il me fait de grands yeux. Je comprends qu'il n'était pas au courant.

–Oh alors tu vas devoir questionner Jaz. Prends le grand couteau, il te dira tout.

J'ouvre la porte.

-Bella attend, je n'ai pas fini.

-je sais et cette conversation me fait peur.

Je rejoins les autres au salon. Amy est avec Ambre. Elles regardent la télé.

-Tu as peur d'une conversation mais pas des méchants. Me dit-il.

-Je fais parti des méchants. Je ne suis pas aussi parfaite que toi.

- Pourquoi ne laisses-tu personne s'approcher de toi.

-Et tu te portes volontaire, bien sur.

Dim s'approche de nous. Je me rends compte que je suis en face a face avec lui. Je suis en mode conflit.

-Suny, on y va.

Je regarde Edward. Il me dévisage. Il a ses mains qui tremblent sous la colère. Je baisse les yeux .

- pardonne-moi. Lui murmurais-je.

Je prends mes armes, mon téléphone, mon pc et rejoint Dim.

Je regarde Amy une dernière fois. Elle ne daigne même pas me regarder.

Je regarde Charly, il est axé sur Edward. Il le regarde différemment.

-Ne t'avise même pas.

Il me regarde.

-Fais ton boulot.

-Comme toujours, chef

Il hoche la tête.

Nous montons en voiture. Je regarde par la fenêtre. Esmée et Jasper me regardent. Il n'est pas là. Je tourne ma tête. Je sens mes larmes coulées. Dim démarre. Une fois en dehors de la maison, je les essuie.

Nous arrivons au QG

Je descends. Et fonce au bureau d'Angéla.

-Angie

Elle me regarde.

-Sympa la tenue.

-Oh oui les pyjamas et moi, ça colle pas.

Elle se tourne vers ses écrans.

-Du satin, il n'y a rien de mieux que la caresse du satin, ou de se la faire enlever

-Angie !

-Ok alors voilà. Nous avons reçu le film à 21H43

-Oui et Rose m'a appelé a 19H36

-Le temps de faire la vidéo. Aller Deux heures. Donc de la maison tu fais un cercle de deux heures en voiture. Il n'a pas pris les transports. Pas avec une blonde hurlante ou inconsciente. Maintenant tu inclus les sons identifiés. Je l'entends qui pianote sur son clavier. Il est dans une cave. Un lieu isolé ou qu'il connait, un studio…. Trouve la moi.

-Oh attend, tu reconnais ce son là.

Elle sélectionne le bruit. Je l'écoute.

-C'est le Carrousel. Nous dit Démétri.

-Oui Mais ou il est ?

Elle pianote encore.

-Trois possibilités. Annonce t elle.

-Le bigben.

-La maison des Hurst.

-Au musé.

-On appelle le foyer de Mike.

Apres renfort et explication, nous formons nos trois équipes. Je prends le Bigben avec Dim et Jacob. Mike, Jessika et Laureen prenne la maison des Hurst. La troisième équipe, Embry, Malory et Tom prennent le musé. Angie fait la transmission radio pour tous.

On se prépare. On s'arme. J'ai une sorte de trouille qui se met dans mon ventre. Un trac, une peur, et la conversation que je viens d'avoir avec Edward, plus celle d'Amy, se mélangent dans ma tête.

Je m'habille.

-Tu fais quoi à la Noël ? Me dit Démétri.

Je le regarde.

-En famille bio comme d'hab.

-Oh je pensais qu'on pourrait faire cela comme avant.

-Chez Billy ?

-Ouaip. Ca ferait du bien d'être tous ensemble.

-Pourquoi fais tu cela ?

-On est d'accord pour faire une exception pour les Cullen.

Je sursaute en entendant ce nom.

-Dim, je suis déjà à bout. Si tu tiens à ta peau, tais-toi !

-Il faudra bien crever l'abcès.

-Pas pour moi.

-Quoi, tu vas vraiment le laisser tomber ?

Je le regarde.

-Occupons nous de ta promesse.

-Bella.

-Ta gueule.

Il s'habille tout en me regardant. Je m'essuie encore une fois les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues.

-Je suis prête.

-En extérieur. Bella, comment vas ton petit cœur ?

-Tu vas me faire plaisir, de fermer ta gueule sur ce point. Démétri, je suis fatiguée, j'ai eu une journée des plus merdiques alors pour une fois dans ta vie ferme ta gueule.

La porte s'ouvre sur Jacob qui nous regarde.

-Et merde, casse couille numéro deux.

-Sympa l'accueil, elle a ses règles.

Je vais dans la voiture et les attend. Ils se parlent et Jacob me dévisage.

-JE T'AI DIS DE LA FERMER DEMETRI .

Ils montent en voiture et je mets un coup sur la tête de Dim.

-Maintenant tu te concentres sur la promesse que tu as faite à une petite fille, putain. Le prochain qui l'ouvre, je le mets dans une caisse en sapin.

Ils se regardent et ne parlent pas. Jacob démarre.

Nous voici devant le bigben. Dim vérifie les sources de chaleur dans le bâtiment. Il y en a deux en bas. L'une est en position assise et une deuxième personne est dans la même salle. On se regarde, on vérifie nos oreillettes. –C'est parti.

Je descends et les gars sont chacun d'un coté. C'est un club échangiste. Je marche de façon des plus aguicheuses. Le portier ne s'adresse même pas à nous, il nous ouvre la porte directement. Je le regarde et lui fais un super clin d'œil.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Pov Edward.**

Je la regarde prendre ses armes alors que j'essaye encore de lui parler.

- Veux-tu bien poser ces trucs pendant que je te parle ?

Elle me regarde et les pose sur le lit. Je regarde tout cela J'en ai des frissons. Elle prend cela comme on prendrait des livres ou des biscuits. Je sens que l'air est tendu. Allez une phrase d'Emmett allègerai tout cela, mais je ne suis pas Emmett.

-Lara Croft, n'a cas bien se tenir.

-Jasper n'a pas pu tenir sa langue hein.

Quoi, c'est quoi le rapport. Elle me parle ensuite de couteau. Ok il faut que je parle avec Jaz. Ce n'est pas clair. Elle ouvre la porte. Mais merde, elle me fait quoi encore. Elle me laisse comme cela alors que je suis entrain de lui parler. Merde, elle n'est pas croyable celle là.

-Bella attend, je n'ai pas fini.

Elle se stoppe et ne me regarde pas.

-je sais et cette conversation me fait peur.

Quoi non mais, elle se moque de moi. Elle est foutue de se faire recoudre a sec, de clouer mon père au sol. D'abattre les méchants mais elle ne peut pas me parler. Je m'approche d'elle. Je sais que tout le monde nous regarde, mais rien à foutre.

-Tu as peur d'une conversation mais pas méchants.

-Je fais parti des méchants. Je ne suis pas aussi parfaite que toi.

Parfaite, elle me voit comme une personne de parfait. Elle a peur de quoi ? De l'amour, de la tendresse. Elle a peur que l'on s'intéresse à elle. C'est cela ? Elle pense ne pas mériter cela.

- Pourquoi ne laisses-tu personne s'approcher de toi.

-Et tu te portes volontaire, bien sur.

OH je sens que sa va clacher. Mes poings sont de plus en plus blancs. Elle refuse de m'écouter. Elle ne veut pas. Mais pourquoi bordel ? Elle se but encore. Toujours le même problème. Elle a de la hargne, de la peine dans le regard. Putain j'ai envie de l'embrasser la maintenant. J'ai envie de la prendre sur mon épaule et de l'emmener au septième ciel. Il faut qu'elle comprenne.

Dim s'approche de nous.

-Suny, on y va.

Elle me regarde, chuchote un pardonne moi et elle sort. Je sais qu'elle n'est plus la Bella de la salle de bain. Celle que je tiens dans mes bras chaque soir, la Bella de l'avion, celle qui s'intéresse à moi ou encore à ma folie pour Da Vinci. . Elle est en mode Ange protecteur. Elle est Suny.

Je la regarde partir.

Esmée est devant la fenêtre. Emmett me regarde ainsi que Charly et les gars

De la fumée sort de la cuisine. Esmée court, le repas de Bella est foutu.

-J'ai faim. Dit Amy.

Elle nous regarde et Emmett se met à rire.

-C'est pas moi pour une fois.

Tout le monde se met à table. Je n'ai pas le cœur de manger mais sous le regard de ma mère, j'avale quelques morceaux des casses croutes improvisés.

Mon verre ne désempli pas. J'ai beau le boire il y en a toujours autant. La conversation se fait des plus joyeuses autour de la table. Mon père rit aux éclats. Jaz et Emmett commencent à déconner. Moi j'essaye inlassablement de finir mon verre. Je regarde autour de moi Charly me regarde toujours avec son air étrange.

-Pourquoi vous me regardez comme cela ?

-Ca y est il cause. Je regarde Seth.

-Tu n'avais cas demandé ?

-Oh pardon, j'y ai pas pensé.

Je me mets à rire.

-A point dit Charly.

-Seth commence.

-Oui papa.

Je regarde Charly.

-Tu es papa ? Le papa des gars, du foyer, des anges ?

-Ouaip.

-Et bien mon pote c'est une sacré famille que tu as là.

-Comme tu dis fiston.

-La première fois ou elle m'a ratatiné, elle avait cinq ans. Je lui ai piqué son vélo. Elle a couru vers moi et elle m'a sauté dessus. Nous sommes tombés au sol. On a roulé sur la colline. En bas elle s'est relevée, elle m'a regardé du haut de ses trois pommes, et elle a crié : Père me l'a offert, il a enlevé mes roulettes car j'ai réussi le stage 3, alors il est à moi. Elle s'est approchée de moi et elle m'a cloué au sol pour me tabasser. Elle s'est relevé et m'a dit. Si t'en veux un, abat la cible. Me dit Seth.

-Quelle cible ? Demande Esmée.

-Un parcours du combattant en carton. Lui répond Charly d'un ton des plus normaux.

-Tu avais quel âge ? Demande Carlisle.

-Huit ans. J'étais deux fois plus grand qu'elle.

Nous partons à rire.

-Paul. Dit Charly.

Nous le regardons.

-Le souvenir le plus loin que j'ai d'elle. Hummmmm attendez. Oh oui. On voulait allez au drog, pour des bonbons. Elle nous a regardés et elle est allée sur le serveur de la boite. Elle a pianoté dessus. Elle nous a regardés avec un grand sourire. Puis elle s'est avancée de l'entrée. Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'on l'a harcelait de questions, l'alarme incendie s'est déclenchée. La porte s'est ouverte, et devant la porte un livreur nous attendait avec un sac de sunyblack et un autre rempli de bonbons.

-Quoi c'était elle ?

-Ouaip.

-Elle m'a juré que non.

-Oh je pari qu'elle t'a fait ses yeux de biche.

-Merde. Dit Charly. Et nous partons à rire.

Une fois les filles couchées. On se retrouve dans le salon.

Ils continuent de nous raconter sa vie, enfin surtout les bons moments.

Comment elle les a sauvés d'heure de colle en se faisant passer pour leur mère au lycée. Le bal de promo ou un gars avait morflé pour avoir posé la main sur sa sœur. Ses aptitudes en sport, ses connaissances, ses études, sa vie. Pleins de petits moments qui sont des mines d'or pour moi. Je prends toutes les infos que l'on veut bien me donner. Je rigole en l'imaginant. Puis Charly prend son pc , le connecte à la télé et après avoir taper plusieurs codes a une vitesse incroyable, des photos apparaissent devant nous. C'est elle, enfant, rigolant, médaille de scout sur son blason, à l'école, ses stages commandos, ses diplômes….puis se transformant pour devenir la femme qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Sa vie avec sa famille. Entourée d'autres personnes. Charly nous les présentent tous les uns après les autres, comme un père le ferait pour sa famille.

Le temps passe, je regarde dehors. Je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je me tourne. Charly me regarde.

-Allons faire un tour.

Je lui fais un signe de tête. Nous sortons sous la lune.

-Tu seras un bon gars pour elle.

Je me stoppe en l'entendant.

-Pardon.

-Je vais te faire une fleur, je vais te raconter son secret.

-Merci.

-Non merci a toi de lui ouvrir cette opportunité. La mère biologique de Bella, Renée est morte en mission. Rose avait dix ans et Bella, six. Les Volturi l'on fait abattre mais nous l'avons découvert que beaucoup plus tard. Rose bien qu'étant plus grande n'a jamais eu le moindre intérêt pour notre style de vie. Elle préférait faire des trucs de son âge, de fille. Bella était déjà dans l'élite de sa promo. Phyl, son père biologique travaillait pour nous aussi. Il était souvent en mission alors Bella s'occupait de Rose à sa manière. Rose faisait sa vie de jeune fille et les voitures….Bella elle faisait le reste, sécurité, repas, courses, argent, bidouille….. Elles ont toujours été complémentaires et cela marchait comme cela.

Un jour Rose a ramené un gars à la maison. Le père d'Amy. Le grand amour d'après elle, Bella nous avait mis en garde contre lui. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Nous on pensait que c'était de la jalousie, on a pas chercher. Rose est tombée enceinte de Marc. Lorsque Rosalie a annoncé la nouvelle à Phyl, il a très mal réagie. Bella s'est interposée. Au troisième mois de grossesse, Marc est parti. Il l'a laissé comme cela. Ca été très dure pour Rosalie. Elle était descendue aux enfers. Bella n'a pas supporté de la voire ainsi. Elle a mené son enquête. Elle l'a retrouvé. Autant te passer les détails de leur rencontre mais il a encore du mal a marché même aujourd'hui. Il a touché à sa famille. Phyl a eu vent de la participation de Bella. Ils se sont engueulés comme jamais dans les anales du QG Phyl a fini par lui mettre une claque et la bagarre est partie. On est intervenue à quatre pour les séparer. Phyl a eu des mots durs, déplacés face à Bella. Il est mort peut de temps après en mission. Rosalie n'a jamais rien su de cette confrontation. Bella a fait remonter Rosalie, elle lui a ouvert la voix pour la liberté comme elle dit. Mais elle a toujours eu l'œil dessus. On n'approche pas de Rose et encore moins d'Amy. Paul a essayé une fois, tu lui demanderas, mais ce n'est pas un souvenir qu'il aime partager.

Il rigole tout en me regardant.

-Pourquoi me dire cela ?

-Tu es le premier étranger que Bella laisse approcher de sa vie. Les garçons m'ont dit que c'était dur pour vous. Je voulais que tu prennes conscience de sa vie. Elle ne te dira rien. Elle est comme cela. Nous l'avons formée comme cela et c'est surement de notre faute. Elle est douée tu sais, dans son boulot, elle est même plus que douée. Mais il lui manque ce truc qu'elle a, avec toi. Les gars la connaissent mieux que personne. Ils m'ont dit qu'elle resplendissait à tes cotes, qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi épanouie, heureuse et ta famille y est aussi pour beaucoup. Elle s'interdira la moindre parcelle de bien être pour le monde qui l'entoure et elle préférera souffrir au lieu d'enlever un minimum de bonheur aux autres. Si tu as de l'affection pour elle, et si tu crois en votre avenir, tu vas devoir abattre sa carapace. Et crois moi, tu as du boulot.

-Vous m'aiderez ?

-Oh elle va me tuer mais je ferais de mon mieux. Réfléchi bien a ce que tu veux et aux conséquences. Cette vie est loin d'être de tout repos. Elle ne lâchera pas les Volturi sans qu'ils soient au chaud ou sous terre. Et je pense que tu comprends la raison. Sa vie de famille est composée de toute une équipe d'hommes qui la respecte et la craigne même des fois mais qui l'aime. Et puis il ya son autre famille, Rose et Amy. Ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure entre Bella et Amy, lui a fait mal. Bien plus que ce qu'elle a montré. Amy ne sort pas de son corps mais c'est tout comme.

-Je comprends.

-Il faut aussi que tu prennes en comptes que ta famille sera à jamais éclabousser par cette affaire. Si tu réussis à briser cette carapace, et qu'elle te choisie, tu entraines ta famille la dedans. Elle sera fichée dans nos dossiers et sera sous surveillance. Il se peut aussi que tu la mettes en danger comme Rose l'est en ce moment. C'est une grosse réflexion que je te demande. On ne joue pas dans les cours de récréation Edward. Nous vivons et évoluons dans un monde cruel. Elle a fait et fera des choses pas très classe pour vivre ou pour sauver quelqu'un ou accomplir une mission. Elle dit être forte mais des fois en revenant de missions on a l'impression qu'elle a fait la guerre a elle toute seule. Elle tue les gens, leur fait du mal et je te passe les détails. Mais il faut que tu saches. Ce que tu imagines en ce moment n'est qu'une poussière de ces capacités.

-Merci de me dire tout cela. Je comprends mieux ses doutes.

-Réfléchi Edward. Je ne veux pas te faire peur mais tu dois savoir dans quoi tu t'engages.

Il se lève et me laisse seul sur la pelouse. Je regarde le ciel.

-Oh j'allais oublier, elle aime les freesias et manger Italien.

Il rigole en rentrant dans la maison. Je souri et me replonge dans l'observation des étoiles.

Je suis dehors sous la lune il fait froid. C'est bientôt la Noël. Noël, merde que le temps passe. Je sens une présence près de moi.

Je regarde. Jaz met une veste sur mes épaules. Je le remercie.

-Comment vas ?

-Dans un flou des plus brumeux.

-Explique.

-Lara Croft, c'est quoi ?

-Oh non mec pas cela.

-Elle m'a dit de prendre le grand couteau.

Il rigole. Il m'explique le show de Lara Croft. Je l'imagine très bien. Il passe sur beaucoup de chose. Je le sens mais au moins je suis au courant de cela. Il me raconte ensuite sa première rencontre avec Emmett. Je ri aux éclats.

–IL est bête mais pas méchant.

-Ambre a dit la même chose. Tu l'aimes ?

- De qui sommes-nous entrain de parler Jaz ?

-De la personne qui te fait rester tard le soir, de la personne qui te fait jouer du piano en ce moment, de la personne pour laquelle tu te poses plus de questions que tu n'as jamais fait.

-Oui.

-Mais ?

Je le regarde.

-Si tu devais mettre ta famille en danger pour pouvoir vivre un bonheur. TU le ferais. Je veux dire, tu les ferais vivre dans l'insécurité, dans le doute pour cela.

-Vous allez décidément très bien ensemble.

-Jaz

-Pourquoi ne pas leur demander de choisir. Laisse-leur te montrer combien ton bonheur n'est rien à coté de cela.

-C'est un sacré challenge.

-Ouaip elle et sa famille nous protégeront pire que des VIP Il y a pire comme traitements, l'indifférence, le mensonge….. Réfléchi. Je sais que tu feras le bon choix.

Il s'allonge a mes cotés. Au bout d'un moment. Il me regarde.

-Tu sais elle était plus bandante en Alice aux pays des merveilles.

Je le regarde et nous rigolons.


	9. Chapter 9

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit et le génie d'Izinie.

Le site bug, donc je en sais si j'ai pu répondrea tout le monde.

Donc un commun pour toute, un énorme merci de nous suivre. Les reviews sont des petites fleurs dans nos coeurs, merci pour ce bouquet semainier. Oh ne serais ce un peu de romantique. Non pas le moins du monde; Merci encore et a bientot de vous lire. FC+ izi

**Chapitre : Tic Tac**

_Nous voici devant le bigben. Dim vérifie les sources de chaleur dans le bâtiment. Il y en a deux en bas. L'une est en position assise et une deuxième personne est dans la même salle. On se regarde, on vérifie nos oreillettes. –C'est parti._

_Je descends et les gars sont chacun d'un coté. C'est un club échangiste. Je marche de façon des plus aguicheuses. Le portier ne s'adresse même pas à nous, il nous ouvre la porte directement. Je le regarde et lui fais un super clin d'œil._

Nous entrons dans ce pub. Il ya beaucoup de petits coins intimistes, un bar, une piste de danse. Nous commençons par le repérage des lieux, ouverture, sortie de secours, toilettes, porte personnelle. Puis nous scannons les gens. Des couples se repèrent, s'observent, se draguent. Un monde a part. Je repère ma proie. Je fais un signe aux gars. Dim me fait un signe de tête. Nous allons sur la piste. Au bout de longues danses de séductions et se sensualités avec Dim. Nous allons au bar. Jacob se place près de la porte réservée. Il est le tampon ce soir.

- Que désirez-vous ? Me demande le serveur.

-Le patron.

-Je vais le chercher. Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il revient au bout de quelques instants avec un homme blond yeux vert.

-je peux vous aider ?

-je peux vous inviter à danser. Mon compagnon aime regarder.

Il me regarde et je lui fais le coup des yeux de biche. Personne n'y résiste Il me souri et je lui prends la main. Je l'entraine sur la piste et me colle de nouveau à lui. Il me regarde, je me déhanche sensuellement devant lui. Je prends ses mains et doucement j'effleure mon corps avec. Il essaye de se coller un peu plus à moi. Mais je fais en sorte de le faire bander sans qu'il me touche. Je lui chuchote des mots salaces aux oreilles. Il est fin prés. Je continue ma danse langoureuse sur ce joli blondinet. Dim joue le mateur et apparemment ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire.

-Tu voudrais venir visiter mon bureau ? Me demande t il avec une voix pleine de désir.

-Mon compagnon ne me laissera pas partir seule. Lui répondis-je en lui mettant une main sur le torse et l'autre sur son sexe gonflé à bloc.

Il regarde Dim et lui fait un sourire.

- Sait-il se tenir sage ?

-J'ai les menottes.

-Oh Maitresse !

IL me prend par la main et fait un signe de tête à Dim. Nous voici dans les couloirs réservés. Jacob nous regarde. Il ouvre son bureau et me laisse passer en premier. J'entre, repère les lieux et je m'installe sur son bureau. Je lui fais signe de venir avec mon doigt. Il a un sourire carnassier. Il s'approche alors que Dim ferme la porte derrière lui. Dim se met dans un coin du bureau. Il s'assoit en écartant ses jambes. Prés pour sa participation perso. Le patron s'approche de moi. Je lui attrape le col de sa chemise et avec ma langue je le caresse dans le cou. Il gémi. Bien très bien. Il essaye de poser ses mains sur moi. Je lui tape dessus. Il me regarde et souri.

- Laisse-moi mener la danse.

Je déboutonne un a un ses boutons de chemise en commençant pas le bas. Je découvre son torse viril. Je passe mes doigts sur chacun de ses muscles. Il me regarde. Je me lève du bureau et l'emmène sur son siège. Chaque patron a un fantasme avec leur siège. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon sa marche à chaque fois. Il est debout devant le siège, avec mon pied je le pousse dessus. Il est obnubilé par moi. Je me caresse devant lui. Je passe mon doigt entre les pans de mon chemisier à la naissance de mes seins. Je descends sur mes jambes pour passer sous ma jupe. Je lui montre mes jarretelles et fini par passer sur le mont olympe. Il a des yeux noirs de désir. Je lèche mes lèvres et je m'accroupie devant lui et lui doucement je passe mon ongle sur son torse pour venir à la frontière de l'indécence. Il respire difficilement, il ferme les yeux. Tout d'un cou, il ne bouge plus. Dim vient de l'endormir.

-Tu en as mis du temps.

-Oh il fallait bien qu'il ai un peu de plaisir quand même.

Je referme mon chemisier. Et nous voilà entrain de fouiller son bureau. Ok j'ai le passe. On sort dans le couloir et prenons les marches pour le sous sol. En chemin on voit le serveur. Dim me colle au mur et nous simulons l'acte sexuel. Il passe en secouant la tête. On se regarde et Dim me dépose un bisou sur la joue alors qu'il me pose à terre. Nous descendons encore un étage. La porte est devant nous. Nous nous regardons. Et tout va très vite. A peine entrer, Dim fait le tour de la salle. Il cloue le type debout dans le coin droit. Moi je m'approche de la personne assise. Je me place face à elle. Je la regarde.

-C'est pas elle.

-Quoi ?

-Regarde.

Je fais pivoter le siège. C'est bien une blonde mais ce n'est pas Rose. Je lui enlève le bandeau des yeux. –Vous êtes en sécurité Madame, vous pouvez marchez.

Elle fait oui de la tête.

-Vous êtes Suny ?

Je la regarde.

-Il a dit que vous viendriez. Elle me tend un papier. Je le déplie avec appréhension.

-C'est une adresse internet.

On y va.

Nous dégageons la demoiselle et Dim charge le type sur son dos.

-Wolf, on sort. Dis je au talki.

Nous voici dans la ruelle derrière le pub. Jacob arrive avec la voiture. Dim met le type dans le coffre pendant que je place la demoiselle à l'arrière avec moi.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?

J'appelle Angie pour lui faire mon rapport. Elle me dit que la maison des Hurst a explosé. Un mort. Les nettoyeurs sont sur place. Mais le musé n'est pas encore fini.

-Rappel les.

-Trop tard Suny. On ne capte pas dans les profondeurs.

- Essaye.

- Not réseau.

-MERDE

Dim roule jusqu'au QG

Nous entrons dans le bureau d'Angie. Elle est blanche comme un linge.

-Angie.

Elle me regarde et se décale de son écran.

-Je viens de le recevoir.

Rose est dans un autre endroit. Elle saigne de la lèvre. Il est toujours avec elle. Il se place devant la Cam. « Tu as voulu faire la maline. Toujours à vouloir être la meilleure. Hein, mais je te bats. Tu pense réellement que j'allais tout te donner sur une simple bande. Sympa le coup du carrousel. Dim a trouvé. N'est ce pas ? Et les jeux d'ombres. J'avoue que je me suis éclaté. Oh allez soit bonne joueuse. Je connais tous vos tours, salope. Alors voilà tu me dois un million de dollar en plus. Oh Je suis désolé pour ta sœur. Il a fallu que je m'occupe un peu. Elle n'est pas très causante. Mais bon on arrive a bien s'entendre. Il passe sa main sur son entre jambe. A défaut de toi, je prendrais ta sœur. » Elle grogne. Il retire son doigt d'elle et le lèche. Il se rapproche de la Cam. « Délicieuse..Vas sur le lien, tu auras toute mes conditions. Et ne t'imagine pas que tu peux me baiser. Pour une fois fais juste ce qu'on te demande. ». Il retourne vers Rose et lui prend le visage de force pour l'embrasser alors qu'il me regarde. L'image se coupe.

-Le lien. Je regarde Dim, Jacob et Angie. Jacob lui donne le papier. Elle pianote et quelques secondes après un texte apparait. Nous donnant le lieu et l'heure de rencontre. Ses conditions de transport et les modalités de règlement.

Je sors en trombe du bureau. Je cours aux toilettes. Je dégueule tout ce que je peux. Je la revois sur la chaise, le visage ensanglanté. Lui osant la toucher. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Je mets un énorme coup de poing dedans. Je m'explose la main.

-Putain de merde. Je tremble de tout mon corps. Je sens mes larmes. La journée a été plus que difficile.

-Viens je te ramène. Me dit Jacob.

-Je ne veux pas y aller ? Amy !

-Elle doit dormir à cette heure. Viens Papa nous attend.

-NON

-Bella, nous allons tout monter avec l'équipe. Ne lâche pas maintenant.

Je le regarde.

-Non

-Tu as besoin de te reposer, Bella. Ca fait près de 36 heures non stop.

-Comment veux tu que je me repose, merde Jack, non !

-Ok, plan B, mais dis toi que c'est de ta faute. Il ouvre plus grand la porte. Dim est là. Il a une sarbacane.

-Tu es un hom ….Trou noir.

(….)

Il y a un truc qui me lèche le visage. C'est râpeux, mouillé. Merde. Je me réveille. Je suis dans un lit chaud. J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Je suis dans la chambre D'Edward. Oh putain de merde sa fait mal au crane.

Je passe ma main sur mon visage. Je respire calmement. Ce truc de rugueux fait du bruit maintenant. Je tourne mon visage.

-Fripouille merde.

D'un coup tout se met en place, Amy, Rose, Jacob et Démétri.

-Oh les connards d'enculés de merde.

Je me redresse à une vitesse incroyable et mon corps part de lui-même pour s'effondrer sur le sol.

-Oucht.

-Bonjour à toi aussi.

Je Relève la tête et vois Edward accroupi devant moi. Il a un petit sourire en coin.

-Bien dormi.

- Aide-moi à me relever.

-Bonjour Edward, comment vas-tu ? Oh bien et toi ? Je suis rentrée à l'aurore. Oui j'ai vu Démétri m'a réveillé a Cinq heure pour venir te poser dans mon lit.

-Ok j'ai compris. Bonjour Edward.

-Bonjour Bella. Me dit-il en me relevant et en me posant sur le lit.

Je me serre la tête. Je vois mes jambes nues je remonte mon regard. Je suis en culotte à froufrou et teeshirt. Il me tend un verre d'eau et un cachet

-Il m'a dit que tu aurais besoin de cela.

-Qui m'a déshabillé ?

-Bien que j'adore ta tenue de collégienne manga avec sa petite jupe écossaise et les bas qui vont avec. J'ai préféré te mettre à l'aise pour la nuit. Mais je dois t'avouer que c'était une torture pour moi. Ton petit slip blanc inscrit « mange Moi » avec ses froufrous sur le derrière. Hum. J'ai eu énormément de mal à résister.

-Je dois prendre une douche.

-Non en premier tu avales cela.

Il me pose un plateau avec mon petit déjeuner dessus.

Je le regarde.

-De rien. Me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Il se pose à mes cotés et étend ses pieds sur le lit. Il me regarde manger. Je regarde ma main, elle a été soignée. Il ne dit rien.

-Je parie que ce n'est pas comme cela que tu imaginais notre première nuit ensemble.

-Pas vraiment. Mais j'étais heureux de te garder contre moi.

Il me tend une autre tartine.

- manges !

Il me la met dans la bouche. Je mange. Il souri.

-Comment c'est passé ta soirée ?

-Nous avons mangé et bu un peu trop tous ensembles. J'ai fini à la belle étoile.

Je le regarde. Il fixe le plafond avec un sourire sur le visage

-Que t'as dit Charly ?

-Rien.

-Ne me mens pas.

-Disons qu'ils ont livré un peu de Dossiers sur votre vie au foyer.

Je le regarde. Il souri de plus en plus.

-je vais les tuer.

Il me regarde.

-Tu étais une adorable gamine.

-Quoi ?

Il enfourne un morceau dans ma bouche. Je mange.

-Ne leur en veux pas Bella. Ils t'aiment c'est tout.

Je le regarde. J'ai une folle envie de l'embrasser. Il me regarde et passe son doigt sur ma joue. Il me tend mon bol de café. Je le bois.

Il se lève et ouvre la porte de sa salle d'eau, allume la douche et revient en s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte.

-Est-ce que cela va aller ?

Je me redresse et me dirige vers la douche. Il m'embrasse la joue.

-je t'attends en bas.

Il sort de la chambre. Je le regarde partir. Il me souri en fermant la porte.

Je suis encore sous le coup du réveil. J'ai un sourire digne d'un post orgasme. Je vais dans la salle d'eau et me glisse sous le jet d'eau. Oh mon dieu que c'est bon. Je prends son savon et me badigeonne avec. Je prends son shampoing. Son odeur est présente partout sur moi. Je me sèche et m'enroule dans sa serviette. Je me coiffe et me lave les dents. Je regarde partout autour de moi. Pas d'affaire. Je sors de la salle d'eau. Des affaires sont sur le lit. Je regarde partout. Personne. Ok. Je suis dans la quatrième dimension. Pas de problème je gère. Je m'habille. J'ouvre la fenêtre, il fait super jour. Je regarde ma montre. Dix heures. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à faire. Je regarde partout à la recherche de mes armes. Rien. Puis d'un coup, la connexion se fait. Je me redresse et cours pour ouvrir la porte.

-Dim, Wolf, vous êtes morts.

Je cours pour descendre les escaliers. Je saute par-dessus le garde corps et atterri dans le salon. Ils me regardent. Ils sont tous là, autour de la table du salon, des plans éparpillés. Je les regarde.

Je vois Démétri qui me regarde et recule en direction de la porte d'entrée.

-Ne t'avise même pas de me forcer à te courir après.

-Bella, tu avais besoin de sommeil. Tu allais péter un câble. Chérie, je n'ai fait que prendre soin de toi.

-Oh Oh Non Démétri tu n'aurais pas du dire cela. Lance Sam mort de rire.

Je m'approche de lui alors qu'il recule jusqu'à la porte. Il sort dans le jardin. Je cours et lui bondi dessus. Je le couche au sol. Il se défend. Je le retourne et le bloc ventre a terre. Je lui sers le nez, le plus fort possible. Il hurle sous la douleur. Avec mon autre main je lui tire l'oreille. Il cri d'autant plus.

- Dis-le !

-JE…NE….LE …FERAIS….PLUS…..JAMAIS…..

Je suis à califourchon sur lui. J'ai bloqué ses jambes en faisant un nœud avec ma ceinture et je lui tiens les bras de mes genoux.

-Sam. Je tends la main vers lui. Il commence à enlever sa ceinture.

-NON, BELLA. J'AI DIS QUE JE NE RECOMMANCERAIS PAS . Hurle Dim.

J'attrape la ceinture de SAM et je lui attache le pied avec son poignet opposé. Je me relève.

-J'ai dormi combien de temps de plus que toi ?

-Sam !hurle Démétri.

-J'ai dormi combien de temps de plus?

-deux heures.

-Alors installes toi mon grand, tu as un long moment a passé. Je le laisse sur le terrain et je rentre dans le salon. Je regarde l'équipe. Ils sont morts de rire.

-Dire que Charly pensait qu'avec un réveil en douceur tu serais plus sympa. Edward tu avais une seule mission, tu as échoué, mec. Dit Sam.

Edward me regarde avec un air étrange Emmett et Jasper sont sur le cul, comme on dit.

-Mon réveil était très doux merci. Imagine sans lui ce que sa aurait donné. Je peux récupérer mes armes maintenant.

Edward fait un sourire.

Charly entre dans la maison. Démétri le suit. Il a la tête baissé. Charly me regarde avec des yeux noirs. Il me donne mes armes et me lance ma ceinture.

-C'est pas vraiment le moment, Suny.

-C'est pas moi.

Il me regarde et part à rire.

-Ok allez on se recentre.

-Oh attendez ou sont les filles ? Et Carlisle ?

-Carlisle a l'hôpital. Esmée les a pris dans la résidence. Elles font une journée fille. Amy ne sait pas que vous êtes rentrés.

Je regarde Emmett et hoche la tête.

-Et Bree ?

-Elle est avec elles, merci de t'en inquiéter.

.-Normal.

Les gars me regardent.

-Quoi ?

-Non rien. répondent-ils en chœur.

On planifie le plan, les options, les coins morts, les positions

-N'oublions pas que nous l'avons formé

-. Nous devons travailler différemment. Il doit toucher son blé et une fois plus loin, il doit crever.

-On doit avoir assez de temps pour récupérer Rose.

-Il a du piégé le terrain. Qui sait bombe ?

-Il doit avoir des complices.

-Moi je le ferais ici. Regarde on peut tout dissimuler c'est digne d'une carte fidélité pour les caisses en sapin..

-Il ne l'aura pas avec lui. C'est sur. Elle est une sacré monnaie d'échange

-Ok en récapitule. Qui y va ?

-Moi

-NON ! hurle Edward. Nous relevons la tête. Il me regarde. Il a la main sur sa bouche. Il regarde tout le monde et part dans la salle de musique.

Le groupe me regarde. Charly me fait un signe de tête.

-Ne partez pas sans moi.

Je pose mes armes et m'approche de la salle. Je l'entends jouer. Sa musique est douloureuse. Je frappe et ouvre la porte. Il est derrière son piano. Il a les larmes qui lui coulent sur les joues. Je le regarde. Je referme la porte. Il ne s'essuie pas les larmes. En général, les gens s'essuient les larmes. Lui non, il les laisse s'échapper, rouler sur son visage et tomber sur ses genoux.. Je m'approche doucement de lui. Il est concentré sur ces touches. Mon corps de contracte a cette vision. Mon cœur saigne de le voir dans cet état.

Je me place derrière lui. Et lentement je pose mes mains sur ses épaules. Je le masse doucement.

-Tu as vraiment un don.

Il ne répond pas. Je continue de le caresser et je m'assois à ses cotés.

-Edward parle moi.

Je le regarde. Il est de plus en plus humide. Ok plan B

Je regarde dans la salle. Je scanne partout. Je vois la cam, je m'approche et signal que je vais couper. Je monte sur un tabouret et débranche le tout. Je l'entends jouer encore derrière moi. Je descends et le regarde. Il est toujours concentré sur les touches. Je prends la chaise et bloque l'entrée. Je monte sur le piano par son extrémité. Il relève le regard et me regarde. Je me pivote sur moi-même et me laisse glisser le long des touches pour me retrouver à califourchon contre lui. Il continue de jouer. Je me blottie dans son corps. Je pose ma tête dans son cou. Sa respiration est difficile. Il sanglote. Je lui prends le visage et embrasse chacune de ses larmes. Doucement lentement j'embrasse ses joues, sa mâchoire et je viens effleurer ses lèvres. Il se donne à moi. Je l'embrasse mais pas de façon brutale. C'est doux, rempli de sentiment de tendresse. Il pose enfin ses mains sur moi. Il me caresse et notre baiser prend de l'ampleur. Je me cambre sous ses attentions. Il me pose sur les touches. Ce qui fait un son horrible. Il ne me regarde pas. Il me fait lever les bras et passe mon teeshirt par-dessus ma tête. Il pose son visage contre ma poitrine. Je le tiens contre moi. Nous ne bougeons pas, pas besoin de parler. Je lui caresse la tête alors qu'il écoute mon cœur. Au bout d'un moment, je commence doucement je fredonne l'air de Hello d'évanescence. Ses mains caressent les touches du clavier. Il joue cette musique et je lui chante cette chanson. Musique tout en douceur. Il ne dit rien et se laisse bercer par ma voix. Je sens son souffle sur moi. Je chante mais tout doucement comme si ce moment n'était que pour nous. Notre univers, notre secret, notre monde, tout de douceur, d'amour et de bien être. Je me fou des paroles, même si l'histoire parle de la concrétisation dans la tête d'une gamine de la mort de sa sœur, j'aime la mélodie et je pense qu'il le comprend. Une fois la chanson finie, il me regarde et m'embrasse comme jamais.

-Reviens avec elle. Me dit-il.

-Promis.

Il me regarde et me fait un maigre sourire. Je lui prends son visage en coupe et l'embrasse. Il se laisse faire. Je me détache de ses lèvres et le regarde.

-Qu'est ce que je fais faire de toi ?

Il me regarde plus intensément.

-Tu ne comptes plus m'évincer ?

-J'essaye. Je te jure que j'essaye. Mais tu trouves toujours le moyen de me rapprocher de toi. Je perds tout contrôle lorsque je suis dans tes bras. C'est intolérable.

Il souri. Je le regarde.

-Je préfère voir cela.

Il m'embrasse.

-Je me battrais pour toi, Bella. Je serais plus fort de jour en jour. Mais ne me demande pas de ne pas avoir peur pour toi.

-Edward !

-Non, je peux tout faire, tout combattre, comprendre ou accepter, mais je ne supporterais pas te perdre.

-Tu n'imagines pas dans quoi tu mets les pieds. Ce n'est pas un monde pour toi, ou pour ta famille.

-Et si tu nous laissais choisir ?

-Non

-Bella, je sais bien que ta vie n'est pas comme les autres. Je sais que tu dois combattre des monstres et je ne veux rien savoir des artifices que tu utilises… a part les tenues que tu mets. Il semblerait que celui d'Alice aux pays de merveilles est wahou….

Je le regarde et rigole.

-Tout cela pour te dire que les moments ou nous sommes tous les deux. Les moments où il n'y a que Bella, j'aime ces moments et je ferais tout mon possible pour avoir ces instants. Ne me prive pas de cela.

-Tu n'aime pas Suny ?

-Si mais elle est un peu trop forte pour moi. Elle a clouée un mec deux fois plus grand qu'elle tout à l'heure sur ma pelouse. Je dois t'avouer qu'elle me fait vibrer voir j'ai une certaine fierté de la connaitre. Suny est toujours sur le qui vive, en action, prête à manger un ours. Et je comprends que tu ais besoin de cela, mais je préfère Bella. La demoiselle douce, gentille et généreuse et au combien sexy.

-il est difficile de dissocier les deux.

-je sais et je prends le tout. Mais si Bella voulait bien entrer dans ma vie et si Suny pouvait baisser sa garde devant moi. Je serais leurs montrer combien je suis partant pour les rendre heureuse.

Je le regarde. Il est des plus sincères. Il me demande de me laisser aimer par cet homme. De baisser ma garde de vivre….

-Je ne t'apporterais rien de bien Edward.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Je n'ai jamais vécu cela. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela. Bella, tu m'apportes déjà et je ne veux pas m'arrêter là. J'attendrais la fin du jour, de la mission si tu le souhaites. Mais je n'abandonnerais pas. Je serais toujours là pour toi.

Je le regarde. Mes yeux se voilent sous les larmes.

Il me dévisage Il repasse mon teeshirt après avoir embrasser mon corps. J'ai des frissons. Il m'embrasse. Me fait me lever et remet la caméra en branche. Il ouvre la porte et me regarde.

-Je t'attends. Promesse.

Je le regarde, je sourie et lui embrasse la joue en sortant.

Les gars ne lèvent pas les yeux. Je m'approche d'eux. Charly regarde sa montre.

-H moins deux heures. EN place.

Je prends mes armes et regarde Edward, je lui souri. Fais un signe de tête à Emmett et à jasper et sors de la maison.

Emmett court sur le perron.

-Bella.

Je me retourne.

-Dis lui que je suis super gentil.

Je rigole.

-Tu l'approches et je te tue Emmett. Promesse de Suny.

Les gars le regardent et rigolent. Il doit faire une tête d'enfer. Je monte en voiture et nous voilà parti.

(…)

Nous arrivons à l'entrepôt. Je suis seule dans la voiture avec les sacs de billets. La musique à fond je chantonne sur money money d'ABBA . Je sais sa fait cliché mais c'est la radio. Je me gare à l'endroit prévue. Je sais que les gars sont en planques. Je vérifie mon arme. Je fini ma chanson et coupe la radio. Je sors de la voiture et regarde autour. Personne. Mon téléphone sonne. Je décroche.

-Suny.

-oh comment vas-tu ?

- Dis-moi ou elle est ?

-La patience est une vertu Bella.

-Ouais a condition d'avoir une vertu. Assez parler, dis-moi où je prends mon colis ?

-Oh mais on va d'abord jouer un peu. Tu aimes jouer Bella ?

-C'était pas prévu.

-Non et les gars en faction non plus.

-oh tu savais bien qu'ils n'allaient pas me laisser seule. Alors ne joue pas à l'étonner.

-Je sais, et c'est pour cela que l'on joue. Alors prête ?

-Je t'écoute.

-Ok alors tu as un fougueux destrier a ta disposition dans le hangar en face de toi. TU as cinq minutes pour aller à la cabine téléphonique entre la cinquième et la douzième. Oh pose tes armes, micro, téléphone et autres conneries.

-L'argent ?

- Laisse-le dans la voiture, je viendrais le chercher.

-Mais je n'ai aucune garantie.

-Non, et cela s'appelle la confiance Bella. Mais as-tu vraiment le choix ?

Je lève mes mains et enlève doucement mon arme mon téléphone, mon micro. Je les pose dans la voiture.

-Voilà.

-Tu me prends vraiment pour un débutant. J'ai dit tes armes, toutes tes armes.

Je pose mon couteau et mon flingue de secours.

-Cinq minutes, tic tac, tic tac, tic

Je cours en direction du hangar, ouvre la porte et tombe sur un super engin noir. Je le chevauche le démarre, mets mon casque et fais un demi tour en dérapant. Je fonce sur l'asphalte. Je grille les feux, fonce encore sur la trois voix et vois la cabine téléphonique. Je me gare devant. Je saute dessus. Le téléphone sonne. Je décroche.

-Bien tu es une gentille fille obéissante. Maintenant tu as trois minutes pour rejoindre le Bounty. Une tenue y est préparée pour toi.

Je raccroche et démarre pour piler quelques mètres plus loin devant le Bounty. J'entre et attrape le gérant.

-Suny, Bella. Il y a quelque chose pour moi.

Il me fait un geste du doigt. Je regarde.

-Merde. Je fais suivre le gérant avec moi. Je l'assois sur une chaise.

-Fermez vos yeux ou je vous les perce. Je prends la tenue et m'habille. Je suis en lapin rose avec pompom, bas résilles et petite oreilles. Il va me le payer.

-Ecoute, la personne qui a fait cette commande. Je veux qu'une fois que je serais partie tu prépare tous les documents, tout ce que tu as sur lui. Un ami viendra. Donne-lui tout.

-IL a payé en espèce et n'a rien laissé.

-La vidéo surveillance.

-Désactivé.

-Fais un effort ou je te tue maintenant. TU ne me sers à rien.

Il dégluti. J'entends le téléphone sonner. Je cours pour le décrocher.

-Oh un peu plus de mal.

-Essaye de rentrer la dedans en moins de deux minutes et on verra.

-Oh mais tu es énervée. Calme toi ce n'est qu'un jeu.

-La suite.

-Et maintenant tu es pressée de jouer. Décidément je ne comprends rien aux salopes.

- Dis-moi où te trouver, je te donnerai le mode d'emploi.

-pas de menace Bella. Tu n'es pas en position de cela

-Eric, tu as compté ton fric.

-Il est sur le chemin de la liberté. Oh a toi. dix minutes, salle d'audience trois. Tribunal de grande instance.

Je raccroche et saute sur mon destrier. Je suis un lapin rose super sexy sur une moto toute noire qui fonce dans les rues pour entrer dans un tribunal de justice. Je zigzag entre les voiture. J'entends des klaxons mais je continue. Les barrières du train s'abaissent devant moi. J'accélère, il faut que je passe avant. Je vois les clignotants se mettent à s'affoler, signe que le train arrive. Je passe entre les voitures J'accélère de plus en plus vite. Je monte debout sur ma moto. Merde je fais sauter le rétro de la voiture devant moi. J'accélère encore je passe la barrière droite. Le train est là. Je suis à fond. Je passe la barrière de gauche, le train passe et je peux sentir son souffle sur ma queue de lapine.

-Waouh !

Je me concentre sur ma route. Je sens que les gens me regardent. Je suis en ville. Je me gare aux pieds du grand palais. Je saute de ma moto. Je cours en direction de l'entrée. Un garde me voit arrivée.

-Agent Swan, numéro. 1309 AP .

Il m'ouvre la porte. Je lui fais un signe.

-Sortez tout le monde. Lui hurlais-je.

Il d'éclanche aussitôt l'alarme. Les gens afflux en extérieur. Je saute sur le garde corps de l'escalier et monte en quatre six. Je m'aide de mes pieds sur la rambarde et de mes mains entre les barreaux. Super le spectacle. Je suis au premier étage. Salle trois. J'entre alors que les gens sont évacués vers l'extérieur. Une sonnerie retentie. Je cherche du regard partout. La sur la table de l'avocat. Je décroche.

-Waouh alors là tu m'as scié avec le train. Magnifique Bella.

-Mais ce n'est que pour toi mon chéri.

-Je suppose que tu dois être échauffée. On passe aux choses sérieuses.

- Dis-moi tous tes secrets.

-Non, non non pas maintenant. Connais-tu le pire pour un agent ?

-De se faire enc**** par un de ses collègues.

-Oh ne soit pas vulgaire. Non . De voir une personne de son entourage mourir devant ses yeux.

Je déglutie.- Ne la touche pas.

-Tu l'as tuera toi-même Bella. Voilà mon cadeau. Un choix.

- Que me veux-tu ? Tu as l'argent, la nouvelle identité. Prends-moi mais laisse la tranquille.

-Trop simple, encore et toujours a donné sa vie pour être le héro. Non tu vas devoir choisir Bella. Voici les règles. Tu es exactement à sept minutes de l'hôpital ou le docteur Cullen exerce actuellement. Il est dans la salle d'opération 8B . Il opère cette gamine qui a sans bien sur le savoir une bombe sur elle. Elle se déclenchera dans neuf minutes et ….. Cinquante seconde. Autant te dire que cela va faire des dégâts. Dire qu'a l'étage au dessus, c'est la pédiatrie. Dommage tous ces petits êtres. De l'autre coté, chez toi à sept minutes exactement, ta sœur est dans un caisson ou l'air commence à se raréfier. A non, elle n'en a plus. Il lui reste sept minutes pour être sauver. Dernier choix. Le restaurant Bellissima, a lui aussi son lot de dynamite, et devine le temps. Choisi, Bella, cours, choisi et pleure.

-Espèce de connard.

-Bon voyage Bella. Tic tac, Tic Tac.

Je raccroche. Je regarde autour de moi.

Je cours en direction de la sortie. Je vois les dernières personnes sortir. Le gardien d'entrée me voit. Je lui cours dessus en hurlant.

-Téléphone.

Il me donne le sien. Je lui prends en sautant au milieu de la foule et cours sur ma moto. Je tape le numéro pendant que je cours. Je démarre.

-Bellissima.

-Billy, c'est Bella, sortez de là, vous êtes piéger.

Je raccroche et je zigzag en direction de l'hôpital. J'essaye de pianoté sur le clavier. Mais pas facile. Merde. Je recommence. Merde et re merde. Encore. Je vais pour prendre le téléphone celui-ci m'échappe des mains et viens s'écraser sur la route.

-NON !

Je roule encore entre les voitures, je croise une ambulance. Je me gare devant l'hôpital. Service des urgences. Je jette ma moto au sol et rentre comme une furie. Je tends ma carte au vigil en criant Bombe.

Il me regarde. Je continue ma course.

-Bouge toi mon gros.

Et d'un coup sa connecte Il appuis sur le système d'alarme Les portes s'ouvrent. Les gens courent en direction de la sortie. Je me fais un chemin jusqu'au bloc d'op. J'ouvre les portes. Personne. Merde. Salle 6, Personne. Salle 7C, personne. Salle 8, personne. Salle 8B, j'ouvre la porte personne. Je regarde à l'intérieur, personne. Je fais le tour sur moi-même. Je ne comprends pas. Les portes s'ouvrent et deux infirmiers qui vérifient les salles.

-Ou sont le doc et sa patiente ?

Ils me regardent.

-En sous sol. Lors d'urgence, ils descendent au sous sol.

J'attrape le gars. Lui montre ma plaque.

-Tu as trente secondes pour m'y emmener. C'est une journée de merde, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Il se dépêche, je le suis. J'attrape le téléphone qui traine dans un couloir. Je sélectionne les chiffres.

-Angéla.

-Elle est chez moi. Appelle le SMUR. Elle est dans un caisson.

-Merde.

-Grouille.

Le type ouvre la porte devant moi. C'est un couloir.

- Je ne peux pas vous dire ou ils sont après.

-Ok tire-toi.

Il ne demande pas son reste. Merde. Il ya encore une petite dizaine de portes.

-Carlisle !

Je cours en hurlant dans le couloir.

-Carlisle, j'ouvre la première porte. Une équipe est là. Ils me regardent.

-Carlisle Cullen.

-Salle au fond.

-Code jaune. Leur dis-je en refermant la porte.

Je cours au fond du couloir. J'ouvre la porte. L'équipe me regarde.

-Bella

-Oh Carlisle. Poussez vous, sortez d'ici.

-Mais !

-DEHORS. Je suis à quatre pattes sous la table. Je retourne la patiente. Il y a un fil. Là juste la.

Je regarde partout. Je suis le fil des doigts. IL est coincé dans l'oreiller de la jeune fille. J'éventre l'oreiller et en dégage la bombe.

-Merde. Une minuterie complète. Six secondes. Je regarde partout.

-Scalpel.

Carlisle me le tend. Je le regarde et coupe le fil. Je ne me pose pas de question. La minuterie s'arrête, il restait deux secondes. Je regarde le compteur. Je sais ce que cela veut dire. Je viens de perdre ma sœur. Même si j'ai fais le maximum, ils ne pourront pas la sauver. Je m'assois au sol. Il me regarde, me tend la main et me ramène à lui.

-Bella, tu vas bien ?

-Non. Je vous vois à la maison. Ne touchez à rien. Une équipe de nettoyeurs arrive.

Je repars en direction des étages. Je pleure. Je sors de l'hôpital. Il y aune multitude de sirènes hurlant dans la ville. Les pompiers, les ambulances, la police. Les hélicos survolent la ville. Les hélicos. Je regarde celui qui vient de se poser sur le toit de l'hôpital.

« Bon voyage. »

Je cours dans l'hôpital. Le gardien me regarde encore passer. Je fonce vers l'escalier je monte à toute allure les étages. Je suis sur le toit. L'hélico est devant moi. Le pilote sur le coté. Je m'approche de lui.

-Madame, vous ne pouvez pas restez ici. Me dit-il en me regardant de bas en haut.

-je sais. Je le regarde et lui attrape le bras

-Non mais vous n'êtes pas bien ou quoi ? On se calme, je vais vous reconduire dans votre service.

Je le regarde.

-Agent Swan. Pas de question. Emmenez-moi à l'aéroport international.

-Et moi je suis le prince Charles..

Je lui fais une clé dans le dos.

- Ecoute, je n'ai vraiment pas la patience de jouer avec toi. Tu montes et tu nous envois en l'air.

Il me regarde. Je vois qu'il ne me croit pas. Ok plan B

Je le cloue sur son siège. Je décroche son casque.

-Tour de control. Agent Swan Numéro 1309 AP . Contrôlez. Je réquisitionne votre appareil

Au bout d'un instant. Un homme me répond.

-Agent Swan. Bienvenue chez nous.

Je redresse le pilote il a de grands yeux.

-On peut y aller. Je suis pressée là.

Il monte et mets son casque. Je m'installe à ses cotés.

-Armes.

-C'est un hélico sanitaire.

-merde

-Mais le doc a laissé sa mallette

Je le regarde. Je me contorsionne et attrape la mallette en question. Je sens que le pilote jette un œil à ma petite queue de lapin. Je secoue la tête et fouille dans le sac.

-Ou dois-je atterrir ?

-Aéroport international.

-Bien.

-tour de control ?

-Oui

-Agent Swan numéro 1309AP Je suis en recherche d'un homme nommé. Sim Blont. Je dois l'arrêter avant qu'il ne décolle.

-Je contrôle…..Personne.

-Cullen ? .

-Je contrôle. …..Négatif.

-Volturi ?

- Je contrôle. …..Négatif. J'ai pas le temps de jouer au qui est ce ? Agent Swan.

Je réfléchi. Le connard de fils de pute. Il n'aurait pas osé.

- Swan ?

-Je contrôle…Un Phyl Swan…Vol pour Mexico. Il décolle dans vingt minutes les passagers sont en place. Devons nous intervenir ?

-Non individu extrêmement dangereux. C'est un PM

-Un Policier Militaire.

-Non un Putain de Macchabé

-On vous attend sur le tarmac. Porte 3C Me dit le gars avec un sourire.

Le pilote accélère en entendant mon message. Je le regarde, je lui souri.

-Merci.

Il hoche la tête. Je continue de préparer mes armes trafiquées. Je fais le point. L'aéroport s'approche à vue d'œil. Avantage. Il n'est pas armé. Il ne sait pas que je viens. Inconvénient. Je suis encore affuble d'un costume de lapine sexy rose bonbon.

L'hélico se pose à peine que je suis déjà entrain de courir sur le tarmac. Je fonce vers l'avion ou un homme m'attend en bas. Il a son uniforme de policier sur le dos.

-Agent Swan ?

-Oui je sais les nouveaux uniformes ne sont pas discret. Il est là ?

-Nous le gardons à l'œil depuis votre appel. Possibilité d'évacuer l'avion ?

Je lui fais signe que non.

-Désolé.

-Merde.

-Je ferais de mon mieux. Allez venez voir les lapines en action.

Il rigole. Il me tend une arme.

Je lui prends et la contrôle.

-Je dois venir avec vous. Me dit-il.

-Ok

-Que vous a t il fait ?

-Il a volé ma carotte.

Il rigole franchement. Nous voilà parti. Je monte dans l'avion. Le Stewart me regarde. Je me décale et lui montre l'agent en faction derrière moi. Il se pousse. Je passe devant lui en le prenant par la veste. Je le cloue contre une paroi.

-Vous vous déshabillez !.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez. Me dit-il.

- La veste me suffira. Ou est placé Phyl Swan ?

Une fois la veste enlevée, il contrôle son plan.

-Siège Coté gauche 34 Première classe.

-Il vous a commandé quelque chose ?

-Un gin tonic.

-Donnez le.

-Jenny est entrain de le servir.

Je me dirige vers Eric. Il est là ce connard. Il plaisante avec l'hôtesse. Je m'approche d'eux. La fille fait une parfaite diversion. Il la drague ouvertement. Je suis derrière lui. Je lui plante l'aiguille dans le cou. Il commence à se débattre, alors je lui pointe mon arme sur la tempe. Il ne résiste pas longtemps. L'hôtesse hurle en me voyant faire. Je lui pose la main sur la bouche. Je le charge sur mon dos devant tout le monde.

-il n'a pas payé sa place. Dis-je tout haut. Le filc m'aide a sortir cette pourriture.. Il sourit de me voire faire. Je le jette sur un chariot et le pousse telle une merde jusqu'au commissariat.

-Je pourrais vous emprunter une voiture ?

-Pour un vol de carotte ?

-Une énorme carotte. Merci du coup de main.

-Tout le plaisir de vous voir a l'œuvre.

(….)

L'ordure est déposée. Je suis debout devant mon bureau. Je regarde la photo devant moi Rose, moi et Amy. Je pleure. Je sens une main sur mes épaules. Je me retourne, Jacob est là.

-Ou est-elle ?

-Bella…

-J'ai besoin de la voir, ou est elle ?

-A la morgue.


	10. Chapter 10

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Chapitre : La Madone de Juste.

L'ordure est déposée. Je suis debout devant mon bureau. Je regarde la photo Rose, moi et Amy. Je pleure. Je sens une main sur mes épaules. Je me retourne, Jacob est là.

-Ou est-elle ?

-Bella…

-J'ai besoin de la voir, où est-elle ?

-A la morgue.

Je cours dans les couloirs. Je dois lui dire combien je suis désolée ? Combien je regrette de ne pas l'avoir sauvée. Je dois lui dire que je m'occuperais d'Amy. Je dois lui parler de tout. La tenir dans mes bras Je vois des ombres se pousser sur mon chemin.

Je pousse les doubles portes de la morgue. Il y a ce couloir froid, qui m'arrête d'un coup. Je regarde partout. Le responsable arrive.

-par ici, Swan;

Je lui fais un signe de tête. Je le suis. Je marche à reculons J'ai plus trop envie de la voire. J'ai peur. Je suis seule. Plus personne. Seulement Amy. Mes larmes coulent.

Il ouvre une porte et me laisse passer.

J'entre en regardant mes pieds.

-Bella !

Je sens une présence m'enlacer d'un coup. Je la prends dans mes bras Je la respire. C'est elle, ma Rose. J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Elle est là devant moi. Elle me regarde. Elle pleure.

Je lui touche le visage, et doucement je commence à réagir.

-Rose !

-Je suis là, Bella. Je vais bien.

-Oh Rose. Je la serre le plus fort que je peux. Je l'embrasse. Je pleure.

–Rose.

Apres une pause câline qui dure une éternité. Je la regarde. Ils l'ont soignée. Je la détaille encore ses marques et contusions, les strips sur sa lèvre.

Elle pose sa main sur ma joue.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Lui demandais-je.

-Je suis venue voire Laureen. Elle se retourne et je vois Laureen sur un lit de fer. Les yeux fermés, nue sous un drap blanc, prête pour autopsie.

-Ne reste pas là Rose.

-Elle est morte pour moi. Me dit-elle en pleurant.

-Non Rose, elle est morte à cause de lui. Viens je connais une petite fille qui a hâte de te retrouver.

-Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison. Elle n'est plus sure. Et en plus, je….

-Je t'emmène avec moi. Les Cullen sont Ok.

-Mais je ne veux pas déranger.

-Ils ne sont pas à un près.

Elle me regarde et hausse les sourcils.

Je la prends dans mes bras.

-Nous aurons le temps de nous engueuler. Viens, je suis morte de fatigue.

Pov de Rose :

Je me réveille, aie j ai mal au crane !

Mes yeux ne sont plus recouvert, il doit penser que ca ne sert plus à rien, mais je n'y vois pas plus , un noir d'encre voilà ce qu'il y a devant mes yeux.

J'essaie de me relever comme je peux, pas facile.

Je bascule sur le coté m'aide de mes mains ficelées sur mon nombril et arrive enfin à me relever. Je chancelle mais maintient mon équilibre. Il le faut c'est peut être ma dernière chance.

Ma bouche aussi n'est plus entravée, le scotch qui y était collé cède sur un coté, je tire dessus comme je peux. Oh putain ça fait mal !

Ma bouche libérée, je tente d'enlever les cordes de mes mains grâce à mes dents, merci ma bonne hygiène bucco-dentaire ! Pas évident les liens sont serrés, au bout d'un moment de lutte un des nœuds cède et j'arrive en me déboîtant à moitié le poignets à sortir une de mes mains de se piège de ficelle.

J'essaie de trouver le murs le plus proche de moi, je le longe, frôle avec mes doigts merde je suis où ? , c'est tout petit!Du métal ! Merde je suis dans une caisse !

Calme, respire.

J'appuie sur les parois, rien ne bouge. Merde, merde merde !

Je n'ai pas envie de crever en boite comme une de ces putains de sardines !

La caisse n'est pas très grande peu être un mètre cinquante, je peux me mettre debout c'est déjà ça.

La porte , je dois trouver cette porte , il a bien fallut qu'il me face entrer , donc je dois pouvoir sortir par là !

Il fait de plus en plus chaud. Calme, respire, doucement. Ne pas paniquer surtout, Bee va venir il est hors de question quel me laisse crever ici !

Elle va venir.

JE continue de chercher comment sortir de la, la panique commence à vouloir me monter aux tripes, je prends sur moi, je dois rester calme, penser à quelque choses de bon.

Amy !

Ma fille, mon amour, mon espoir. Son sourire, ses questions, ses blagues, tous ces souvenirs m'aident à retrouver mon calme.

Un larme s'écoule sur ma joue.

Bien maintenant faut que je reprenne mes recherches, une légère fente ce fait sentir, je l'agrippe du bout des ongles.

Merde ! Ça ne bouge pas !

JE recommence ma manœuvre encore et encore, mes ongles lâches les uns après les autres j'ai les doigts en sang mais je ne doit pas abandonner.

JE me sens de plus en plus fatiguée.

L'air commence a manquer.

JE ne peux pas abandonner, pour elles je dois y arriver. Je tente encore et encore mais rien n'a faire, mes larmes s'écoulent librement sur mes joues à présent.

C'est fini !

Tout est fini, adieu, je n'arrive plus a penser , ma respiration est saccadée. Mes sanglots se font bruyants.

Je revoie ma vie, Amy, Bella, j'ai honte de ne plus pouvoir me battre et rabat mes yeux vers le sol.

Pardon mes amours mais c'est trop dur, je n'ai pas réussie.

Je suis si fatiguée.

Mon regard se pose sur le rond de métal que ma sœur ma offert à la naissance de ma princesse. Il y a un ange dessus, et derrière la date de naissance d'Amy.

Je la prends en main, la sert le plus possible, elle me rappelle ma joie quand Bella me la offerte, ma médaille, mon trésor le plus précieux après ma fille et ma sœur. Je pars dans mes songes.

MA MEDAILLE ! Putain ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! Bella ! même loin de moi tu es toujours là pour me sauver les fesses ! du moins j'espère !

Je passe la chaîne au dessus de mon cou, embrasse la médaille dans une prière silencieuse.

Il faut que ça marche !

Je l'insères comme je peux le long de la fente, et force dessus.

Un léger filet de lumière à peine visible se fait voir.

Merci seigneur !

De l'air !

Je me délecte de la sensation grisante .

Maintenant tout va aller , plus qu'a attendre.

Bella c'est quand tu veux, je t'attends !

Au bout d'un certain temps, des voix se font entendre, je tends l'oreille

-Rosaliiiiiie!Roooose!Réponds !

C'est moi rose ! On me cherche !

- Là, je suis ici !

Je tente de parler le plus fort possible mais ma bouche est sèche à l'extrême et c'est seulement un murmurement minable qui est crié.

Je tente alors le tout pour le tout, et tente de mettre des coups de pieds le long de la parois, encore et encore je frappe, l'énergie du désespoir m'agite.

Je sens des présences

-Là , Les MECS elle est là !

-Rose c'est toi ? T'inquiète pas on va te sortir de la ! Tiens le coup ma belle on est là !

Des crissements de tôle froissée se font entendre, puis une lumière aveuglante agresse mes yeux. Instinctivement je me recroqueville sur moi même.

-Rose c'est Embry, je ne te ferais pas de mal , personne ne te fera plus jamais de mal.

Cette voix je la reconnais je me détends

Merci je suis vivante.

La première chose que je demande est :

-Amy ? Comment va Amy ?

(…)

pov de Bella :

Démétri se gare devant la maison des Cullen. Rose dort dans mes bras. La porte de la voiture s'ouvre. Emmett me regarde. Il souri en la voyant. Je grogne.

- Eloigne-toi ! Suny est encore opérationnelle. Lui dit Démétri.

Emmett me regarde et se pousse. Démétri prend Rose dans ses bras après avoir eu mon accord. Il la pose dans mon lit. Amy y dort déjà. Je les borde et je regarde le tableau. Mission accomplie. La petite se met automatiquement dans les bras de sa mère qui la sert contre elle.

Je prends ma douche et je me glisse dans le fauteuil, comme Edward me la montrer. Edward que vais-je faire ? Il me demande de me laisser aller, mais en serais-je capable ? Et si oui, quelles en seront les conséquences pour lui, sa famille, la mienne…

(…)

J'ouvre les yeux. De magnifiques yeux bleus me regardent. Je me frotte les yeux et m'étire avant de me lever.

-Bonjour Amy !

Je la regarde, elle se tourne et fonce en cuisine. Je la regarde partir. Une impression de merde m'envahie. Je me lève et la suit en cuisine.

-Bonjour tout le monde.

J'embrasse Esmée, Ambre, Rose et je m'approche d'Amy.

-Je ne veux pas te dire bonjour. Me dit-elle.

Je la regarde.

-Amy. Lui dis Rose.

-Laisse la tranquille. Elle a le droit de m'en vouloir. Dis je en me servant un café.

-Et pourquoi donc, tu lui en veux Amy ?

-Je ne parle pas au traite.

Je relève la tête et la fixe du regard. Je m'approche d'elle.

-Que tu m'en veuilles, je comprends. Seulement fais attention à tes paroles jeune fille.

-Sinon. Me dit-elle hautaine.

-Sinon je vais me servir de la peau de cul pour m'en faire un tambour. Je prends mon talki et je préviens les gars que j'ai besoin de courir.

Je m'enfonce dans la foret environnante. Je cours de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin. Je saute par-dessus des troncs. Je me glisse sous d'autres. Pas de meilleur entraînement que celui de la nature. Au bout d'une heure de course je suis fatiguée, mes jambes me font mal, mes poumons ne sont que de la purée. Je fais demi-tour et commence à rentrer. Il y a une ombre sur le coté.

-Que fais tu ici, Emmett ?

-J'ai eu du mal à te suivre. Tu vas super vite.

-Tu aurais du me le dire, j'aurais mis le ralentisseur.

-Ne lui en veux pas. Ce n'est qu'une enfant.

Je le regarde.

-Quelle est ton histoire ?

-Oh tu réponds par une question. Bien , Jasper dirait que tu es en mode défensive.

-Le Psy de la famille.

-Je vois que tu as épluché les dossiers.

-C'est mon job.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier d'avoir ramener Bree et la future femme de ma vie.

Je le regarde, il rougi.

-C'est donc pour cela que tu m'as suivi.

-Euh non pas vraiment.

-Alors pourquoi ?

- Mais maintenant que tu en parles, si tu pouvais ne pas me mettre de bâton dans les roues, je t'en serais reconnaissant.

-Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle est la femme de ta vie. Tu ne la connais même pas.

-Oh j'en sais un peu. J'ai parlé avec Amy. Me dit-il tout bas.

-Soutirer des infos à une gamine alors que sa mère vient d'être enlevée sous ses yeux. Waouh et bas dis donc tu dois être au bord du gouffre.

-Elle en a parlé d'elle-même.

-Et bien sur tu n'as rien fais pour l'en dissuader.

-pourquoi es tu fâché après moi ?

-Je ne le suis pas. Enfin pas après toi. C'est moi. Je …..Laisse tomber ce n'est pas important.

-Si cela te concerne, c'est important.

-Non je ne le crois pas.

-Tu penses donc ne pas avoir ta place dans cette famille, dans ce monde. Toi, Bella Swan.

-Si c'est comme cela que tu le comprends, cela me va.

Je reprends la route. Je m'aperçois qu'il ne me suit pas. Je m'arrête et le regarde.

-Bon tu viens ou tu restes en foret.

-Si je te dis ce que je pense, tu seras gentille.

-Si tu entends pas la, ne pas te tabasser. Je pense que je peux faire un effort.

Il s'approche avec un sourire.

-Tu devrais tout lui dire à Amy. Ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le début de cette mission. Elle pourrait le comprendre et arrêter de t'en vouloir.

-Non

-Pourquoi ?

-Amy doit être protégée de tout cela. Elle ne doit pas entendre parler de mon travail ou des Volturi, tout comme Rose.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Elle a sept ans. Emmett. Je ne pense pas que les meurtres, trafics, changement d'identité et autres soient bon pour elle.

-Elle n'a pas besoin des détails.

-Elle sait que je travail dans la police, elle sait que j'ai sauvé des gens hier soir. Mais elle m'en veut car la seule personne qu'elle pensait en sécurité, s'est fait enlever sous ses yeux. Elle m'a appelée et je n'étais pas présente pour elle. Alors peut importe ce que je lui dirais, je l'ai trahie. Et c'est la seule chose qui compte pour elle.

Nous continuons de marcher. Il réfléchie un instant. Je lui jette quelques regards mais il est fixé sur le sol.

-Ma femme, la mère d'Ambre est partie après la maternité. Elle s'appelle Nathalie. On s'était rencontré en salle de sport. Tout allait bien, nous avions deux ans de mariage. Que du bonheur. Puis elle est tombée enceinte et là tout a merdé. Elle a fait crise sur crise. Elle ne voulait pas d'enfant, ne pas déformer son corps. Elle ne supportait pas ce changement, son gros ventre, les vergetures enfin tu comprends. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que pour moi elle était la plus belle chose qui soit sur cette terre, mais je n'ai pas réussie. A la naissance d'Ambre, Elle a crié pour que le démon sorte de son corps. Elle n'a jamais voulu la voir et encore moins la prendre dans ses bras. Elle m'a donné les papiers du divorce le jour même et elle a refusé d'être liée par n'importe quel moyen à Ambre. Je ne comprends toujours pas son choix. Mais je fais en sorte de le respecter. Je suis arrivée chez Esmée et Carlisle avec la petite à bout de bras. Ils m'ont ouvert la porte comme d'habitude et plus jamais je n'ai été séparé d'eux. Ils sont super tu sais.

-J'ai vu.

–Tu sais je t'ai raconté la mort de mes parents. Il faut que tu saches, Esmée et Carlisle ont toujours été là pour nous. Lorsque mes parents partaient en voyage ou autres ce sont eux qui s'occupaient de nous. Nous avons toujours fonctionné comme cela. Ils sont nos parents. En fait ils l'étaient depuis bien longtemps.. Et j'en suis d'autant plus heureux. Ils m'ont toujours traité comme l'un des leur , Bree aussi et avec Ambre, ils sont supers. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas été cool avec toi, mais tu entres dans la famille avec tes gros sabots Je pense qu'elle a peur que tu lui prennes sa place auprès de nous mais surtout auprès d'Esmée. Elle a toujours été la fille, la princesse. Lorsqu'elle a rencontré Nathalie, elle ne lui a pas fait de misère, elle me disait que ce n'était pas la bonne pour moi. On s'est fâché plusieurs fois à ce propos, alors vois le comme une bonne intension. C'est une bonne gosse.

-Je comprends mieux le fait que tu veuilles rester en famille.

-Ouais. Alors tu lui parleras de moi.

Je le regarde et rigole.

-Emmett, on fait un marché. Je te garde à l'œil.

-Et en quoi est ce un marché ?

-N'insiste pas si elle te rejette. Ne leur fais pas de mal et si tout est ok pour elles deux. Je te laisse vivre.

-Trop aimable. Il s'approche de moi et ouvre ses bras.

-Profite, je suis crevée.

Il rigole et me serre dans ses bras.

-Je les rendrais heureuses. Merci Bella.

-Ne me remercie pas de vivre.

Je le regarde et pars en courant vers la maison. Je prends ma douche et attrape une barre de céréale , un café et fonce en régi.

Je contrôle le tout, parle avec les gars. Charly est avec nous sur caméra. Le musé n'était pas piégé. La seule perte est celle de Laureen.. Nous faisons le rapport de la mission d'hier. Le Bellissima n'a pas explosé et personne n'est blessé. Mon coup de fil les a sauvés. J'en suis contente. Rose a réussie à se battre avec le caisson. Elle était calme lorsqu'ils sont arrivés. Voilà ce qu'il l'a sauvé, la médaille que j'avais offerte à Rose pour la naissance d'Amy. Elle a été soignée. Le rapport dit qu'elle n'a pas été violée. Le doc lui a prescrit un traitement pour pouvoir l'aider à passer au dessus de tout cela mais il préconise l'intervention d'un psy.

...

Eric est dans une chambre froide. Seth s'occupe de lui. Il est le meneur d'entretien. Nous regardons la scène. Ce n'est pas joli. Mais c'est nécessaire. Seth fait le maximum. Il est responsable de la mort de Laureen et il nous a trahis. Autant dire que pour lui c'est pas le club Med. Il nous livre quelques infos sur les Volturi mais rien que nous ignorons déjà.

-Bella, tu dois trouver la bibliothèque de Da Vinci. Cullen t'y aidera.

-Mais et les Cullen ?

-On fera d'une pierre deux coups. Ils viennent avec nous.

-Non

-Quoi non ?

-Ce n'est pas un voyage touristique. NON Les Cullen n'ont rien à voir la dedans. Je m'y oppose.

-Et que proposes-tu ?

-On dégrossi le truc ici. Une fois sure et certaine. Je pars avec l'équipe et je ramène la bibliothèque.

-Tu prends Edward.

-Il pourra m'être utile.

Je vois Sam avoir un sourire. Je lui bastonne le bras.

-Charly, tu veilleras sur eux pendant que je serais partie.

-Je mettrais ta famille a l'abris, Bella.

-merci.

Ils me regardent tous avec un drôle d'air. Je ressors et entre dans la maison.

(…)

Bree est assise dans le canapé avec Amy et Ambre. Elle me regarde, se lève et se pointe devant moi.

Je la dévisage.

-Tu voulais me parler ?

-Je voulais m'excuser pour la sortie de vendredi soir. J'aurais du t'écouter. J'ai déconner j'suis désolée!Elle fini sa phrase en pleurnichant .

-Ok !

Je m'enferme dans ma chambre. Je suis en sous vêtement. Je replace mes armes lors que la porte s'ouvre d'un coup.

-Isabella tu vas m'écouter. Me dit-elle en ouvrant la porte

Je la pointe de mon arme. Elle me regarde, les yeux exorbités, et oui on est pas dans une de tes series a deux balles ici c'est la réalité. Je range mon pistolet.

-Bree, personne ne t'a appris à frapper à une porte.

-Tu ne m'as peut être pas entendu alors je recommence. Je suis désolée, et je te remercie de m'avoir ramenée à la maison saine et sauve. Je n'enlèverais plus mon collier. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. Et je voulais aussi en profiter pour te remercier d'avoir sauvé mon père hier soir à l'hôpital. Voilà.

Elle me regarde et croise ses bras sur son torse. Je la regarde.

-Ok

-Quoi ok, c'est tout. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, tu as risquée ta vie pour moi, tu as tué ses gens, tu as trouée ce type sur la chaussée, tu as…(elle balance ses bras en l'air)…., je te dis que je suis désolée. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait et toi tu me dis OK . C'est tout.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, hurle, crie, punie moi, tape moi. Mais fais quelque chose. Tu ne peux pas dire juste Ok !

Je la regarde.

-Et cela t'aiderai en quoi ? Hein. Tu n'as rien. Tu n'aurais jamais du voir cela. Tu n'es pas blessée. Tu vas t'en remettre et j'en suis heureuse pour toi. Tu as compris qu'ils ne plaisantaient pas et tu as décidé de me rendre mon travail plus facile. Chouette, j'en suis contente. J'ai déjà assez de boulot.

-Je sais que part ma faute, tu n'as pas pu aider ta sœur. Et je m'en veux.

- Tu n'es pas responsable de cela. Eric est le seul coupable. Apres ce n'est qu'une question de timing. Rose va bien. Alors ne te bile pas pour cela. Tout est bien pour le moment.

-Non mais tu es incroyable. Tu ne laisse rien transparaître ou quoi ? Tu as un cœur de glace ou tu te caches derrière cette foutue carapace. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien ressentie, que tu n'as pas eu peur ou mal, que tu ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir répondu au téléphone hier alors que tu me courrais après. Que tu ne m'en veux pas. Je ne te croirais pas Bella.

Je la regarde. Elle marche en long et en travers dans la chambre alors qu'elle me sort ses vérités. Je la regarde faire. Elle est à la limite de pleurer, elle tremble, mais je sens que c'est nécessaire pour qu'elle évacue le trop plein d'émotion qu'elle a subie lors de sa tentative d'enlèvement. Je me place dans sa trajectoire et l'attrape dans mes bras. Je la regarde et lui passe ma main sur la joue. Je la regarde un instant et la prends contre moi. Elle me sert comme jamais et elle pleure. Je lui caresse le dos, comme je le ferais pour Rose.

-Je ne veux pas que tu pleures pour cela, Bree. Tu ne me dois rien. Ok. J'ai fait mon travail. Tu ne remercie pas ton prof lorsqu'il te donne une mauvaise note pour travail bâclé, alors ne me remercie pas. Tu es partie contre mon avis. Je n'ai fait que te récupérer. Et sois en sure, il est mieux pour toi que cela se soit passé ainsi. Sinon je t'aurais mis la honte de ta vie. Et tu aurais de quoi me crier dessus. Crois-moi. Je lui embrasse le front. Maintenant laisse moi m'habiller, j'ai du boulot.

-Je t'aime Bella.

-Tu as du avoir un coup sur la tête. Tu es sur que ton père a dis que c'était tout bon.

Elle rigole, et part en direction de la salle. Elle se retourne.

-Si je ne peux plus faire les boutiques. Je peux peut être t'aider pour quelque chose.

Je la regarde et vois Amy et Ambre derrière elle dans le salon qui regardent un dessin animé sur noël.

-Oh attends voir. Oui c'est cela. Va voir Démétri et dis lui que tu organises la Bellissima.

Elle me regarde et fonce auprès de Démétri. Peu de temps après je suis entrain de parler à Jasper de Rose pour savoir s'il peut l'aider lorsque nous entendons le cri de joie de Bree. Elle est ravie. Je suis dans le salon. Elle me saute dessus pour m'embrasser et me remercier. Rose la regarde faire. Elle hausse les sourcils.

-Elle organise la soirée du Bellissima chez Billy.

-Bree, je peux te donner un coup de main. Lui demande Rose.

Elles se regardent. Elles se sourient. C'est bon, elles se sont trouvées et de ce que je connais d'elles. Elles ne sont pas prêtent de se lâcher.

-Bree, Rose. Pas de magasin, internet et livraison chez Billy.

Elles me regardent et après avoir râlé toutes les deux, elles me disent qu'elles sont d'accord.

(…)

Je frappe à la porte de son bureau.

-Entrez.

Je pousse la porte. Il me regarde et me sourie.

-La journée est finie ou tu t'ennuyais de moi. Me dit-il en s'approchant de moi. IL me regarde de partout comme pour vérifier que je n'ai rien.

-Je viens plutôt pour le travail. Tu sais Da Vinci. J'ai une bibliothèque a trouvé.

-oh moi qui pensais que tu venais pour moi, mes bras musclés qui savent te tenir prés d'eux. Il me regarde et me prends dans ses bras.

-Je sais que normalement on ne parle pas, mais comment était ta mission ?

-Accomplie et promesse tenue.

-J'ai vu ce matin, je n'ai pas osé t'embrasser. Tu dormais tellement bien. Je t'ai couverte cependant. Oh en fait la prochaine fois ne dort pas dans mon fauteuil, vient me retrouver. Je te ferais une place dans mes bras. Me dit-il en embrassant mon front, ma joue, mes lèvres.

- Bonjour Bella. Ils nous positionnent devant la fenêtre de son bureau qui donne sur le jardin. Emmett joue avec les filles au ballon.

Je le regarde. Il a ce merveilleux regard. Il est soulagée que je sois rentrée saine et sauve. Il est sur de son comportement avec moi et il a cette détermination, c'est incroyable. Et si c'est lui qui avait raison ? Si j'avais le droit de vivre moi aussi. Si le bonheur pouvait m'être autorisé ? Si tout cela était possible ? Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela. Jamais mon corps et mon esprit n'était autant obnubilé par un homme. Et si ? Il les regarde jouer dehors et un sourire se fait en coin.

-Emmett t'a parlé ?

-Oui

-Je vois que tu lui as donné ta bénédiction.

-Je dirais plutôt une mise en garde, mais je ne m'opposerais pas si Rose le veux.

-Alors lui il a le droit de séduire une Swan et pas moi.

-Je suis déjà toute séduite. Là n'est pas le problème. Il continue d'avoir ce sourire.

-J'aime t'avoir contre moi Bella. Je voudrais tellement que tu me laisses entrer dans ta vie.

-Moi aussi.

Il me retourne et me regarde avec questionnement.

-Es tu entrain de me dire que …..

Je lui pose le doigt sur la bouche.

-J'ai pensé tout haut. N'est ce pas !

Il me fait signe de sa tête que oui. Il a une étincelle dans le regard.

-Merde. Je vais être obligée de te tuer. Il faut d'abord que je te torture pour obtenir toutes les infos sinon papa me fera une tête au carré. Là pour sur il ne me pardonnera pas. Mince je commençais à m'habituer à toi.

Il me regarde et après un bref instant de doute et de peur il rigole en me voyant le regarder.

-Oh et quelles genres de tortures penses tu m'infliger ?

-Oh je pensais commencer par celle là.

Je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse. Il ouvre grands les yeux et après un instant de doute il approfondit notre baiser. Une fois a cour de souffle nous nous regardons on se sourie. Un bien être m'envahis.

Il me regarde et me fait asseoir sur lui. Je pose ma tête contre lui.

-Et si tu me disais ce qui t'effraie ?

-Pour commencer, de te laisser entrer dans ma vie de dingue. Puis de te mettre en danger ainsi que toute ta famille. Et pour finir enfin pour le moment d'être dépendante de toi et des tes attentions, tes caresses, ton être…

-Pourquoi serais si effrayant ?

-Tu ne comprends pas. Je pense à toi à chaque instant. J'ai même fait un câlin à Bree aujourd'hui alors qu'elle méritait une bonne fessée. Mais ton visage est apparu devant moi en la regardant. J'ai pas pu. Tu me rends humaine, normale et gentille… Et ça m'effraie. Les gars n'ont plus peur de moi.

-pauvre petite Bella.

-Ne te moque pas.

Il me regarde et soulève mon menton pour venir m'embrasser.

-J'aime cette Bella. Et jamais je ne lui ferais du mal. Laisse-toi aller avec moi. Juste avec moi. . S'il te plait. Bella soit cette femme qui me fait fondre de plaisir, de désir, de…. Il m'embrasse de plus en plus La chaleur envahie le bas de mon ventre. J'ai envie de lui de ses caresses, de son corps contre le mien, en moi. De tout ce qu'il pourrait me donner. Je prends le tout.

Je me lève et le regarde. Il me fait son petit sourire en coin.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es en mission. Me dit-il.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention. Mais nous devons bosser sur la scapigliata.

-Uhm affreux dilemme. Etre torturer ou m'occuper d'Elle. Vraiment un terrible dilemme.

Je le regarde et l'embrasse.

-Et si tu commençais par Elle.

-Tu veux dire que la torture viendra en seconde partie.

Je le regarde et sourie il s'approche de moi et me porte dans ses bras

Alors accroche toi c'est parti pour un cour intensif sur la scapigliata.

Je rie de le voir faire. Il n'a pas peur de me prendre dans ses bras. Pas peur de moi ou de mes réactions. Il me veut juste moi. Rien que moi. Et cela est déjà énorme pour moi. Je suis dans son dos. Il descend les escaliers.

-Mais ou m'emmènes tu ?

-Là ou tout a commencé.

En passant je vois Rose qui regarde Emmett jouer avec les filles Elle sourie. Mon dieu que j'aime cette vision. Elle se tourne en nous entendant et me sourie.

-C'est la complication délicate ?

Je descends du dos d'Edward. Je le prends par la main et le tire jusque devant Rose.

-Rose, je te présente Edward. Edward, ma sœur Rosalie Swan.

-Enchantée.

-Moi de même, Rosalie.

Je chuchote à Edward que je vais prévenir la régie de notre escapade en ne lâchant pas Rose des yeux. J'embrasse Rose et je fonce en régie.

-Je vais en mission avec Edward. Veille sur la famille.

-Vous avez bossez sur quoi dans le bureau, tout a l'heure ? Me demande Sam.

-NPC. Je rougi. Sam me regarde, et d'un coup la connexion se fait.

-Oh merde, Bella !

-Si tu tiens à ta vie, ne dit rien.

Il me regarde et se lève. Il m'enlace dans ses bras.

-Il est bon pour toi. Je n'aurais pas choisi mieux. Ne me tape pas je vais te lâcher. Je suis heureux pour toi.

Il me lâche et je le regarde il me sourie. Je lui décroche un coup de poing dans la tronche et je sors du camion. Je grogne.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Merde.

Je rentre à la maison lorsque je vois Amy me regarder. Je m'approche d'elle mais elle se tourne pour courir dans les bras d'Emmett. Il me regarde en attrapant la puce et me fait un sourire en coin. Je hoche la tête. Et repars dans ma direction.

La porte s'ouvre et je vois Rose sur le perron. Elle me regarde et regarde sa fille avec fureur.

-Rose, ce n'est pas le moment. Pas ici. Pas comme cela.

Elle me regarde et colle ses bras contre son torse et tape du pied. Elle respire profondément.

-Elle doit savoir te respecter Bella. Me dit-elle tout bas.

-Le respect ne s'impose pas. Il se gagne.

-Tu es sa tante et la seule famille qui lui reste.

-Elle le sait mais cela n'excuse en rien mes choix et mes actes. Lui répondis-je calmement.

-mais de quels choix parles-tu ?

- Je n'ai pas répondu lorsque tu as appelé. J'aurai du te secourir. Elle était là, et moi je ne suis pas venue.

-Mais tu étais en mission.

-Elle le sait.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Elle a eu peur de se retrouver seule. Sans sa maman. Et je n'ai pas promis.

-Quelle promesse ?

-Celle de te ramener vivante auprès d'elle.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas promis ?

-Je ne savais pas ou tu étais. Ni dans quel état. Je n'allais certainement pas lui promettre cela.

-Et c'est pour cela qu'elle te parle comme cela.

-Oui surtout que Démétri lui a promis pour avoir sa déclaration.

-Cela suffit. Elle se tourne vers sa fille. - Amy Isabella Renée Swan, tu descends de cet ours et tu viens ici maintenant. Dit-elle avec un ton des plus sérieux.

La petite descend du dos d'Emmett et arrive doucement vers nous. Une fois sur le perron, elle regarde sa mère.

-Pourquoi, tu m'as appelé si fort. Tu aurais pu le demander plus gentiment.

-Amy je voudrais que tu parles à ta tante.

-Non ! Répond t elle du tac au tac.

-Voilà c'est réglé. Merci Rose. Edward on y va la voiture est avancée.

-Bella tu restes là. Je n'ai pas fini.

-Oh pardon. Je pensais que tu allais encore vouloir lui forcer la main. Je te l'ai dis Rose. Elle ne me doit rien. Si elle n'a pas envie de me parler, elle ne le fait pas. Lorsqu'elle le voudra je serais là.

-Bella ce n'est pas correct.

- Laisse-lui du temps. Elle me posera ses questions en temps utile.

-Elle est comme toi ! Me dit-elle en regardant la petite.

-Ouaip.

-Bella

-je t'aime Rose. Oh si tu fais a manger, prends Emmett avec toi. Je ne tiens pas à mourir d'intoxication alimentaire.

-Sauves toi Swan, ou tu vas mourir sous mes claques.

Je la regarde et l'embrasse. Je regarde Amy et continue mon chemin.

-A tout à l'heure.

Je monte en voiture. Edward a suivi toute la scène.

IL démarre alors qu'Emmett se rapproche de Rose et Amy.

-Ou m'emmènes-tu ?

-Je te l'ai dis, là ou tout a commencé.

Il me regarde alors que je fixe la route.

-Tu n'aimes pas ne pas gérer.

-Non en effet mais je veux bien te faire confiance sur ce coup là.

-Oh que d'honneur. C'est sympa ce que tu as fait pour Emmett tout a l'heure.

-Je l'aime bien mais ne va surtout pas lui dire. Il tenterait encore de me prendre dans ses bras.

Il rigole.

IL pose sa main sur ma cuisse. Je le regarde et pose ma tête sur son bras.

-Je t'emmène dans une église. Celle du quartier ou on habitait étant enfant. Dedans il y a une statue de la madone. Mais elle est unique.

-Ne me dis pas que Da Vinci la sculptée.

-Non pas celle là. Mais tu comprendras lorsque tu la verras.

Il met la radio et chantonne sur un tube des années 80. Un pop rock.

-Comment fais tu pour me calmer a chaque fois ?

-NPC C'est le secret des Cullen.

- Tu es conscient que je pourrais très facilement te faire avouer ce secret ?

-Ouaip !. Il à l' œil brillant d'une nouvelle lueur, Aimerais tu la torture Cullen ?

Je rigole. Son sourire à lui se fane, puis un sourire un coin réapparaît, bizarre ! A quoi pense-t-il ? On verra plus tard.

Il se gare dans une ruelle ou siège une toute petite église en bout. Il me dit de ne pas bouger. Il fait le tour de la voiture et vient m'ouvrir la porte. Il me tend sa main pour que je descende. Je le regarde, il me sourie. Je prends sa main et il referme la porte derrière moi. Puis il passe son bras dans mon dos et doucement me conduit en direction de l'église. Je regarde autour de nous, RAS.

-Tu penses que je ne sais pas sortir d'une voiture.

Il rigole.

-Non c'est de l'éducation. Esmée nous a élevé comme cela. Carlisle l'a toujours fait avec elle. Pour nous c'est normal.

-Jasper a aussi cette éducation.

-Jasper est mon ainé, il m'a éduquer sur beaucoup de domaines.

Je le regarde.

-Oh tes données ne sont pas fiables la dessus.

-Je n'ai pas tout épluché. Je me suis concentrée sur le dossier de Bree et le tien. Finis je tout bas. Je sais qu'il m'a entendu. Son sourire est plus que marquant.

-Comme tu sais nous sommes une famille spéciale, on pourrait nous qualifié de famille recomposée. Au début mon père faisait son internat en chirurgie, maman finissait ses études d'architecte décoratrice. Ils vivaient dans un petit appart deux rues plus haut. Jasper est arrivé un soir de Janvier, maman a accouché seule dans l'appartement. Papa était en salle d'opération. Ils ont travaillé durs et se sont occupés de lui comme ils pouvaient mais entre les cours et l'internat, pas facile. Et un soir mes parents ont fêté la fin de l'internat de mon père, apparemment ils en avaient une bonne, même les étoiles n'ont pas pu les retenir. Et je suis arrivé. L'appart bien que trop petit nous a quand même servi de maison le temps que les finances s'arrangent. Emmett venait aussi à la maison pendant que ses parents étaient en voyage. Il a toujours été avec nous. Nous sommes frères de cœur, pas cousin de sang. Maman avait repéré la maison dans la foret. Elle bossait sur son réaménagement. Ils ont fini par en tomber amoureux et ils l'ont achetée. Nous avons emménagé alors que Bree venait de se présenter dans le ventre de sa mère, une victoire pour eux. Maman savait qu'elle garderait aussi cette gosse, enfin une fille. Tu n'imagines même pas le bonheur pour maman entouré de gars, une princesse à couette qui porterait enfin de belles robes.

Donc quatre enfants dont deux plus qu'occasionnels et cette maison. Maman a monté sa boite, papa a percé dans son domaine, une belle vie. Et lorsque Sylvie et Paul sont mort, on ne s'est pas posé de question, il fallait qu'ils viennent vivre à la maison.

Jasper a assisté à tout cela, il a beaucoup aidé Bree pendant cette période.

-Pourquoi il a choisi la psychologie ?

-Il a toujours eu un don pour ressentir les gens, les écouter et frapper là ou ça fait mal. Mais il vise juste a chaque fois.

-Il est calme et observe beaucoup.

-Oui il est super doué.

-Et pour Emmett.

-Il a beaucoup fait de conneries mais surtout a cause du manque de présence de ses parents. Il m'entraînait dans ces délires. Un ours au cœur tendre, aimé des filles, doué en sport, mais avec une petite sœur plus que collante. Puis il a rencontré Nathalie. Une fille faite sur mesure extérieurement. Mais intérieurement, c'est une autre histoire.

-J'ai eu la version courte.

-Oh il a plaidé sa cause.

-En quelque sorte.

-Malgré son air bourru et d'ours. C'est un super papa

-Et toi ?

-Pas maintenant, nous y sommes. Regarde.

Il se place derrière moi et m'enlace de ses bras. Je m'aperçois que nous sommes dans l'église. Je décompose la statue doucement lentement. J'apprécie ce moment ou une œuvre se dévoile à moi. J'en ai vu des madones, mais celle là. Elle est différente. Déjà elle est en position assise, les jambes croisées sur la stèle, puis elle est plus petite que la normale, elle doit mesurer un mètre vingt a tout casser. EN commençant par les scandales de cuir qu'elle porte sur ses pieds aux ongles parfait. Puis elle a porte une robe et non une tunique drapée. Une robe de lin crème avec des points de brodée dessus. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quels points se sont les schémas de constellations.

-Oh merde.

Je remonte encore pour voir son col brodé lui aussi. Mais de quelque chose de différents, un symbole qui se répète infiniment. Elle est belle mais ne ressemble pas à la Madone habituelle. Elle a les cheveux légèrement ondulés. Elle a un peigne d'ivoire incrustée de saphir dans les cheveux. La statue en elle-même n'est pas de pierre mais c'est une matière différente. Je ne la reconnais pas. Ses mains ne sont pas jointes comme pour la prière ou en position pour porter l'enfant Jésus, non elles sont posées naturellement sur son corps. L'une sur son cou comme pour cacher un bijou, l'autre posée sur ses jambes. Le pouce est entré à l'intérieur de la main et vient toucher l'annulaire à l'emplacement de l'anneau de mariage. Elle regarde le ciel, comme si elle se souvenait de quelque chose ou si elle parlait ou monde supérieur.

-Mais qu'est ce que…..

-Je suis tombée sous son charme des la première fois ou je l'ai vu. Elle était si différente des autres Vierges ou Madone que j'avais vu. Lorsque tu la regardes, on a l'impression qu'elle vit au travers de toi. Que tu partages ce moment avec elle, qu'elle t'entend. Je l'ai photographié sous toute les coutures et c'est en faisant des recherches sur elle que j'ai découvert le personnage de Da Vinci.

-Tu veux dire, que ?

-Non je te l'ai dis. Par contre elle à été faite selon ses plans, ses indications. C'est un prête répondant au nom de Frère Juste qui l'a construite d'après un feuillet méthodique et esquisse que Da Vinci aurait fait.

Comme tu as pu le voir elle détient d'énorme quantités de renseignements, elle a des constellations sur le bas de sa robe. Et sur le col ce sont les initiales de Da Vinci. Regarde.

IL prend un morceau de papier et me montre dans le symbole les initiales.

-C'est tiré par les cheveux.

-Ah oui et bien regarde. Il me sort une image de la scapigliata et me montre le symbole en bas a droite du dessin.

-Oh

-Et maintenant admire.

Il met le visage de la scapigliata a coté de la Madone. Elle se ressemble vraiment.

-Alors tout vient d'elle. Pourquoi est elle encore ici ?

-Oh tu sais lire le latin n'est ce pas ?

-naturellement.

-Viens.

J'ai du mal à me séparer de cette Madone. Nous entendons des bruits de pas qui viennent vers nous.

-Oh bonjour Edward.

-Bonjour frère Matthieu. Je vous présente ma compagne Isabella.

Il me regarde et me fait un sourire. Puis il me fixe en ouvrant la bouche.

-Bonjour. Lui dis-je pour le ramener avec nous. Mais il ne réagi pas. Il continue de me regarder comme si j'étais le messie. Je regarde Edward qui le regarde sans comprendre. Il lui touche le bras et le frère Mathieu réagi.

- Pardonnez-moi mais la ressemblance est frappante.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Lui demande Edward.

-Oh rien. J'ai cru reconnaître une personne mais c'est impossible.

Il me regarde encore. IL secoue la tête et se recentre sur Edward.

-Encore sur la Madone Edward. Depuis que tu es tout gosse, elle t'appelle. Tu ne l'as quittera donc jamais. Je te l'ai dis. Il n'y a rien de magnifique dans cette seconde Madone. Seulement elle est différente par beaucoup d'aspects mais le frère qui la faite et offerte a notre diocèse était un peu extravaguant. IL a pratiqué ici et était un féru de Léonardo Da Vinci. Il s'est inspiré de la scapigliata. Mais ce cher bambin pense autrement. Cela fait plus de vingt ans que j'essaye de le résonner mais je ne dois pas avoir trouvé la bonne voix, vue qu'il est encore ici.

Edward souri de l'entendre. Il a du en effet l'entendre des millions de fois. Mais encore maintenant il souri.

-Comment cela seconde Madone ?

-C'est ce que je voulais te dire. Mais frère Matthieu est apparu. Viens me dit Edward.

Il nous fait tourner autour de la statue et au dos du pied destal un texte y est gravé.

Je me penche et regarde l'épitaphe.

_Le maitre Italien m'a donné son accord pour reproduire à l'identique sa Madone. Mais la vérité en est tout autre. La vérité est à la ténacité, ce que le savoir est au livre, ce que la foie est à la religion. Un érudit n'y comprendrait Juste rien._

Je regarde Edward qui me regarde pendant que je découvre ce texte. Il est en attente d'une réponse. Il me dévisage.

Je passe mes doigts sur les lettres et me recule. Je repasse ma main dessus. Je me redresse et regarde le frère.

-Je vous fais penser à qui ?

Il me fait de grands yeux.

-Excusez mon embarras. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, tout à l'heure. Un souvenir d'enfance. Bien longtemps oublié.

-J'espère qu'il est de bonne nature.

Il me souri.

-Les souvenirs d'enfance doivent toujours être de bonnes natures sinon il faut les oublier.

-J'en suis contente alors. Isabella Swan. Je lui montre ma plaque. Je fais parti de l'organisation des anges protecteurs. Voici le numéro de mon supérieur. Pouvons-nous prendre la statue ? Nous vous la rendrons après observation et analyse. S'il vous plait.

-Oh je ne pense pas que cela soit possible. Elle appartient à un bienfaiteur de l'église.

-Et comment puis-je prendre contact avec cette personne ?

-Oh mais il n'y a rien de plus simple. Suivez-moi.

Il nous emmène dans son domicile. Un bureau succinct y est installé. Il farfouille dans ses dossiers.

-Ah le voilà. Tenez me dit il en notant les coordonnées de ce bienfaiteur.

Je regarde le nom d'inscrit.

-Pourquoi Mr Volturi aurait acheté cette statue ?

Edward se tend a se nom.

Le prêtre se passe la main dans les cheveux.

-Vous le connaissez, notre donateur ?

-Oui mais nous n'avons pas de bon rapport. Ce que je veux savoir c'est quelle est votre implication avec cette ordure.

-Mademoiselle vous êtes dans un lieu saint.

Je le regarde et d'un coup j'ai un étrange pressentiment, un frisson qui me prend le bas du dos, je le connais, c'est l'annonce d'une merde.

-Vous les avez prévenus que nous étions ici ?

-Oui des que je vous ai vu. Il en a fait la demande très précisément.

-Et bien c'est le moment de prier mon père.

Je prends mon téléphone et appel les gars. Pendant ce temps Edward regarde partout autour de nous. Je prends mes armes et vérifie leur chargement.

-Vous êtes dans la maison du seigneur.

-Et vous croyez qu'ils viennent avec quoi ? Eux. Hein gros malin se sont des pilleurs de tombes, vos donateurs. Maintenant si vous tenez à la vie, laissez-moi faire mon job.

Il se jette par terre en priant le seigneur.

-Mais bien sur que je suis bête. Prions. Ils ne nous verrons pas. Allez debout.

Je le chope par le col et le conduis en extérieur. Mais il se débat. Il commence à se défendre. Je le regarde.

-Je vous conseille de ne pas m'énerver mon père.

-Je ne laisserais pas mon église aux mains des pilleurs.

-Non mais je rêve. Dieu vous pardonnera. Allez en route.

-Hors de question, les caisses, les bougies, les….

-Bella mais que fais tu ? Pourquoi l'avoir assommé ? On ne frappe pas un homme d'église.

-Je lui sauve la vie. Et se ne sera pas le premier homme de dieu que je fais dormir. Je le charge sur mon dos.

Edward nous suit. Je les fais entrer dans la voiture du pasteur.

-Bella la Madone

-Je reviendrais la chercher mais pour le moment tu es important.

Il me regarde.

-Suny, Elle est une clé.

-Je sais mais laisse moi te mettre à l'abri.

-Mais nous devons la prendre.

Je le regarde. Il a ce drôle de truc dans le regard.

-Si je te demande quelque chose, tu le feras ?

-Oui

- Donne-moi les clés de ta voiture ! Je ne plaisante pas Edward.

-Promis.

Je regarde le prêtre qui dort.

-Prends ces clés et va au Bellissima. Restaurant Italien sur la neuvième. Tu viens de ma part et tu ne le quittes pas des yeux. Raconte tout à Billy. Pendant que je lui explique tout cela, je prépare une arme et la pose sur le siège passager.- Tu sais t'en servir ?

-Suny, je préfère les livres.

-Ce n'est pas négociable. Facile trois points, tu vises, tu tires, tu te barres.

Il regarde l'arme puis moi.

-Seth te rejoint sur la route. Maintenant file.

Je ferme la porte de la voiture et tape dessus.

Il démarre et fonce sur la route.

Je rapproche la voiture d'Edward jusque devant les portes de l'église. Je charge la Madone sur le siège passager et lui passe la ceinture. Je charge le pied destal dans le coffre.

Je regarde autour. Une voiture noire arrive dans la ruelle. Je monte en voiture et roule tranquillement alors que les hommes me regardent passer avec la Madone juste devant eux.

Il s'en est fallu de peu.

(…)

Me voici devant le Bellissima. Je regarde par la vitre. Edward parle avec Billy. Ils sont au bar. Billy rigole. Ils ont l'air bien. Comme deux amis qui boivent une bière ensemble.

J'entre. Billy relève aussitôt la tête et me souri. Edward lui se dirige vers moi. Il a un regard interrogateur.

-Tout va bien. Mission accomplie.

Seth sort de la cuisine et nous regarde. Il me fait un signe de tête.

-Le frère dort encore. Tu lui as mis quoi ?

-Un petit coup sur la tête. Lui répondis-je.

-Petit ? Un nouveau mot dans ton vocabulaire. Me dit Seth.

-Avec la crosse de son arme. Explique Edward.

-Oh alors il en a encore pour quelques heures. Précise Seth.

Billy rigole. Et il se tourne vers la télé qui diffuse les informations.

-Oh bordel de Dieu.

Il monte le son alors que nous regardons. Un reportage sur une lapine rose a moto qui se faufile entre les barrières de sécurité du train et le passage express de se dernier. Puis la voix dit qu'ils ont retrouvé sur les vidéos de surveillances d'autres images de la lapine girl. On me voit dans le tribunal entrain d'escalader la rambarde toutes fesses dehors avec ma petite queue de lapin qui se dandine de gauche à droite et la journaliste qui explique qu'une alerte à la bombe avait retentie. Puis dernière image sur le tarmac de l'aéroport ou la journaliste finie par dire que la lapine girl a arrêté le poseur de bombe de l'hôpital alors que ce dernier n'avait pas payé son billet. Mon visage est feutré, mais le reste de mon corps est des plus visibles. Le reportage fini par la programmation d'un débat sur ce qui amène les personnes à se transformer en super héro de dessin animé.

-Merde papa va râler.

Billy et Seth s'éclaffent de rire alors qu'Edward me dévisage encore. Il fait le lien entre les images de la télé et moi. Il a la bouche grande ouverte.

-Oh oui je sais. Je n'ai pas choisie la tenue. Le rose n'est pas ma couleur. Lui dis-je en lui fermant la bouche et en lui faisant un petit sourire comme pour le rassurer.

-Tu vas finir part me tuer. Me dit il en me rapprochant de lui.- Un jour tu me montreras tes tenues, j'espère. Me chuchote t il.

Je rigole.


	11. Chapter 11

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon espritet le génie d'Izinie.

**Petite parole poru toutes, désolée, pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, mais j'ai tout lu, merci encore de votre soutien, c'est géant et oh combien boostant.**

**Un sacré salaire d'auteur de fanficition. **

**Merci à toutes et aux plaisirs de vous retrouver**

**a bientot de vous lire **

**fc**

Chapitre : **Une question de confiance**

Une semaine est passée depuis notre escapade à l'église. Bree est allée faire son témoignage au poste de police . Tout c'est bien passé mais nous gardons tout le monde sous couverture jusqu'à' à la fin de l'enquête. Avec quelques assouplissements sur la sécurité.

Nous sommes dans le QG ou le prêtre fait sa confession. Il est terrorisé par Seth. Pourtant ce dernier est plus que gentil. Il essaye au maximum de le mettre à l'aise mais il n'en reste pas moins apeuré de se sentir questionner. Puis lorsqu'il se rend compte de l'implication des Volturi dans notre monde. Il fond en larme priant le seigneur tout puissant de le pardonner.

Seth me regarde au travers de la vitre sans teint. Edward découvre la salle d'interrogatoire et assiste au spectacle. Je regarde le prêtre.

-Si j'y vais, sa peur sera d'autant plus présente. Toi par contre. Il te connaît et te fait confiance.

Edward me regarde.

-Ok je veux bien y aller. Mais alors j'aurais le droit à une récompense.

-Je pense savoir ce qui te plairait. Lui dis-je en me collant à lui.

-J'en ai aucun doute. Mais pensons-nous à la même chose ? Me chuchote t il à l'oreille.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est ce a quoi tu penses. Une chose est sure, tu ne vas pas t'en remettre.

Il me regarde avec ses yeux noirs de désirs.

Non c'est sur on ne pense pas à la même chose. Il me sert dans ses bras et embrasse mon front. Il me respire.

-Comment je m'y prends ?

-Oh le plus simplement possible. Je lui caresse le visage et lui embrasse la joue. Il me regarde.

–Maintenant fonce, je suis avec toi. Je lui montre mon oreille. Il passe sa main sur la sienne et comprends que je l'ai mouché.

Il me tourne le dos alors que je lui tape la fesse. Il se retourne d'un coup et me questionne du regard.

-Pardon c'est un genre de routine pour te porter chance. Un truc de foyer.

Il me fait de grands yeux et part en direction de la salle d'interrogatoire.

-Bonjour frère Matthieu.

-Oh Edward, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je te connais depuis ta naissance, tes parents, les malheurs de ta famille. Une si bonne famille, jamais je ne vous airais mis en danger.. Et je ne pensais pas que tes paroles pour la Madone Justine était fondées. Il nous a donné tellement d'argent pour la paroisse, je ne pensais pas faire de tord a quelqu'un et surtout pas….

Je guide Edward part le moyen de son oreillette. Il gère le père avec tellement de brio qu'il répond à toutes nos questions. Nous le garderons deux jours le temps de faire une copie conforme de la statue et de la lui remettre. Nous lui fournissons aussi un alibi pour ces trois jours manqués. Une conférence sur l'impact de la langue latine dans le monde religieux. De plus nous lui fournirons un émetteur de secourt.

Une fois ressorti, Edward me rejoint dans la salle d'observation.

-Alors Suny, ma récompense.

Il a les bras croisés sur son torse et un sourire des plus ravageurs. Je le regarde. Il entre et ferme la porte avec son pied. Puis il ferme le verrou. Il s'approche de moi tel un prédateur. Je le regarde faire. Il me passe en revue tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Je rigole de le voir faire. Il me prend contre lui et me fixe du regard. Il penche la tête et m'embrasse le menton pour venir frôler mes lèvres. Il passe ses mains dans mon dos et me caresse. J'en ai des frissons. Il me dévore des yeux et de sa bouche.

-Et alors ma récompense ?

-Tu l'as veux maintenant ?

-Je l'ai bien mérité. Me dit-il en me fixant.

-Dommage, mais si c'est ce que tu veux, suis moi.

Je me dégage de ses bras et le prends par la main. Il a les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Je le traîne aux grées des couloirs, monte des étages, prends l'ascenseur pour descendre.

-Tu ne chercherais pas à m'embrouiller avec tout ce chemin.

-Tu m'as démasqué. Voilà trois fois que nous passons par cet étage.

-Ok je suis paumé, on peut y aller.

Je lui souri. – Ne sois pas impatient, tu vas adorer.

Je passe par le bureau d'Angéla, lui présente Edward. Et lui dit que nous allons à la chambre. Puis je l'entraine encore dans les couloirs et fini devant une porte blindée.

-Ferme les yeux.

-N'abuse pas de moi pendant ce temps.

-Ici c'est impossible tout est super surveillé. Alors sois gentil de garder tes mains pour toi.

-Oh dur. Il ferme ses yeux. Je le conduis lentement. Nos pas font écho dans la galerie. Je le laisse au centre, allume les lumières des œuvres et ouvre la porte du labo.

-Lorsque tu seras prêt.

-Tu as mis une de tes tenues particulières ?

-Quand tu veux et régale toi.

Il ouvre les yeux et doucement il prend conscience de l'endroit ou il se trouve.

-Oh merde. Dit-il. Il tourne sur lui-même. On dirait un enfant dans un magasin de jouet.

-La chambre Da Vinci.

Il regarde partout et je vois qu'il est tellement sur le cul qu'il ne sait pas par ou commencer.

-Ce sont les originaux. Nous avons fait des copies et les avons échangés. Cela fait parti de mon job. Certains musés, ne savent même pas qu'ils possèdent la copie. Sur le fond à droite tu as le labo, ou ils sont entrain de faire une copie de ta Madone.

Il me regarde, il en pleure presque. Il est ému. Il est magnifique.

-Tout ceci. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis avant ?

-NPC .

-Merde Bella, c'est ma vie.

-Je sais et c'est la raison de ta présence ici.

-Je pensais que tu avais confiance en moi. Me dit-il sèchement.

-J'ai confiance en toi. Tu es le premier civil à enter ici. Edward ne me fait pas de crise S'il te plait. Pas pour cela Je comprendrais que tu me crises pour la dangerosité de mon Job mais pas pour cela.

Il me regarde et s'approche de moi. Il passe sa main sur ma joue.

-Je ne voulais pas. Tu ne sais pas combien cela est important pour moi.

-J' en ai une vague idée, et c'est pour cela que je t'ai conduis ici. Tu ne dois rien dire, à personne. Ni sur le lieu, ni sur le contenu. C'est top secret.

-j'ai saisi.

-Vas-y, je sais que tu n'attends que cela. Il me souri et se penche contre mon oreille.

-Tu es certaine que la pièce est surveillée.

-Plus que tu ne l'imagines.

-Oh alors il me faudra attendre pour t'embrasser.

-J'en suis impatiente.

Il me souri en se redressant. Et après un geste de ma part, il part à la découverte de cette chambre. Il voyage de pièce en pièce, les dévorant des yeux, les détaillant, les déchiffrant. En s'extasiant toujours de plus en plus. Il me parle de chacune de ses œuvres en me racontant tel le prof qu'il est tout ce qu'il sait sur chacune d'elle. Leur conception, la date de fabrication l'histoire qui va avec, la personne qui a inspiré Da Vinci ou la personne qui a commandé la pièce. Bref un véritable don de sa personne. De temps en temps il me regarde avec un énorme sourire. Il fini par le labo. Il regarde la technique, les hommes travailler au travers de la vitre ou ses mains sont posées comme pour passer de l'autre coté. Il me regarde. Je lui tends une blouse, une charlotte et les protège pieds qui vont avec la panoplie du parfait laborentin. Il enfile le tout. J'entends sa respiration s'accélérée, Je pourrais presque entendre les battements de son cœur. Je m'habille avec lui et le fait entrer dans cet antre. Je salue Alice, Alex et Jane. Qui bossent sur l'œuvre. Ils sont spécialisés sur Da Vinci. Ils parlent entre eux. Je les écoute. Je le regarde. Alice me fait un signe de tête. Je vais la voir.

-La toile que tu as rapportée de Londres. Elle nous a ouvert une autre de ses dimensions.

- Montre-moi !

Elle m'emmène vers un coin a part du Labo. Et me montre son ordi.

-Edward, tu devrais venir voir.

Alice me regarde.

-Il est sur le sujet depuis plus longtemps que vous trois réunis. Il va t'épater. Fais-moi confiance lys! Elle lève les mains en signe de reddition.

Edward nous rejoint après avoir salué Alec et Jane. Elle lui fait des yeux de merlans frits au passage. J'ai une drôle de sensation dans le ventre. Je la connais c'est celle de l'envie. L'envie de l'écarteler pour lui retirer son petit cœur. Mais la raison même si je la connais. Je ne l'avais jamais expérimenté, la jalousie. Merde Bella. C'est pas possible, tu n'en loupes pas une. Je l'ai toujours en vue lorsque je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je regarde le propriétaire. Edward suit mon regard et me regarde. Il me passe la main sur ma joue comme pour marquer son territoire Il me fixe.

-Tu m'as appelé ?

-oh oui…

-Oh mais c'est Edward Cullen ! Dis Alice en lui sautant au coup.

Il me regarde j'hausse les épaules.

-Oui c'est bien moi, merci de cet accueil.

-Je ne me suis pas présentée, je me prénomme Alice. Elle le détail du regard et me regarde.-Ou le range t il ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

-Du carnet Da Vinci, pardi.

Edward a des yeux ronds comme des billes.

-Lys du calme, tu l'effraie. En temps normal elle n'est pas comme cela, je te jure, elle est plutôt calme et distante. Elle se recule mais ne le lâche pas du regard.-C'est ton homologue féminin ici. Elle vit pour Da Vinci, Edward regarde sa tenue.

Edward la regarde enfin, alors qu'Alice tourne sur elle-même et fini par ouvrir sa blouse.

Elle lui montre son super tee shirt fétiche avec da Vinci au centre d'un cœur fait de cerveau de coller dessus. Ghor mais tout Alice.

IL secoue la tête et regarde l'œuvre devant lui.

-Mais ou as-tu eu cette œuvre ?

-A Londres.

-Tu as volé la Bella Principessa ?

-Nous l'avons remplacée. Si cela est ta question.

-Merde. Ou était elle ? .

-Dans le musé de Londres. Comme indiqué sur la brochure.

-Voilà ce qui explique que j'ai trouvé la copie. Alice a un énorme sourire.

-Comment cela que vous avez trouvez la copie ? Lui dit Jane en se rapprochant de nous.

-Les couleurs utilisées n'étaient pas les bonnes. Seul un œil entrainé pouvait le voir.

-J'ai fait la copie de cette œuvre, et je peux vous assurer que les couleurs étaient les bonnes.

-Non pas le fond de toile.

-Vous pouvez vous expliquer Monsieur le professeur d'art pictural.

Il la regarde. Elle est rouge de colère. Il respire profondément.

-Je suppose que vous avez une photo ou autre de votre copie ?

-Oui bien sur.

-Bien apportez le avec celle de l'œuvre original.

Elle part en tapant des pieds alors qu'il se fixe sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

-Vous pouvez ajoutez un filtre de lumière noire s'il vous plait.

Alice s'exécute avec un sourire

-Bien maintenant pouvez vous passez un filtre jaune ocre deuxième degrés.

Alice s'exécute en fredonnant un pop. La figure que l'on décelait en dessous de la Bella Principessa, se laisse voire dans sa totalité.

-mais qu'est ce que ? Dis je

- Hormis le paysage qui se laisse facilement découvrir, ce sont des coordonnées étoilaire. Il y en a sur la robe de la Madone Justine.

-C'est cela que je voulais te montrer. C'est tout lui, il est vraiment un grand homme. Dit Alice en sautant comme une folle.

On entend les pas de Jane revenir. Elle regarde l'écran et écarte grand ses yeux.

-Et bien ça alors. Il la regarde. Elle lui tend les deux photos.

-Bien, regardez. On va jouer au jeu des différences.

Elle grogne. J'adore cela.

Il les accroche au mur. Nous les regardons avec insistance mais pour moi c'est du pareil au même.

Il attend et au bout d'un moment il entoure sur une photo un coin en haut a droite du cadre. Il fait de même de l'autre coté.- Et Maintenant ? Non personne, Alice. Elle lui fait son regard moqueur.

-Je peux vous le dire à l'oreille, mais Bell's va voir rouge.

-Ok. Je continue. Il trace le symbole du col de la Madone sur la première photo et laisse l'autre vierge.-Da Vinci avait pour habitude de frapper ses toiles. Peu de personnes le savent. Il signait comme tout autre en bas à droite mais il avait pour habitude de frapper ses toiles. Une frappe, un dessin. Deux frappes, deux dessins superposés… et Ainsi de suite.

-Mais alors ou est la seconde frappe ? Dit Jane

Il entoure son dessin sur la photo. Et nous regarde.-je ne vous ai jamais dit que c'était la même frappe.

-Ce sont des lettres qui forment son alphabet personnel. Un genre de code spécial Da Vinci. Précise Alice. Alors là Tu avais raison, il est bleuffant, Bella

-C'est ce que j'ai dis.

.- Je peux venir à l'un de vos cours. Oh s'il vous plait, je serais toute gentille Lui dit elle alors qu'elle met une sucette dans sa bouche.

Edward me regard et je lui sourie. Il lève les mains en signe d'acceptation, Alice saute sur place. Il se recentre sur Jane.

-Votre copie est fausse car lorsqu'il peignait sur les marques, l'amas de peinture était moindre donc la couleur était plus fade à cet endroit. Voilà comment je l'ai découvert.

Jane est folle de rage. Elle part pour hurler plus loin.

Edward regarde Alice et un léger sourire s'empare de son visage. Il me voit entrain de le regarder et il baisse les yeux. Une douleur me prend le ventre. J'ai mal. Merde. Il aime la réaction et le savoir d'Alice. Elle est jolie, intelligente, ils ont un énorme point en commun avec ce Léonardo. Alors que moi j'ai ma posture de mec, mes armes. Je ne suis pas du tout du même style. Bordel Bella que fais-tu ? Non mais tu es jalouse comme pas permis. Arrête ce délire maintenant. Il ne t'appartient pas. Tu joue au chat avec lui. Un pas en avant deux en arrière. Et maintenant tu es jalouse d'une fille déjantée mais au combien intelligente pour un malheureux petit sourire. Alice tape sur son ordi les coordonnées stellaires ,la date de création de l'œuvre. Ils parlent encore sur ce Léonard. Retrace sa vie, et d'après la datation au carbone de la toile arrive à mettre un lieu sur la toile. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je dis à Alex de m'appeler lorsqu'il aura fini et je sors du labo. Je fonce dans le couloir.

-Bella ?

J'accélère ma course, le laissant planter là. Je sais qu'il ne risque rien. J'ai besoin d 'un break. Il faut que je mette tout cela à plat. Si seulement maman était là. Elle saurait me dire, me guider. Et pourquoi je ressens ce là ? La jalousie, l'envie d'aimer mais pour eux ce n'est pas bon. Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer. Nos gestes ont beaux être plus qu'amical. Je ne dois pas, je n'en ai pas le droit. Je ne sais pas. . Je prends le volant et me dirige, chez moi. Dans notre univers à Rose, Amy et moi.

J'ouvre la porte de notre appart. Je me baisse pour ramasser le courrier au sol. Il y a encore des traces de l'intervention des gars lorsqu'ils ont secouru Rose du caisson. Je pose mes clés, mon arme et le courrier sur la table de la cuisine. J'allume la télé et mets la chaine musique et je sème mes fringues par terre. Tout compte fait cela fait du bien de se retrouver seule un instant. Je fais couler l'eau de la douche. Je me glisse dessous.

-Oh que cela est bon.

Je me rase et me lave. J'ai tout mon temps. Pas besoin d'être sur le qui vive ou de se dépêcher car on n'est pas chez nous. Je suis bien. Une fois séchée je prends même le temps de me crémer le corps. J'adore ce truc à L'aloès verra et huile de noisette d'Afrique. Le petit marseillais fait vraiment des merveilles. Je me lave les dents, me coiffe. Je me regarde dans la glace. Ce n'est pas si mal.

Je traverse l'appart totalement nue. Rose serait là, elle m'engueulerait encore. Je sourie toute seule. Je swing même un instant dans le salon. Je vais dans ma chambre et prends des affaires propres. Un jean et un teeshirt extra large. C'est comme cela que je suis bien. Un nœud sur le coté et me voilà fin prete. Je vais en cuisine, ouvre le frigo et prends une bière. Je m'affale dans mon fauteuil, les pieds sur mon bureau. Je regarde le plafond. Toujours extra le plafond. On dirait un océan de rien du tout avec des traces toujours apparentes. Elles grossissent pour finir on ne voit qu'elles, les imperfections. Une fois qu'elles me prennent la tête, j'ai une pensée pour Esmée. Elle pourrait refaire la déco de notre nouvel appart quand tout serait fini. Je regarde le mur de ma chambre. Les photos des Volturi sont toutes là. Le schéma de l'enquête, les autres intervenants. Je me lève et me place face à la fenêtre. Je regarde sans regarder. J'ai une multitude de questions. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Que dois-je faire ? J'aime la sensation de fraicheur qui se repend dans ma gorge alors que ce malt y descend. Le temps semble s'arrêter. Je suis toujours entrain de les fixer. J'entends au loin mon téléphone sonner. J'ai une pensée pour ce qu'il vient de se passer au labo. Edward, Alice, les points communs, leurs joies face a ces découvertes, Alice et son expression face à lui et enfin son sourire lorsqu'il la regardait. Ils ont le même langage. Après tout, il serait heureux, elle ne représente pas un danger, elle est dans les bâtiments. Ils pourraient s'accorder à la perfection. Bon sur le plan vestimentaire c'est autre chose mais après tout ce ne sont que des broutilles. Lui ses cours, elle le labo…..

Puis d'un coup je me rends compte que je n'entends plus la chaine musique. Je suis dans le noir complet. Je regarde par la fenêtre. Il fait nuit noire dehors, même les lampadaires ont déclarés forfait. Une coupure de courant. Cela fait combien de temps que je suis dans ma chambre à regarder le paysage. Je sors de là pour aller vers mon téléphone qui ne cesse de m'appeler. Je passe dans le couloir. Je le connais par cœur. Je pourrai me diriger les yeux fermés dans l'appartement. Je passe devant la salle.

-Et bien bonsoir Isabella

Je me tends en entendant cette voix. Je me tourne lentement vers la source. Il y a un homme devant l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Il est éclairé par les rayons de lune.

-Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à entrer ici.

-Oh c'est comme ce la que tu accueilles les membres de ta famille..

-Tu n'en as jamais fait parti, Marc.

-Oh mais la faute a qui ?

-Je dirais à celui qui a abandonné femme et enfant pour se réfugier dans le lit de sa pute.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine.

-Ce n'est pas la peine Bella. Je l'ai avec moi.

-Mais de quoi me parles-tu ?

-De ton 38. Je l'ai pris alors que tu prenais ta douche. Oh en fait sympa la petite danse dans le salon. J'avoue que j'ai adoré. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais capable de cela.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je vais me prendre une bière.

-En fait tu vas venir t'assoir dans le salon que l'on puisse causer. Alec te rapportera ta bière. Alec s'il te plait.

Je me tourne et entend des pas. Un homme baraqué est devant moi. Il ressemble à son père, Aro Volturi mais en plus jeune. Il a mon arme à la main et me donne la direction du salon.

-Je ne plaisantais pas pour la bière. Merci Alec, dans le bac en bas.

Je le regarde, lui sourie et me dirige vers le canapé. Ok alors maintenant pense Bella Avantage. Je n'en vois pas hormis le fait qu'ils ont eu l'air d'aimer ma danse impro et la coupure de courant. Oh j'ai aussi ma planque dans le pli du canapé. Mais Alec me plombera avant que je l'attrape. Inconvénient. Oh et bien par ou commencer. A bah oui ils sont armés et Alec a l'air d'un vrai colosse. Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé et je mets mes pieds sur la table.

Alec arrive avec les bières. Il me pose la mienne sur la table.

-Oh le singe, les cacahuètes sont dans le bar si tu veux.

Alec s'approche de moi et me cogne avec la crosse de mon arme sur l'arcade.

Je passe la main dessus. Je saigne.

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de me toucher. Grand con.

-Sinon ! me dit il en se penchant.

-tout ce qui me touchera sera perdu..

Il rigole et me passe son doigt sur mon menton pour finir par faire le contour de mon visage, puis trace mes lèvres avec son index. Je lui mords de toutes mes forces. IL hurle sous la douleur et me donne un coup de poing dans les cotes. Je le lâche.

-Tu étais prévenue. Lui dis-je pliée en deux.

-Alec tu pourras t'amuser avec une fois que l'on aura les réponses. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Je le regarde avec fureur. Il regarde son doigt. Il est en sang. Il me colle un coup de poing. Bien jouer Bella.

Je crache sur le sol la salive imprégnée de son sang. Il y aura une trace bande de connards.

-Un vrai petit mec cette là. Dit Alec en me regardant.

-Oh mais tu n'as encore rien vu. Lui répond Marc.

-Bon et si on passait aux choses sérieuses. Leur demandais-je. Ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai un emploi du temps moi.

Ils me regardent.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres. Ou est le prof ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu as besoin d'un prof de quoi ?

-Ne joue pas Bella.

-Oh mais bien sur. Tu as un papier et un crayon. Il me regarde. Alec sort un petit calepin et lui tend. –Merci Alec. Alors c'est le 555-294-284. Lui dictais-je en douceur. Professeur en regonflement de couilles et introducteur d'intelligence Prends un double rendez v….

Alec vient de cogner à nouveau.

-Oh mais cela suffit maintenant. On ne t'a jamais appris les règles du jeu. Alors écoute Il pose les questions. Je fais semblant de répondre. Et bien sur ce n'est pas la bonne réponse. Il te fait signe et là tu me cognes. Mais attention parce que je t'ai prévenue. Toute partie de ton corps qui me touche est perdue. Alors choisis bien. Il n'a rien à craindre lui. Il est assis. Merde joue correctement ou ne joue pas.

Il me regarde et souri et fini par rigoler franchement. J'entends le bruit du clic de l'enclenchement des fusibles. La lumière revient sur tout le secteur. Je ferme mes yeux. Ils sont éblouis par la lumière blanche du salon ? J'en profite et prends l'arme dans la main d'Alec. Il me regarde. Marc pointe son arme sur moi. Je le regarde et saute derrière Alec.

-Tu serais prés à perdre le fils du patron. Je ne suis pas sur qu'il accepte cela ? Marc, Pose ton arme.

IL regarde Alec . Ce dernier lui fait signe de tirer quand même.

-Oh n'y pense même pas. Je pointe mon arme sur la tête d'Alec. –Tu feras comment pour lui expliquer que tu n'as pas pu défendre son fils. Hein, Mister ducon. Il pointe l'arme sur nous, il tremble.-Regarde Alec, il tremble. Lui as-tu donné sa dose aujourd'hui. Apparemment non. Dommage.

Ils se regardent et d'un coup je prends l'arme qui est sous le canapé et pointe Marc avec.

-Dernière sommation enculé. Pose ton flingue.

Marc pose doucement son flingue. Je le pousse du pied.

-Ok maintenant les gars, on va faire un échange de bon procédé. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous déshabiller. Aller et en rythme s'il vous plait. Alec grogne.

-Oh ne me dis pas que tu es pudique. Un grand gaillard comme toi. Jamais une femme ne t'a vu. TU es puceau. Il me regarde les yeux noirs de rage. Il avance vers moi en écartant les mains. Je le regarde et lui plombe la main. Il hurle sous la douleur.

-Une promesse est une promesse.

Ils se déshabillent. J'ordonne à Marc de cadenasser Alec dans le frigo.

-Reste calme. L'air se fait rare dans un caisson hermétique. Lui dis-je en le voyant fermer le capot.

Puis j'attache Marc avec leurs ceintures. Je me rassois sous son regard. Je pose mes pieds sur la table basse et fini ma bière. Puis je prends mon téléphone pour appeler les renforts lorsque la porte de mon appart s'ouvre à grande vitesse.

-Suny tu es ici ?

-Dans le salon Embry.

Il entre avec Jacob derrière lui. Je suis assise dans le canapé, bière à la main. Ils regardent la scène. Marc est en caleçon attaché au milieu de mon salon. Je leur fais un énorme sourire.

-Oh tu t'amuses sans nous. Tu pourrais au moins répondre lorsque l'on t'appelle. Je peux avoir une bière ? Me demande Jacob en haussant les épaules et en s'installant à mes cotés.

-oh oui mais attention le frigo est pris. Il doit y en avoir sur la table de la cuisine.

Embry hausse les sourcils.

-Quoi il a été méchant. Je lui montre mon visage.

-pourquoi le frigo ?

-Le placard est plein. Jacob ouvre la porte du placard mais il est vide. Il me regarde.

-Oups, désolé.

Ils rigolent en me regardant boire ma bière.

Les nettoyeurs arrivent alors que je suis entrain de prendre nos affaires. Nous ne pouvons plus revenir ici. Je prends le maximum de chose. Les jouets préférer d'Amy, les souvenirs. Les affaires on rachètera. Mais il y a des choses que l'on ne trouve pas en magasin. La photo de maman. Les bijoux de Rose. Jacob et Embry m'aide dans mon déménagement express. Embry me propose de tout ramener au Bellissima en attendant. Je lui sourie.

(…)

Je me gare devant la maison. La lumière de la salle est allumée. C'est marrant comme je considère la maison des Cullen comme chez moi. La porte s'ouvre et il est là. Devant moi, Dim à ses cotés. Edward saute sur le gravier et vient m'ouvrir la porte.

-Oh Bella, j'ai eu si peur. Mais pourquoi ne répondais tu pas ?

Il me regarde. Je détourne les yeux. Il tourne mon visage vers le sien. Il s'agenouille à mes cotés.

-Oh mon bébé. Non mais avec qui t'es tu battu ce coup ci ?. Il soulève ma mèche de cheveux pour voire la marque sur mon front. Je le regarde. Il y a une telle intensité dans son regard. Il passe délicatement son doigt sur mon arcade. Il grimace. Il passe ensuite sa main sur ma lèvre. –Oh Bella mais qui donc a poser les mains sur toi. Dis-moi que j'aille lui expliquer comment on doit parler aux femmes, aucune éducation.

Je rigole de le voir se mettre en colère et de son inquiétude pour moi. La douleur se repend dans mon ventre. Je me tiens le coté mais cela ne lui échappe pas. Il me prend dans ses bras et me ramène à la maison. Je m'accroche à lui comme a ma bouée de sauvetage. Je le respire. Je suis en sécurité et chez moi.

-Démétri tu peux prévenir mon père s'il te plait. Il hoche la tête et court dans la maison.

Il me dépose sur notre lit. Carlisle arrive avec sa trousse. Il me regarde.

-Tu vas finir par te faire très mal.

Il s'approche et soulève ma mèche. Je soulève mon teeshirt sous le regarde de Dim et d'Edward. Je vois ses poings blanchir. Carlisle inspecte tout cela.

-D'abord tu te laves ensuite je m'occupe de toi. Les gars dehors !

-Suny me dit Dim avant de sortir.

-J'ai trébuché

-Sur une poutre.

-je dirais sur des connards.

-Suny tu as intérêt à tout me dire, j'adore les feux de l'amour.

Je les regarde et hoche la tête. Je vais sous la douche. Mon corps tire de plus en plus. Ca devient douloureux. Je me lave, me sèche et une fois en sous vêtement et peignoir je me dirige vers Carlisle. Il a tout préparé sur le bureau. Je m'installe dessus.

Il prend son aiguille et commence à me piquer sur différents endroit de mon arcade. Puis en attendant que cela fasse effet il soigne mes contusions sur mon ventre, mes cotes, ma lèvre.

-Comment est ce arrivée ?

-Oh facile, une divergence d'opinion sur les règles du jeu.

-Ne bouge pas je commence. Pourquoi avoir toujours des réponses faisant penser que tu minimalise les faits.

-Ils sont plus faciles à accepter, comme cela.

Il a fini de me recoudre. Il me regarde.

-Je comprends pourquoi il craque pour toi.

-Alors il serait judicieux de m'éclairer sur ce point. Merci docteur Cullen. Je me lève et m'habille. J'ai du mal a enfilé mon teeshirt. Il ne m'a pas loupé ce grand con. . La porte s'ouvre d'un coup. Rose et Bree sont là. Elles me regardent et Rose me saute dessus pour me prendre dans ses bras

-Oucht. Rose s'il te plait.

- Oh pardon me dit-elle en me lâchant. Je lui passe ma main sur la joue et la fixe du regard.

-J e t'aime Rose.

-Moi aussi Bells.

Je regarde derrière elle. Edward est appuyé contre le chambranle.

-je crois qu'il veut te parler. Me souffle Rose.

J'hoche la tête. Tous nous regardent et sortent. Carlisle parle dans l'oreille d'Edward qui secoue la tête. Il ferme la porte et s'approche de moi. Je vais près de la fenêtre.

Je me retourne. Il est là devant moi. Il me regarde. Il s'approche de moi et me caresse la joue. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je sais qu'il le voit et il me prend dans ses bras. Il me fredonne une chanson. Il chante doucement en me balançant lentement entre ses bras pour me calmer. Je la reconnais c'est I don't want to miss d'aérosmith. Je fais comme le dis la chanson je ferme mes yeux et me laisse emporter par la sensation d'être dans ses bras.

-Je ne suis pas de ton monde Edward. Il se contente de me caresser le dos.-Je ne peux pas rivaliser contre cela. Je suis désolée.

Il me relève le visage vers lui et me fixe.

-Tu es contradictoire Bella. Me chuchote t il.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Je dois accepter ton monde, ton entourage, ta façon de vivre et de gagner ton pain. Je ne dois pas avoir peur pour toi lorsque tu combats des méchants, lorsque tu fais de la moto en tenue de lapine girl et qu'un train te passe au ras des fesses, ou encore lorsque tu te bas contre des poseurs de bombes. Je dois te parler de tout ce qui me gène et je dois attendre la pause syndicale ou la soirée pour pouvoir avoir un minimum de gestes envers toi. Tu vis entourée d'hommes et ils sont à des années lumières de moi. Et toi tu n'acceptes pas de me voir sourire devant la réaction d'une fille qui a Da vinci entouré de cerveau sur son tee shirt.

-Tu n'as jamais été aussi heureux que lorsque tu es dans ce monde Edward. Regarde-toi, tu resplendis. Tu parles de cet homme avec tellement d'amour et tu partages tout cela avec eux, avec elle.

Il me pousse dans un coin de mur. Il pose ses mains de chaque coté de ma personne comme pour me tenir prisonnière de son corps. De son doigt il me replace ma mèche de cheveux en place et passe son doigt le long de mon visage. Il fini par mon menton qu'il relève vers lui. Il me regarde et doucement le plus lentement possible. Il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il m'embrasse avec tellement de douceur, de tendresse que mes larmes coulent d'elles même. Il me demande l'accès de ma bouche que je lui accorde et notre baiser prend de l'ampleur. Nos mains se déplacent envers l'autre pour se caresser. De petits frissons dansent dans mon ventre. Il se colle à moi et je peux sentir son envie naissante contre moi. Je gémie dans sa bouche. Il me souri tout en m'embrassant. Il rompt le baiser et pose son front contre le mien.

-Ne bouges plus sinon je ne suis plus sur de pouvoir m'arrêter.

-Oh alors tu n'es pas attiré par le lutin déjanté.

Il me regarde avec tellement de désire.

-Bella, je peux te demander une chose ?

-Quoi ?

-Ta confiance sur ce point.

-Oh si ce n'est que cela, je veux bien faire un effort.

-Merci. Il m'embrasse légèrement et me regarde. Il se met en tenue pour dormir et me tend son bras. Je me couche et m'endors contre lui.

(…)

Le lendemain je suis réveillée par l'odeur du café. J'ouvre les yeux. Edward est assis a mes cotés. Il me chatouille le nez avec les pétales de la rose.

- Bonjour me dit-il.

-Bonjour. Je me redresse. Mes cotes me font un peu mal. Mais je vais survivre.

Il me tend un médicament. Je le prends. Il me laisse déjeuner comme il avait fait la dernière fois Son intensité dans le regard change souvent.

-Vas y dis moi.

Il me souri.

Edward me parle encore et encore de ces découvertes sur Da Vinci.. Avec Alice ils en sont au même point, ils ont parlé de théories, de suppositions. Je l'écoute, il est passionné. Même plus que cela. C'est une religion.

-Je peux te remercier de m'avoir emmené dans ce lieu paradisiaque.

Il pousse mon plateau et m'allonge. Puis il me dévoile mon ventre pour le parsemer de bisous. Il me fait rire. Il me chatouille de sa bouche. Il m'embrasse le visage et me fixe. D'un coup la tension monte de plusieurs crans. Je le repousse légèrement et me redresse. Je pose mes pieds au sol et me redresse pour sortir.

-Ne pars pas. S'il te plait. Me dit-il. Je le regarde. Il me souri -Tu vas me tuer à force de faire cela.

-Je suis désolée.

-Non ne t'excuse pas c'est pire. Il se met contre la porte et me regarde. Il me tend la main. Je lui prends. – Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour avoir ta confiance ?

-Ce n'est pas toi. Tu te débrouille très bien. Tu n'es pas en cause. Je reprends ma main et m'éloigne de lui. Je sais qu'il sert ses poings. Ses phalanges sont blanches. Il respire longuement et passe sa main dans sa chevelure.

- Dis-moi car je suis perdu. Un jour tu me fais penser que tu te donne à moi. Et dans la seconde qui suit tu te renfermes comme une huitre. Tu me dis des phrases ou tu as des réactions qui laissent supposées que tout est possible ou ton corps me cri la même chose, et tu te rétractes l'instant d'après. S'il te plait dis moi parce que là j'avoue ne pas avoir le décodeur.

-Je suis en mission.

-Ta mission ne t'a pas empêché de fuir hier. Alors ne me sort pas cela.

-Que veux tu que je te dise Edward.

-Et pourquoi pas la vérité, ce que tu ressens ? Ce que tu as envie ? Ce que tu veux que nous soyons tous les deux ? Isabella, je pense avoir fait suffisamment pour te prouver ma bonne fois. Alors pour un instant, montre moi que je vais dans le bon sens, que j'arrive enfin à percer cette foutue carapace de merde que tu as autour de toi. Laisse-moi t'aimer.

Je me tends à ce mot.

-Oh c'est cela. Amour, sentiment, relation, compromis, couple. C'est de cela que tu as peur ?

- Tais-toi. Lui dis je tout bas.

-Et pourquoi je ferais cela. Tu fais tout comme. Bella. Tu prends soin de moi, tu veilles sur moi . Tu te bats pour moi, pourquoi je devrais taire ce qui saute aux yeux. Je t'aime et je sais que tu ressens la même chose pour moi alors pourquoi je me tairais. Même ta famille la remarquer. Il ne reste que toi. Ils sont tous ok la dessus. Tu te caches derrière le danger des Volturi, ma famille accepte toutes les conditions de mise en sécurité et moi aussi avec bonheur en plus, donc c'est classé. Tu as peur du regard que j'ai de ton job, je t'en ai déjà parlé. J'ai peur pour toi mais c'est ta vie et je ferais avec, donc ce n'est pas cela non plus. Tu me dis penser à moi, être heureuse avec moi, vivre, simplement vivre. Tu me dis que je t'ai séduit. Tu me fais même des crises de jalousie. Tu ne sais pas combien tu as transformé ma vie. J'accepte toutes tes conditions, mais laisse moi t'aimer, je t'aime comme personne, Isabella Swan. Alors non je ne me tairais pas.

Je le regarde. Il m'aime, ça y est. Il l'a dit. Il est essoufflé, il est blanc. Il attend ma réaction.

-Pourquoi as tu dis cela ?

-C'est la vérité.

-Non, personne ne peut aimer quelqu'un comme moi.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Ta famille t'aime, ton foyer t'aime, ma famille t'aime et moi, oh putain de merde moi aussi je t'aime.

-Tu ne me connais pas.

-Oh tu crois. Et bien écoute. Tu aimes le bleu. Tu aimes regarder la pluie tomber, les choses simples de la vie. Tu donnerais ta vie pour ta famille ou n'importe qui de ton foyer. Tu aimes les plats italiens et la freesia est ta fleur. Tu as eu une enfance des plus étranges mais ta vie est comme cela Tu manies les armes comme personnes, tu as une force de caractère incroyable et personne ne te résiste. Tu te bats depuis des années pour venger la mort de ta mère. Tu as veillé sur Rose et Amy comme personne. Tu es gentille, douce, généreuse, aimante et tu donnerais ton bonheur pour toutes personnes que tu laisses entrer dans ta vie. Et oh grande nouvelle, tu n'as peur des avions. Que dis tu de cela ?

-Qui t'a parlé de ma mère ?

-Sur tout ce que je viens de te dire, c'est la seule chose que tu as retenue.

-Non.

-Alors quoi ? Ne peux-tu pas laisser Suny en dehors de notre histoire et ne laisser que Bella avec moi ? Je te l'ai dis j'aime ma Bella. Suny est une autre partie de toi, je la respecte mais ce n'est pas celle dont je suis amoureux. J'ai peur pour elle. Bien sur, mais jamais je ne m'imposerais face a elle. Suny est en guerre constante, elle a été formée pour accomplir ses missions. Un véritable petit soldat. Bella est une belle jeune femme, sexy, attentionnée et intelligente. Et c'est avec elle que je veux avoir cette conversation.

-Que tu veux !

-S'il te plait ne bute pas sur les mots. Tu comprends tout à fait ce que je veux te dire. Et cela te fais peur. Je le vois, je le sens. Et je voudrais tellement te montrer, te prouver que cette peur n'est pas fondée avec moi. Je te demande de me faire confiance. Laisse-moi t'aimer Isabella Swan et je dompterais Suny.

Je le regarde. Il est franc dans son parler. Il se dévoile à moi. Il est fou de colère. Je le vois bien et il essaye de se contenir comme il peut.

-Que feras tu lorsque je devrais partir deux mois en mission pour sauver une autre famille de ces connards.

-Je t'attendrais.

-Que feras tu lorsque je reviendrais couverte de sang ?

-Je te soignerais. Bella, j'ai déjà fais tout cela. Tu sais que je peux le supporter, tu sais que je suis assez fort pour le faire. Je t'ai déjà vu. Je t'ai aidée et soutenue. Ne me rejette pas.

-J'ai besoin de temps pour faire le point.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sortes dans cet état. Ecoutes, je ne sais même plus comment tout a commencé. Mais ce dont je suis sur, c'est que je ne regrette pas le fond de tout cela Bon ok sur la forme il y a encore à dire mais je pense que tu as compris l'essentiel.

- Laisse-moi passer.

-Suny pour une fois laisse Bella être heureuse et avoir ce qu'elle mérite. Elle a trop longtemps fait passer sa vie pour les autres.

Je le regarde. Il me fixe et se décale a coté de la porte. Je m'approche. Il me stoppe de la main et m'embrasse le front. –Je t'attendrais Bella. Je t'aime sois en sur.

J'ai les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Il les ramasse de son doigt et m'ouvre la porte. Je sors et me dirige tel un automate vers ma chambre.

Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis perdue. Je ne sais plus quoi faire ? Si je le sais mais y arriverais-je ? Sera-t-il assez fort pour supporter cela ? Et moi pourrais –je les laisser entrer dans ma vie ? Est-ce que le bonheur peut mettre autoriser ? Y ai-je le droit ? Et pour l'avenir ? Quel avenir ? Merde trop de questions ?

Je me mets en tenue de sport et fonce au garage. Je retrouve mon sac de frappe. Je le bastonne de toutes mes forces. J'ai mal aux cotes mais je continue de frapper coute que coute. Comment peut-il aimer quelqu'un comme moi ? Je repense à lui, mon père ses mots, si durs, si méchants mais il les a dit avec tellement de sincérité. A-t-il raison ? Où est ce Edward qui a raison ? Suis-je capable d'aimer et d'être aimer?

_Flash back _

_J'entends des pas de course derrière moi. Je me retourne. Mon père arrive vers moi. Il y a de la fureur dans son regard. Il me plaque au mur._

_-Tu es complètement folle. Tu lui as bousillé la rotule._

_-Oh et bien sur il a téléphoné à son copain pour qu'il lui vienne en aide._

_-Il est le père de l'enfant._

_-Il a juste fait un dépôt de sperm, alors il n'est rien du tout. Il l'a lâché comme une merde._

_-Tu n'as jamais pu lui laisser une chance. _

_-Et j'avais raison. _

_-Non tu n'y connais rien à l'amour. Tu n'es pas digne d'aimer ou d'être aimer et c'est pour cela que tu l'as broyé._

_Il tape dans le mur a coté de ma tête._

_-Tu cherches à me faire peur. Parce que la c'est plutôt rater._

_-Je vais te montrer comment on traite les gens comme toi._

_-Et que suis-je donc ?_

_-Une sans cœur._

_-Venant de ta part c'est un compliment. Mais qu'est ce qui te met si en colère ? Est-ce le faite qu'il l'ai mise enceinte ou le faite qu'il l'abandonne maintenant._

_-C'est de ta faute. IL est dommage que tu lui ressembles tellement._

_-Mais de qui me parles-tu ? _

_-De ta mère. Tu es son portrait craché.. Tu fonces quoi qu'il arrive et tu ne vois pas plus loin que ta petite personne. Mais elle a su aimer et se faire aimer. Tu es pitoyable. Je le regarde et lui met une claque magistrale. _

_-Ne parles pas ainsi d'une morte._

_-Tu n'es qu'une garce . Comment peux tu détruire la vie des gens comme cela _

_-Vous me l'avez appris. Je n'ai fais que mon devoir._

_-Ton devoir mais ton devoir de quoi ? _

_-Je la protège moi. Toi que fais tu a part partir soit disant mission alors qu'en réalité tu es dans le lit de ta catin._

_Il me rend ma claque. Je le bastonne d'un coup de poing._

_-Ne lève pas la main sur moi ou je te détruirais. Tu penses vraiment qu'il était le bon pour Rose. Il l'abandonne, elle et son enfant. Il ne reviendra pas. Elle ne sait plus ou elle en est. Et toi pauvre con, tu prends sa défense. Je l'ai trouvé en train de visiter le vagin de sa pute. J'ai fais ce qu'il devait être fait._

_-Peut importe, il sera toujours plus humain que toi. S'il est parti c'est de ta faute._

_-Et pourquoi donc ? _

_-Tu ne lui as laissé aucune chance._

_-Tu te répète dis donc. Tu as bien appris ta leçon. C'est vrai qu'en notion de laisser une chance tu y connais un rayon. Mais serais tu entrain de prendre la défense d'un connard qui abandonne ta fille enceinte au détriment de ta famille. Je te reconnais bien la Phyl. Quoi ? Il est le fils de ton bookmaker. Et pour payer tes dettes, tu lui as donné ta fille. Pauvre taré débile. Fais comme d'habitude, abandonne encore ta famille. Je m'en occupe._

_Il me regarde et retape dans le mur._

_-Oh mais tu as envie de m'en coller une. Vas-y que l'on voyent. Pour une fois dans ta vie, fais le . Aies des couilles, et ne t'en prends plus a ce mur._

_Il me regarde et me gifle. Je lui saute dessus et le bastonne. Nous voilà entrain de nous battre dans le couloir. Un père contre sa fille. J'entends hurler derrière moi, mais je ne le lâche pas. Je lui fais une clé. Il se dégage et me coince à son tour. Je lui mets un coup dans les partis. Il hurle sous la douleur. On nous sépare. Chacun de nous est retenu par deux personnes. Il me regarde._

_- Tu me décevras toute ma vie. Me dit-il._

_-Je prends exemple sur toi, mon père._

_-Tu n'es même pas digne de cela_

_Il me montre son majeur._

_J'essaye de m'extirper des bras qui me tiennent. Je suis bloquée. Je le regarde et je lui crache dessus. Il est emmené dans une pièce alors que l'on me conduit dans une autre._

_Je ne le reverrais plus. _

_Fin du Flash back_

Fripouille est encore avec moi. Il ronronne. Plus je frappe le sac, plus il ronronne. Je le tabasse un bon moment puis a court de souffle. Je regarde ce chat et m'approche de lui.

- Que dois-je faire, fripouille ?

IL ronronne encore, et se cambre pour que je le caresse. Il frotte sa tête contre ma main. Je le caresse sans m'en rendre réellement compte. Il se dandine. Il me fait sourire.

-J'aurais du être un chat. La vie n'a pas l'air si difficile.

-J'aurais préférer être un tigre blanc.

Je me retourne, Jasper est devant moi.

- Que veux-tu ?

-viens !

Je le regarde. Il hausse les épaules.

-Je ne te mangerais pas et tu es plus forte que moi alors aucune peur. Préviens la régie.

-C'est mon jour de repos.

-Oh alors cela explique te présence dans le sous sol sans tes armes ou ton talki.

Je baisse le regard et le suit. IL m'ouvre la porte de sa voiture et il me conduit sans parler. Il se gare devant un circuit d'essais.

-Je venais ici lorsque j' avais besoin de faire le point. Il sort de la voiture me conduit à l'intérieur et me demande de revêtir la tenue de cuir.. Deux motos sont sur la ligne du départ. –La course se fait en trois tours. Celui qui perd doit répondre honnêtement à l'autre. Il me lance un casque. –Le premier tour est une pure découverte du circuit.

Je chevauche ma moto et nous voilà parti. Jasper reste en arrière le temps que je m'imprègne du circuit. Nous voici sur la ligne de départ.

-Prête Swan ?

-Quand tu veux, Cullen !

-Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un, GO

Nous voici dans un combat des plus acharnés. Je ne pensais pas qu'il conduisait aussi bien. Le circuit passe sous mes roues. Que de sensations. Il me bat sur le premier tour.

-Oh mais tu voudrais répondre à mes questions, alors ?

-Même pas en rêve ?

J'accélère et le bas sur le second tour. Un combat des plus acharné s'engage sur la troisième, qu'il remporte d'un cheveu. Il enlève son casque et me regarde.

-Kit ou double ?

-Ok

Et nous voila reparti de plus belle. Je file sur la route, il ne se laisse pas distancer.

-Oh mais il semblait que tu files plus vite en tenue de lapine girl.

-Tu as vu les infos.

-Emmett en a pleurer de rire.

-Et merde.

-Oh ce n'est pas le pire, Bree veux te faire une tenue adaptée à ta condition de super héroïne.

-De mieux en mieux.

Nous finissons la deuxième manche. Il m'a encore battu. Merde comment fait-il ?

-Libère ton esprit et tu pourras me battre.

-Encore !

Il sourit et nous voilà reparti. Je me sens libérer, vivre. Je me concentre sur la route, les virages, les courbes. La position et la route pour gagner du temps. Je le bat enfin sur la cinquième course. Oh bordel de dieu.

-Je t'ai battu.

-Ouaip bien jouer ma belle.

Je le regarde- Tu m'as laissé gagner ?

-Non cette victoire est la tienne. Jurer.

Je souri. Il tape sur mon casque. Et nous rangeons les motos et le matériel.

-Douche obligatoire. Il me jette un sac et me montre la direction des sanitaires.

Vingt minutes plus tard. Je ressors. Il est appuyé contre la voiture. Il me regarde arrivée.

-Bree a vraiment le compas dans l'œil.

-pourquoi faire cela ?

-Tu fais parti de la famille, Bella. Et je t'aime bien.

Je lui souri. Il me le rend. –prête pour la suite.

-Pourquoi un jean et une chemise ?

-Tu aurais préférer une robe ? Ou une tenue des plus courtes, mais j'ai plus de mal a me concentrer. Il m'ouvre la porte. - Je suis ton chauffeur.

Je monte. Il roule toujours sans parler. Il prend la direction du lac. Il se gare devant une maison de bois. Il sort et me conduit une fois encore vers la maison.

-Edward sait que je suis ici ?

-Pourquoi est ce important pour toi qu'il le sache ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Il ouvre la maison et me débarrasse de mon manteau.

-C'est la maison des parents d'Emmett. Visite, j'arrive. IL ressort de la maison et revient quelque temps après avec des rondins de bois. Il allume la cheminée.

-Ce n'est pas trop dur pour toi de venir ici ?

-IL n'y a que des bons souvenirs dans cette maison. Pour moi c'est un endroit ou je les retrouve plutôt. Tu veux un café ?

-Quels souvenirs ?

IL se dirige en cuisine et sort deux tasses. Il fait couler le café

-Nous venions fêtez la Noël ici. Le sapin touchait le plafond et les cadeaux étaient tellement nombreux que le tapis devant la cheminée en était rempli.

-Pourquoi ici ?

-Il y avait une ambiance particulière chez Sylvie, la Noël symbolisait la famille réunie. Pas de voyage, de temps perdu, de familles différentes, nous avons passé de bons moments ici. Et les parents de Maria habite à dix minutes a pieds.

-Je rigole.

-Je préfère te voir comme cela.

-Quoi d'autres ?

-Oh mon oncle nous emmenait faire de la barque sur le lac. Il m'a appris à pécher et a faire de la moto aussi. Ma tante nous préparait des cookies nougat chocolat. Les meilleurs de ma vie. Avec beaucoup d'amour comme elle disait.

Il sourit en me racontant tout cela. Il nous sert le café, ouvre un paquet de gâteau et nous installe dans la véranda ou la vue sur le lac est des plus magnifiques.

-Edward t'as demandé de me sortir de là ?

-Non. Je vous ai ressenti. Alors je suis venue à ta rencontre. Et lorsque je t'ai vu frapper dans ce sac au point de t'épuiser et finir par t'adresser à ce chat. J'ai su.

-Et qu'as-tu su ?

-Tu l'aimes.

Je le regarde.

-Et qu'est ce que ca change ? lui dis je

-Tout.

- Exprime-toi.

-Non, c'est à toi de prendre la décision. Qui suis-je pour te donner mon opinion ?

- Mon ami. Et si Je te la demandais ?

-Oh alors dans ce cas. Je te dirais de foncer vers lui et de le lui laisser te montrer le bon chemin.

-Et si cela ne marche pas ?

-Tu as peur de souffrir ?

-Non, j'ai peur qu'il souffre. Qu'on le découvre et qu'on lui fasse du mal. A lui mais à vous aussi.

-Il me semble qu'il est assez grand pour prendre ses décisions. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu, la décision est prise. Pour nous aussi d'ailleurs. Il ne reste que toi.

-Et si je prenais la mauvaise décision. Si tout cela finissait dans un bain de sang.

-Je pense que tu te protèges avec cette vision des choses. La raison en est tout autre.

-Et la quelle s'il te plait ?

-Tu as peur de l'amour qu'il te porte. Tu ne penses pas en être digne, ou le mériter. Je ne sais pas trop. Mais tu te trompe. Tu as le droit au bonheur et je dirais même le devoir.

-Le devoir ?

-Oui le devoir. Par mémoire de tes parents, des gens qui t'aiment et te respectent. Tu ne peux pas vivre continuellement dans l'attente de voir les autres heureux. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir de ne pas répondre présente à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux t'appelle.

-Mes parents étaient des anges protecteurs. Le terme de devoir est différent pour nous.

-Et quel est-il ?

-Finir une mission, le respect, la protection, voilà ce qu'est le devoir.

-Cela est le devoir de Suny. Je te l'accorde mais celui de Bella, quand est il ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours fait celui de Suny. Et c'est surement pour cela qui je suis larguée.

-Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Que risques-tu ?

-Suny est forte, sans attache, sur d'elle. Elle réussie toujours. Elle fait de la moto, désamorce des bombes, remplace des tableaux ou des œuvres. Elle est quasiment invincible. Bella est une fille banale, orpheline qui a du prendre sa famille en charge. Elle se questionne souvent. Elle n'est pas sur d'elle.

- Et de quel droit prendrais-tu cette décision pour elle, Suny !

-Elle n'est pas assez forte.

-Moi je dirais qu'elle est forte. Elle a su gérer sa famille, sa sœur et sa fille. Elle leur a donné une maison sure, des liens familiaux. Elle gère une équipe purement masculine. Et vous êtes une seule et même personne. Vous avez su vous faire aimer d'un homme.

Je le regarde.

-Il m'aime.

-Sois en certaine, Bella. Il n'a jamais été comme cela avec personne.

Je regarde le paysage, ce lac. Le soleil couchant. Il ne dit rien. Il croise ses bras sous sa tête et chantonne l'air de Liberta de Pep's.

-Mais je ne sais pas comment faire ? Comment me comporter ? Comment lui dire ? Je l'ai laissé comme un con alors qu'il me vidait son cœur. Comment …..

-Ok d'abord on se calme et on respire.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit. Ma respiration est saccadée. Je le regarde. J'ai les yeux remplis de larmes. Il s'approche de moi et me tient dans ses bras. Il me caresse le dos. –Et si tu le laissais te montrer ? C'est une question de partage, de liberté d'expression et de confiance.

-Comment ?

-Fais les 90 % du chemin, il fera le reste.

-Tu es sur ?

-Certain.

-Emmènes moi !

Il me souri. Il me tend la main. Je lui donne ma tasse. Il rigole.

-Attends moi je me dépêche.

(…)

Me voici devant la porte de son bureau. J'ai les mains moites. Je les essuies sur ma chemise. Je regarde cette porte. Je sais qu'il est derrière mais comment va-t-il réagir ? Il va m'envoyer bouler. J'ai été horrible avec lui. Je ne suis plus sur de moi tout d'un coup. Jasper est au bout du couloir il me regarde. Il soupire. Je ne le regarde pas. Je baisse la tête. Il s'approche de moi je l'entends et je sens ma respiration s'affoler, je suis transie de peur devant cette porte.

-Allez Bella, plus qu'un tout petit pas. Me dit Jasper

Je ne bouge pas.

-Allez juste une question de confiance. Fais le premier pas. Me chuchote t il.

-Jai peur.

-De quoi tu as fait 80%, il en reste 10.

-De ….

La porte s'ouvre sur Bree qui manque de me foncer dedans. Elle me regarde.

-Tu vas bien Bella ? Tu es toute blanche.

Je regarde derrière elle. Edward est debout contre son bureau. Nos regards se croisent. Il croise ses bras et attend la suite. Son regard est plein de questionnement.

-Bree c'est bon merci. Lui dit-il calmement.

Elle regarde Edward, puis Jasper et pour finir moi. Elle m'embrasse la joue en me disant.

–Heureuse que tu es prie la bonne décision. Je ne bouge pas alors que Bree et Jasper s'en vont cote à cote en se poussant des épaules. Edward m'observe toujours. Allez Bella, un petit pas. Rien qu'un petit pas. Action. Ce n'est pas difficile. Tu prends appuis sur une jambe, tu fléchis l'autre genou et tu avances ton pied pour le poser au sol. Puis tu refais le même exercice avec l'autre jambe. Action, neurones, synapses, cohésion les gars.

Il me regarde toujours. Il penche sa tête sur le coté. Il me détail, ne sachant pas ce qu'il doit faire.

-Et si tu entrais et fermais cette porte ?

Je m'exécute sans discuter. Une fois la porte fermée, je regarde mes pieds. Je me sens bête. Toute petite, insignifiante. J'ai l'impression d'être nue au milieu de la cour d'école primaire. Il s'approche de moi.

- Que veux-tu ?

-Je fais les dix pour cent restant.

-pardon. Il se place devant moi.

-dix pour cent restant. Répétais-je doucement.

Il me soulève le visage vers le sien.

-Tu veux bien traduire s'il te plait.

Je le regarde. Il a un petit sourire en coin. Il repositionne ma mèche et fini par faire glisser son doigt sur mon visage. Je ferme les yeux en me concentrant sur la sensation de chaleur qui se repend en moi. Il passe ensuite son doigt sur ma lèvre inférieure. J'ouvre doucement la bouche.

- Me permets-tu de t'embrasser ?

-oui dis je tout bas.

Il pose délicatement ses mains sur mon visage comme pour le maintenir, puis je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Ma connexion se fait. Je mets mes mains sur son torse et notre baiser prend de l'ampleur. Il me caresse et ses mains viennent se poser sur mes hanches. Il les ressert et dans un commun accord il me soulève pour que mes jambes s'enroulent autour de lui.

-Est-ce que cela veux dire que….

- Aime-moi Edward. Le coupais-je.

-oh Bella.

Il reprend notre baiser. Il me cloue contre le mur et regarde son bureau. Il est plein de dossiers en tout genre. Il me regarde, m'embrasse, me caresse de sa langue de ses doigts. Il me porte contre lui alors qu'il ouvre la porte donnant sur sa chambre. Il me pose au sol et me regarde.

-Es tu sur ?

-J'ai confiance en toi.

Il ferme la porte donnant sur son bureau et celle donnant sur le couloir. Il met de la musique douce. Bryan Adams Everything i do, puis il revient vers moi, il me sourie. Je me dresse devant lui. Il me regarde. Mes mains lui caressent le visage, il ferme les yeux et sa respiration se fait longue et lente. Je découvre son visage tout en douceur. Puis je descends mes mains sur son torse pour lui faire enlever son tee shirt. Il se laisse faire. Je lui embrasse le cou, le torse, dessine de ma langue ses pectoraux. Mes mains se font aussi douces que des plumes. Je le sens frémir sous mes doigts. C'est la première fois que je me donne à se point a un homme. Je veux qu'il le ressente, qu'il le devine dans mes gestes. Mon cœur bat à une vitesse tellement rapide que je me demande s'il l'entend. Je lui prends la main et il ouvre les yeux. Il a le regard brillant. Je lui souri. Il m'embrasse. On se perd dans nos sentiments. Il est doux mais aussi fiévreux de ce qu'ils nous arrivent. Je le positionne sur le lit confortablement appuyé sur les oreillers.

-Oh Bella.

- Laisse-moi te montrer combien tu comptes pour moi.

Je me mets à califourchon sur lui. Je lui prends les mains et les positionne sur mes cuisses. Il me regarde. Je déboutonne lentement mon chemisier en ne le lâchant pas du regard. J'enlève mon chemisier et le laisse tomber sur mon dos. Il a des yeux magnifiques en me découvrant. Je prends sa main et la pose sur mon corps. Il m'attire à lui et m'embrasse alors que son autre main me caresse le cou. Il me découvre de ses mains. Il les regarde se promener sur mon corps. Il évite ma poitrine alors je le dégrafe pour lui. Il presse doucement mes seins. IL a une respiration saccadé. On a l'impression que c'est une première fois pour nous deux. Je me cambre sous ses caresses. Il me suçote les seins l'un après l'autre. Doucement il me fait dresser les pointes. J'aime cette sensation d'être belle dans ses bras. Je me retire de lui et lui enlève son pantalon en le regardant doucement comme pour lui dire qu'il peut stopper a tout moment, mais vu les regards qu'il me lance, il n'est pas près de me dire stop.

-Tu es si belle. Me chuchote t il.

Je vois son envie devant moi. Je lui caresse au travers de son boxer. Il en ferme les yeux. Alors doucement je passe ma main en dessous de ce bout de tissu et le prend en main. Lentement je le caresse. Je m'approche de sa longueur et souffle dessus. Il me regarde, je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres et je lui lèche le bout du sexe. Il durcit encor un peu de ce premier contact.

-Oh merde.

Je recommence l'opération en le léchant de la base à l'extrémité. Puis lentement je le suce petit peu par petit peu pour finir par l'avoir complètement en bouche alors que je lui fais subir le délice de ma langue sur son sexe. Sa respiration est forte. Il gémi. J'accélère mon mouvement alors qu'il me tient par le cou. Il bouge en moi, je le laisse prendre sa vitesse. Je ressers mes lèvres autour de lui. Il gémi plus profondément. Il me retire doucement et me rapproche de lui . Tout en m'embrassant il me pivote sous lui. Je suis couchée sur le lit, il a ses bras de chaque coté de moi. Il m'embrasse.

- Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas.

-Alors nous sommes deux. Il me regarde et passe ses mains autour de mon visage, dans mes cheveux. Il m'embrasse encore et encore, me respire, me regarde. Puis sa main vient caresser ma cuisse. Il la relève contre lui. Il me regarde pour avoir mon consentement et il me délivre de mon pantalon. Il me regarde et gémi en voyant mes dessous. Il passe ses doigts sous mon boxer et le descend tout en m'embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvre. Je me cambre sous ses attentions. C'est divin. Ma respiration s'accélère. J'ai besoin de le sentir en moi.

- Aime-moi.

Il passe sa main sur mon intimité et la lèche de mon suc. Il me souri.

-Tu m'accordes ta confiance ?

-A vie.

Il place ses doigts en moi et je commence mon doux voyage pour monter au septième ciel. Il place sa langue et me laisse jouir contre lui.

-Edward, c'est si bon.

Il me laisse finir mon orgasme et continue d'embrasser mon corps. Il me regarde et se positionne devant mon entrée. Il me caresse de son sexe. Je le regarde il est si beau.

-Je suis clean.

-Oh Bella.

Il s'introduit en moi doucement. Pour finir par butter au fond de moi.

Je suis en plein délire de bien être. Il commence ses mouvements. Ressort pour revenir plus durement et buter mon poing G .

-Edward, encore

Il accentue son mouvement en me faisant basculer pour changer l'angle de pénétration. C'est encore meilleur. J'hurle sous le choc. Il me regarde de ses yeux noirs de désir qui me font frémir.

-Crie Bébé. Laisse toi aller. Me dit-il.

Il accélère ses mouvements et vient caresser mon clito.

-Oui

-Tu es si serrée, bébé.

Il continue plus fort, plus longtemps jusqu'à me perdre dans un ciel étoilé. Je me contracte autour de lui. Je le regarde jouir en moi et doucement comme pour ne pas laisser ce moment finir il continue de doux mouvement en moi. Il se positionne contre moi et pose sa tête contre ma poitrine.

Une fois notre respiration reprise. Il me cale dans ses bras. Je me pose contre lui. Il m'embrasse encore un peu.

- Dis-moi si j'ai tout bon. Tu t'es décidé ?

-Oui

-Quels sont les conditions ?

-Tu fais ce que tu veux de Bella mais Suny reste Suny.

-Je prends le tout. Merci.

-Merci a toi de me donner une raison de vivre.

Il me regarde et m'embrasse.

-Près pour le second round ?


	12. Chapter 12

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit et le génie d'Izinie

_encore désolé mais en ce moment la vie est difficile. pas de temps pour moi. Donc je prends quelques secondes pour le postage._

_Merci a toutes poru les reviews. C'est un véritable bonheur de vous lire. merci encore et a bientot de vous lire._

_FC;_

Chapitre : Nemehotatse

Le soleil m'éclair le visage. J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis dans le lit d'Edward. Il me tient toujours contre lui. Je me tourne doucement pour le regarder. Il est serein. Je l'embrasse et fonce sous la douche. Je me lave en vitesse. Il faut que je récupère mes affaires en bas. Une fois sortie de la salle de bain, j'enfile mon peignoir et je le regarde dormir avant de fermer la porte.

Je fonce dans ma chambre ou Rose et Amy dorment l'une contre l'autre. Je prends mes affaires et me change, m'arme avant de me rendre à la cuisine. Je fouille dans les placards.

-Impeccable, je m'y mets.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'odeur des gâteaux emplie la cuisine. Je prépare les cafés, chocolat chaud pour les miss et les thés. La famille se lève doucement. Jasper arrive en premier. Il me salue et je m'approche de lui. Je lui tends ma joue. Il m'embrasse en me souriant.

-Première question : Comment s'est passé votre soirée ?

-Tu as posé tes questions hier au chalet.

-Non c'était une conversation des plus anodines.

Je le regarde. Il hausse les sourcils.

- Notre soirée a été …..Épique. Lui répondis-je avec un sourire en banane.

Il rigole. –J'en suis heureux.

-Moi aussi et pour te remercier de ton coup de main. Je sors les cookies du four et les place dans une assiette devant lui. –Ils ne rivaliseront jamais avec les siens mais en sentiment, j'ai mis la dose.

Il me regarde avec une certaine douceur.

-Merci Bella, ça me touche beaucoup.

J'hausse les épaules.

Il croque dans un cookie et ses yeux se ferment. Il commence à gesticuler des mains.

-Alors ?

-C'est super chaud. Il essaye de le refroidir dans sa bouche mais la grimace qui fait est magnifique. Je rigole de le voir faire.

Emmett entre avec Ambre et Bree.

-C'est bonheur ce matin ?

-Ouaip, allez à table. Ce soir c'est spécial pour toi princesse. Nous faisons les cadeaux de Noël.

Bree me regarde. –Ou est l'arnaque ?

-Pas d'arnaque juste une ou deux conditions. Mais je pense que tu pourras survivre.

-Où ? Je veux dire quel lieu ?

-Ou choisit-on ses cadeaux de Noël ? au centre commercial bien sur . Sauf si tu veux le faire sur ordi. Moi sa me va.

Elle me regarde et d'un coup me saute au cou.

-On n'emmène Rose aussi.

-Et toute la famille si cela leur convient.

Elle me regarde m'embrasse et court dans la maison pour réveiller les autres. Je me recentre sur Ambre.

-Chocolat chaud ou céréale, petit bijou.

-Céréale !

Je la serre alors que je m'aperçois qu'Emmett me regarde différemment de d'habitude.

-Quoi ?

-Il y a quelque chose de changer en toi . me dit Emmett.

-Oh oui. Je sais.

-Mais c'est quoi ?

-NPC

Jasper se met à rire. Je lui lance un cookie, qu'il rattrape et l'enfourne.

-Ils sont délicieux, Bella.

Je le regarde.

-J'en suis heureuse.

Le reste de la famille Cullen arrive. Ils se saluent entre eux et s'installent.

Rose et Amy arrivent à leur tour et disent bonjour à tout le monde. Amy passe à mes cotés, me regarde et secoue la tête. Elle s'installe à mes cotés.

Les gars arrivent a leur tour et prennent place aussi. Chacun son coin, debout, assis. Bref nous sommes une petite quinzaine dans la cuisine. Dire que nous devions passer inaperçu, pour le coup c'est gagné.

Edward débarque encore dans le sommeil à la cuisine. Il embrasse sa famille, sert la main aux gars et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes devant tout le monde. Un silence se fait d'un coup. Je continue de servir la famille. Edward me regarde et passe sa main dans les cheveux. Il a compris son geste en entendant le silence dans la cuisine.

-Bon comme cela tout le monde le sait. Dit-il.

Il s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras pour embrasser mon cou. Je regarde Rose qui a un énorme sourire. Je lui sourie à mon tour. Elle s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras.

-Je suis heureuse pour toi. Merci Edward. Je fais un tour de la famille. Ils ont le sourire. Même ses parents. Démétri regarde Seth et lui montre sa main. Ce dernier pose dix dollars dans celle de Dim. Il me fait un clin d'œil. Je rigole. Etrangement je suis bien.

Nous continuons le petit déjeuner tous ensemble. J'informe de l'organisation de la journée toute la famille. Bree n'en croit pas ses oreilles.

-vous avez réquisitionné le centre commercial pour nous.

-Oui je te l'ai dis. Ce soir à partir de Huit heure il est à nous. J'ai juste besoin de la liste des magasins dont vous avez besoin, pour tout organiser.

-Et pour moi ? Me dit Amy. Tout le monde nous regarde.

-Tu es de la famille, Amy. Tu viens avec nous ce soir.

-Et si j'ai besoin de quelque chose, je t'appelle ?

-il y aura quelqu'un pour te répondre.

-Toi ?

-Je ferais de mon mieux. Mais je ne te promets pas.

-Je ne suis pas assez importante pour toi. C'est cela.

-Amy je peux te parler dans le salon ?

-J'ai pas le choix.

-Je ne crois pas non.

Rose me regarde avec insistance. Je lui fais un sourire. Amy ouvre la marche alors que je la suis. Je m'assois sur le canapé et je lui montre une place aux cotés de la mienne.

-Et si tu me disais ce qui te peine ?

-Tu n'as pas promis.

-Je ne pouvais pas Amy. Tu le sais, je t'en est déjà parler. Je ne peux te promettre ce que je ne gère pas. Jamais je ne te mentirais alors j'ai préféré ne pas te promettre.

-Ou étais tu lorsqu'elle a appelé ?

-Je ramenais une princesse dans son château.

-J'ai fuis de la maison alors que Bella me l'avait interdis. Nous nous retournons. Bree nous regarde.

-C'est toi la princesse ?

-Oui et ta tante m'a sauvé la vie se soir là. Je n'aurais pas du partir. Je te prie de m'excuser.

-Tu n'y es pour rien. Je suis contente que tatibells t'ai ramené a ton château. Je sourie de l'entendre. Elle rassure Bree qui a le double de son âge. Ca c'est ma gosse. Elle regarde ses pieds un instant. Puis d'un coup elle relève la tête vers moi.

-Je t'ai vu à la télé en tenue de lapin sur une moto.

-Oh je ne pensais pas que tu verrais cela.

-Pourquoi fais tu cela ?. Je veux dire le cirque à la télé.

Je la regarde et part à rire. Je prends dans mes bras. Elle se laisse prendre contre moi. Je l'embrasse. –Tu m'as manqué petit démon.

- Toi aussi. J'ai cru que tu ne m'aimerais plus. A cause de la tape que je t'ai faite et des méchancetés que je t'ai dites. Je suis désolée.

-Je t'aimerai quoi qu'il arrive ma beauté. Hey au fait, est ce que le petit Anthony a succombé a ton charme ?

-Ouaip mais je ne lui fais pas de bisous comme tu fais à Edward.

-oh j'en suis heureuse. J'aurai du le tuer pour cela

Elle me regarde et se met à rire.

-Que tu peux être bête, des fois. Ambre m'a dit que tu étais comme Bree.

-Comment ça, comme Bree ?

-Follotte

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Une folle avec une rigolote. Une follotte. Je regarde Bree qui me sourie. Elle me fait un signe de tête. Nous nous levons ensemble.

-Oh nous sommes des follottes, hein. Alors courez ou nous allons vous montrer de quoi sont capable les follotes. T'en penses quoi princesse, des petites filles avec des carottes et des lardons.

-oh oui j'en ai l'eau à la bouche.

-NON !Emmett elle veut nous manger. Elle se lève et part en courant à la cuisine. Nous la regardons partir. Elle rigole et court se réfugier dans ses bras. Je m'approche. Emmett se lève et place la petite dans son dos. Jasper a déjà Ambre sur le sien.

-Oh non les follotes, vous ne mangerez pas nos petites. Il se met en position de combat tout en lui disant de s'accrocher. Il ouvre la porte fenêtre alors que Jasper passe en premier avec Ambre. Les autres nous regardent faire avec un énorme sourire.

-Trois contre un pour les follottes. Dis Démétri.

-Je prends le pari dit Carlisle.

Je le regarde.

-Vous êtes avec eux, vous devriez courir. Un vieil os fait toujours un super bouillon.

Il me regarde et part en rigolant. –Garde la Edward. Elle m'éclate.

-J'y vais. Répond t il.

Je le regarde il se lève et vient m'embrasser.

-Je fais toujours ce que me dis mon papa. Je dois te garder.

-Oh ! tu dois me garder.

-Oh mais j'ai fini. Me dit-il en se reculant. Je pars à rire et l'embrasse. –prête Bree. Je me mets devant la porte et Hurle. -Rose met le chaudron à chauffer. Je te ramène le repas. Nous entendons les petites hurlées.

Je pose mes armes dans les mains de Dim et prends Bree par le bras. Nous courront au travers du jardin. Nous savons très bien ou elles se cachent. Mais nous jouons le jeu. Emmett fait un bref repérage de notre position mais il est aussi visible que le nez rouge du clown sur son visage de craie.

-Emmett soit plus discret, tu viens de donner la position de ton équipe.

-Oh mais qui te dis que je suis avec eux.

-Oh comment tu laisserais deux enfants de bas âge et sans défense seules contre deux follottes comme nous. Non tu les apprécies de trop pour cela.

-Merde.

-On t'a entendu frérot. Hurle Bree pour Jasper.

Nous contournons la maison. Et on s'approche de leur repère. Nous faisons un bruit du diable avec nos chaussures On parle fort. Pour qu'elles puissent nous entendre. Nous sautons devant eux. D'un coup nous prenons une douche avec le tuyau d'arrosage. Carlisle nous arrose en hurlant que les follotes n'aiment pas l'eau. Les petites explosent de rire. En voyant nos mines déconfites.

-Alors le vieux, il vous a en mis une bonne, non. Nous dit-il en rigolant. Nous jouons le jeu et rentrons en hurlant que nous sommes des follottes mouillées. Esmée nous regarde rentrer trempées comme des soupes. Elle nous accueille avec des serviettes et un sourire extraordinaire. Nous partons nous doucher et nous changer en rigolant. Lors de notre retour les filles nous chantent leur louange de vainqueur. Dim me rend mes armes et me dit que Seth est de régi. Il part avec Paul pour le magasin. Je fais un signe de tête. Il m'embrasse en me disant qu'ils m'aiment et qu'ils sont heureux pour moi.

Je suis sur le cul de leur démonstration. Edward le voit et me rejoint.

Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Oui.

-Et ?

-Ils t'aiment bien.

-Et bien me voilà rassurer Je n'aurais pas fais le poids de toute manière.

Je pars à rire. Il me regarde. Son regard a changé. Il passe sa main sur ma joue. Il m'embrasse.

-Je dois préparer la sortie de ce soir.

-Alors va travailler Suny et rend moi ma Bella.

-As-tu besoin de moi pour Da Vinci ?

-Je t'appellerais mais pour le moment je bosse sur l'hélicoïdale.

- oh parles-en avec Rose.

Il me regarde.

- Fais-moi confiance. Lui dis-je.

Il me regarde et me souri. Je le regarde se diriger vers Rose. Je prends mon quart de régi pour que Seth puisse se soulager un instant. J'appelle Charly et fais mon rapport. Je lui parle aussi de prévoir une sécurité pour la famille Cullen à vie.

(…)

**Edward Pov.**

Je suis entrain de travailler avec Rose sur l'hélicoïdale. Elle me fait deux maquettes de l'appareil. Elle en construit une d'après les plans des dossiers et une autre d'après les plans de mes livres. Elle est assidue dans son travail. Je vois qu'elle aime cela.

Elle me regarde de temps en temps. On se fait des sourires et nous retournons dans nos dossiers.

-Tu t'habitues ici ? . Lui demandais-je.

Elle pose son pinceau à colle et me regarde.

-IL serait difficile de ne pas s'habituer. Je croise mes bras sur ton torse et la regarde.-Vous fonctionnez comme une famille soudée et vous nous avez adoptées. C'est très généreux de votre part.

-Ce n'est pas généreux, c'est normal. On en a pas parlé mais comment fais tu pour vivre cette folie ?

-Après la naissance d'Amy et l'enterrement de père. J'ai pris conscience qu'elle devenait ma seule famille et je me faisais un sang d'encre à chaque fois qu'elle partait pour un stage ou une mission, comme elle dit. Elle a toujours été la plus forte de nous deux. Mais j'ai appris à vivre le moment présent. Tu sais lorsque ce fou m'a enlevé devant Amy. Ma seule pensée a été que Bella le retrouverait et qu'elle le plomberait. J'ai souri en pensant cela. Puis dans le caisson, sa médaille m'a aidé à ouvrir pour faire rentrer un peu d'air. Elle m'a sauvé la vie encore une fois.

- Il y a eu combien de fois ?

-Trop et je crois que c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles elle a du mal à vivre sa vie. Je suis heureuse qu'elle te laisse entrer dans la sienne.

-Moi aussi. Et toi laisseras tu quelqu'un entrer dans la tienne ?

-Oh challenge. Il devra plaire à trois femmes d'un coup. Il a du boulot à se faire. Me dit-elle en riant.

- Alors rien de compliqué n'en soit.

-Pourquoi ne me poses tu pas la question qui te démange depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Je reconnais bien la le tac des Swan.

- Excuse-moi. Il est vrai que nous avons que très peu parler tous les deux.

-Nous aurons le temps de nous rattraper.

La porte s'ouvre et la petite Amy fonce en pleurs dans les bras de sa mère.

-Oh bébé, que se passe t il ?

-Comment vais-je faire ? Dit-elle en pleur.

Rose la cajole en fredonnant lettre à Elise.

Je les regarde faire. Elles sont supers unies.

- De quoi parles-tu beauté ?

-Ambre, elle dit que le père Noël, il existe pas.

Rose me regarde. Je lui fais un petit sourire en coin.

-Elle a le droit d'avoir ses croyances et toi les tiennes, Amy. Et la magie de Noël est là pour tout le monde. Mais cela n'explique pas la raison de ta tristesse. Tu as peur de ne pas avoir de cadeaux ?

-Non, c'est pour toi. J'ai demandé un cadeau pour toi.

-Et puis je savoir ce que c'est !

-J'ai t'ai commandé un Emmett. Comme cela tu ne seras plus seule. Il est gentil.

Je pars à rire de la réflexion de la petite.

Rose me regarde.

-il aura au moins une sur trois. Rien de bien compliqué.

Rose me regarde avec de grands yeux. Elle reprend contenance et regarde son enfant.

-Amy, ma douceur. Le père Noël ne livre pas de personne. Il n'intervient pas dans les sentiments des gens. Il fabrique des jouets.

-Il pourrait faire un effort pour une fois.

-Ce n'est pas dans ses compétences. Seules les mères peuvent donner la vie. Et Emmett ne peut être reproduis. Chaque personne est unique.

-Mais !

-Stop Amy. La discussion s'arrête ici. As-tu fini ta liste pour le père Noël ?

-Il existe pas et de toute façon. Alors pourquoi faire cela. Rose regarde sa fille qui part en boudant.

-Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ?

-Elle est comme Bella. Dans ces cas là, il vaut mieux la laisser seule. Me répond t elle avec tristesse.

-On fini et je te paye un café.

Elle me regarde et hausse les épaules.

…

Emmett est dans la cuisine. Il souri à Rose en la voyant s'assoir. Elle le regarde et se met à l'autre bout de la table.

Je sers Rose et regarde Emmett.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-A vrai dire, je me cache des filles.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Lui répond Rose.

-Elles ont dans l'idée de me faire des couettes. Elles ont attrapé Jasper et j'avoue que ce n'est pas folichon. Alors je me cache.

Rose le regarde puis moi et nous partons à rire. Jasper arrive avec des couettes et maquiller telle une poupée de porcelaine. Nous rions de plus belle.

-C'est cela. Je tiens à vous dire que j'occupe vos enfants. Alors on est gentil avec tonton jaz.

-Tatie Jazette, tu veux dire. Lui réplique Emmett.

Il le regarde et lui souri. Il se penche vers le salon et hurle aux filles qu'il a trouvé Emmett. Les filles hurlent leur joie et arrivent en courant. Emmett nous regarde. Il devient blanc.

-Emmett tu as intérêt à être gentil avec ma douceur. Lui dis Rose tout en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je pars à rire. Elle profite de la situation. J'adore voire Emmett se faire coiffer et maquiller par deux furies.

(…)

Il est vingt heures et nous sommes dans un camion dans le sous sol du centre commercial.

L'organisation est en place. Chacun de nous avons un garde du corps. Je suis avec Démétri. On s'entend bien. Au moindre problème, on rentre. Bree est insupportable. Rose se contient mais je vois qu'elle est pressée aussi.. Elles parlent boutique. Je n'ai pas vu Bella depuis le petit déjeuner. Elle me manque. J'ai essayé de m'occuper au maximum mais c'est vraiment long. Lorsque je repense à notre nuit. Oh merde non n'y pense pas.

La porte du camion s'ouvre et je tombe devant une femme d'une quarantaine d'année qui nous regarde.-Ok Suny a été explicite. Au moindre faut pas, on rentre. Vous avez quatre heures. Rendez vous au bar pour le rassemblement. Bonnes boutiques.

Et nous voilà parti. Que cela est étrange. J'avoue que je ne suis pas boutique mais là c'est palace. Calme si on arrive à faire abstraction des cris de joie de Bree et de Rosalie et le centre est totalement vide. Je déambule dans les rayons. Je suis bien. Démétri en profite pour faire ses courses lui aussi.

-Comment fêtez vous Noël au foyer ?

-Oh on fait un super repas, on s'amuse. Mais aucun cadeau. C'est interdit entre nous.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je pourrais te dire que c'est pour ne pas avoir de lien particulier entre nous mais non c'est beaucoup plus simple, la bagarre. Papa a essayé alors que nous étions petits mais on finissait toujours par se disputer. Donc pas de cadeaux. Le lendemain on le fête en famille bio. La chacun y va de son coté. C'est sympa.

-Noël reste Noël.

-Tu verras au Bellisima. Notre Noël est différent des autres. Mais pour rien au monde on le manquerait.

Nous continuons de parler de tout et de rien. D'un coup je m'arrête devant la bijouterie. Démétri me regarde et me tape sur l'épaule.

-je reviens te chercher dans un petit quart d'heure.

-Merci. Lui dis je.

…

Je croise un flic. Il doit être un surveillant. Il me regarde étrangement. Démétri le regarde et souri. Il me semble que le flic claque discrètement le cul de Dim. Celui-ci rigole. Ok pas de soucis.

Les courses sont finies pour moi. Je profite du calme dans la librairie, dans le rayon de l'art. C'est calme normalement mais là c'est royal. Je prends plusieurs livres et les épluche. Je sens une main sur mon dos.

Je me retourne, une jeune femme me regarde. Je la dévisage.

-Le magasin va fermer ses portes dans dix minutes Monsieur.

-Oh je range et… Je cherche Démétri des yeux. Je ne le vois pas. Une légère impression me traverse le ventre.-Excusez moi. Je dois y aller.

-Oh mais nous ne sommes pas presser. Elle s'assoit à mes cotés.-Da Vinci. Magnifique personnage. Elle me caresse le bras. Je me relève et la regarde.

-Je crois qu'il y a erreur sur la personne Madame.

-Oh non, vous êtes le protéger de Suny.

Je me tends à cette remarque.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Cela a-t-il vraiment de l'importance ? Elle me regarde des pieds à la tête.- Pour une première, elle a tapé dans le haut de gamme.

Démétri revient et s'aperçoit que je ne suis pas seul. Il s'approche doucement alors que la fille me relook des pieds à la tête. Je me dirige vers lui et lui dit que la femme m'a reconnue. Il hoche la tête et me demande de l'attendre un peu plus loin. Je les observe, ils se disputent. J'entends des brides de conversation. – Mais à quoi tu joues ? Si elle sait cela, tu es morte. Tu t'en rends compte. Laisse les tranquille. Non sa na rien à voir avec cela. Ne remue pas la merde. Elle n'y est pour rien. Il me rejoint en lui disant. –prie pour qu'elle ne le sache pas.

Je regarde Démétri avec questionnement mais il ne dit rien. Il a son visage crispé. Il regarde autour de lui. Il est en mode Ange protecteur.

- Qui est-elle ?

Il me regarde.

- Excuse-moi mais je ne peux pas répondre à cela. Demande-le à Suny. Me dit-il en regardant droit devant lui. Il me conduit jusqu'au bar. Nous y retrouvons les autres. Dim se dirige vers Seth et Paul qui part au quart de tour.

Je m'assois auprès d'Emmett qui porte Ambre dans ces bras Amy n'en peut plus Je lui ouvre mon bras et elle s'y réfugie. Jasper arrive et porte une quantité de sacs. Charly et Jacob sont chargés eux aussi. Et derrière nous entendons le rire des deux dames de ce monde. Les parents arrivent enfin. Je sens une présence dans mon dos. La femme de quarante ans est là.

-Vous êtes au complet, on y va. Elle me regarde prendre la petite et un sourire nait sur son visage. Elle le freine aussitôt.

…

-Savez vous ou est Suny ?

Elle me regarde.

-Jamais tres loin me répond t elle alors qu'elle ouvre la camionnette. Nous attendons Paul, il arrive en courant et fait un léger signe de tête à Dim.

Nous débarquons tous nos achats. Je dépose Amy dans son lit et vais dans ma chambre. Elle n'est pas là. Je prends ma douche et me couche dans mon lit. Elle me manque. Je fixe le plafond et repense à la jeune femme. Dois-je lui en parler ?

…

J'ai du m'endormir car je sens une présence près de moi. Elle est là. J'ouvre les yeux. Elle me regarde et passe sa main sur ma joue.

- Dis-moi tout. Me dit-elle.

Je lui ouvre mon bras. Elle s'y réfugie après m'avoir observé. Elle ne sait pas encore comment faire.

-Toi d'abord.

-Oh alors disons que j'ai eu une conversation avec Eric aujourd'hui.

Je la regarde.

-Il a bien voulu boire un thé avec toi ?

-Pas vraiment mais nous avons trouvé un arrangement.

-Oh

-A toi ?

-Tu m'as énormément manqué.

-Toi aussi. Elle monte à califourchon sur moi. Elle se dandine. Qu'elle est belle. Je passe mes doigts sur son corps. Rien que cela. Je suis prés pour elle. Elle le sent et vient se frotter contre mon envie. Je lui soulève la robe de satin qu'elle porte. Je la regarde et hausse les sourcils.

-Un achat minute.

-Magnifique. Un seul achat ?

-Pas besoin de sous vêtement si c'est ta question.

Je grogne de plaisir. Elle rigole.

-Quand as-tu eu le temps de faire tes courses ?

-Je ne suis jamais tres loin de toi, ou pas tres longtemps du moins

Elle me regarde et d'un coup ça me fait tilt.

-Tu étais au centre commercial. La femme qui nous a conduits en course.

Elle hoche la tête.

Je la regarde. –Surprenant. Oh en parlant du centre commercial deux choses. Tout d'abord est ce que Dim est gay ? Je l'ai vu se faire taper le cul par un flic aujourd'hui.

Elle me regarde et hausse les sourcils.

-Oh merde. Deux fois.

-Ouaip. J'ai même vérifié les achats de Bree, mais elle ne m'a pas reconnue.

-Mais comment est ce possible ?

-C'est un art mon cher.

-Et tu sais quel est mon art a moi ?

-Da Vinci

-Non, celui de t'aimer. Je la colle contre moi et je lui lèche le cou. Sa respiration est saccadée. Elle se cambre sous mes coups de langues.

-Et la deuxième chose ? Me murmure t elle.

-Et si je commençais par te montrer mon art.

Elle me sourie et doucement me prend en main. Je suis à bloc.

-Oh je t'ai attendu toute la journée. Lui dis-je.

-Et moi toute ma vie.

Je la regarde. Elle rougie. Je l'approche de moi et l'embrasse de tout mon saoul.

-Merci ma Bella.

Elle se positionne sur moi et d'un coup me fait entrer en elle. Je gémi. Elle se déplace tout en me surprenant par sa souplesse. Elle est magnifique. Je la retourne sous moi et continue notre danse corporelle. Je lui caresse un sein tout en la prenant de plus en plus vite.

-Bella, c'est si bon.

Elle gémie sous mes coups de riens. J'aime la voir fermer les yeux lorsque son apogée se présente. J'accentue mes coups et la sens se contracter sur moi. Je joui en elle. Qu'est ce que je peux l'aimer. Je l'embrasse et la tien contre moi. Elle me sourie et m'embrasse.

-J'aime te faire l'amour, ma Bella.

-Et moi donc. Elle se met à califourchon sur moi. Elle me regarde et hausse les sourcils, elle plaisante. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Elle me regarde avec un sourire.-Tourne toi. Je me mets sur le ventre et je sens ses doigts me faire un merveilleux massage. Elle s'attaque à mes épaules et descend lentement sur mon dos. Elle remonte et redescend. Je suis entrain de planer.- Et La deuxième chose ?

-Oh oui une femme est venue me voir alors que j'étais à la librairie. Et apparemment Démétri la connaissait. Ils sont chamaillés. Elle continuait mon massage pendant que je lui dévoile tout cela.

-Une femme et elle ressemblait a quoi ?

-Brune, vingt cinq, trente ans avec une cicatrice au visage.

Elle se tend aussitôt.-Emilie, qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Oh elle ma dit que tu avais tapé dans le haut de gamme pour choisir ton protégé.

Elle est plus dure dans ses gestes.

-Elle a raison. Tu es mon protégé.

Je rigole.-Le tien. Je t'appartiens alors.

-Plus que tu ne le penses. Je m'occuperais de cela demain.

- Dis-moi tout. Lui dis-je.

Ses mains s'arrêtent de bouger. J'attends. Je sais qu'elle est en conflit. Va-t-elle me raconter ou va-t-elle encore laisser Suny prendre le dessus ?

-Elle faisait partie d'un autre foyer. Je devais avoir douze ou treize ans. Elle en avait seize ou dix sept. Bref. Nous sommes partis en exercice. Il fallait rapporter le trésor de l'autre équipe. Nous les avions encerclés et je venais de donner l'ordre de pénétrer dans leur repère. Nous avons lancé les gazes, et tout d'un coup, tout a explosé. Avec notre foyer nous avons pu sortir toutes les personnes de son foyer avant l'arrivée des secours. Deux blessés graves. Apres enquête, un gaz avait été mal étiqueté. C'était une grenade. Emilie a été défigurée. Papa nous a appris plus tard que Quil n'a pas survécue. Il était son petit ami.

Je me retourne et la regarde. Elle fixe la fenêtre. Elle est froide dans ses paroles et dans sa position.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'y es pour rien. C'était un exercice.

-Vous le faisiez avec de vraies armes ?

-Ce n'était qu'un gaz.

-Et elle t'en porte pour responsable.

-Je suis le chef d'équipe. Je suis responsable de mon unité.

Je la regarde, elle est en mode Suny. Une Suny toute nue devant moi. Elle est sublime sous les effets de la lumière qui danse sur son corps.

Je lui caresse le bras. Elle me regarde et son regard change immédiatement. Elle me sourie et m'embrasse.

Je me positionne au dessus d'elle et commence à la parsemer de bisous. Elle rigole, j'aime entendre ce bruit.

-Tu sais quoi Da Vinci disait que le corps d'une femme ne devait qu'être peint. Je suis sur que si tu étais la Madone, il t'aurait aimé comme personne.

Elle me redresse le visage.

- Aime-moi Edward.

Je la parsème de baiser, J'aime sentir sa peau vibrer contre mes lèvres. J'aime la voir gémir lorsque je descends lentement vers son intimité. Elle est si mouillée Rien que de la voir, j'ai envie d'Elle.

-Maintenant. Me dit-elle.

Je me redresse et me positionne face a son entrée. Je lui lèche la partie sensible entre ses seins pendant de la pénétrer. Je lui pose mes mains sur ses hanches et la soulève pour la faire glisser sur mon envie. Je me fais ressortir pour rentrer durement en elle.

-Oh oui, Edward. C'est si bon.

Je continue de plus en plus lentement, elle me regarde et essaye de bouger d'elle-même. Je la maintiens.

- Laisse-moi guider, beauté.

Elle me regarde et je la sens mouillée un peu plus. Sa respiration se fait plus rapide. Elle aime que je prenne les rennes.

Je laisse le primate sortir de moi. Je passe ma main dans sa chevelure et lui maintient avec une légère force les cheveux. Elle geint. Je me ressors d'elle et lui caresse le clito avec mon doigt. Elle respire plus fort.

-Oui !Gémi t elle.

Je prends sa jambe et la place sur le coté. Je me positionne contre elle et la pénètre lentement. Elle ouvre grand la bouche en respirant. Je commence mes mouvements en la bloquant afin qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger mais simplement supporter mes coups de reins Elle s'accroche au montant du lit. J'accélère mon rythme et vient toucher son paquet de nerfs. Sa respiration est de plus en plus rapide. Je passe mon pouce sur son anus. Sa poitrine se durcit. Je m'enfonce d'un coup en elle, alors que je continue de faire des cercles avec mon pouce. Elle jouit contre moi. Je continue mes assauts pour qu'elle puisse finir et je la rejoins. Je me couche à ses cotés.

-Wow Edward, j'en veux encore des comme çà.

Je rigole et lui embrasse l'épaule.-Quand tu veux ma beauté.

Le matin se lève, elle est toujours contre moi. C'est la première nuit qu'elle reste blottie contre moi. Et j'aime cela .

(…)

**Bella pov :**

Je viens d'avoir une nuit d'amour. IL a honoré mon corps comme personne. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai aimé et j'ai été aimé. C'est une sensation étrange mais plaisante. Oh oui c'est super plaisant.

Une petite musique de Noël se fait entendre J'ai un sourire sur le visage.

- Pourquoi souris-tu ?

- Nous sommes le 23 décembre. Et ce soir nous faisons le Bellissima. Rien que de savoir cela, je sais que la journée va être fantastique.

-A ce point.

Je me tourne vers lui. Il me regarde de ses yeux magnifiques. L'intensité dans son regard me fait vibrer. Je lui passe la main sur sa mâchoire et lui parle.

-Nemehotatse Lui dis je.

-Pardon.

Je l'embrasse en faisant passer tout mon amour. Il est surpris et au bout d'un instant répond.

Je saute du lit et fonce vers la douche.

-Bella !

-Je dois être dans une heure au centre. Pas le temps de ….

- Ne te promènes pas nue devant moi

-Quoi tu n'aimes pas ses petites fesses, ses seins, ses cuisses, se ventre…...

-Bella, tu es prévenue, arrête de me tenter.

-Oh j'en suis confuse monsieur le professeur Cullen.

Je mets l'eau à couler. Je me mets dessous lorsqu'il prend mes mains et les plaque contre le mur. Il se colle à moi. Je peux sentir sa dureté contre moi. Il passe ses mains sur mon corps. Puis doucement il descend jusque dans mes plis intimes. IL passe un doigt en moi. Je penche ma tête en arrière et m'appuis contre lui.

-Edward.

- Professeur Cullen pour vous.

Je me cambre d'autant plus. Il s'introduit en moi et commence ces doux va et vient.

-Plus vite professeur.

Il accentue en profondeur mais pas en vitesse. Il me cambre afin de plonger complètement en moi. Je sens ma jouissance arrivée.

-Monsieur le professeur ? Puis je prendre les commandes.

Il me tape la fesse. Et ressors de moi. Je m'accroupie et le prends en bouche. Il rejette sa tête en arrière et je le suce, lèche, aspire, joue avec ma langue sur son gland.

-Oh alors cela est divin, Mlle Swan.

-Et encore vous n'avez rien vu professeur.

Je me redresse et le prend en main alors que je l'introduis dans mon petit trou.

-OH merde.

Il se laisse faire alors que je joue avec lui. Je le fais glisser dans mon petit trou. Je prends la longueur que je veux et de ma main je caresse mon clito

-Bella je vais venir c'est tellement serer.

Je le fais entrer profondément en moi. Il me tient les hanches et me bouge de lui-même. Nous prenons la jouissance ensemble. Il ressort et me regarde.

-je ne t'ai pas fait mal.

-Non Monsieur Cullen.

Il me colle contre lui et m'embrasse. Son baiser est encore plus doux que d'habitude.

-C'était une première pour moi. J'ai aimé cela . Me dit-il.

-Alors j'aurai une bonne note.

-pas si vous arrivez en retard.

Je regarde ma montre.

-Et merde. Je fini de me laver a vitesse express et sort de la douche. Je me sèche et cours m'habiller.

IL rigole de me voir sauter sur une patte alors que je mets ma chaussure de l'autre. J'ouvre la porte et le regarde.

-Nemehotatse

-Bella ca fait deux fois que tu me dis cela, C'est quoi ?

-Le taxi vient vous chercher pour 19H, soyez prés.

Je le regarde, lui fais un clin d'œil et sors en courant et en hurlant que Paul prenait le quart de garde.

Dim est en bas avec Rose et Bree. Elles sautent sur place.

-C'est pas le jour d'être en retard. Me dit Dim.

-Je sais. Allez on se dépêche. Je vous dépose au Bellissima et je fonce.

(…)

Me voici dans nos bureaux. Malgré la pagaille qui règne, je vois Mike, Embry, Jacob, Billy, Jessica et Charly.

-Oh Suny a enfin un vêtement qui lui couvre plus de la moitié de ses fesses.

-Ne me cherche pas, Mike. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-Oh pardon je pensais que venir nous voire était un bonheur pour toi.

-Les autres oui, toi en revanche.

Je m'installe sur un coin de table.

- Stop, ce n'est pas le moment. Nous dit Charly

Nous nous regardons et il me montre son majeur. Je me redresse et me dirige vers lui lorsque Jacob m'attrape pour me coller sur ces genoux.

- Calme-toi, Suny. Nous verrons cela après.

Charly nous fait le briefing pour la généralité.

Puis il nous appelle chacun notre tour dans son bureau. Jessica commence.

Jacob nous sert un café.

-Alors pour ce soir ?

-Tout sera opérationnel.

-Ah oui les trouffions font leur réunion.

-Ta gueule Mike

-Quoi ma gueule, qu'est ce qu'elle a ma gueule. Elle est super jolie. Je te fais envie Swan. Tu n'as qu'a demander.

Charly sort de son bureau, il nous regarde. Je me lève alors qu'il lève sa main.

-Tu nous racontes les dernières nouvelles Me dit il en me pointant mon front

Je le regarde.-Pas devant lui. Dis je en pointant Mike du doigt

-Il fait parti de l'équipe. Il a besoin de tout savoir.

-C'est un trou du cul.

-Hep le trou du cul et tout ce qui va autour est là. Il me semble. Dit Mike.

-Isabella, ce n'est pas le moment.

-Oh si c'est le moment. Comment est ce possible qu'Emilie est sue ou nous étions hier soir et qu'elle est parlé spécialement au prof ?

Charly regarde Mike.

-Tu as des contacts avec Emilie ?

-Bah oui, elle est bonne. Dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Embry lui d'éclanche une claque sur la tête.

-C'est ma cousine alors soit respectueux. Tu veux.

-Oh pardon il semblerait que j'ai du faire une ou deux confidences sur l'oreiller. Entre personne ayant perdu notre moitié on se comprend. Puis il regarde Embry.-Mais c'est du pareil au même, elle a criée quand même.

Il lui décroche un coup de poing dans la figure. Mike s'écroule au sol.

-Ou est le prêtre ? Demandais-je en regardant Mike se relever.

-Dans son église. Tout est ok. Angéla a vérifié.

-Tout cela est encore de ta faute Swan. Me lance Mike.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Toi et tes espoirs de capturer les Volturi. Voilà ou cela nous mène.

-Ta gueule. Lui assène Jacob.

-Oh mais elle a un nouveau toutou pour la défendre. Maintenant que Dim n'est pas là. Wolf reprend le flambot. Elle doit être sacrément bonne dis moi.

J'essaye de me relever pour lui en coller une mais Jack me tient fermement.

-As-tu fini Mike ? Lui demande Charly.

-Oh bah si j'ai la parole alors autant la conservée. Mon foyer ne fera pas parti du voyage. La dernière fois ou nous avons partagé nos missions avec eux, nous avons perdu un membre de notre équipe. Dois je aussi rappeler qu'Emilie et Quil en faisait parti. Deux morts Swan. Deux morts pour toi. A non je ne sais plus compter avec tes parents sa fait quatre.

Ce coup si s'en est trop. Je me dégage des bras de Jacob et tout en me jetant sur Mike je chope ma tasse à café. Je lui écrase en pleine gueule Il hurle sous la douleur. Je lui saute dessus et le tabasse. Des bras me retiennent, mais je me défends. Je lui assène coup sur coup. Je sens que l'on me tire vers l'arrière alors je l'assène de coups de pieds. Je tombe sur le cul et je regarde mon œuvre.

-Voilà maintenant que ta gueule ressemble à un Picasso, tu vas pouvoir te plaindre.

Il se relève difficilement. Il me regarde avec une fureur dans les yeux.

-Je te tuerai Suny.

-Fais comme les autres, prends un ticket.

-Je t'aurai ou l'un des tiens.

Je le regarde et au moment où je vais pour dégainer mon arme Charly se pointe devant moi. Il me stoppe de son regard. Il lève son doigt vers moi.

-Suny, tu poses tes fesses. Toi, dit il en pointant son regard vers Mike, dans mon bureau. Jacob, personne ne bouge.

Mike rentre dans le bureau avec Charly. Je sais d'avance ce qu'il va se passer. Il va être mis en quarantaine psychologique.

Je m'assois et bois un nouveau café. Jacob se place à mes cotés. Jessica de l'autre. Embry lui comme d'habitude redevient des plus calmes et vient s'assoir au coté de Jacob. Elle me regarde.

-Et bien vas y ? Lui lançais-je.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui. Il a abusé.

-Il était avec Laureen. Il souffre c'est tout. Répondis-je. Je ferme mes yeux et me demande comment je réagirai si je devais perdre Edward. Un trou se forme dans ma poitrine. Oh putain sa fait mal. Je respire calmement sous le regard des autres. Jacob m'observe.

-Comment as-tu fais cela ? Me demande t il en pointant mon visage.

-Oh j'ai croisé deux clandestins dans mon appart.

-Ils doivent être supers forts ces clandestins. TU connais leurs identités.

-Marc Brown et Alec Volturi.

Ils tournent tous le regard vers moi. –Oh bah merde dit Embry.

-Merci bien. Je me lève et les salue. Jacob me regarde et me lance un croissant.

La porte du bureau de Charly s'ouvre. Je regarde Mike passé dans le miroir. Il a le visage de la douleur. Il me regarde, je ne le quitte pas du regard. Il prend sa veste et tout se passe en quelques fragments de seconde. Lorsqu'il l'enfile, je me tourne vers lui.

-NON

Il a sorti son arme. Jacob me jette au sol pendant qu'Embry le vise à la cuisse. Mike tombe au sol sous le cri de Jessica qui a dégainé son arme.

Je le regarde. Il tient encore son arme alors que Charly le désarme. Mike pleur comme un bébé. Je suis en position semi assise sur le coté au sol. Ma hanche me fait un mal de chien. Je passe la main dessus. Je ne saigne pas mais je vais avoir magnifique bleu.. Je me suis cognée sur le bureau en tombant.

-Merde encore une marque. Mais t'es pas bien Mike Merde. Non mais quel con. Quand je vous dis que c'est un trou du cul. Jacob se jette sur moi pour observer la marque. Il son doigt dessus. Je le regarde et lui tape sur la tête.

-Bella merde je prenais soin de toi.

- Oh non tu en profites pour me toucher. Arrête cela ou je te plombe et donne moi la crème.

La sécurité arrive et elle emmène Mike dans les profondeurs du centre.

-Qui prend le control ce soir ?

-Jessica et son foyer.

ON se regarde. Et je lui fais un signe de tête.

-De toute façon je n'aime pas la Noël.

-merci à toi. J'aime bien Jessica. Elle a toujours été loyale avec moi. Je peux même dire que c'est la seule fille avec la quelle j'aime aller en mission. On s'entend bien.

(…)

Me voici au Bellissima. Les filles sont entrain de finir la décoration de la salle. C'est super joli. Le Bellissima aux couleurs de Noël. Billy arrive, il a un chapeau de lutin sur la tête. Je rigole de le voir. Cela ne le met pas du tout en valeur, mais il est supra drôle.

-Riras bien qui riras le dernier, Bella. Me dit-il.

Je saute sur le comptoir et après l'avoir entourer de mes jambes, je l'embrasse.

-Bonjour mon tonton.

-Bonjour ma belle.

-Tout est près ?

-Il me semble mais les deux furies m'on épuisé. Me dit-il en pointant les filles qui dirigent Seth et Dim dans la façon d'harmoniser les décorations du sapin.

-Oh mon pauvre tonton.


	13. Chapter 13

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit et le génie d'Izinie.

**Toujours quelques soucis en ce moment. Désolé. mais je fais le max. Bisou et un énorme merci poru vos reviews, elles m'apportet un peu de bonheur. Merci encore. je vous aime.**

Chapitre : Bellissima

_Me voici au Bellissima. Les filles sont entrain de finir la décoration de la salle. C'est super joli. Le Bellissima aux couleurs de Noël. Billy arrive, il a un chapeau de lutin sur la tête. _

_Je rigole de le voir. _

_Cela ne le met pas du tout en valeur, mais il est supra drôle._

_-Riras bien qui riras le dernier, Bella. Me dit-il. _

_Je saute sur le comptoir et après l'avoir entourer de mes jambes, je l'embrasse._

_-Bonjour mon tonton._

_-Bonjour ma belle. _

_-Tout est près ? _

_-Il me semble mais les deux furies m'on épuisé. Me dit-il en pointant les filles qui dirigent Seth et Dim dans la façon d'harmoniser les décorations du sapin. _

_-Oh mon pauvre tonton. _

-Ce soir tu prends les rennes.

-Oh non. Ce soir je fête la Noël en famille.

IL me regarde et sourie.

-Lui aurais tu ouvert ton cœur ?

-Et un peu plus que cela mon tonton.

Il me regarde en faisant un beurk de sa bouche. –J'en suis heureux pour toi. Je rigole.

Je vais saluer les filles et leurs aides qui transpirent sous leurs ordres.

-Vous avez fait un super bouleau, c'est magnifique.

-Merci bien me répond Bree.

Rose me saute dans les bras je l'enlace.

- Dis-moi que tout ce passera bien.

-Je te le dirais demain matin. Mais il faudrait être fou pour s'en prendre à nous ce soir. A mon avis c'est l'endroit le plus sur de la ville.

Je pars en cuisine aidé Billy qui a préparé le repas. Je mets la table et monte sur l'estrade pour vérifier les instruments.

Les familles bio arrivent doucement. Puis les membres du centre et pour finir les Cullen.

Edward m'ébloui dans son costume gris. Il me cherche du regard alors que je suis juste derrière lui. Je lui tapote l'épaule. Il se retourne lentement. Il me regarde et me fait son fameux sourire en coin. Il me relook de la tête au pied et fini par m'approcher de lui pour m'embrasser. Il me caresse et lorsque sa main passe sur ma hanche, je me recule. Il me dévisage.

-J'ai accidentellement rencontré une table au centre.

Je vois qu'il ne me croit pas.

-Et elle est encore debout ?

-OH il a été difficile de la laisser entière mais mon coté humain a prit le dessus. Quand je te dis que tu peux avoir une mauvaise influence sur moi ! Il me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement.

C'est totalement indescriptible de voir Démétri avec sa femme Laura et sa fille Jade. Elles le mènent par le bout du nez. Tant qu'a Jacob, il rampe littéralement devant sa femme, Léah qui est enceinte jusqu'aux dents. Simplement magnifique.

Alice arrive dans sa tenue spécial Noël. Un lutin fait de froufrou vert sur jupons de tulle blancs extra court et un corset qui se ferme avec des rubans roses et blancs, elle a des bas rayés verts et blancs et une perruque rose d'où sortent deux adorables couettes, un nœud digne d'un paquet cadeau et pour changer un bâton sucre d'orge dans la bouche. Elle s'approche en sautant et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour finir par se pencher et déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Edward. Il ne s'inquiète même plus de sa proximité. Jasper qui est derrière Edward peut apercevoir les dessous d'Alice qui pendant qu'elle se penche lui dévoile une culotte bouffante avec l'inscription, cadeau à l'intérieur. Il a les yeux ronds comme des billes. Je sourie de voire sa réaction, on dirait même qu'il rougie.

Tout le monde se présente et une osmose de famille se met en place. Pas de question intime juste une bande de copains aimant faire la fête. Les Cullen sont insérés si facilement dans notre groupe.

Nous sommes tous installés lorsque Billy monte sur scène.

-Bonsoir la famille et bienvenue dans mon humble demeure pour notre soirée la Bellissima de la Noël.

Des hurlements se font entendre. Les gars font les cris de ralliement des loups. Edward me regarde alors que je hurle sous la lune.

-Merci beaucoup. Bon alors comme d'habitude, le chef du foyer ouvre le bal.

Des hurlements retentissent de nouveaux. Je dépose un bisou sur la joue d'Edward et me lève. Il me regarde, je lui souri.

- Chacun ses traditions.

Les gars hurlent encore mais se lèvent comme un seul homme pour venir se placer en cercle sur la piste de danse, Je suis au centre, les regardant un par un. Mon équipe, ma famille, ils me sourient, ils sont magnifiques, chacun a leur façon dans leur costumes de la Noël. Je nous revois enfant dans la même position, chacun y allant de son clin d'œil ou de son tirage de langue durant la réflexion. Les femmes ont un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Et Billy, ce n'est pas juste, il reste des gars ici. Hurle Laura

Je la regarde et lui lance un regard noir. Elle tape dans la main de Rosalie.

Les hommes de la famille Cullen le regarde, il leur fait signe de venir se mettre en place. Je grogne pendant qu'ils se lèvent pour venir prendre place dans la ronde.

Démétri, Paul, Seth, Tom, Charly, Jacob, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, sont en cercle. Billy leur dit la règle. IL sera la voix de la raison.

-Vous allez écrire une action, une question, une situation, ce que vous voulez, elle aura la soirée pour le faire. Dans ce lieu, Pas de moment précis. Tout devra être fait dans la soirée. Si elle y arrive, elle vous embrasse sinon elle aura un gage. Chacun son tour il défile devant moi pour me donner leur papier. Je les lis et les Donne à Billy. Je regarde Emmett, il a un grand sourire. Je lui tire la langue. Edward me tend son papier, je le lis et relève la tête Il me souri. Je deviens rouge tomate. Il passe sa main sur ma joue.

-Je me demande ce que c'est ?

- Quel gage voudras-tu ? Lui répondis-je aussitôt.

Il fronce les sourcils et me regarde.

-Le même que sur le bout de papier mais devant témoin. Me dit-il avec un sourire.

Je le regarde, je suis encore plus rouge.

Les autres nous regardent.

-Oh cela doit être super cochon pour qu'elle rougisse comme cela, la Bella. Je crois que c'est la première fois ou je la vois aussi rouge. Dit Démétri.

Billy me regarde et sourie en regardant le mot d'Edward.

-Et bien pour une nouvelle.

Je le fusille du regard. Il me prend dans ses bras.

-Il n'y a aucune honte, l'amour est un cadeau. Me chuchote t il.

Dim me tend son papier, je le regarde, le lis et lui colle sur le front en l'embrassant aussitôt.

Il rigole de mon empressement.

- Content que tu sois enfin heureuse, me dit-il tout bas.

Carlisle est le dernier de la file. Il me tend son papier, il a une rougeur sur les joues. Je le lis et le regarde. Il devient un peu plus rouge et fini par hausser les épaules. Billy me tend la main pour récupérer le papier, je le regarde.

-Pour celui là tonton, il va falloir me faire confiance. Je le place dans mon soutien gorge et j'entends un souffle de soulagement de Carlisle. Je lui souri et lui fait un clin d'œil.

Tout le monde est à sa place, l'apéro arrive. Je me lève et monte sur la table. Je me dandine alors que je sers l'apéro. Je jongle avec les bouteilles tout en chantant et me trémoussant pour servir tout le monde. Une fois fini sous les yeux de la famille au complet, je prends un papier et le pose sur la tête de Seth. Je l'embrasse. Tout le monde rigole. Et de deux.

L'apéritif se passe super bien. Nous apprenons à nous connaître.

Je vais me changer, je me positionne une chaise sur la scène. Emmett se lève et hurle.

-Celui là c'est le mien. Il court jusque sur la scène et s'assoie dessus.

Les premières notes retentissent, c'est parti pour le show, je suis en mode caméléon , je suis en mission!

Danseuse, je suis une danseuse mais pas une simple danseuse, je veux et dois lui en mettre plein les yeux.

Le musique commence je sens les vibrations de mon corps répondre à se son si sensuel, il le ressent, il le vie.

Le rythme démarre, la voix suave du chanteur se fait entendre .C'est mon top départ.

J'entre sur scène, un sourire léger aux lèvres. Je me déplace lentement jusqu'à lui, laissant mon bassin ondulé au rythme de la voix soûl.

Je visse mon regard au sien, il dégluti bruyamment, bien, très bien.

Plus qu'un mettre et je serais positionnée derrière lui.

Je mets mes mains sur ses épaules et les laisse glisser doucement le long de son torse vers l'avant me cambrant exagérément le long de son dos, je remonte laissant mes ongles faire un sillon léger dans sa peau. Je recommence ce petit manège encore plus doucement.

Je lui fais face, me mets dos à lui, lève les mains vers ma nuque pour remonter mes cheveux dans un mouvement sensuel, mes hanches se font aérienne et suivent un rythme de balancement souple, léger.

Sa pomme d'Adam tressaute, son visage est de plus en plus rouge.

_**POV ED :**_

Oh putain elle ne va pas faire ça ?

Et merde si elle le fait !

Je la vois arriver sur scène et déjà mon corps n'en peu plus, sa tenue est des plus, comment dire fantastique, sensuelle, irréelle, bandante ?

Cette nana va me tuer !

Sa démarche ! Putain rien que de la voir marcher, féline sensuelle, je dois déjà me retenir de grimper sur scène et de la prendre la de suite devant toute notre famille.

Ma mère me jette un coup d'œil et se mets à rire franchement.

Elle continue a évoluer sur scène et j'ai franchement chaud et je me sens vraiment à l'étroit.

Elle manie son corps avec grâce et souplesse.

Elle est derrière la chaise complètement cambrée et là mes doigts ce crispent sur ma chaise, bordel je ne vais pas tenir jusqu'à la fin !

Elle enchaîne les pas, puis se redresse face à Emmett, oh putain ce que j'aimerai être à sa place.

Elle se redresse, passe sa jambe sur le dossier dans un jeté de coté lent, mais ferme sur la fin,

Hypnotique.

Vraiment très souple.

Elle lui tourne le dos pose ses mains le long de son corps, les laisse parcourir le chemin de ce lieu à ses chevilles, ses paumes de mains viennent de toucher le sol, et je ne peux qu'entendre le couinement des autres gars à coté de moi et déclencher un grognement animal de mon coté. Elle lui laisse une vue des plus culottée si je puis dire.

Elle se remet droite se dépliant lentement vertèbre par vertèbre.

Mes yeux ne quittent pas son corps.

Je la fixe du regard, elle s'en aperçoit mais a du mal à me regarder dans les yeux.

Étrange.

Je me rends compte que ses joues on prit une teinte de rouge plus foncé.

Elle lève sa jambe dans un mouvement sec et la pose sur l'accoudoir de droite, faisant mine de s'asseoir sur lui, le tout en me regardant.

A cet instant je suis foutu, c'est elle je le sais.

Des sifflets et autres cris d'encouragement ce font entendre dans la salle.

Moi, je grogne, jaloux ? Nannn bon OK rien qu'un peu.

Elle continu à se déhancher lascivement devant lui.

Merde ca ne finira jamais.

Bah oui mon gars, tu as voulu jouer ! Faut assumer maintenant !

Elle commence à jouer avec la fermeture de sa combi l'ouvrant millimètre par millimètre.

Non elle ne va pas faire ça !

_**BOV Rose :**_

Le signal est lancé !

J'arrive, Alice nous a bidouiller un remix spéciale Emmett en trois minutes, trop forte cette lys.

Quand Bee nous a annoncé ce quelle voulais lui faire, nous n'avons pas hésité, solidarité féminine me diriez vous ? Nan ! Juste envie de voir la tronche d'Emmett dans ce grand moment de solitude !

La musique du départ se coupe progressivement,

Emmett nous regarde sans comprendre, Malgré tout quand il place son regard sur moi, il a l'air d'être heureux, bien, à nous de jouer.

Je me positionne à la gauche de Bella, le premier tempo retenti c'est notre accord de départ

Les yeux d'Emmett sortent de leur orbite et il se met à croiser les bras comme un enfant a qui on refuse des bonbons un samedi en course !

Bah quoi ? Il n'aime pas la chorée de Renée la taupe ? hihi

Elle est comme lui mignon, mignon ! hihi

Explosion de rire dans la salle, Bella est moi y allons de bon cœur ça fait du bien de se défouler !

Apres tout ce que nous avons vécu ses derniers jours, ca fait du bien.

Amy et Amber aussi sont de la partie, c'est elles qui en entendant notre conversation nous avaient suggéré cette musique et si au début ça nous avait fait bien rire après on c'est dit pourquoi pas ! Elles ont l'air de bien s'entendre toutes les deux ! Sa promet !

Emmett n'a pas bougé de son fauteuil, remarque avec la boss que j'ai aperçue à son pantalon avant la deuxième chorée c'est un peu normal, ça faisait partie du plan, il ne devait pas pouvoir se sauver !Mais au fond de moi, je ressens presque une pointe de jalousie que cette bosse soit du à la danse de ma sœur.

Nous finissons la chorée tous ensemble en entourant Emmett.

Celui ci boude toujours mais affiche un sourire en coin.

-tu as triché ! dit-il en pointant du doigt Bee !

-Il n'est pas correct de montrer une personne de son doigt nous dit Lys les mains fermement encrées sur ses hanches, sais tu qu'au 15 eme siècle tu aurais subi le bucher pour cet acte de sorcellerie!Emmett la fixe avec des yeux ronds, il n'est pas habitué à l'instruction innée de Lys !

-Je n'ai pas triché Emmett, j'ai fait ton gage, tu n'avais pas précisé la musique j'ai donc pris quelques libertés avec ma sœur, car tu n'avais pas noté non plus que je devais être seule sur scène !Bee venait de le moucher ! Hop ça c'est fait !

Emmett va pour ouvrir la bouche mais je suis plus rapide ! Et lui dépose un baiser sur la joue. Bella profite de se moment d'inattention pour lui coller son papier sur le front et lui embrasser la joue opposée.

Elle vient ensuite me serrer dans ses bras en me disant merci, et que si je n'étais pas arrivée à temps, Emmett aurai pu se sauver.

-Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre ?

-Ce gars est complètement accro si tu veux mon avis, et si tu lui fais de l'effet même en imitant Renée la taupe, c'est qu'il doit tenir à toi ! Elle complète le tout d'un clin d'œil et s'évapore dans la foule de notre famille.

_**Pov Bella : **_

Nous entamons le repas, l'entrée digne de grands rois. Du pâté de canard au porto. Un cantique ici. Oh je sais, rien de magistral mais c'est le truc qui nous plaisait à tous étant enfant sur des toasts en forme de triangle. Encore une tradition.

Charly en profite pour rappeler des anecdotes sur nous tous, le premier Noël, ou Jacob a voulu absolument chopé le père noël. Il a fini par dormir sur le paillasson de la porte. Dim qui était plus grand, lui a monté un piège au père noël avec des ficelles et des cloches, résultat, nous avons été réveillés aux aurores par Billy qui était coincé dans le piège de Dim. Il était furax, il en a voulu à Billy pour avoir foutu son plan « attrapons le père Noël » en l'air.

Le repas se continue, dinde avec ses légumes, et purées en tout genre.

Bien sur une mini bagarre s'organise autour de la table. Dim lance le combat sur moi et je relance sur Jasper. Ce dernier met un bout de temps avant de comprendre d'où lui vient les projectiles verts.

Les petits poids volent de plus en plus sans vraiment comprendre d'où sa vient. Mais les rigolades qui en découlent sont plus que provocatrices. Il semblerait que Charlie soit une cible de choix, vu le nombre d'impacts sur sa chemise..

-Le prochain qui me balance un petit poids, je le mets au fer pendant quinze jours. Lance Charly, aussitôt plus personne ne bouge.

-Sa ne compte pas, il ne l'a pas dit. Dit Jacob.

Je regarde Charly et m'approche avec mon air de petite fille en dangé.

-Papa, Jacob me dit que personne ne peut être mis au fer.

-Oh mais je vais lui en mettre moi, joue avec mon autorité Jacob et tu vas pouvoir aller rendre visite aux français, manger des grenouilles et faire le chant du coq, tout cela sous mes coups de bottes.

-Et bah voilà, sa y est, il s'en est pris au français. Merci papa. Réponds-je sous le regard ahuri de Jacob.

Un énorme fou rire prend la salle. Charly secoue la tête dépitée de son autorité ce qui fait d'autant plus rire la salle. Je me lève et embrasse Jacob tout en lui collant son papier.

Esmée interroge la femme de Dim par rapport à son travail, à sa vie familiale et comment elle gère tout cela.

Rose et Léah échangent des recettes de cuisine.

Carlisle regarde tout cela. Billy s'approche de lui.

-Alors dites moi ce que vous voyez.

-C'est une belle famille que vous avez là, Billy.

-Oh oui, et nous sommes super unis. Le foyer grandi avec les années, change évolue et s'améliore. Le soir de la Bellissima est un moyen pour tous de se retrouver.

-Ils sont si soudés.

-Ouaip ils sont chouettes mes petits louveteaux.

Billy lance le signe de ralliement et tout le monde Hurle sous la lune.

-Le Bellissima est fait pour cela. Une famille comme les autres pour un soir.

-Je comprends.

-Vous verrez, vous y prendrez gout.

-J'y suis déjà accro.

Ils se regardent et rigolent.

Les gars du foyer montent sur scène. Les rideaux s'ouvrent et la musique se met en place. Je me retourne et les regarde.

-Ah non pas ce soir, pas de cela, pas de sentiment.

Ils rigolent.

-Edward, si tu veux la voir pleurer c'est maintenant. Lui lance DIM avec un énorme sourire

Edward me regarde, Je me cale dans ses bras.

-Le premier qui dit quoi que se soit, je le clou dans le sapin.

La salle rigole.

Les gars chantent magic number, take a chance.

Ils se complètent à merveille, mes loups. Chacun son instrument, Seth et Dim au micro et les revoilà comme en quarante faisant craquer le cœur de leur femme. Bree est en train de tomber raide dingue de Tom. Et ce dernier en joue. Si Emmett voit cela, il va le ratatiner. Bien fait. Heureusement que Rose le trouble. Ils sont de plus en plus proches en ce moment. Ils se cherchent, s'apprivoisent, et même à quelques instants, ils se frôlent pour se parler doucement dans le creux de l'oreille. Et bizarrement, je n'ai pas peur pour elle ou pour Amy, je suis même heureuse qu'elles l'ai trouvé.

-Près Edward. Lui dis Dim

Il me regarde, je lui sourie.

La musique change d'un coup.

Ils entament les chants de noël traditionnels, ceux qui rappellent les souvenirs d'enfance. Et la Pam, les larmes coulent d'elle-même. Ils chantent le medley de cantiques de noël et aussitôt je me mets en mode larmes auto coulantes avec nez qui coule et yeux rouges, super sexe en soit. Edward m'essuie les yeux et je les laisse s'égosiller sur ces chansons totales stupides, nulles et qui ne me font aucun effet.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Tu n'aimes pas les chants de Noël ? Ou cela te rappelle certains souvenirs ? Me demande t il.

-Ce sont des abrutis finis. Nous avons tous une chanson particulière, une phrase, une attitude qui nous met les larmes, moi c'est cela. Un reste d'un essaie de Control mental. J'ai raté la mission. Et voilà, tous les ans, ils me font le coup.

-Tu ceux dire que tu pleures à chaque fois.

-Ouaip. Et ils s'en éclatent plus que de raison. Les gars rigolent sur scène.

-Nemehotatse, Bella. Lui dit Seth

-Moi aussi je vous aime.

Edward me regarde, je me statufie, et comprend qu'il vient de réaliser ses paroles du matin.

Je n'ose se retourner vers lui, Je sens le rouge envahir mes joues. Il me fait me retourner lentement vers lui et me regarde.

-C'est la signification de Nemehotatse ?

Je le regarde avec les quelques larmes qui me reste dans les yeux. Je m'essuie le nez de façon disgracieuse.

-Nemehotatse, bébé. Me dit-il avec un énorme sourire

- beurk les voilà qui recommence. Dit Ambre alors que leur baiser prend de l'ampleur. Je fini par lui embrasser le front et lui coller son papier sous le regard choqué des gars.

Jasper engage la conversation avec Alice.

Emmett et rose parlent doucement dans leur coin sous l'œil des filles qui gloussent et rigolent des grimaces de Seth.

Bree regarde son gloss dans son petit miroir avant de parler à Tom.

Les parents Cullen parlent avec Charly et Billy. Tout se passe à merveille.

Le fromage fait son apparition et j' en étale sur la figure de Tom et embrasse Paul.

Tom et Paul se regardent et se mettent au centre de la piste un combat digne des mêlés de rugby, s'engage en dix points Une autre habitude. Comme tous les ans, je pari sur Paul et remporte cinquante dollars et embrasse Tom en lui montrant les cinquante dollars. Je leur colle leur papier sur la tête.

La séance slow se met en place, Chaque couple se retrouve sur la piste. Tout est cool

Alice regarde Jasper qui lui lance des regards discrets.

-Si vous m'invitiez à danser, je ne le refuserais pas. Lui dit-elle.

Il se lève et avec un sourire l'invite à danser. Il la conduit sur le centre de la piste, une main dans le dos, juste en l'effleurant. Elle sourie de cette attention. Il se place face à elle et lui tend la main en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle s'avance contre lui lorsqu'il passe délicatement sa main dans son dos (hauteur respectable, il va de soit) Il la guide lentement dans ce slow, sentant son parfum. Il fait attention à ne pas tourner simplement en rond, il voyage de si de là sur la piste, la faisant tourner pour enfin la sentir se libérer totalement dans ses bras. Il a un sourire, il se sent bien, voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait aimé danser avec une femme autre que sa sœur ou sa mère. Elle est si légère, si sensuel dans ses mouvements. Un total contraste avec sa tenue plus que colorée.

-Vous êtes une femme bien mystérieuse ? Lui demande t il

-Le mystère, voilà bien un mot digne des plus grands. Il me parait plus convenable de découvrir, chercher et trouver, au lieu de tout avoir, servi sur un plateau d'argent. La vie est ainsi faite, Monsieur Jasper.

-Oh alors si je comprends votre, puis je vous tutoyez ?

- Entre nous, personnes civilisées, le tutoiement est de rigueur.

-Je prends cela pour un oui. Elle rigole. Donc si je comprends tu attends mes questions, pour y répondre.

-L'affirmatif conviendrait à cette réponse.

Ils continuent de danser et ne se lâchent pas du regard.

-Que fais tu dans les anges protecteurs ? Vas-tu sur le terrain ? Es tu armée comme Bella ? Accepterais tu que je t'invite à dîner ? Quel âge as-tu ? Quels sont tes centres d'intérêt ?

Elle rigole franchement

-Jasper, tu me fais rire. Pourquoi toutes ces questions d'un coup. Ressentirais-tu de l'inquiétude face au temps de réponse impartie ou essayes-tu de noyer le poisson pour le dîner.

-Je suis découvert, alors acceptes tu que je t'emmène dîner, et tu pourras répondre à mes questions ?

-Je veux bien accepter ton invitation.

-Super, vendredi, soir 18h00. Il l'embrasse sur la joue alors qu'il la guide toujours sur une autre danse.

-Jasper, quelle tenue devrais je vêtir ?

-Je ne sais pas, quel genre de lieu conviendrait pour un premier rendez vous. Laisse-moi ton numéro et je te le dirais.

-Mais voilà une technique bien rodée pour obtenir rendez vous et numéro de téléphone.

Merci beaucoup Madame, heureux que la technique te plaise.

Ils se regardent et rigolent.

Ils continuent de danser, on les croirait dans un autre monde. Lui avec son costume noir et chemise blanche, elle dans sa tenue verte et rose à froufrous, sans oublier sa perruque rose bonbon. Un couple des plus décalés.

Léah regarde tout ce monde, il lui semble que cela fait une éternité qu'elle n'a pas retrouvé le foyer des loups. Elle regarde aussi l'insertion de cette nouvelle famille, les Cullen. Ils sont acceptés et entre parfaitement dans cet univers. Il a du s'en passer des discussions, des gestes, des engueulades pour que Bella accepte de les voir ici. Voir Bella heureuse, enfin depuis si longtemps, elle en avait rêvé. Elle avait eu peur de cette demoiselle au début. Ils avaient l'air si complice, avec l'homme de sa vie, Jacob. Il faut dire que la discussion qu'elle avait eue l'avait un peu refroidi. Mais avec le temps, elle avait appris à la connaître, et c'est une bonne personne. Elle a un rôle bien défini dans ce groupe, elle est meneuse mais pas uniquement, elle reflète la sœur, la mère, l'amie, la confidente de tous ces bonhommes armés jusqu'aux dents. Il la respecte, et ils la craignent aussi mais cela jamais ils ne lui diront. Ils ont du mettre de coté leur amour pour elle afin qu'elle puisse vivre le sien. Elle sait que pour certain d'entre eux, la voir ainsi est une déception, ils auraient aimé être l'élu de son cœur. Mais à la final, ils en sont heureux. Elle a tellement souffert, elle a du faire l'impasse de beaucoup de choses qu'une fille ordinaire aurait du vivre, mais elle a fait don de tout cela pour cette histoire de centre, de vengeance, pour l'art. Elle ne l'a jamais entendue se plaindre, elle ne sait même pas à coté de quoi elle est passée. Ce qu'on n'a pas vécu, ne nous manque pas. Et d'un coté c'est mieux pour elle. Lorsque Rose s'est retrouvée seule avec son enfant, elle a fait comme d'habitude, elle a géré. Lorsque les gars ou leur famille bio ont un souci, elle gère. Une fois qu'elle vous accepte dans sa vie, dans son entourage, elle ne vous lâchera jamais plus. C'est tout cela Bella. Mais aujourd'hui, elle va pouvoir vivre normalement, bon ok ! la définition du normal est entachée par le centre, mais elle va vivre et rien que pour cela, elle embrasserait ces nouvelles personnes. La famille Cullen est bien particulière, elle fonctionne comme le foyer, unie quoi qu'il arrive. Jamais de question, jamais de paroles déplacées, ni de gestes prouvant leur peur ou réticences face à ce monde particulier. C'est sûrement pour cela, qu'elle les a acceptés.

Jacob lui caresse le ventre. Elle le regarde, et s'embrasse.

-A quoi réfléchi ma douceur ? Lui dit-il

-J'étais plongée dans l'observation de cette famille. Regarde la, elle est heureuse, tout comme Rose et il semblerait que Lys est aussi de quoi se satisfaire, impensable.

Jacob regarde Bella dans les bras d'Edward.

-oui je suis heureux qu'elle ait enfin accepté de le laisser faire. Elle a du combattre certains démons pour cela.

-Phyl ?

-Un parmi tant d'autre. Il lui en reste combien ?

-Trois si mes comptes sont bons, Carlisle, Jasper et Charlie.

-Oh Charlie, y compte pas, lui et son éternel câlin familial. Il nous le fait à chaque fois.

-Oui mais j'ai hâte de la voir faire. A bah justement regarde, papa Charlie s'avance vers elle.

Charlie s'approche aux cotés d'Edward qui balance amoureusement Bella. Il lui tape sur l'épaule et Edward donne la main de Bella à Charlie. Ils se sourient.

-Prête Isabella.

Elle le regarde et sourie.

La musique se met en place, c'est la valse d'Amélie. Ils se positionnent tout deux et d'un comme un accord se mettent à bouger en rythme, il la fait valser, tourner, le long de la piste, Carlisle entraine sa femme dans la danse. Bella bouge sa tête en fonction de l'inclinaison que Charlie lui donne. Alice entraine Jasper qui a une figure des plus comiques. Emmett s'essaye avec Rosalie. Elle est divine aussi, mais Emmett a quelques soucis de placement de pieds, pour sauver Rose, Billy prend donc le relais. Charlie et Bella vont de plus en plus vite, volant au dessus du plancher, sans fausse note, sans défaut, puis ils se stoppent, se regardent et doucement, ils dansent sur la valse de l'adieu. Charly se concentre un peu plus sur Bella. Ils forment un couple unique, volant littéralement de légèreté sur la piste. Ils sont si gracieux, si complémentaires.

-Tu lui ressembles tellement. Lui dit-il.

-On me le dit souvent.

-Désolé.

-Ne le sois pas, je sais qu'elle comptait énormément pour toi.

Il l'embrasse alors qu'il la conduit toujours valsant. Elle se laisse emporter par la musique. Il a l'impression d'être à une autre époque, un autre endroit, un autre Bellissima, lorsqu'il la tenait dans ses bras sous le regard furieux de son mari. Il l'a aimé comme personne. Renée, la femme de sa vie. Il revoit son sourire, ses attentions qu'elle lui portait, leur complicité. Oh mon dieu que cette femme lui manque. Jamais il ne l'oubliera. Et lorsqu'il regarde Bella, il la voit, même gestes, mimiques, mêmes ambitions, mêmes fureurs de vaincre et de vivre. La voir agir avec Edward lui rappelle cette époque ou eux aussi se sont aimés à l'instar des autres, amour caché, secret mais les meilleurs années de sa vie.

La musique finie, il regarde Bella, et lui fait un baise main. Il a les larmes aux yeux.

-Câlin général, hurle Billy. Et là tous se mettent en file indienne et Bella, telle Blanche neige prend chacun des garçons par les oreilles pour les embrasser sur le front et fini par Charly.

-Soit heureuse ma fille.

-Merci papa.

Les garçons font la typique blague, une fois leur bisou obtenu, ils repartent à la file et quémande un autre baiser. Bella les taloche mais cela fait rire Charly, alors c'est bon signe. Bella se dirige vers Charly et lui colle son papier sur le front et l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue sous le regard des autres. Ils finissent en câlin spécial Noël, dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un long moment ou Charly la respire et la serre plus fortement dans ses bras.

Il est vrai qu'ils ont une relation particulière, mais ils sont comme cela, un père et une fille de cœur, voilà ce qu'ils sont. La rumeur dit que Charly serait le véritable père biologique de Bella, mais personne n'en parle. C'est vrai, Rose ressemble tellement à Phyl alors que Bella tire beaucoup plus sur sa mère, la copie conforme d'après les dires. Mais ceci est un secret qui restera dans les profondeurs du centre.

Les femmes apportent le dessert et s'assoient sur les genoux de leur homme.

Alice regarde Jasper et celui-ci se recule sa chaise pour qu'elle vienne s'y installer.

Elle se penche près de lui.

-Je ne pose jamais mon fessier sur une personne du sexe masculin avant le troisième rendez vous.

Il rigole.

-Alors ce sera notre secret.

Elle le regarde et s'assoie sur la chaise à ses cotés. Il la regarde faire et elle se penche afin de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il sourie en sentant ses lèvres se poser délicatement contre lui. Elle rougie de voir sa réaction lorsqu'il emprisonne cette sensation sur ses doigts et les fait glisser sur ses lèvres.

Ils sont tous en train d'engloutir le dessert de Billy. Glace en tout genre, avec chantilly et couleur sur le dessus. Un régal et pur bonheur.

Emmett dévore des yeux la glace de Rose. Il s'approche d'elle et tente de lui en voler.

-SI jamais tu touches à ma glace, je t'attache et je la mangerai devant toi. Lui dit elle super sérieuse.

Il rigole mais ne se laissant pas distraire il tente encore de lui manger. Elle le regarde et hausse les sourcils.

-Mes cousins. Dit-elle tout haut.

Les gars du foyer la regardent.

-Emmett tente de manger ma glace.

Un énorme OHHHHH se fait entendre. Les gars se dressent comme un seul homme sous le regard dépité de Billy et Charly.

-Alors là mon vieux, c'est un sacrilège. Lui dit Billy.

-Je n'aurais pas fait cela à ta place, lui réplique Charly.

Ils secouent la tête et lui lancent un regard désolé.

-Dim, Seth et Paul, action les loups. Dit Charly. Bella et les filles rigolent dans leur moustache. (si on peut dire, car disgracieux pour une fille quand même).

Les gars se rapprochent et en moins de quelques centièmes de secondes, Emmett est entouré par trois loups. Il flippe a mort. Il est blanc comme neige. Edward regarde Bella qui a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles alors il ne panique pas.

-Que vont-ils lui faire ?

-Rien de douloureux, enfin physiquement, bien sur.

Rose se lève et fait le tour de la table sous le regard d'Emmett. Elle s'assoie devant lui en croisant ses jambes l'une sur l'autre tout en lui dévoilant un peu sa cuisse et doucement elle fait voyager sa cuillère de sa glace jusqu'à sa bouche de façon des plus sensuels. Emmett tente de se libérer mais Dim qui est derrière lui, lui appuis sur son épaule et lui fait signe de rester assis. Une fois la glace de Rose finie, elle se penche sur la table et vient prendre celle d'Emmett. Il essaye de se dégager mais les gars sont toujours présent, il essaye de rester toujours aussi immobile, il geint. Dim se penche contre son oreille et lui susurre des phrases qui je suppose ne l'aide pas à se tenir correctement. Il a des gouttes qui lui perlent le front. Il respire difficilement alors que Rose continue de le faire languir non seulement aves ses gestes mais aussi aves ses paroles. Elle finie sa coupe en la léchant de son doigt. Emmett n'en peut plus.

Jasper et Edward sont explosés de rire face à sa réaction.

-Pourquoi il ne bouge pas.

-Dim a appliqué la technique du reste là et bouge pas il l'a immobilisé avec son doigt. Il le décoincera après. Il peut parler, voire, comprendre, mais ne peut bouger. De plus les paroles qu'il lui a dites à l'oreille. C'est une sorte de control sur lui. Le connaissant, il a accentué les réactions hormonales de son corps. Pauvre Emmett, il n'est pas près de remanger une glace normalement après cela.

-Tu veux dire qu'il l'a hypnotisé.

-Oui, c'est un des points forts de Dim. Il pourrait te faire croire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui, du moment qu'il lui accorde une dizaine de secondes.

Au bout d'un moment, Rose regarde Dim et lui fait un signe de tête. A ce moment, Dim parle à l'oreille d'Emmett et lui met une petite claque sur l'épaule. Emmett refait surface doucement. Il commence à bouger ses doigts, puis son cou et pour finir se lève. Il attrape Rose et la place sur son dos. Elle rigole comme pas permis alors qu'il la conduit dans la cuisine.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont ….

-Oh pourquoi pas.

Jasper regarde Bella et lui fait un sourire d'enfer. Alors elle se lève se place au centre de la salle et l'appel du doigt. Jasper rigole d'avance. Il se lève après avoir fait courir ses doigts sur le visage d'Alice.

-Je vais réaliser un rêve. Lui dit-il avec un sourire ravageur.

-Bien alors je t'écoute qu'elle scène mythique veut tu me voir jouer ?

-La scène de l'orgasme dans le restaurant, dans Harry rencontre Sally.

-Tu ne m'épargneras donc rien.

-Trop facile pour elle, lance Dim. Elle le fait sur commande.

Edward lance un regard à Bella qui lui sourie. Il lui rend son sourire en coin. Et merde, une conversation imprévue s'annonce.

Jasper le regarde.

-Ok alors la scène culte de rabbie jacob.

-Il faut être plusieurs.

-Déjà fait hurle Jacob.

-Merde réplique Jasper. Basic instinc.

Jacob secoue la tête.

-Merde.

-Marylin Monroe ? -Betty boop ?-La princesse Leïa ? -Oh allez un petit effort, ou tu auras le gage.

-Hey je ne refuse pas de le faire. Bien je vais te faire une fleur, une seule. J'ai vu que la demoiselle en tutu vert et rose ne te laisse pas indifférent. Je vais t'aider. Près à jouer avec moi.

Jasper la regarde avec un questionnement dans le regard, puis il hoche la tête.

Bella court jusqu'à l'ordinateur et sélectionne ma musique. Elle se mets en place. Des notes d'un autre temps s'élèvent dans la salle. Alice relève la tête et sourie. Holly dolly. Je prends le micro et commence cette chanson mythique. Alice la regarde et Bella s'approche d'elle en twistant tout en déhanchant son popotin et en faisant claquer ses talons sur la scène. Elle lui tends la main et Alice me suit, elle rougie. Je l'installe sur la chaise et applique les paroles sur elle, la mettant en valeur. Elle se lâche durant le moment musique et se cabre de nouveau. Elle suce son bâton de réglisse sous les yeux de Jasper. La chanson se finie, Bella fait rouler Alice dans les bras de Jaz qui la récupère avec un sourire incroyable. Elle lui colle son papier et l'embrasse sur la joue en lui murmurant :

- Vingt pour cent du chemin de fait. Ne te perd pas en route.

La tournée des cafés est lancée, les petites commencent à être nase. Alors on les installe un peu à l'écart. Une grosse soirée pour elles.

Dim saute sur la piste de danse, Elvis Presley n'a qu'a bien se tenir. Le tempo du Rock se met en place, il roule des hanches et des épaules. Tout le monde se lève et les voilà parti dans un rock endiablé. Bella comme d'habitude avec Dim, Elle est plus souvent dans les airs qu'effleurant le sol mais cela aussi est une coutume. Sa femme n'aimant pas cela, elle s'y est toujours collée. Non que cela la dérange mais ce soir elle aurait préférer être dans ses bras. Et en pensant à d'autres bras, elle se retrouve dans ceux d'Edward. Ils dansent comme des fous, sans figure du style, il ne faut pas pousser, non plus, mais il est bon danseur sur Candyman de Christina Aguiléra. Il a un sourire en banane, il est magnifique.

Bella pov :

-J'aime être dans tes bras ou contre toi.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours danser avec lui. Pas de fausse note, de pied plats ou autres, non simplement danser, se vider la tête et ne former qu'un bînome. Nous jouons au soldat et à la pin up et j'hurle tout ce que je peux les paroles.

Alice se déchaine avec Jasper. D'autres couples sont plus timides dans leurs pas mais la complicité est de rigueur se soir.

Les parents parlent entre eux, Esmée danse même avec Billy. Impressionnant, je ne savais pas que Billy dansait aussi bien. Malgré son chapeau vert, il fait preuve de souplesse. On a du mal à imaginer que nos ainés ont vécu avant nous. Il a du avoir un charme fou à l'époque.

Une série de slow, oh mon dieu que du bonheur. Il me tient dans ses bras, ses bras qui m'on soutenu, bercer, réconforter. J'aime ces bras. Il me transperce du regard, je me perds dans sa profondeur, les sentiments qui s'en découlent, le désir, l'envie. Il se penche et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Oh mon dieu, que j'aime cette sensation. Il passe une main dans mon dos, l'autre sur ma nuque et tout en dansant, m'embrasse comme jamais.

-Nemehotatse, Bella

-Nemehotatse, Edward Cullen.

-Dis moi , vu que j'ai la finesse d'un éléphant dans un magasin pour futur marier, tu veux bien m'expliquer le coup de l'orgasme sur commande.

-pas ici, pas comme cela. Si un jour tu me vois dans ce role, tu seras le seul à t'apercevoir de la simulation. Mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que je n'ai jamais triché avec toi, je peux faire croire à l'orgasme mais je ne peux pas feindre mes sentiments.

Il me regarde et m'embrasse de nouveau.

Nous continuons de danser, la soirée se passe a merveilles. Cela fait des années que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien. J'ai les pieds en feu, je regarde tout ce monde, et je tombe sur le regard de Carlisle.

-Oh merde, j'allais l'oublier. Je m'excuse auprès des mes compagnons de danse et me dirige vers lui. Il me regarde avec un sourire.

-Alors sa y est c'est mon tour.

-Oui, prés pour exaucer votre vœu.

-Pas vraiment.

Je rigole et le prend par la main. Je le conduis dans la chambre d'ami et lui donne son costume. Je lui explique comment cela va se passer et ce qu'il doit faire. Il est de plus en plus blanc. Je rigole de le voir comme cela.

-Bella, je ne crois pas en être capable.

-Tenez ca vous aidera.

-Tu comptes me saouler en plus.

-Un petit verre, rien de grave et puis ne lâcher pas mon regard, je serais votre guide. Allez en scène.

-Mais que vont-ils penser de nous ?

-Rien si ce n'est que vous faites parti des nôtres maintenant.

….

_**Pov de Rose.**_

La salle est dans le noir, tout le monde se regarde mais personne ne comprend. Une lumière vient nous frapper. On se tourne vers la scène. Une silhouette se dessine devant nous. C'est un uniforme de pilote. Un oh merde se fait entendre au loin. Puis la musique du film Top Gun se met en place. Je regarde partout, Esmée a les mains sur la bouche, on peut voir son étonnement devant la silhouette. Je regarde partout, je ne vois ni Carlisle, ni Bella. La silhouette se dandine doucement ses mains font de large mouvements pour enlever sa casquette. On suppose qu'il la place sous son bras le tend qu'il repositionne ses cheveux. Puis il se tourne et danse de façon significative, Esmée rigole et commence à se dandiner sur sa chaise. Emmett met les mains devant ses yeux. Bree se dirige vers la cuisine en courant. Oh la mais c'est quoi ce bordel. Edward lui est scotché par la vision de sa mère qui se précipite devant la scène pour en prendre plein les yeux. La silhouette démarre son streap au son de la musique. Oh merde, il est musclé le bougre. Puis la lumière change, on peut voir Carlisle caché par sa casquette qui se dandine torse nu, il fait voyager ses doigts sur son torse. Nous hurlons comme des dingues. Carlisle souri et lève la tête pour rigoler. Emmett est de plus en plus rouge et ses paroles sont comment dire pas très glorieuse. Jasper lui rigole comme un fou et encourage son père. Esmée sautille sur place, on dirait une gosse devant un bocal de bonbon. Nous sommes scotchés par le spectacle. Jamais au grand jamais on aurait pensé cela de lui. Il est super bien bâti, il est même magnifique. Emmett me place sa main sur mes yeux mais je les lui enlève. Carlisle saute de scène pour se rapprocher sensuellement de sa femme. Il prend l'index d'Esmée et le met à sa bouche pour l'humidifier et le fait glissé le long de son torse. J'en déglutie pour elle. Oh merde. Puis il fait courir sa main vers l'ouverture de son pantalon, elle descend doucement lentement et commence à déboutonner son froc. Oh merde, il ne va pas faire cela. Puis le trou noir. Lorsque la lumière s'allume, Bella est sur scène seule, elle nous prend en photo et nous dit.

-Pardon mais c'est trop bon.

Elle s'abaisse, ramasse la veste de Carlisle et vient rejoindre Edward qui a encore la bouche ouverte comme une carpe.

_**Bella pov :**_

Trop doué Carlisle, même pas peur. Bon ok la réserve est inutilisable pendant quelques instants mais je suis heureuse pour eux. J'aimerai avoir ce genre de rapport avec la personne aimée au bout d'autant d'années ensemble. C'est super mignon.

Je me dirige vers Edward qui a encore la bouche ouverte et lui referme de la main.

-Qu'as-tu fait à mes parents ?

-Moi rien. Je n'ai fait qu'accomplir son désir. Mais chacun ses fantasmes. Tu sais qu'ils ont du le faire pour vous avoir, hein tu es au courant de cela quand même.

-Mouais mais de la à le voir faire cela et de savoir qu'ils sont je ne sais ou pour cela. Beurk, ce sont mes parents.

-Des parents Ok mais c'est aussi un couple qui s'aime Edward et ca c'est magnifique !Il me regarde les yeux brillants , bah quoi je lui est juste dit ce que je pensais ! -OK qui veux un café ?

Les discours se font bon train fassent à la représentation de Carlisle. Charly et Billy se tapent dans les mains en disant qu'ils ont un nouveau pote. Apparemment Carlisle a gagné le gros lot. C'est étrange de les voir comme cela, on dirait…nous. Oh merde. Je me sens plus vieille qu'eux d'un coup. Oh non rendez moi ma folie, mon innocence, mon j'men fou des autres.

Esmée et Carlisle reviennent avec un sourire digne du roi des bananes. Esmée est toute décoiffée et rouge. Elle se rassoie sous le regard des ses enfants et leur souri. Carlisle s'approche de moi et se place à genou. Il me montre son front. Je lui colle le papier et l'embrasse sous le rire général. Il se relève en me faisant un salut militaire.

-Repos répondis je.

Nous commençons à ranger le plus gros. Il est quatre heures du mat et demain on remet cela en famille bio. Oh bien sur se sera plus soft, plus simple mais tellement intense. Le premier Noël avec mon homme et sa famille Ouah mon homme et ben dis donc, je fais des progrès de plus en plus. Lui qui me disait que jamais je ne pourrais aimer, ou être aimer, que je suis la dernière à comprendre le mot famille et toutes ces conneries. S'il savait comme je l'emmerde en ce moment. Mais pourquoi je pense à lui. Ma mère est digne d'être avec nous ce soir, lui n'a qu'a se faire cramer les poils du cul en enfer. Oh oui cela lui irait si bien. Ma petite maman, toi qui nous aimait, regarde ou nous en sommes Rose a enfin trouver une personne de bien, et les filles s'entendent à merveille. Moi oh maman si tu savais le bonheur de vivre cela. Charlie est fière de moi, nous avons dansé encore une fois et il y a cette lueur dans ce regard. Je sais qu'il dansait avec toi, mais jamais je ne lui dirais. Tu sais, il représente tellement le père idéal pour moi. Et Billy a dansé aussi, dis moi tu savais qu'il avait un tel déhanché. Oh a propos de déhanché, Carlisle m'a bleuffée. Lui, si sur de lui, si père, si adulte, le voir comme cela m'a fait du bien. Ils sont extra tu sais maman.

-Bella, que fais-tu ?

Je tourne ma tête, je suis couchée sur l'estrade, les yeux dans le vague. Edward me regarde.

-Je parle à maman.

-Oh

Il s'installe à mes cotés et regarde dans la même direction que moi.

-Et si tu me présentais ?

Je le regarde.

-C'est gentil mais tu as bien conscience qu'elle n'est pas ici.

-Elle l'est, puis que tu lui parles. Il me regarde et embrasse mon bout de nez.-Pas devant ta maman, c'est gênant.

Je rigole et m'installe contre lui.

-Tu vois maman, il est extra.

(…)

Ce matin de la Noël, je me réveille dans les bras d'Edward. Je le regarde il est si beau, si calme.

Je fais courir mes doigts le long de son corps. Sa peau réagie à mon contact. IL souri alors que je monte à califourchon sur lui. Il laisse ses mains me découvrir, mon corps s'enflammer à son contact.

IL remonte lentement le long de mon dos et m'attire à lui. Un baiser des plus purs.

-Bella j'attends ce moment depuis que je t'ai vu hier.

-Arrête de parler et aime-moi.

Il me retourne et me fait l'amour comme jamais. Puis nous nos regardons, le souffle encore pris par notre jouissance.

-Bonjour Bella. Me dit il en m'embrassant.

-Bonjour Edward.

Nous prenons notre douche et rejoignons Esmée en cuisine qui s'active pour le repas de ce soir.

Edward, embrasse sa mère et nous prépare le petit déjeuner dans un coin. Je suis debout devant Esmée, elle est concentrée sur ce qu'elle fait. Elle me regarde

-Bonjour Bella.

Je la regarde toujours, puis je faire cela ? Je la dévisage. Elle attend en me souriant. Edward qui entend le silence relève la tête et se lève pour me rejoindre. Je le stoppe de ma main. Il se rassoit et garde un œil sur nous. Je suis toujours dans la contemplation d'Esmée.

-Je peux t'aider Bella ?

-Je ne sais pas comment faire ?

-Oh simple, tu réfléchis de trop, fonce et après on verra.

Je hoche la tête. Je respire un grand coup et je m'approche d'elle. Elle se tourne et se tient face à moi.

Je la regarde et la prend dans mes bras pour lui faire un câlin. Elle hoquète de stupeur. Je la lâche.

-Je ne voulais pas vous faire mal. Désolé.

Je sors sur le balcon. Je regarde se paysage, le ciel semble vouloir nous donner encore de la neige pour ce soir. Je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je me tourne Esmée est devant moi. Elle me prend dans ses bras et m'enlace comme une mère le ferait. Doucement je mets mes mains autour d'elle. Et voilà ce n'était pas si dur et bordel que c'est bon. Elle sent le petit déjeuner, son parfum, l'amour et un je ne sais quoi qui est divin. Elle est si fragile dans mes bras. Je sens sa main venir me caresser les cheveux puis elle m'embrasse. Ok stop c'est trop.

Je me recule d'elle. Elle relève mon visage près du mien.

-Joyeux Noël Bella. Me dit-elle avec un énorme sourire.

-Joyeux Noël Esmée.

Elle m'ouvre ses bras et je m'y réfugie. Puis une autre paire de bras nous enlace, c'est Edward. Il nous embrasse chacune notre tour.

-Et si mes femmes venaient déjeuner.

Nous hochons la tète et rentrons.

(…)

-Rose, Amy, vous êtes prêtes.

-On arrive Me répond t elle

Je fini de parler avec Seth.

-J'ai mon téléphone, tu me bip au moindre problème.

-Suny, tu ne pars que pour quelques heures. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu me préviens.

-Oui allez fonce, sinon je ne pourrais pas fêter la Noël avec Billy.

-Merci Seth.

Je monte en voiture sous le regard d'Edward et d'Esmée. Les filles s'installent dans la voiture et après un dernier regard, je démarre. Nous filons sur la route. Un silence s'abat dans la voiture.

La ville s'ouvre à nous. Nous prenons le chemin pavé et je me gare et nous nous donnons la main pour avancer. Rose pousse la grille qui geint sous le froid, personne en vue, quelques fleurs par ci par là, un chat passe en nous regardant et fini son chemin comme si de rien n'était. On marche dans les allées pour finir prés de la colline à coté de l'arbre. La stèle de maman est là. Un bouquet y a été fraichement déposé. Comme tous les ans, Charlie est passé avant nous.

-Bonjour Maman

Nous sommes toutes les trois devant elle. Sa photo est sur la stèle et la statue d'un ange protecteur la surmonte. Elle est si belle. Nous déposons nos fleurs et s'agenouillons devant elle. Rose installe le petit pic nique et ensemble nous déjeunons en lui parlant de tout et de rien. Le vent se fait sentir mais nous restons avec elle. Rose lui parle de la famille Cullen et plus particulièrement d'Emmett. Amy lui parle de son école, d'Anthony et de sa nouvelle amie Ambre.

-Elle aurait aimé cela. Bonjour Renée, reine.

Nous nous retournons, Billy est là devant nous avec un bouquet de fleurs. Nous lui faisons une place alors qu'il installe ses fleurs avec les nôtres.

-C'était une super soirée.

-oh oui elle a apporté à chacun un cadeau inestimable.

-Que t'a telle apporté.

-Votre bonheur, Renée aurait aimé vous voir comme cela. Elle tenait beaucoup à vous, les filles. Et toi petite Amy, elle t'aurai croqué d'amour. C'était une bonne personne.

- Maman m'a dit qu'elle aimait danser. Lui dit Amy

-oh oui, elle nous subjuguait sur la piste de danse. Elle volait littéralement. Tenez c'est pour vous. Il tend à Rose deux cassettes vidéos.

-QU'est ce que c'est ?

-Elle aurai aimé que vous les ayez. C'est elle, des moments qu'elle a passé avec vous. Elle les gardait dans son bureau et les visionnait en retour de mission. Il n'y en une chacune.

-Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Elle m'a demandé de vous les donner lorsque vous seriez enfin heureuse.

Rose les serre sur son cœur et nous remercions Billy de son attention. Il sait que nous sommes touchées par cela.

Nous ramassons nos affaires et après un au revoir à maman et une bise à Billy, nous reprenons le chemin de la maison Cullen.

-Bella qu'allons nous faire après tout cela ?

-Oh je suppose te trouver un nid d'amour pour quatre. Il est temps que je vole de mes propres ailes.

-oh Bee.

Elle m'enlace alors que la petite s'endort sur la banquette arrière.

-Ok mais d'abord allons voir comment ils fêtent la Noël.

-Tu appréhendes.

-Vu les plats d'Esmée, je me doute qu'ils se contentent d'un plateau télé avec saladier de glace pour ouvrir les cadeaux.

-Oh merde.

-Ouaip.

(…)

-Bella vas-tu sortir de là ? Nous sommes tous près.

J'ouvre la porte, il est assis sur le lit dans sa chemise noire faisant ressortir l'intensité de ses yeux, jeans et ses chaussures à se voir dedans. Il me regarde alors que sa bouche s'ouvre toute seule. Je m'approche et une fois devant lui tourne sur moi-même.

-Bella, tu vas me tuer.

-Pas dans cette vie.

Il se lève et m'embrasse en passant les mains sur mon dos nue.

-Dis moi que tu as au moins une culotte la dessous.

-Oh je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose Lui dis je en ouvrant la porte.

IL me rattrape et me colle au mur tout en refermant la porte. Il prend ma jambe et la passe autour de lui. .

-Bella, tu ne sors pas de la chambre sans avoir réparer cet oubli.

Sa main glisse le long de ma jambe faisant des cercles avec ses doigts. Il embrasse mon cou, sa langue fait des merveilles et notre respiration est des plus saccadée. Il monte encore ses doigts qui viennent effleurer les attaches de mes portes jarretelles, puis mon arme. Il grogne dans ma bouche . Ses doigts se font plus présents et commence à venir caresser mes fesses.

La porte s'ouvre d'un coup.

-Edward, taty bells, le père Noël est là !

Edward me regarde et me repose au sol, il m'embrasse et me chuchote.

-Je l'emmène voir le père Noël, toi tu mets ce qu'il te manque, s'il te plait.

Je rigole et lui remet sa chemise en place avant qu'il ne sort.

Une fois au salon. Je vois le père Noël près autour du sapin avec toute la famille réunie. Je le regarde, il y a quelque chose d'étrange. Pas un danger, je ne ressens pas le frisson dans mon dos mais il regarde Amy d'une drôle de façon. Je ne saurais l'expliquer. Il lui caresse les cheveux. Elle le regarde et lui dit que son amie n'y croit plus. Il regarde Ambre et lui fait un sourire alors que cette dernière le regarde honteuse.

-Peu de personne continu de croire au père Noël en grandissant. Je peux prendre différentes formes ou aspects mais du moment qu'un seul enfant croit en moi dans une famille je viendrais toujours auprès d'eux.

-Alors moi je croirais toujours en toi.

-Et je reviendrais tous les ans pour toi et cette famille.

Elle lui saute dans les bras et il l'embrasse. Le baiser dur un peu plus longtemps que prévu, je crois même qu'il la respire.

Je descends les dernières marches.

-Waou Bella, mais tu es super coooooool. Me dit Bree en venant à ma rencontre.

Le père Noël relève la tête et son regard transperce le mien. Je le sens se tendre à l'annonce de mon prénom. Je m'approche de la famille sous le regard de tous.

-Tu as vu, taty bell's, il existe le père Noël. Me dit Amy avec un grand sourire. Je la regarde et lui souri en retour.

Je m'approche de lui et l'enlace dans mes bras. Je lui tâte le bas du dos Il n'est pas armé.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais si jamais tu fais un pas de travers, je te démoli. Lui murmurais-je doucement sous le regard ahuri des autres.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Me répond t il.

Je reconnais cette voix, non impossible. Je me recule le regarde droit dans les yeux. Une rage folle s'empare de moi. Je me retourne et vois toute ma famille me questionner du regard. Je pose mon regard sur Amy, puis sur Rose qui me dévisage.

-Rose, peux tu emmener les filles préparer le repas du père Noël en cuisine s'il te plait.

-Mais !

Je regarde Rose. Elle se lève et conduit les filles en cuisine.

-Mme et Mlle Cullen, accompagnez les s'il vous plait.

Esmée me regarde et comprend que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle se lève et attrape Bree pour la conduire en cuisine.

Les gars me regardent alors que le père Noël se recule.

-Si tu bouge, je te plombe. Lui dis-je tout bas.

Il s'immobilise. Une fois la porte de la cuisine fermée. Je me tourne vers lui et son habit rouge.

Je remonte ma robe et dégaine mon arme. Je le pointe sur lui.

-Tu as dix secondes pour expliquer ta présence ici

-Tu ne le feras pas.

-Tuer un mort ne me cause aucun problème. Je lui ouvre la porte du garage et le dirige dedans. –L'ours, avec la plus grande prudence, je veux que tu apportes le sac de cadeaux.

-Oui Suny. Me répond t il tout blanc.

-Tu sais que le bruit d'une arme a feu va les alerté, Suny. Me dit-il

-C'est pour cela que je te conduis au garage, il y a d'autre outils la bas. Blondinet tu sais te servir d'une arme ?

-Oui

- Suis-moi !

Jasper me regarde et me suit et lorsque Emmett pose le sac, je lui demande de rejoindre les filles.

-Personne ne sort. Il hoche la tête.

-Tu comptes vraiment torturer ton père biologique. Me demande cet homme

-Mon père est mort en mission.

Je le pousse vers le garage sous le regard ahuri des gars.

Carlisle me stoppe au passage.

-Bella, ne fais pas cela.

-IL lui suffit de répondre aux questions.

-Il suffit que tu me les poses.

-Ferme là et ne perd pas plus de temps. Prof, mon talki, et armez vous, trois phases.

IL hoche la tête mais je ne le regarde même pas. Comment pourrais-je le regarder alors que j'ai envie de tuer cet homme devant moi. Comment ose t il venir ici ? En ce jour ? Comme si tout était normal. En père Noël en plus, le crétinus dégénératus, enculus de mouchus.

-C'est donc lui Edward.

Je relève la tête et le fixe.

-Ne t'avise même pas de lui parler à lui ou à sa famille.

-IL faudra bien, nous allons nous voir plus souvent maintenant.

-Tu as perdu ce droit. Je ferme la porte et lui montre un emplacement pour qu'il se pose. Je m'installe devant lui et croise mes doigts. – déshabille-toi et raconte-moi, dix secondes.

Il enlève son déguisement et me regarde.- Tu es de toute beauté ma chérie. Me dit-il en s'approchant de moi. Je le plaque au sol. Et lui fait une clé au bras.

-Qui t'envois ?

-Personne.

- Si tu ne joue pas franc jeu avec moi, ce n'est pas bon. Pourquoi es tu ici ?

-J'avais besoin de vous revoir.

-Ne me fais pas croire que ta famille te manquait.

-En fait je ne vous ai jamais quitté.

-c'est pas la version que j'ai eu.-Qui t'envois ?

-Personne mais je peux t'aider pour les carnets.

-Ah oui et comment ?

-Ta mère a travaillé dessus.

-Pourquoi tu ferais cela ?

-Elle tenait à les trouver

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-C'était sa mission tout comme toi. Vous savez eu la même formation pour le même combat. Je le redresse et me place face à lui. Jasper est avec nous, mon arme en main. Il regarde tout cela sans rien dire.

-Qui t'as dit que nous étions ici ?

-Le centre

-Qui plus précisément ?

-Eric

-Il bossait pour les Volturi, tu en ais ?

-Plus maintenant.

Je lui décroche une droite magistrale. Il ne réplique pas mais secoue sa tête de gauche à droite comme pour revenir à notre réalité.

- Que veux-tu ?

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi venir ce soir, que veux-tu, pourquoi faire croire à ta mort ?

La porte s'ouvre, Rose nous rejoint en vitesse. Elle se place devant lui et le regarde. Ses larmes coulent.

-Comment ?

-Rose laisse moi finir et après tu lui parleras.

-Il est notre père, comment peux-tu faire cela ?

-Et merde. Je regarde l'entrée du garage, Amy est là aussi ainsi qu'Emmett qui la retient de force.

-Ou est le père Noël ?

-Il a du partir, pour une autre livraison. Lui répondis-je.

-Mais qui est ce taty bell's ?

-Ton grand père, Amy. Le papa de ta maman.

-Et le tien. Me dit-il

-Non le mien, est mort en mission.

-Oh et pourquoi saigne t il de la lèvre ?

-Il a rencontré un mur. Je le soigne et nous arrivons. L'ours !

Emmett prend la main de Rose et les conduits dans la salle et referme la porte. Phyl les regarde avec amour.

-C'est pour cela que tu as choisi ce moment, tu penses que je ne peux pas te faire de mal devant elles.

-J'avoue y avoir pensé.

-J'ai été mieux formé que cela. Ne t'avise pas de leur faire du mal, je t'ai à l'œil. Notre conversation n'est pas finie. Qu'as-tu dans ta hotte ?

-Rien de spécial, des cadeaux pour toute la famille.

-Fais voir. Je prends le sac et commence à sortir les cadeaux de dedans. Je remarque qu'il y en un par Cullen.

-Qui t'a informé pour eux.

-Eric, je te l'ai dis.

-Pourquoi quitter les Volturi ?

-Différence d'opinion.

-AU bout de plus de dix ans.

-Tu savais que je travaillais pour eux en infiltré !

-On ne doit pas avoir la même définition de l'infiltration.

Il baisse la tête.

-Ils savent qui tu es et que tu es ici ?

-Oui ils savent mon nom de baptême et non ils pensent que je suis à Las Vegas. Je le fais tous les ans à la Noël.

-Tu es pisté ?

-Non.

Je lui demande de se déshabiller, il regarde Jasper et obtempère. Il est en caleçon devant moi. Je m'approche de lui et d'une main ouvre le caleçon de l'autre je fouille dedans. IL me regarde puis Jasper.

-Impressionnant la conscience professionnelle qu'elle a ma fille.

Je lui broie les couilles, je les serre alors qu'il geint sous la douleur.

-Fais le moindre mal à ma famille et je te jure que ce que tu ressens pour le moment n'est qu'un instant de bonheur.

-Bella, je suis désolé des paroles que j'ai eues envers toi, ce jour là. Me dit-il plier en deux.

-J'men fou.

-Quoi tu t'en fou, je te présente mes excuses, je n'ai été qu'un connard égoïste, et tu me dis que tu t'en fou. Je t'ai blessé, je t'ai même frappé. Comment peux-tu te foutre de cela ?

-J'm'en fou c'est tout. Rhabilles toi, nous avons la Noël à fêter. Tiens-toi bien et ne fais pas de vague.

Je lui rends sa hotte de père Noël et lui ouvre la porte.

La famille est encore en cuisine. Je récupère mon arme des mains de Jasper qui me regarde fixement.

-Tu voulais voir comment je récolte les infos, tu es servi. C'était le servie soft. Merci Blondinet. Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

-De rien. Me dit il abasourdi par ce qu'il vient de voir.

Je frappe sur la porte de la cuisine et ouvre la porte. Ils me regardent tous. Je vais me laver les mains, consciencieusement avec beaucoup de mousse.

Rose est toujours en pleur.

-Il est dans le salon, Rosie fait attention. Elle me regarde et court le rejoindre, elle s'effondre dans ses bras. Je regarde cela avec dégout. Edward est derrière moi. Je peux sentir sa présence.

-As-tu prévenue les autres ?

-Non.

Je prends mon téléphone et appel Charlie. Il envoie une voiture dans moins d'un quart d'heure.

-Comment vas-tu ? Me dit-il.

Je me retourne et le regarde. Il passe sa main sur ma joue.

-Je te le dirais dans vingt minutes. Elle va me maudire.

-Non elle le comprendra.

-Voilà plus de six ans qu'elle le pensait mort. Et il apparait comme cela.

- Qui est-il ? Me demande Carlisle

-Phyl Swan notre géniteur.

-Et tu as battu ton père ? Me dit-il.

-Oh elle a fait plus que le battre, elle…

-NPC Blondinet, sinon je serais obliger de me relaver les mains.

Il se met les mains sur son entre jambe automatiquement et dégluti sous le regard de son père.

Carlisle reporte son regard sur moi.

-Vous savez la taille que peut avoir un pisteur ? Non c'est l'emplacement le plus sur. Personne n'ose mettre les mains la dedans.

Ils se regardent et font une de ses têtes. J'en rigole.

Lorsque j'entre dans le salon, Phyl est assis auprès de Rose. Ils se parlent tout bas, elle refait connaissance avec lui. Amy est sur les genoux de sa mère et le regarde.

-Phyl, tu devrais donner les cadeaux, ton taxi arrive dans un quart d'heure.

-TU ne reste pas avec nous. Lui demande Amy.

Il me regarde et se recentre sur la petite.

-Non pas ce soir, mais je reviendrais te voir. Promis ! lui dit il.

-Tu es sur que tu es un ange. Les anges ne promettent pas.

-Oh alors voici une vérité, nous promettons que lorsque nous sommes sur d'y arrivée. Et donc je te promets de venir te voir.

-Chouette.

IL se lève sous le regard de tous et donne les cadeaux un part un.

Amy reçoit une poupée de porcelaine à la robe verte. Ambre la même mais avec une robe bleue. Bree un MP3 . Emmett, Jasper, Edward Et Carlisle, des places pour un match de base ball. Sans date précisée, mais bien placé en plus. Esmée un livre sur la décoration africaine. Rose une clé.

-C'est la voiture de Renée, sa mustang. Elle est à toi. Elle lui saute dans les bras et l'embrasse.

Il me tend mon paquet. Je hoche la tête et pose le paquet sans l'ouvrir sur la table. Tout le monde me regarde.

-Je n'ai pas dépenser d'argent pour toi Bella. Je m'en souviens. C'est la maison sur le lac. Elle est à toi.

Me dit il tout bas.

Je prend le paquet et le donne a Rose.

-Tiens tu en auras plus besoin que moi. Apres tout c'est la tienne aussi.

Rose me fusille du regard. Elle se lève et ouvre la porte de la cuisine. Elle me regarde et tape du pied. Je me retourne.

-DANS MON BUREAU

-Voila le retour du dragon. Prof ne le lâche pas du regard.

Il me regarde et souri. Elle croise ses bras sur son torse. Je la regarde et me dirige vers la cuisine. Elle ferme la porte de son pied.

- PEUX-TU ME DIRE POURQUOI TU N'ES PAS AIMABLE AVEC LUI. BELLA MERDE, IL EST NOTRE PERE. IL FAIT L'EFFORT DE VENIR NOUS RETROUVER ET TU LE TRAITES COMME L'UN DE TES ABURTIS DE MECHANTS.

-Rose tu ne sais pas tout. Il n'est pas ce que ut crois.

-IL EST NOTRE PERE. ET DONC TU LUI DOIS RESPECT.

-JE NE LUI DOIS CERTAINEMENT PAS CELA. ALORS LA PLUTOT CREVER. Rose s'il te plait laisse moi vous mettre en sécurité.

-IL NE NOUS FERA JAMAIS DE MAL. IL NOUS AIME. IL ME L'A DIT.

-AH OUI, ET IL ETAIT OU LORSQUE SES COPAINS T'ON ENFERME DANS UN CAISSON. TU SAIS D'OU VIENT SES SOURCES, D'ERIC. MERDE ROSE. REAGI IL N'EST PAS LA PAR HASARD.

-BELLA, J'AI RETROUVE MON PERE ET CE N'EST PAS TOI QUI VA M'EMPECHER DE LE VOIR.

-IL VA TE BAISER ROSE. TOI ET AMY. TU NE SAIS RIEN

-IL SUFFIRAIT QUE TU ME LE DISES. BORDEL QUE S'EST-IL PASSE, IL Y A SIX ANS

La porte s'ouvre.

-Tu ne lui as jamais dis ?

IL est là dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Et pourquoi j'aurai fait cela. Hein, cela l'aurait aidé à surmonter sa grossesse, sa peine et le mal qui la rongeait. Non alors non je ne lui ai pas dit comment tu fais ton rôle de père.

-Tu ne lui as jamais dit ce que tu avais fait à Mark ?

-Et voilà, merde Phyl tu veux quoi foutre la merde. Bravo sa fait quoi deux heures que tu es là. Félicitation mission accomplie, maintenant tu dégages, ton taxi est arrivé.

-BELLA REINE RENEE SWAN, TU VAS ME DIRE TOUT DE SUITE CE QUE TU AS FAIT A MARK.

Je la regarde.

-Je lui ai broyé le genou. Le jour où il t'a laissé tomber. Le jour où tu touchais le fond. Le jour où tu as voulu te jeter sous un train. J'ai mené mon enquête. Je l'ai trouvé. Il baisait la pute de luxe de ton cher papa. Je l'ai attrapé, et je lui ai explosé le genou. Voilà tu sais toute ma participation.

-POURQUOI AS-TU FAIS CELA ?

-Il t'a vendu à lui. Ton cher papa qui revient après six années, il t'a vendu à Mark pour avoir sa dose. Il a vendu sa propre fille au fils de son bouk. Tu es si belle, Rose, si gentille, comment résister a cela, mais tu ne devais pas tomber enceinte. Et le problème venait de là. Une fois enceinte, tu rassemblais les familles et cela Mark n'en voulait pas. Il voulait juste te sortir, et te…. Rose j'ai fait que ce qu'il me semblait bien. Tu sais bien que jamais je ne t'ai vu comme lui. Tu es ma sœur alors pour une fois dans ta vie, fais moi confiance.

Elle me regarde et se recentre sur Phyl.

-Tu as vraiment fait cela. Tu m'as vendu comme une marchandise.

-…

-Et que c'est il passé entre vous deux ?

-On s'est battu dans le centre et il est parti en mission pour les Volturi.

-VOUS VOUS ETES BATTU .

-Ne cri pas. Cela fait des années et puis c'est du passé. Tu vas bien, Amy aussi. Lui bah il est en vie. SI tu veux le voir, je le comprendrais mais je te demanderais juste de le faire sous surveillance et de faire attention a ce que tu dis.

-Rosie, ma douce enfant. Elle …

-Ne me parle pas J'ai besoin de faire le point de tout cela. Ton taxi t'attend. Merci pour les cadeaux.

Il sort de la cuisine après nous avoir regardées une dernière fois. Charlie l'attend dans le salon. IL ne le salue même pas, et le fait monter dans la voiture patrouille.

Rose me regarde et me tombe dans les bras. Je la serre contre moi et la respire. Elle pleure encore et je lui caresse la tête.

-merci Bell's me dit elle.

-Allez on a la Noël a faire. Ils nous attendent et je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un de musclé qui rêverait de te consoler. Elle me regarde et rigole.

-Tu penses que c'est le bon.

-Oh je pense qu'il a tellement peur de moi qu'il sera parfait pour toi.

Elle rigole et nous nous embrassons. Nous rejoignons les autres. Ils nous regardent avec anxiété. Rose se jette dans les bras d'Emmett et l'embrasse sous le regard de tous. Les filles sont ravies et sautillent sur place.

-Bon on mange maintenant. Dit Bree.

-Oh mon dieu oui j'ai faim. Lance Emmett en embrassant Rose. Cette dernière lui tapote le derrière de la tête. Nous rigolons de le voir réagir.

Edward me prend dans ses bras et je me penche pour l'embrasser, alors qu'il laisse ses mains trainer sur mon corps.

-Tu as bien mis une culotte. Me chuchote t il.

- Peut être !Je rigole.


	14. Chapter 14

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit et le génie d'Izinie.

Chapitre : Dépert.

Je suis au centre derrière la vitre de verre sans teint. Phyl est sous les mains expertes de Seth. Il est dans un piteux état. Seth ne ressent aucune gène de lui faire claquer sa gueule ou de l'entendre hurler.

Phyl répond aux questions mais dès qu'il hésite, Seth lui en mets une.

Billy et Charlie sont présents aussi dans la même pièce que moi.

-Pourquoi est il revenu ?

-Il a dit qu'il pouvait nous aider pour la libro segreto.

-en quoi peut il nous aidé ?

-Oh bien que le spectacle ne me gène aucunement, si Seth ne freine pas, phyl ne nous donnera aucunes réponses. Ce que je n'assimile pas c'est qu'il devait se douter qu'il passerait par là. Alors pourquoi venir en personne ?

Charlie met la main sur mon épaule.

-Bella, il est ton père.

-Non, tu étais beaucoup plus présent que lui. Tu ne nous aurais jamais abandonné pour faire croire à ta mort.

-Il est vrai que cela aussi je ne l'explique pas. En cas de problème, il sait que nous aurions pu le protéger, alors pourquoi disparaître.

-Il bosse encore pour eux. J'en suis sur.

-Peut être.

- donne-moi une autre solution ?

-Il a eu du remord.

Je pars à rire sadiquement.

-C'est un mot qu'il ne connaît pas, le remord. N'oublie pas ce qu'il a fait.

-Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dis hier ?

-Et qu'est ce que cela lui aurait apporté, elle a déjà pas mal de chose à gérer.

-C'est une adulte, il faudra bien qu'un jour elle l'apprenne.

-Quoi, qu'il a tué notre mère pour eux. Non hors de question. Elle souffrira encore plus et je ne vois pas en quoi cela est indispensable pour elle.

-Bella tu ne pourras pas toujours la préserver. Elle a le droit de savoir. C'est sa mère aussi.

-Je sais.

-Tu lui ressemble tellement.

Je le regarde et regarde ensuite Billy qui a son regard sur Phyl.

-A ton épluché la vie du père Mathieu.

-Non pourquoi ?

-Tu veux faire une recherche sur son passé ?

-Lorsque je l'ai vu, il a semblé reconnaître quelqu'un.

-Et ?

-Et s'il avait cru voir Renée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Hey ! Je ne suis pas Madame Hirma.

Je sors de la salle et m'assoies à mon bureau. Je lance la recherche pendant que je me fais couler un café.

Une tornade vient de souffler mon bureau. Je relève la tête.

-Bonjour Lys

-Bonjour à toi aussi.

Elle m'embrasse.

-Puis je savoir pourquoi ton postérieur est posé sur mon bureau.

-Je veux bien faire un effort et accepter de me joindre à vous.

-et pour aller ou ?

-Voyons Bella, à la recherche de la libro segreto, mais j'émets une condition.

-laquelle.

-Jasper.

-oh !

-Une monosyllabe très utilisée lors de la compréhension du sujet abordé.

-En effet. Et par quel miracle, l'inclurait-on dans ce périple.

-Et bien il a de nombreux avantages à son actif mais tu pourrais mettre en avant le fait qu'il soit doué pour les langues.

-Et bien sur, cette qualité est indispensable pour ce voyage.

-Je ne sais quoi te répondre la dessus.

-Je vois.

- Qui est-il ? Me dit-elle en regardant l'ordinateur.

-Le père Mathieu.

-IL est déjà venu ici

-Oui pour la Madone de Juste.

-Et pourquoi avoir besoin de faire une recherche sur son identité ?

-MERDE.

Je me lève attrape, mon manteau, mon téléphone, mes armes.

-Bella et pour ma condition ?

-accordé lys, j'm'en occupe.

-Ceci est une promesse.

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Je reviens.

Je cours dans les escaliers pour ouvrir avec fracas la porte du garage.

-Wolf, mon bébé et un deuxième casque.

-Attrape Suny, me dit il en me lançant mes clés.

Je ferme le coffre moto, mets mon casque et enfourche mon bébé. Je démarre et fonce au travers la circulation.

Je me gare dans sa cour. Je pose mon casque, vérifie que mes armes sont discrètes. Je vais quand même dans la maison de Dieu.

Je replace mes cheveux et entre dans l'église. Instinctivement je fais le tour du regard. La copie de la Madone est en place, les bougies autour lui donnent un aspect précieux. Je m'avance dans la nef centrale. L'orgue livre ces notes dans cet endroit raisonnant. Je me retourne, je suis sous le charme des ces énormes tubes qui ressemblent a des cheminée pour usinier d'où sortent ces sons si majestueux. Oh moins la divinité aurai fait cela, elle réussi à faire sortir un son mélodieux de ces affreux trucs.. Je monte à l'étage, et vois le prêtre devant son piano. Il ferme les yeux tellement sa concentration est intense.

-Ne devez vous pas interprétez des chants religieux.

Il ne s'arrête pas de jouer et me regarde en souriant.

-La musique est ouverte à tous, même Dieu a le droit d'être instruit la dessus.

-Oh il fait du pop rock votre truc.

Il souri.

-Non, il a comme tout a chacun ses propres limites. Une fois la chanson fini, il pose ses doigts sur le bois et me regarde. Il a encore se regard profond sur moi.

-Comment l'avez-vous connu ?

- De qui sommes-nous en train de parler ?

-Ma mère, Renée. C'est bien à elle que je vous fais penser.

-En effet vous lui ressembler beaucoup.

- Comment la connaissez-vous ?

-Nous étions amis. Il souri et à son sourire je sens que c'était un peu plus que cela.

-Vous l'aimiez ?

-Il n'est pas facile pour moi de tout vous dévoiler comme cela. Suivez-moi, dans un lieu neutre.

Il me conduit dans son logement et me propose à boire pendant qu'il va chercher un morceau de son histoire, comme il dit.

Il revient un quart d'heure plus tard avec un carton rempli de photo.

-C'est le seul que j'ai gardé. Mes autres souvenirs, sont chez mon frère. Mais en ce qui la concerne, je n'ai jamais pu m'en séparer. Il ouvre le premier album photo.

Nous sommes dans la campagne américaine. Un petit village ou les maisons se ressemblent toutes. Ils sont devant un portail de bois blanc assis sur une couverture à jouer avec des jouets en tissus.

-Nos mères étaient amies très proches. Nous avons été élevés ensemble. Ma mère la gardait pendant que ta grand-mère partait travailler. On n'a jamais su ce qu'elle faisait réellement mais on savait que cela pouvait être dangereux.

-Elle était ange gardien.

-Je crois.

Votre mère et moi avons donc grandi ensemble. Même école, même bus. Bref vous comprenez.. Elle était super jolie, toujours à prendre soin des autres et à veiller au bien être de son entourage.

-En effet on se ressemble.

Il continu de me montrer ses photos. Je la vois grandir, s'épanouir. Ils s'embrassent même sur l'une d'elle.

-Elle a été mon premier amour.

Je lui souri et il passe ses doigts sur son portrait. Il continue de me parler d'elle. J'aurai aimé que Rose soit là avec moi. Jamais on ne m'avait parlé d'elle ainsi. Je l'imagine courant dans les champs de lin avec ses amis à faire des cabanes dans les arbres et à jouer au loup. Ou encore, allez au village en vélo. Il me parle même du bal de promo. Comment elle lui a appris à danser dans la grange, combien elle était gracieuse. Il la surnommait sa reine de cœur. Puis plus rien. Elle me ressemble tellement au même âge, incroyable on dirait des jumelles à une exception, les habits. Oh mon dieu je ne suis en rien dans la mode mais Bree en aurait une attaque, sur. Et la couleur des yeux, les siens sont plus gris que chocolat. Mais bon la ressemblance est flagrante.

Je le regarde Il baisse les yeux.

-A partir de ce moment, elle a rencontré ton père. Phyl au centre. Il ne supportait pas notre amitié. Je suis entré dans les ordres après cela.

-Phyl n'a pas du être sympa.

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. J'ai simplement reçu le faire part de décès des années après. J'en ai été très affecté.

-Merci. Je regarde ces photos détaillées lorsque mon regard s'arrête sur l'une d'entre elle.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- De quoi me parlez-vous ?

-De ce médaillon.

-OH elle l'avait en revenant des vacances de Pâques Elle me disait qu'il était unique, qu'il a appartenu à Catherine d'Angiano ou quelques choses comme cela.

-Caterina de toscane d'Achiano.

-Oui c'est cela. Vous la connaissez.

-C'est la mère de Léonardo Da Vinci.

-Da Vinci le revoilà celui là.

-Où est le médaillon ?

-Elle l'a mis dans notre cachette, après le bal de promo.

-Et ou est il ?

-Pourquoi le vouloir ?

-Je pense qu'il est important pour notre quête.

-Tout comme la Madone de Juste.

-Oui du même genre.

-Et cela aidera Edward.

-Et cela accomplira le désir de ma mère.

-Alors pour ma reine de cœur. Nous devons allez la bas, ou nous avons grandi. Il me regarde avec une lueur toute particulière.

-Vous savez montez à moto ?

-Oh seigneur voilà des années que je ne suis monté la dessus.

-Et bien en route mon frère.

-Appelez moi Mathieu, je laisse ma croix ici et tutoie moi.

-Comme tu veux Mat, mais c'est pareil pour moi.

Il me souri et après avoir enlevé son col de prêtre se place face à moi et passe sa main sur ma joue. Il ferme les yeux. Je ne sais quoi dire, je crois que je le comprends. Si seulement je pouvais me souvenir d'une personne aimée au travers de son enfant, je crois que j'aurai la même réaction.

Je lui donne un casque et mets l'autre. Je la démarre et la penche pour qu'il puisse monter à l'arrière. Il se cramponne à moi. Je rigole.

Je démarre doucement le temps de le mettre à l'aise lorsqu'il hurle.

-Elle n'avance pas ta pétrolette, à mon époque elle avançait pluuuuuuuuuus viiiiiiiiiiiite

J'appuie sur le champignon, il rigole de la sensation mais il me tient de plus en plus fort.

Nous roulons durant deux heures, il ne dit rien. Je le sens se décontracter derrière moi. Il regarde le paysage, hume les odeurs si différentes et se concentre sur ce qu'il voit. Apres m'avoir indiqué le chemin de son doigt, il me fait signe de m'arrêter sur le coté. Je m'exécute.

-Nous allons avoir une petite balade à faire.

Je hoche la tête. Hôte mon casque et les range dans le coffre moto.

Il me regarde puis se tourne vers la foret.

-Voilà des années que je ne suis venu ici.

-Un temps pour tout mat. Allez en route.

Nous passons à travers cette petite foret, coupons au milieu de champ et finissons aux abords d'une cascade. Il me conduit près des rochers et je regarde ce paysage digne des films d'amour, je me retourne et je ne le vois plus. Je l'appelle plusieurs fois en regardant partout.

- Mathieu, ce n'est pas drôle. Ou es tu ?

Une main m'agrippe et me tire derrière le filet de lianes.

-Chut il ne faudrait pas être découvert. C'était notre repère. Viens et surtout ne fais pas de bruit.

Nous marchons lentement, je nous éclair de mon portable. Un trou se transforme en petit tunnel. Nous nous y engouffrons puis l'accès se fait plus large, plus haut pour finir par une grotte souterraine. Le puis de lumière de mon téléphone éclaire le centre ou un filet d'eau ruisselle.

- Peux-tu éteindre cet engin. Me dit-il.

Je m'exécute et une multitude de pierres s'illuminent au contact de l'obscurité. On dirait une voie lactée faite de diamants. C'est magique. Je suis sous le choc de ce spectacle, je sens qu'il me regarde, j'en prends plein les yeux.

-Mathieu c'est magnifique.

-N'est ce pas. Nous l'avions surnommé le cœur. Elle en était la reine.

-La reine de cœur.

-Oui, elle est revenue aujourd'hui. Peux-tu te mettre ici. Il me conduit doucement et je me place selon ces indications. Que vois-tu ?

Je regarde partout, je me doute qu'il parle des lumières mais que dois-je chercher ? Un signe ? Un dessin ? Un nombre ? Tout d'un coup je me concentre, je m'approche de la paroi, je passe mes doigts sur ce cœur de diamant.

Je le caresse et vais en son centre. Je sens une aspérité et je passe ma main dedans. C'est profond, je fouille pour sentir quelque chose.

-Je crois que je l'ai.

-Attrape là.

Je ressors une boite de chocolat en fer Banania. Je passe ma main dessus pour la dépoussiérée et lui tend.

Il me regarde et me sourie. Il prend la boite et la serre contre lui.

-Nous devrions allumer les torches. Me dit-il en pointant un coin du doigt.

Religieusement je m'approche de la direction indexé et à l'aide d'un briquet allume la torche, sa lumière se reflète un peu partout ce qui éclair toute la grotte. Il est assis sur une pierre avec la boite posée sur une autre plus grosse devant lui. Il regarde le Banania avec des yeux d'enfant. Je m'assois en face de lui pour lui laisser le temps pour rassembler tous ses souvenirs.

Il passe lentement ses doigts dessus comme on caresserait l'être aimé, et il l'ouvre. Un petit pop se fait entendre et une larme coule sur sa joue alors qu'il regarde à l'intérieur. Il prend quelque chose et me le tend. C'est une photo pliée en deux. Je l'ouvre, ma mère et Mathieu sont de trois quart, se faisant manger de la barbe à papa en rigolant. Elle porte le médaillon. Leur regard est si différents, lui l'admire d'amour alors que le sien est plus amicale, celui d'une sœur a son frère. Je passe mes doigts sur son visage.

-Tu peux la garder, elle reflète tellement notre relation. Me dit-il tristement.

Je le regarde et serre la photo contre moi.

-Je vous donnerais le double.

-Merci Bella, tient ce que tu voulais.

Il me tend le médaillon comme si ce n'était que broutille. Je le prends avec précaution et le regarde.

- Peux-tu m'accorder une faveur.

- Dis-moi.

-Puis je te le passer autour du coup. Ce médaillon est resté trop longtemps dans une boite en fer. Renée disait qu'il livrerait les secret de la femme la plus pure juste à son contact..

-Je vous le rendrais une fois l'enquête finie.

-Non je pense qu'elle aurait aimé que tu le portes.

Je lui tourne le dos, remonte mes cheveux. Il prend un temps de douceur pour me passer le médaillon. Une fois fini, je me retourne et le regarde. Je me penche et lui embrasse la joue.

-Merci d'avoir été son ami, Mathieu.

Il regarde les derniers turcs de la boite, des capsules de coca, des tickets de cinéma, chacun a une histoire qu'il partage avec moi. Puis il remet le tout dans la boite et la remet dans la roche.

-A jamais ! dit il en passant sa main sur le cœur.

Le chemin du retour est plutôt calme. Je le dépose devant son église. Il me regarde et me souri.

-Jamais je ne te remercierais assez pour ce moment.

-Mathieu, est ce que tu accepterais de nous raconter encore sa vie à ma sœur et moi.

-j'en serais honorée. Tu sais, je pense qu'aux milieux des anges, elle doit être la plus fière des mamans. Merci encore Bella.

Je le prends dans mes bras et après un instant, il me tapote dans le dos. Il me souri et rentre dans son église. J'ai une drôle de sensation en le regardant partir le vent souffle et amène avec lui une odeur de rose blanche. Son parfum. Je ferme les yeux et la respire à plein nez. Je remets mon casque et roule doucement vers la maison. J'ai passé la journée sur la route avec le frère Mathieu, incroyable comme bonhomme. Je crois que je comprends ma mère. Je lui donnerais toute ma confiance aussi. Il l'aimait énormément.

Je me gare devant la maison. Edward ouvre la porte.

-Mais ou étais tu ?

Je relève la tête. Il a l'air inquiet.

-Qui a-t-il ?

-Dim cherche à te joindre depuis plusieurs heures.

Je prends mon téléphone, le regarde. Oups plus de batterie. Il a du se décharger dans la grotte. Je relève la tête, Edward est à mes cotés. Il me regarde de la tête aux pieds, il inspecte que je n'ai rien et fini par me serrer dans ses bras. Je me cale contre lui.

-Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. J'étais en vadrouille avec le frère Mathieu.

-Et ou étais tu avec un homme d'église ?

-Dans le passé, il connaissait ma mère. Regarde ce qu'il m'a donné.

Je lui sors le médaillon, il a de grands yeux, la bouche grande ouverte.

-Edward tu vas bien ?

-C'est….C'est le médaillon de Caterina de toscane d'Achiano. Il n'ose poser ses doigts dessus. Ou l'as-tu trouvé ?

-Une longue histoire, comment connais tu ce médaillon ?

Il me regarde et hausse les sourcils.

-Ok laisse tomber après tout c'est toi l'expert de Da Vinci.

-A son contact, la plus pure des femmes livrera ses secrets.

-Mathieu m'a dit une phrase de même sens. Que veut-elle dire ?

-D'après mes recherches. Une femme d'une extrême pureté qui est liée à Da Vinci. Ne voit tu pas ?

-Sa mère, on dit qu'elle était très belle.

-Belle mais pas pure, vierge.

-La Madone de Juste.

-Tu sais que tu ferais une excellente élève.

-Oh mais cela je le dois à mon prof d'art.

-Je suis sur qu'il est bon dans de nombreux domaines..

-Oui Alice est excellente.

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux et d'un coup me porte sur son épaule pour me poser sur le capot de la voiture et me chatouiller. Je rigole comme pas permis Il me regarde.

-Dis le, Swan.

-Tu es un excellent professeur.

-Et ?

-Et tu excelles dans de nombreux domaines, professeur Edward Cullen.

Il me regarde alors qu'il me laisse me redresser et il me prend dans ses bras pour m'embrasser.

-Non mais qui est le maitre ici. Me dit-il alors que je rigole de le voir se grandir.

Il m'embrasse de nouveau et pose son front contre le mien. Il me regarde avec une lueur dans le regard.

-Tu veux que je t'emmène la voir.

-Oh si tu savais à quel point.

- Laisse-moi me doucher et je t'y conduis.

-Je peux venir avec toi.

-Si tu viens te doucher avec moi, je ne suis pas sur de partir très vite.

-Oh mais je peux être efficace et rapide.

Je l'embrasse, lui prend la main et nous voila en route pour la salle de bain. Il souri en me suivant.

(…)

Nous voici devant la Madone, Alice est avec nous.

Le médaillon revient du Labo. Il a été scanné, et examiné et tout pleins de truc en ER. On aurait dit une torture pour Edward et Alice. Ils se dandinaient d'un pied à l'autre pendant que la machine faisait ses expertises. Mignon à voir. J'ai demandé qu'on le reproduise en trois exemplaires, un pour Mathieu, un pour Rose et le dernier pour moi. Apres tout il était à notre mère.

A l'intérieur il y avait un papier plié soigneusement. Alice le déplie avec douceur et le met dans sa machine ultrajenesaisquoi, un dessin en ressort.. Elle imprime ce qu'elle voit et après traduction et discours avec Edward, c'est un code comme pour les coffres forts, elle lui en donne une copie.

Deux heures plus tard, nous sommes devant la Madone. Alice positionne le médaillon autour de son coup. Il tombe pile poil dans sa main. Rien. Nada. Pas de révélation, de compartiment secret qui s'ouvre. Rien. Ils font le tour de la Madone.

-Quoi c'est tout. Je m'assoie sur la table et les regarde faire.

-Il doit manquer quelque chose.

Alice et Edward tournent autour, ils se questionnent à voix haute. Ils se baissent, regardent touchent, caressent, chantent même. Je les regarde faire. Au bout d'un temps qui me semble une éternité, je respire fort et leur dis :

-Alors là ! Bravo la marine.

Ils se redressent et me regardent.

- Aurais-tu des informations à nous faire partager ? Me dit Edward.

Je saute de sur la table et m'avance en le poussant de mon postérieur comme le dirait Alice.

Je les regarde.

-Alors chers confrères, spécialiste de Da Vinci, il semblerait contradictoire qu'elle veuille bien s'ouvrir à nous vu qu'elle n'est pas complète. Leur dis-je en pointant mon menton du doigt.

-Bella, tu serais aimable de partager ton idée avec les personnes inculquées et expérimentées que nous sommes. Me dit Alice légèrement agacée.

-Oh lys, avec plaisir très chère.

-Bella, accélère. Me dit Edward.

-Ok je vous aide, une photo d'avant et d'après ? Une couleur spéciale pour entourer les différences ?

-Bella !

-Isabella Swan, tu devrais arrêter de jouer à ce petit jeu, sinon oh saperlipopette, je vais t'écarteler manuellement, te dépecer et finir par te faire bouillir sous l'huile chaude.. Me dit Alice en haussant le ton.

Je la regarde et sourie.

-Oh Alice, J'aime lorsque tu me parles comme cela Ok, il manque son alliance, sa bague ou je ne sais quoi sur l'autre main.

Ils se retournent d'un bloc et regarde son autre main. Edward souri et m'embrasse alors qu'Alice court vers les vitrines. Et les voilà c'est reparti, ils communiquent dans leur jargon incompréhensible pour moi.

Mon bipeur sonne. Je prends le combiné de la salle.

-Suny.

-Suny, Phyl te réclame. Ramène-toi !

-Pas le temps, je suis à la recherche d'une alliance.

-Tu vas l'épouser, félicitation, Oh si tu savais combien je suis heureux pour toi. Oh ma petite Bella va se marier. Je savais que c'était un gars bien….

-Billy, ta gueule.

-Quoi mais n'es tu pas heureuse ?

-C'est pas pour moi l'alliance. C'est pour la Madone.

Je me tourne vers eux. Edward s'est fixé en entendant ma réponse. Il me regarde, je le sens. Je fais comme si de rien.

-Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de me voir ?

-Il dit avoir des renseignements sur la libro ségréto.

-Ok , j'arrive dans dix minutes.

Je raccroche et me dirige vers le piédestal. Je passe mes mains dessus, ces lettres si ordonnées si particulière. Je prends la Madone, et la pose sur une chaise. Ils me regardent faire. Je retourne le piédestal et passe ma main à l'intérieur. Je fouille puis je la remets sur ses pieds. Je regarde ces lettres. La première fois ou je les ai vu, elles m'ont intriguées.

-On pense que c'est la véritable Madone, pas une copie, l'original. La datation au carbone l'a prouvé.

-Uhmmmm

-Bella, que regardes-tu ?

-J'en sais rien, elle me parait étrange. Pourquoi un piédestal en pierre et non en bois ? Pourquoi avoir fait graver le frère juste alors qu'il lui suffisait de signer ou de la marqué comme ses œuvres ? Lys parle moi de l'alphabet de Da vinci ?

-Certainement, L'alphabet de Monsieur Lionardo Da Vinci a été découvert qu'au court du 19eme siècle par….

-Lys, la version courte.

-Inculte !

Je la regarde, elle lève les mains en l'air.

-Madame, hormis les armes a feu et le danger mortel, rien n'est acceptable.

-Ok plan B Viens la petit géni.

Je la tire vers moi et l'accroupi devant le pied de pierre.

-Maintenant ferme tes yeux. Elle s'exécute. Je prends sa main et doucement je lui fais effleurer la pierre.

-Il est normal que l'épaisseur des lettres soit différente, ils taillaient cela avec un ciseau de tailleur.

-Lys tais toi touche les autres faces..

Elle tapote sur la pierre lentement. Je me recule alors qu'Edward en fait autant. Ils ont la bouche qui s'ouvre ensemble.

-Bien les génies, je vous laisse, je reviens. Oh travaux pratique, on se tait et on trouve l'alliance, merci. Souriez, vous êtes filmés.

(…)

Je suis dans la pièce ou Phyl est attaché à la table comme le connard qu'il est.

-Tu m'as fait demandé ?

Il redresse la tête, merde Seth ne l'a pas loupé. Je le regarde et me pointe devant lui, les bras croisés sur mon torse.

-Tu es vraiment une belle femme Bella.

Je le regarde et fais un moulin avec mon doigt.

-Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses.

-Mais je voudrais tellement parler avec toi. J'ai des choses à te dire.

Je m'assoies face à lui et le dévisage.

-Et si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu l'as tué ?

-Qui

-Renée, reine. Ma mère, ta femme et la mère de tes enfants. Allons je suis sur que tu t'en souviens, sinon regarde moi, il paraitrait qu'on se ressemble comme deux goutes d'eau.

-Je ne l'ai pas tué.

-Oh alors c'est ton jumeau. Dis moi ou je peux le trouver que je lui aère le cerveau.

-Je te jure, que je ne l'ai pas tué. J'ai voulu la sauver, mais je suis arrivé trop tard. Elle était déjà blessée. Elle agonisait dans son sang. J'ai fais ce qu'elle me demandait pour ne plus souffrir.

-Oh , le dernier samaritain. Mais bien sur, que je suis conne Il tue sa femme pour lui éviter de souffrir. J'espère que tu as reçu une médaille pour cela. La médaille du roi des cons.

-Ne sois pas vulgaire.

-Oups veuillez excusez mon langage, père, lui répondis je ironiquement.

-Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre.

-Bon alors de quoi veux tu qu'on parle, de ta façon de t'occuper de ta famille ? Oh non veuillez excusez, de la façon dont tu l'as lâchée ou vendu ou encore de celle qui t'a forcé à taper sur ta fille. Ou oh mieux pourquoi faire croire à ta mort, ouais celui là me plait, je t'écoute.

-Je n'avais pas le choix.

-On a toujours le choix, peut être pas ceux que l'on voudrait mais on a toujours le choix. Quelle était l'autre option ?

-Bien je vois. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai un boulot moi. Alors si tu n'as rien d'autre j'y retourne.

Je me lève, ouvre la porte et commence à sortir.

-Isabella !

Je me fixe et regarde le mur.

-Dans mes affaires qu'ils m'ont prises, il y a un paquet cadeaux. Il n'est pas piégé. Si tu veux finir sa mission, prend le, il est pour toi.

Je me retourne et l'enferme dans la salle. Je vais à mon bureau ou le paquet est déposé. Mon nom est dessus, ainsi que le symbole des anges protecteurs. Je le prends et le mets dans mon manteau. On verra cela plus tard.

(…)

Je retourne au labo, Edward et Alice sont assis au sol la tête baissée.

-Et bien dites-moi, sa c'est du rendement.

-On a rien trouver, me dit il.

-Malgré toutes les bagues que nous avons passées à son annulaire, aucune ne lui convient. Me dit Alice.

Je regarde la Madone.

-Il semblerait que cette jeune femme, soit difficile à satisfaire. Allez on rentre.

(…)

Nous sommes à la maison, tout le monde dans le salon. Nous avons regardez un King Kong. Bon pas la peine de dire qu'elle scène culte ils ont mimé et qui l'a fait. On se retiendra, je suis sur qu'un ours imitant un singe debout sur une table basse (qui s'est d'ailleurs effondrée), singe qui essayait d'attraper les ruées de pop corns attaqueurs. Bon on a compris le scénario. Mais j'ai bien ri de voir Emmett jouer ce rôle. Les filles se sont éclatées à le canarder. Un moment de calme en famille. Sa fait du bien.

Nous embrassons tout le monde et au lit.

Pourquoi a t'il fallu qu'il me donne ce paquet ! Merde il hante mon esprit maintenant !

Je suis confortablement lovée dans les bras d'Edward, seule la lumière tamisée du chevet nous éclaire.

Il me regarde dans les yeux de son pouce essai de lisser la ridule qui se coince entre mes yeux.

-Poupée faut pas te prendre la tête, ton équation est simple, soit tu ouvres ce paquet et alors tu seras ce qu'il contient, soit tu choisis de ne pas le faire et dans se cas il faut que tu l'oublies.

-Ce n'est pas si facile !

-Si ça l'est et je suis là, tu n'es pas seule ! Ou peu être préfère tu que j'aille chercher Rose pour que vous l'ouvriez ensemble, il fini sa phrase avec un regard triste.

-Non c'est parfait, Tu es la personne qu'il me faut. Son sourire à cet instant n'a pas de prix, il se redresse sur un coude et m'embrasse tendrement.

-Je dois le faire, je dois savoir !

Je me lève et ouvre le placard dans laquelle la boite est remisée, tends les bras et l'attrape.

Lentement je me redirige vers notre lit et m'y installe calant mon dos avec deux oreillers.

Je pose la boite sur mes genoux et l'observe, Edward me prend la main et la sert légèrement en signe de soutient, il est là je ne suis pas seule. Et je dois savoir.

Je le regarde, il passe sa main sur ma joue.

-Poupée, ce n'est qu'un tout petit paquet.

-Je sais, merci d'être avec moi.

Il m'embrasse, mes mains se placent autour de sa nuque et viennent le caresser. Notre respiration se fait plus saccadé, il se détache de moi et pose son front sur le mien.

-Tu vas ouvrir ce paquet et après je m'occupe de t'enlever toutes ces couches de vêtements.

Je rigole.

Je passe mes doigts sur le papier et l'ouvre. Une boite de bois noire, carrée, sculptée est devant mes yeux. Je passe mes doigts dessus. On dirait une petite boite à bijoux. Elle est magnifique, finement travailler. Je la retourne. En dessous, il y a une clé papillon. Je la tourne et la boite se met à jouer un drôle d'air de musique, je regarde Edward. Puis un clip se fait entendre. La boite s'ouvre d'elle-même. Je fini de l'ouvrir, des morceaux d'argent sont dedans. Un puzzle, d'argent. Merde c'est quoi se truc. Il y a aussi un morceau d'ambre. Il est magnifique.

Je regarde tout cela et l'éparpille sur le lit. Je regarde Edward qui a les yeux fixé sur le puzzle.

-Tu connais ?

-La musique, je dirais une musique de chambre de la renaissance, je dirais Carlo Gesauldo. Compositeur italien mort en 1613. Il a marqué l'histoire de la musique, tant par sa vie excessive que par ses compositions, parmi les plus innovantes de cette période.

-Merci Lys.

Il me regarde et m'embrasse encore. Alors ses baisers se font plus prononcés. Il me retourne sur le lit et embrasse mon dos, mon cou, cet endroit si particulier qui me fait vibrer. Je me cambre sous ses caresses, ses coups de langues. Il se déshabille et m'hôte mes derniers remparts de vêtements. Je me place à quatre pattes sur le lit. Il grogne en me voyant faire et doucement, lentement fait entrer la longueur en moi. Ses coups de reins sont délicieusement orgasmique, la chaleur s'engouffre dans mon corps alors qu'il accélère le rythme, mon âme prends feu dans l'intensité de ses talents, jamais je n'avais ressenti cela avec une personne, je geins son prénom, le bonheur et plaisir de l'avoir en moi et je fini par perdre pieds. Il joui en moi et nous finissons notre câlin dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à regarder ses pièces si particulières sur le bout du lit.

- Que sont-elles ?

-J'en sais rien.

La porte s'ouvre, nous prenons les draps et nous couvrons mutuellement avec. La tête d'Emmett king kong passe lentement par la porte. Il a la main sur les yeux.

-Désolé Bella, j'ai besoin de toi au salon. Je n'arrive pas à calmer Rose et elle te réclame de plus en plus.

Je regarde Edward, il m'embrasse et me souffle d'y aller.

-J'arrive Emmett.

-Ok merci. Il se retire alors que le fou rire nous prend. Il a du attendre derrière la porte que nous ayons fini. La honte totale. Je fonce vite fait me laver et enfile mon pyjama savamment lancer dans la chambre. J'embrasse Edward et sort de la chambre.

Arrivée au milieu des marches, je peux entendre le rire de ma mère. Je me stoppe et ferme les yeux. Je peux entendre aussi les pleurs de Rose et Emmett qui essaye de la calmer. Ce n'est pas gagner.

Je respire à plein poumons et fini les marches. Arrivée au salon, je peux la voir sur l'écran géant. Elle joue avec nous dans le jardin de notre maison. Nous prenons le thé dans un service de porcelaine alors qu'elle nous raconte l'histoire d'Alexandre le grand. Elle a toujours fait dans l'histoire en général, elle disait que les contes d'enfants ne valaient pas la vie réelle de nos ancêtres. Je comprends pourquoi, elle nous racontait tout cela elle nous formait sans que nous le sachions. Je m'approche de Rose et Emmett se lève. Je lui fais signe de ne pas bouger et m'installe aux pieds de Rose. Elle a plus que des larmes, son visage est une rivière de souffrance. Je lui caresse la joue et me positionne de façon à pouvoir la toucher.

-Elle était super jolie. Tu te souviens de cette journée, Rose.

-Ouuuuuuuuui

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir attendu ?

-J'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'il y avait la dessus.

-Ok on fait la tienne et après on fait la mienne. Tu veux un lait chocolat ?

-Avec du miel ?

-Avec du miel.

Elle me sourie et hoche la tête. La recette de maman, bien sur.

Je prends la télécommande et fais pause. Elle est devant l'écran, un sourire ébloui son visage. Elle est magnifique.

Edward nous rejoint ainsi que le reste de la famille C'est vrai, ils ont un radar intégrer, même le chat fripouille est avec nous Seule les filles dorment.

Une fois tout le monde installé, nous rembobinons la casette et la visionnant en leur donnant le plus de détails possible. Rose en dit plus que moi, déjà car elle l'a connu plus longtemps mais aussi car elle aime parler d'elle. Moi j'ai plus de mal. Je la regarde jouer avec nous, ces souvenirs d'enfance qu'il est impossible d'oublier, des moments de bonheur. Edward me cale contre lui et me caresse la nuque. Ils s'amusent de nous , alors que maman a eu la bonne idée de nous prendre nue sur la couverture du lit. Nos premiers pas, la balançoire, ce vieux pneu au bout d'une corde sur l'arbre derrière la maison. Ils rigolent alors que nous faisons un défilé dans les robes de petites filles à couettes, chaussettes blanches et jupe plissée. De véritables gosses adorables auxquelles on aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession. Rose et la perte de ses dents. Dans la cuisine à faire à manger, a se maquiller….. Des moments normaux pour une mère et ses filles. Puis l'image se fixe, elle est là devant nous assise dans notre salon à regarder la caméra.

Elle nous dit combien elle nous aime, et combien sa mission est dangereuse. Elle sait qu'elle risque sa vie et donc voilà la raison de ce message. Elle nous dit qu'elle nous surveille peut importe ou elle soit, qu'elle nous suivra toute notre vie et que le jour de notre mariage, elle ne pourra pas être là en personne mais qu'elle sera avec nous. Elle nous parle de la vie des jeunes filles, de l'amour, de la confiance en l'être aimé, de devenir maman. Nos larmes coulent de la voir nous dire tout cela. Elle parle de mère à fille et cela nous manque. La cassette finie, elle se rembobine alors que personne ne bouge.

Esmée met la deuxième cassette après nous avoir resservi un chocolat et petit gâteau. Là une autre ambiance, elle est en salle d'interrogatoire, pièce vide de tout et surtout de chaleur humaine. Elle me parle spécifiquement de son rôle et de sa mission. Je l'écoute attentivement. Puis elle me donne ses résultats, ses points de vue. Edward a de grands yeux en la voyant si différente lorsqu'elle parle de le libro segreto. Elle parle aussi de Phyl en nous mettant en garde contre lui. Je serre les poings et Edward le voit Elle nous dit que si une personne la liquide, il y a de forte chance pour qu'il en soit l'auteur. Elle n'a plus confiance en lui. Elle nous dit que la seule personne à tout connaître est Charlie, ses yeux brillent lorsqu'elle nous parle de lui. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il soit notre père à toutes deux. Puis elle me parle personnellement.

-Isabella, tu me feras plaisir d'emmener ta sœur dans le périple final. Elle doit prendre son rôle dans cette quête. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas si fragile que cela elle te surprendra par bien des points. Lorsqu'on a une famille, on reste en famille. Je vous aime mes filles et sachez que la seule chose pour laquelle vous devez vous battre est simple, l'amour, aimé et être aimé, voilà c'est tout. Je serais toujours avec vous. Je vous aime tellement.

Le salon se fait noir et on peut entendre le rem-bobinage de la cassette.

-Et bien voilà, qui est dit. Je pars avec toi.

-Non Rose, hors de question

-Moi aussi, je viens. Dit Emmett

-Non

-Belle maman a dit de ne pas séparer les êtres aimés et la famille. Donc je viens.

Je les regarde alors que Rose le dévisage, ils s'embrassent et il sèche ses larmes qui coulent encore.

-Et qui gardera les filles, non vous restez ici, trop dangereux.

-Isabella, je pars avec toi et Emmett aussi. Point.

-Non

-Je veux bien vous garder les filles. Nous dit gentiment Esmée.

-Merci de me soutenir, merci beaucoup.

Elle se rapproche de moi et m'embrasse la joue.

-En famille on est plus fort, Bella. Même Spiderman a besoin d'un coup de main. Alors toi imagine.

Je la regarde, elle hausse les mains. Bordel, elle m'a scotchée

-Moi aussi je viens. Dit Bree

-Alors là hors de question, princesse. Hurlons tous en même temps.

-Oh merde.

(…)

Je n'ai pour ainsi dire pas dormi de la nuit, les vidéos, le fait qu'ils veulent venir avec nous, ces pièces, ce coffret me triturent l'esprit plus que de raison. C'est quoi ce truc. Merde pas croyable. Edward dort à mes cotés. Je le regarde, il est serein. Il bouge dans le lit et fait bouger mes pièces. IL se colle contre moi. Sa main passe sous mon tee shirt et caresse ma peau.

-Ici … oui encore… encore un peu…. Non tourne ….Là juste là…. Merde loupé…Change de position…. Viens la toi…..Essayons comme cela ….oui comme cela….. Super…. Plus fort….. Sa va rentrer….. Enfonce-le….. Viens-la…. Oui comme cela … parfait…... Oh mon dieu !EDWARD !

-Hummm, Bella

-EDWARD !

Il se redresse et me regarde. Je lui tends ma main.

-merveilleux Poupée.

-Lorsque vous aurez fini vos cochonneries, vous pourriez descendre. Nous lance Jasper de l'autre coté de la porte.

Edward me regarde alors que je fixe la porte.

-De quoi parle t il ?

-J'en sais rien, tiens regarde.

Je lui montre l'anneau que je viens de construire avec les pièces. Il se redresse et observe. D'un coup sa fait tilt pour lui. Il saute du lit, se dresse.

-Habilles toi, en vitesse Poupée.

-Quoi mais pourquoi ?

-J'ai une idée, on doit essayer. Allez Poupée s'te plait, lèves toi et habilles toi. Allez debout.

Je le regarde et met tranquillement mon Tonga, mes chaussettes, mon jean.

-Accélère.

-Sa va.

Il fait le tour du lit, attrape le premier tee shirt qu'il voit et me le passe. IL me tire par la main et m'entraîne dans les marches IL passe devant la cuisine alors que toute la famille nous regarde. Il prend ses clés au passage en hurlant combien je suis géniale. Jasper nous regarde alors qu'il m'ouvre la porte d'entrée et que je saute d'un pied sur l'autre pour mettre mes chaussures.

-Ils ont passé toute la nuit à cela et les voilà reparti.

- De quoi parles-tu, Jazz ? Lui dit Emmett

- Plus fort….. Sa va rentrer….. Enfonce-le….. Viens-la…. Oui comme cela … parfait…... Oh mon dieu !EDWARD ! Imite t il sous le regard des autres. Emmett et Rose mettent leurs mains sur les oreilles des filles.

Ok je crois qu'on a compris le message, ils sont actifs.

(…)

Nous sommes dans le labo. Edward m'a fait appeler Alice. Ensemble ils regardent l'anneau et le test tout comme le médaillon. Puis dans un silence de mort, il passe l'anneau au doigt de la madone et le fait tourner selon les indications sur le papier du médaillon. Dans le même temps le piédestal s'ouvre au niveau des lettres qui ressortait. Un grand silence envahie le labo. Alice se penche et regarde à l'intérieur. Une tablette s'y trouve. Elle la prend et la pose délicatement sur une table. Ils sont penchés tous les deux dessus. Je regarde de loin de toute façon j'y comprends rien. D'un coup Alice saute sur son ordi, elle pianote à toute allure, allumant différentes fenêtres. Edward ouvre son tiroir et lui lance une sucette coca. Ils parlent encore tous deux et d'un coup, ils s'expriment en même temps.

-L'église de santa Maria delle gracia.

Ils se regardent et se tapent dans la main. Puis ils se retournent vers moi.

-Bella prépare les valises, on part à Milan.

Je les regarde.

-Laissez moi organisez tout cela. Je vais prévenir Charly et la section Kiu.

(…)

Charlie ouvre la porte de la section Kiu.

-Suny, c'est quoi ce foutoir ?

-Oh Charlie, contente de te voir aussi.

-Vous partez a combien ?

Edward, Alice, Jasper et moi.

-Tu as oublié Rose, Emmett, Démétri et Seth.

-Je prendrais Dim et Seth.

-Non tu prends tout le monde.

-Merde mais pourquoi.

-Soit polie.

-Tu te touches ou quoi, Charlie, je ne veux pas.

-C'est en prime ta mère l'a voulu, alors tu les prends. Point. Kiu un voyage linguistique pour Huit. Soit heureuse que je ne te t'impose pas Jacob.

Kiu se rapproche de nous. Il me sourie.

-Contente de te voir Suny.

-Moi aussi kiu

-Alors tout d'abord les transporteurs. Un jet vous est destiné. Il est plein a craqué comme d'habitude y compris en chauve souris. Puis les véhicules, un humer, douze places, tout terrain, par balle avec missile, filin, treuil et autres jouets. Il monte dans le humer, c'est un mini centre, tablette tactile, téléphone, bref un QG mobile. Regarde le siège passager. Kiu appuis sur un bouton et un le siège se déplie pour laisser des écrans et clavier se mettre en place avec pisteur, détecteur, scanner, imprimante, bref la total informatique. Il sera complet en gadgets. Maintenant autre nouveauté, un deuxième coffre sous les sièges centraux arrière avec lumière et tout le nécessaire pour le changement de vêtements, d'identité. Il remonte le siège de la banquette, un véritable labo de maquillage se met en place. En dessous, des vêtements en tout genre, différentes tailles. Bref un véritable magasin.

La banquette de droite est pour les armes, indétectables bien entendues. Celles de gauche, labo. Tous les coffres sont transportables, il suffit d'appuyer sur ce bouton et le coffre se referme pour être transporté comme une valise. Oh pense à alimenter celle informatique, il serait dommage de ne plus avoir de batterie, bien qu'elle soit au lithium et a donc une charge de 600 heures. On ne sait jamais.

Puis deux bébés, ils me dévoilent deux magnifiques motos. Je passe ma main dessus. Il me sourie.

-J'étais sur qu'elles te plairaient. Oh peinture anti rayure, tu peux la traîner sur des kilomètres aucune rayure. Je le regarde et fait la moue. -Le point nouveau, Il me regarde, tu vas être sur le cul.

Il appuis sur un autre bouton, les pneus se modifient. On dirait des crampons.

-Oui oui elle monte sur les murs. Et même elles sont hydrophiles. Oui bon ok j'ai fais un peu de zen. Mais trop cool non. Casque avec réserve d'air, en guide de scaphandre.

-Puis les tenues. Pour ces dames un sac a main de toute beauté, parachute maquillage et trousse de secours et tout le nécessaire. La tenue standard avec ceinture anti gravité. Pour ces messieurs un classique, le paquet de cigarette et son briquet, stylo et téléphone. En gros un accoutrement normal avec mallette artistique.

-Merci Kiu.

-Oh mais ce n'est pas fini un cadeau spécial Noël. Tiens pour toi.

Il me lance une arme avec un petit coffret.

- Ouvre-le ! Me dit-il avec un énorme sourire

J'ouvre le petit coffret.

-Oh kiu, je t'épouserai

-Typiquement féminin, personne ne me résiste. Répond t il avec un sourire.

-Tu as refais les systèmes de Triple X Avec les balles de différentes couleurs selon leur fonction. Oh j'adore.

-Et j'ai même amélioré la chose. J'adore James bond et les spice girls.

Je le regarde et lève les sourcils.

Il balance ses mains en l'air.

-Tu prends sa quand.

-Dans quarante huit heure dit Charlie.

(…)

POV Bree :

Ma vie est vraiment trop dégueulasse ! Trop nul, trop tout !

Ils ne veulent même pas de moi, je le savais bien maintenant qu'ils sont tous avec leur nana, pouf la Bree disparaît !, terminer, au placard !Alors la s'ils croient que je vais me laisser faire ils peuvent toujours courir et vite !

Je fonce dans mon placard, je chope un bon gros sac à dos, je commence a empilé des vêtements dedans, ma trousse de toilette et hop je suis prête.

Réfléchissons ! Il disait quoi déjà le personnage dans le dessin animé des petites, tout a l'heure ? A vi ? Pense , pense, pense !

Je commence à faire les cent pas dans ma chambre, je cogite encore et encore, faut que je trouve comment me faufiler jusqu'à dehors pour pouvoir embarquer avec eux. OK ! D'abord on se renseigne discrètement sur quelle voiture ils vont prendre faudrait pas que je me plante, je n'aurais qu'une chance, pitt bull surveille !

Je descends au rez de chausser et fait genre d'aller regarder la télé, je surveille les allers retour et les vois descendre leurs sacs, c'est le moment.

Merde Emm est dans le couloir ! Vite un truc !

-Dit Emm tu m'écriras la bas ? Je lui fais mes yeux de chat poté , la lèvre tremblotante .

( désolée influence de shrek ! je t'avais prévenu!)

-Mais bien sur ma puce et puis tu as ton super tel qui fait tout sauf micro onde ! je ne vais pas t'oublier ! Aller viens là !

Il me tend les bras je mis réfugie, de la j'ai une super vue sur le garage et sur la voiture qu'ils sont en train de charger parfait !

Plus qu'a mettre mon plan a exécution ! Diabolique moi ? nan ! Mais c'est pas juste, eux ont droit de voyager et pas moi !

**Pov bella.**

Je suis au garage, je tape dans le sac de frappe. Fripouille toujours au spectacle comme d'habitude. Il doit aimer cela vu qu'il ronronne. Je me défoule, frappe, tape, engueule le sac, ma fureur ressort.

-De nouveaux éléments pour l'enquête ont été découvert, Seth, Dim, vous partez avec la famille Cullen, je vous donne 48 heure pour faire vos bagages, tout est déjà mis a disposition. Dis je avec sa voix, tout en tapant dans le sac.. Putain j'ai eu beau faire tous les discours, taper des pieds, lui faire mon regard de biche, rien. Même mes regards qui tuent ne lui on pas fait peur et il na cédé sur aucune de mes requêtes, merde ça ne c'était jamais passer comme ça !

- Comment veut t'il que je continue ma mission si je dois en même temps les surveiller et faire le guide touristique ! Qu'Edward et Alice viennent OK après tout c'est leur domaine Da Vinci, OK ca m'arrange aussi, je ne me serais pas vu sans lui aussi longtemps non plus , mais j'ai déjà fait un effort pour Jasper, mais pour les autres ! Il aurait très bien pu dire non à rose non ?

Et puis ou Rose va Emmett n'est pas loin ! Et puis bien sur Carlisle et Esmée se sont gentiment proposés pour garder les filles, elles sont si gentilles et s'entendent si bien ! Grr Si ils si mettent tous alors !

JE suis furax et me défoule de plus en plus, encore et encore, bordel, ça fait du bien.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ?

C'est Rose, elle vient de me rejoindre, jugeant que j'avais assez frappé ce sac.

-La question n'est pas la Rose ! On ne va pas faire du tourisme et plus on sera nombreux, plus j'aurais du mal a assuré votre sécurité !

-Et toi qui assureras ta sécurité ?

Je commence à ouvrir ma bouche mais elle lève sa main en signe de me taire.

- Laisse-moi finir pour une fois ! Qui assurera ta sécurité a toi ? Et ne me sort pas le couplet de je n'ai besoin de personne, j'ai été formé pour ça et patati et patata car ce refrain je le connais par cœur ! En attendant tu es aussi en sécurité que moi ou les autres ! En deux semaines tu as été blessé plusieurs fois en missions ! Alors coté sécurité, pardonne moi mais tu crains! Alors pour une fois tu va me laisser mon rôle de grande sœur et reprendre celui de la petite chiante de service, te taire et me laisser faire mes bagage non mais!En plus 48 heures ca va être juste pour tout prévoir !

Je lui fais un signe positif de la tête, c'est qu'elle peu faire peur ma sœur quand elle si met !

Elle me tend les bras et je mis engouffre ça fait du bien.

-Et puis, c'est ce que maman voulait, tu l'as bien vu ? Alors on va faire cela ensemble en équipe, ne me mets pas encore sur la touche, laisse moi t'aider.

J'acquiesce de nouveau, je sens que si j'ouvre la bouche, je vais me mettre à pleurer et ça pas question, je me dois d'être forte, je l'ai toujours été! Ça ne doit pas changer.

-Je t'aime Bella

-Moi aussi Rose je t'aime.

Elle se retourne et remonte au premier faire ses valises, ça fait deux fois aujourd'hui qu'on me contredit et que je me laisse faire ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

(…)

Le départ est lancé, nous faisons nos au revoir à tout le monde, c'est dur de laisser les petites mais elles seront plus en sécurité avec Carlisle et Esmée qu''a nous suivre.

Rose pleure a chaude larme en montant dans la voiture et même si Emmett n'en mène pas large il est la pour la soutenir.

J'ai ramené le humer vide mais kiu demande à nous voir pour les armes.

Jazz les suis sur la banquette arrière, Edward malgré les yeux de chien battue qu'il me lance ne conduira pas le humer noir que le centre nous a fournie et grimpe coté passage non sans croisé les bras devant lui. Ça me fait sourire, mais je ne céderais pas, en cas de poursuite je suis la plus qualifiée sur ce domaine.

(,)

Nous roulons tranquillement pour aller prendre notre colis chez kiu, , en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas un silence pesant mais plutôt un silence de recueillement, nous partions en missions, et les révélations qui en découdraient pourraient changer nos vies, en bien comme en mauvais. Nous étions à trente minutes du dépôt prévu pour notre départ maintenant. Il avait été prévu et aménagé par le centre spécifiquement pour cette mission. JE savais qu'arrivée la bas Suny prendrai le relais, Bella devra attendre, leur vies étaient en jeux, je ne peux pas ne pas être intransigeante sur le matos !

Je continuais ma route, vérifiant régulièrement mes rétroviseurs pour vérifier d'éventuelles filatures. Seth et Dim nous suivent dans un banal break bleu, personne.

Je commence à me détendre tout est OK. Tout est sous Control et j'aime ca !

JE recommence à me faire la liste mental des joujoux qu'il va me falloir pour cette mission.

-ATCHOUM !

-A tes souhaits belli bells !

-Merci Em mais ce n'est pas moi, Edward ?

-Non.

-Ça viens bien de quelqu'un et ça venait bien de devant car chez nous, personne de deuxième classe de banquette arrière rien à signaler !

C'est quoi ce bordel !

Je vérifie mon retro, pas envie de créer un carambolage. Repère un panneau indiquant a 1000 mètre une air de stationnement. Instinctivement je touche mon oreillette.

-Dim on a une punaise !

-Merde pas le temps de faire demi tour

-Appel ty pouce ( tom tompouce il ni avait qu'un pas que j'ai franchis ! j'ai honte ! oh mon dieu ! mdrr)

-Ok message envoyé !

-Combien de temps avant désinfection ?

-Une heure max il prend le grille pain !

-Ok

-Air de stationnement 3 minutes.

-Ok

D'un cou de volant je bifurque un peu violemment sur ma droite, je vois Edward se maintenir à la poignet de porte instinctivement. Oups j'ai peu être été un peu brusque.

Je m'arrête en plein milieu sous un cou de frein à main. Ils me regardent tous avec des yeux de merlan frit je n'aurais pas été aussi pressé j'en aurais fait une photo !

J'ouvre ma portière d'un cou sec, Edward fait de même.

-Reste en voiture je n'en ai que pour deux minutes promis aucune balle ne sortira de se flingue. Fait moi confiance !

-Ok, il rentre dans la voiture non sans m'avoir glissé un Nemehotatse ainsi qu'un regard a faire rougir une bonne sœur.

JE lui mime du bout des lèvres moi aussi. Il me fait 'un sourire franc.

Je secoue ma tête, Merde reprend tes esprits ! N'oublie pas la punaise !

JE fais le tour de la voiture, fait signe à Dim et Seth de se placer de l'autre coté, grâce au langage des signe, je leur fait comprendre que je pense que la punaise n'est pas dangereuse, mais que l'on doit rester sur nos gardes. OK me signent ils ensemble.

JE me place au niveau de l'ouverture du coffre baissé à mon max pour que la punaise ne me voie pas par le haillon.

Le signal est lancé j'appuie sur la serrure et un pop significatif ce fait entendre Dim ouvre en grand et nos armes son braquées sur la cible.

Le punaise est cernée et tremble de peur ? C'est vrai que trois flingues braqués a un mettre de son crane ca impressionne.

-Ne.. Ti... tire paaaass, Bella c'est, c'est Bree !

C'est bien ce que je disais une punaise !

Nous baissons nos armes, je range la mienne correctement dans son étui. La tension est papable, mais je m'en délecte, faut assumer ses conneries, fillette

Elle c'est mise en danger et nous tous par procuration. Elle doit comprendre que c'est loin d'être un jeu.

-Descends de la ! Ma voix est glaciale, elle frissonne et sursaute en l'entendant.

-Non me répond t'elle dans un murmure.

Je grimpe à l'arrière sous une seule impulsion de mes pieds, je m'arrête a 15 cm de son visage, elle recule sous l'effet, je me replace et répète.

-Descends !

La je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe dans son petit cerveau, mais le regard de peur laisse place a de la détermination, merde elle na plus peur de moi !

Montrez-vous humain et on vous sautera à la gorge !

Elle relève les yeux et me fixe.

-Non, je ne descendrais pas !

Elle me dit cette phrase lentement, en essayant d'avoir l'air sur d'elle, j'ai bien dit essayer car, le tremblement de sa voix m'indique le contraire.

Je l'attrape par le bras, bien décider à stopper ce jeu qui dur depuis bien trop longtemps a mon goût.

Elle essai de se débattre, je sers plus fort. La rapproche de moi et lui dit :

-Ce n'était pas une question.

D'un geste rapide je la pousse en avant, Seth la rattrape de justesse avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

A mon tour je descends, respire Bee ce n'est qu'une gosse.

_**POV Edward : **_

Nous observons la scène de l'intérieur, ordre de Suny.

Nous les voyons sortirent leurs flingues et spontanément Emm et Jazz font passer Rose a l'avant. Emm si glisse ensuite et prend Rose sur ses genoux, reste plus que l'accoudoir pour Jazz.

Je lui chuchote.

-Fait gaffes au levier de vitesse mec, j'en connais une qui serais pas content de te récupérer tout abîmé !

Jazz me regarde avec de grand yeux, je sais le timing est pas top mais c'est sortie tout seul. Il me fusille du regard.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de faire ton ours Ed !

-Hééé !mais j'ai rien dit moi !rapplique mon cousin illico

-C'est pour les autres fois !

-Les gars !

-Qu'elles autres fois ?

-Les gars !

- Ah tu ne sais pas quoi répondre

-LES GARS !

Rose vient de nous calmer sec.

-Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment ?

Nous baissons la tête, honteux.

-Si je vous dis, flingue, ma sœur, coffre ça percute la haut ?

Elle ponctue sa phrase en tapotant le front d'Emmett.

Nous redevenons sérieux, merde elle a raison ce n'est pas un jeu et nos vies peuvent être mises en danger.

Nous observons l'équipe du centre en plein action, putain Bella en mode Suny est hot ! Plus que hot encore! Bordel !

Elle se déplaça doucement, telle une chatte, féline jusqu'au bout des ongles. Le coffre s'ouvrit et nous retenions tous notre respiration.

Nous l'entendions parler à quelqu'un et le son de sa voix nous ramène directement à la réalité, elle était en mission pas à un putain de jeu. Nous ne savions pas ce qui se passait, , elle nous avait juste dit de rester dans le humer quoi qu'il se passe et parler de punaise ! D'ailleurs c'était quoi une punaise ? Un code ? Un insecte ?

Une tête brune apparut lors de mes élucubrations.

Merde la punaise est une personne, la punaise c'est Bree !

Emmett fait un mouvement vers l'avant en reconnaissant sa petite sœur, Rose et Jazz le retiennent comme un seul homme.

Jazz le regarde droit dans les yeux

-Emm laisse la faire, elle ne lui fera pas de mal c'est Bella ! Elle va juste l'aider à grandir et comprendre que tout ceci n'est pas le scénario du dernier épisode de gossip !

-Mais je suis son grand frère merde ! Je ne peux pas ne rien faire, j'ai promis à mes parents de prendre soin d'elle ! Et puis d'ou tu connais gossip toi ?

Jazz devient livide tout à coup, moi je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pouffer derrière eux.

-Là, n'est pas la question, mais peu être qu'éventuellement il se pourrait que je soit tombé dessus une fois ou deux mais totalement par hasard et par ce qu'il ni avait rien d'autre a la télé.

-Éventuellement ?

-En fin bref, fais lui confiance, tu sais très bien qu'elle ne va pas la blesser et même si j'aime Bree comme si elle était ma petite sœur, des fois elle peut être une petite peste capricieuse ! Et comme personne de la famille n'ose lui dire peu être qu'un rappel de Bella lui sera bénéfique.

-Elle ne lui fera pas de mal ? Emm se tourna vers moi en me posant cette question, je secouais la tête négativement.

-OK .Mais je vous préviens que je ne la lâche pas des yeux. Si jamais elle lui fait du mal, je lui mets la tête aux carrés.

Trop pris dans notre conversation nous n'avions pas vu que Bella était monté à l'arrière du coffre, la vitre de séparation entre le coffre et la banquette arrière commençait peu a peu à se couvrir de buée mais nous apercevions encore les silhouettes a défaut du son. Et puis d'un coup elles disparurent.

Merde Amour fait doucement !

_**POV Bree :**_

Mayde Mayde ! J'crois que je suis vraiment mais alors vraiment dans une mouise pas possible !

Euh non , je crois pas, je suis sur en faire !

Les raisons ? Le pitt bull est tout rouge et on peu presque voir de la fumée lui sortir des naseaux !

Elle a vite compris quelle ne me faisait plus aussi peur qu'avant maintenant que je la connais !

Enfin presque plus un petit peu moins peur quand même faut pas déconner !

Parce que son flingue lui il fait peur surtout a deux centimètre de mon crane ! Je préférerai passer une soirée seule en compagnie du clown de « il est revenu » plutôt que lui tenir compagnie!

Ohh la c'est quoi ce bordel ! Merde je voooollllee !

Aiiieuhh Seth me rattrape comme il peu m'évitant de justesse un traumatisme crânien sévère. Bella descend du coffre normalement elle, trop injuste !

Merde à son regard je sais que ça va chauffer pour mon matricule !

Mince ! Je fais quoi la ? Et Tanya qui n'est même pas la pour mes texter les réponses !

Bella me fixe du regard sans broncher.

Bon bah tant ont le tout pour le tout !

Visage baissé de honte.

Larmes aux yeux.

Lèvres tremblotantes.

Mais croisé devant moi.

L'image même d'une repentie en pénitence. La même attitude que lorsque j'ai embouti la voiture de Carlisle et qu'il était fou de rage. Ça a bien marché avec lui pourquoi pas cette fois ?

Je tente un regard et a voir ça tête bah, CA MARCHE PO ! Merde, merde, merde !

OK, technique numéro deux !

JE me mets à pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps, me repentant en excuse.

-JE suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas vous mettre en retard, je suis désolée, je ne le referais plus, j'ai compris, c'est promis c'est juste que depuis la mort de mes parents, j'ai peur de l'abandon et puis ce n'est pas juste que vous alliez à Paris sans moi et puis...

Elle ne bronche toujours pas.

Elle bug ou quoi ?

Son visage est toujours aussi crispé.

Là elle me fait vraiment peur !

Bon bah plus qu'à tester la technique trois !

Mais alors que j'ouvre la bouche, elle me coupe en levant sa main droite mers moi, j'esquive quand même un mouvement même si je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse me frapper. Hein qu'elle le fera pas ? Hein ? J'suis pas rassurée sur ce coup !

Elle se place devant moi, je déglutie

.

-Tu en a encore combien en stock ?

Hein quoi qu'est ce qu'elle dit la madame ?

Je dois avoir la tête d'une truite sur le bord de la berge.

-Euh je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mais alors pas du tout. Tout ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est...

Rebelote sa main se lève, ma bouche se ferme.

Merde, je suis mal !

**POV Bella : **

La salle petite punaise la grr !, elle a de la chance que Rose a l'air de bien apprécié son frère, bien plus qu'apprécié même! Moi aussi j'aime bien Emmett mais d'une autre façon !

Et puis son cinéma ! Elle me prend pour une truffe ! Une vielle bonne grosse truffe !

Je le fixe du regard.

Elle commence son show.

Pleurnichage.

Grognage.

Chouinage .

Et pleins d'autres adjectifs en « age » !

Un seul mot résume cette mascarade et c'est: Pathétique en « ique » !

Ne me voyant pas sourciller à scène digne des plus grands dramaturges, elle enchaîne encore.

Elle me gonfle !

JE laisse mon regard filer vers l'avant de la voiture, mes sardines sont entassées. Bon réflexe les sardines, mais les vitres sont pare balles et il y a aussi une séparation coffre/habitat.

J'en rigolerais presque de les voire comme ça, mais je ne veux pas les vexer, ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont pensé juste pour leur sécurité et sa c'est important pour la suite. Plus ils prendront tout cela avec sérieux plus on a de chance de tous revenir entier.

Ils ont réalisé le danger et ça pour moi c'est tout bénef !

Je croise le regard d'Emmett, je lui fais signe de la tête pour le rassurer, j'espère que ca va marcher.

Faut pas s'inquiéter nounours j'vais pas la tuer ta frangine, même si honnêtement des fois ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque ! Il répond discrètement.

Bon je pense qu'elle a assez chouinée, elle a du mascara qui lui a coulé le long de ses joues, ca aurai été cool si on était le soir Halloween !

Je lève ma main. Maintenant c'est MON show qui commence !

-Tu en as encore combien en stock ?Et vi cocotte je connais le truc! Je devrais peut être lui dire que je ne suis pas née hier ? Que j'ai été formée pour ? Ça l'aiderai peu être ? Nannn ! Laissons là dans merde ! C'est plus drôle !

Elle me prend de nouveau pour une truffe en me disant qu'elle ne voit pas de quoi je parle et patati et patata.

Trop c'est trop !

-Seth, Dim attrapez là !

Les gars s'approchent d'elle et chacun lui maintient un bras, elle essai de se débattre mais réalise vite que cela ne sert à rien même si elle continue de brailler comme un cochonnet qu'on tient dans ses bras !

Je retourne vers l'avant du humer.

Frappe au carreau.

Mon amour ouvre avec un grand sourire.

-Que puis- je pour vous charmante demoiselle ? Me demande-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Toi pour le moment rien du tout, le grand brun derrière toi, qui à ma sœur sur ses genoux par contre !

Son sourire s'affaisse .Trop drôle, je lève les yeux au ciel, ahh ces mecs !

Emmett relève la tête et bombe le torse comme il peu, avec une Rose collée sur lui, et même si ça ne le dérange pas plus que ça, ce n'est pas facile !

Il reprend mot pour mot la phrase d'Edward qui le fusille du regard.

-Je tenais juste à te prévenir de ne pas t'inquiéter, elle ne va pas avoir mal, ne pas saigner, même pas une trace, tout au moins j'espère !

Il essai de me couper la parole, mais c'est de famille ou quoi ?

- Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît ! On part a plus de 8000 kilomètres d'elle, il y a ces pourris de Volturi partout et même si j'ai une confiance totale en l'équipe chargée d'assurer leur sécurité et même si je vais leur botter leurs petits culs d'incapable des que possible de ne pas avoir vu la punaise dans mon coffre, ils sont compétents, mais Bree doit comprend que si les gars sont prêts à mettre leur vie et celle de leurs femme et enfants en danger pour ses fesses il faut qu'elle arrête ses comédies, qu'elle calme ses hormones d'ado en folie, car malheureusement si elle persiste il se peut qu'un jour on ne soit pas là pour lui sauver son petit cul de princesse de mes genoux !

Je ne sais pas d'où me viens le souffle pour sortir toute cette litanie, peut être la peur qu'il arrive à en placer une ? Enfin bref c'est fait.

Emmett me regarde avec de grands yeux, fronce le sourcil, merde un Emmett qui pense c'est tout un visage de mime et de grimasses !

-tu comprends mon point de vue ? Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, même si des fois, ok très souvent même j ai très envie de l'allonger sur mes genoux pour lui coller la fessée de sa vie !

-JE comprends, et te fais confiance mais sa reste ma petite cœur, que comptes tu lui faire au juste ?

-Peur ! Juste très très peur, de façon à ce qu'elle comprenne une bonne fois pour toute que ce n'est pas un jeu !

J'embrasse le bout de nez de mon chéri boudeur et file rejoindre les gars, il maintienne toujours ma proie. A moi de jouer.

-Faites la monter par la petite porte hors de question qu'un traite ne pollue mon air !

-Ok !

-Mais je ne.. dit-elle toute blanche de peur

-Ne me parle même pas, attend d'être au centre.

-Mais je...

-Aller les gars du nerfs, j'ai hâte de commencer l'interrogatoire sur elle ma technique du petit doigt devrait marcher impeccable ou au pire je pourrais toujours m'entraîner avec la batterie, la grosse, la Trente volts. Les gars me regardent sans comprendre, je leur signe en vitesse, de me suivre qu'on va jouer à faire peur a la punaise. Ils me sourient et obéissent si vite que Bree n'a pas le temps de voir le coffre se refermer sur elle.

Bien , en route maintenant j'ai très envie de voir mes nouveaux jouets . Je tape deux fois sur le coffre et me dirige sur la place arrière. D'ici elle m'entendra mieux !

-Alors à votre avis elle bosse pour qui les mecs ? Non par ce que sérieux c'est quand même bizarre ça fait deux fois qu'elle se tire de la surveillance alors qu'elle a des tueurs a gage au fesse soit elle est complètement stupide soit c'est ce qu'elle veut nous faire croire et bosse pour eux !

-Pas con ton raisonnement c'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis

Nous entendons le coffre se calmer d'un cou sec, elle a arrêté de cogner partout ,elle a enfin compris que le métal ça fait mal et que le coffre était plus fort qu'elle ou tout simplement ,que pour mieux entendre faut ce la fermer !

-Oh j'ai une idée, après la batterie, je pourrais jouer avec. Me dit Dem.

-Et tu lui prévois quoi ?

-Uhmm j'en sais rien, je suppose un petit ravalement de façade ou oh encore mieux, j'ai une nouvelle scie que je voulais essayer, elle en a pas besoin de ses doigts.

-J'en sais rien essaye les jambes elle courra plus.

On l'entend pleurer dans le coffre. Je regarde les gars qui me sourient.

On tape sur le coffre.

-Ok vous l'emmenez je vous rejoins.

Elle crie, hurle que plus jamais elle ne le fera, combien elle est désolée. Elle cri son obéissance. Je pense qu'elle a compris. Une bonne frayeur rien de mieux.

Je remonte dans le humer, Emmett me regarde.

-Je te l'ai dis, ils ne lui feront rien mais je pense que la leçon a été profitable.

(…)

**pov Emmet :**

Le humer se gare devant un grand bâtiment de brique. Bella se retourne et nous regarde. On voit qu'elle est en mode Suny. Elle a ce regard si fermé, si différent de la Bella amusante que j'aime tant. Pour une fois, Edward a bien choisi. Et en plus elle a une sœur, hummmmm.

-Tout ce que vous verrez est secret défense. On ne touche à rien. Nous dit-elle avant de descendre du véhicule.

-Mais ou sommes nous ? Lui demandais-je.

-Au repère de Kiu.

-Le Kiu de James bond.

Elle me regarde et souri.

-Ils ont piqué l'idée chez nous, mais chut c'est un secret.

Je bondi de la voiture, j'y crois pas, je vais entrer dans le repère de Kiu.

Après vérification scanneur et tout un tas d'autres trucs pour entrer, je suis Bella dans les couloirs. Il y a des tests partout, je ne sais pas où mettre les yeux. Incroyable, sa saute, explose. Super. Un festival de surprise. J'en ai les yeux tout retourné.

-Emmett tiens toi bien. Me dit Bella alors que je me colle à chaque vitre de chaque box en narrant ce que je vois. C'est un jardin d'Eden.

Nous voici dans l'entrepôt ou sont essayés les bidules machins choses de Kiu. Je m'avance et le vois. Oh merde, il est plus imposant que dans le film, il n'est même pas pareil. Il est aussi vieux mais, c'est un amérindien d'une soixantaine d'année. Il est baraqué comme un ours. Oh merde, il me regarde. Je me bombe le torse, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Bella s'avance et l'embrasse. Il nous regarde derrière son épaule et lui parle tout bas. Elle lui répond et il regarde Edward. Bah voyons, il n'y en a que pour lui. Elle continue de lui parler tout bas, il me regarde, merde il s'approche, il me tend la main.

-Emmett si je ne m'abuse. Me dit-il.

-Bonjour Mr Kiu.

Il me souri et se retourne vers Bella.

- Un fervent de James Bond.

-Wep. Allez kiu, je n'ai pas toute la journée. Lui répond-elle.

Il s'approche d'elle et lui parle en lui montrant un coup a droite, un coup a gauche les nouveaux gadgets. Ils parlent tout bas.

Je regarde partout et vois une table de verre. Je m'approche et la regarde, dessus, dessous. Ok rien d'anormal Je regarde les autres, personne ne me voit. Je pose mes mains dessus et je m'appuis contre. Je croise mes bras tout en fixant ce type la bas avec un super flingue. D'un coup je sens la table partir en arrière, je me tiens au rebord, la table s'ouvre et je bascule en son centre. J'hurle comme un dératé alors que je tombe à la renverse. Je me retrouve dans le noir coincé dans une espèce de truc, on dirait une mousse, merde elle se solidifie. J'entends des bruits autour de moi. La table se divise en deux et je vois toute la famille me regarder alors que je suis pris dans ce truc.

- Sortez-moi de là. Leur dis-je.

-Qu'en penses tu Bella, le nouveau cercueil de transport est il Ok.

Elle me regarde.

-Pas mal, en effet.

Kiu s'approche avec un engin, on dirait une énorme seringue. Il la tient a deux mains et vient perforer la mousse compacte. Elle se transforme en liquide et je me trouve libérer de ce carcan.

-Emmett, vas-tu rester tranquille. Me dit Suny. Arrête ou je t'attache.

Je me redresse sous le regard mauvais de Rose. Edward et Jasper se retiennent de rire.

Je ne sais pas ou me mettre, il y a tellement de petits boutons, de trucs, bidules partout

Bella est devant un mur d'arme. Il y en a des énormes, des bazookas, des normaux, des trucs qui ne ressemblent a rien.

Kiu en prend un et le tend à Bella. Je m'approche, Bella me voit dans son angle de vue.

-Ok Emmett, allez mets toi là.

Je la regarde.

-Tu comptes me tirer dessus.

Kiu me donne une veste et il me tape sur l'épaule.

-C'est un honneur qu'elle te fait. Me dit-il tout bas.

-J'en suis pas sur.

-Oh allez, c'est la veste que tu auras pendant la mission. Enfile-la ou tu ne viens pas.

Je l'enfile à une allure rapide. Je la ferme pendant que Kiu parle aux autres.

D'un coup je passe le bouton du haut et sans l'expliquer je me retrouve dans une boule de plastique qui m'englobe de partout.

-Le système Bullo-marche. Il a une autonomie de trois heures.

Bella s'approche et me met un coup de pied dans ma bulle, je me mets à rouler comme un hamster dans sa bulle de plastique pour ne pas bouffer les fils. Jasper est explosé. Bella donne une arme à Edward qui la regarde. C'est un tout petit pistolet. Il la regarde.

-Tire le hamster.

Je regarde Edward avec une peur.

-TU es sur.

-Ouaip, il faut bien tester le matériel, mon chéri. Lui dit-elle tout gentiment et avec un sourire digne de Colgate. Merde mais c'est qu'elle prend son pied en plus..

Kiu tend une autre arme à Jasper qui s'en se soucier de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver.

-Ok en place. Leur dit-il.

Les gars se positionnent selon les indications de kiu. Ce dernier me regarde.

-Ok Emmett, l'accro au 007. Montre-moi comment tu cours ! Me dit-il. Je le regarde, il fait monter un mur de verre de chaque coté, tel un couloir à suivre. Je le regarde et m'élance. Oh mon dieu, je vais pisser dans mon froc. Je cours comme un dératé dans cette bulle. Elle s'élance je vois Edward pointé son petit bidule sur moi. IL me regarde et tout d'un coup, une flamme gigantesque jaillis du canon. Je vois la flamme m'arrivée droit dessus, oh merde je vais finir brûler, je cours plus vite, et une fois les flammes passées, Jasper me tire dessus. Une multitude de balles viennent se loger dans la bulle sans la percée. Elles rebondissent dessus sous les cris de joie de Bella. Rose a les mains sur la bouche, elle est toute blanche. Et je fini mon parcours. Oh mon dieu, j'ai vu ma vie défilé devant mes yeux. Mais je suis dans un état des plus extatiques. J'ai l'impression d'avoir gravi le mont Everest en marche arrière. Je suis invincible. L'adrénaline dans mon corps est des plus présents. Je me sens comme…Batman, ou mieux, l'homme invincible. Ouais il est trop top celui là.

Kiu m'arrête et me donne le truc pour enlever la bulle qui s'est gonflée autour de moi.

Seth et Dim nous ont rejoins pendant ma démonstration.

Oh mon dieu je suis au paradis ! Enfin presque au paradis, car le VRAI paradis serai doté d'une Rosalie en tout petit bikini blanc avec de toutes petites ficelle sur les cotés que je pourrais retirer avec les dents !

VLAN !

Aieeeuuuuuhhh!Merde ça fait mal !

-Bells pourquoi tu ma frappé ?

-Pourquoi je t'ai frappé ? Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Je lui fais un signe positif de la tête.

-Alors premièrement quand je parle de quelques choses qui pourrait te sauver les fesses j'aimerais que tu évites de te perdre dans tes pensés.

-Deuxio, tu n'as cas pas regardé ma sœur avec ses yeux de pervers et de la bave au menton !

Elle fini sa phrase en pointant mon visage du doigt.

Pure réflexe je m'essuie instinctivement la bouche.

Rose a coté de moi, sourie et s'approche doucement, elle me glisse a l'oreille :

-J'ai mis dans mes bagages, un tout petit bikini blanc, reste à savoir quand tu va avoir l'occasion de me l'enlever.

Son souffle s'éloigne, elle rejoint le groupe.

Moi je suis là seul comme un con et là, c'est sur je bave !

LA classe ! Non sérieux encore mieux j'adore ces fringues !

Bella est devenu mon idole, mon héro que dis-je mon Maître Jedi pour la vie !

Le dépôt, si on peu l'appeler encore comme ça, vu de dedans, est fantastique, merveilleux, presque orgasmique.

Nous continuons notre visite, Bella nous fait découvrir son monde, le fonctionnement de chaque chose et comment elle pourrait sauver nos vies. Elle est très sérieuse et pro elle est en mode Suny, c'est impressionnant à voir.

Mais une seule chose a réussi à retenir mon attention en plus de rosie ! C'est boutons de manchette avec spray paralysant ! Sérieux top cool ces trucs !

Mais ça paralyse tout le corps ? Et combien de temps ?

Perdu dans mes interrogations mentales, le son de la voix de Bee se fait plus lointaine.

Merde ça ce mets comment en route ce truc ? Elle a dit quoi déjà ?

Peu être qu'en appuyant la ?

-Emmett ne touche pas a ça!Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas des jouets! Et crois moi que si tu ne fait pas attention, je te promets que tu t'en mordras les doigts !Dernière fois. ! Me dit-elle des plus sérieuses.

Je baisse les yeux honteux, un peu comme Ambre quand je la dispute.

Un éclat de rire ce fait entendre, je risque un lever de regard et voit que ce son vient de Bella. Les autres la regarde en souriant mais s'interroge quand même.

-La moue de cocker est familiale a ce que je vois, Bree ma fait la même, mais je dois dire que sur toi c'est encore plus drôle !

-Je suis un peu vexé de la voire se moquer de moi devant tout le monde, mais son rire deviens tellement rare, et puis expression de béatitude qui rempli mon cousin a cet instant na pas de prix, ça vaut bien ce sacrifice !

Je relève la tête complètement, ouf ça va elle me sourie, je l'ai échappé belle !

Mais ce ne me dit pas comment marche ce truc !

Le groupe commence à avancer mais je suis trop curieux pour laisser cette énigme derrière moi.

Je me saisie discrètement du bouton de manchette et le regarde sous toute les coutures, comment a t'elle dit que cela marchait déjà ?

Pschhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

-Merde !

-Emmett Gustave McCarthy ! Tu n'as pas fait ça ? Rose n'a pas l'air franchement ravie mais son visage reflète une certaine tension et inquiétude, le souci c'est que je voudrais bien lui répondre mais, JE PEUX PAS !

Totalement statufié le Emmett !

Peux pas bouger un cil !

Merde, merde, merde !

Ça marche vraiment bien ce truc, les seuls trucs qui fonctionnent encore sont mes yeux et mes oreilles !

-Bella viens vite ! Emmett a fait une connerie ! Rose appel a l'aide après qu'elle est vu que je ne lui répondais pas, elle est trop mimi ma rose a tout le temps s'inquiéter pour moi. Je la sens bien notre relation, elle est faite pour moi, c'est sur !

-Non il n'a pas fait ça ? Dit Bella en me voyant.

-Si !

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Cinq minutes à tout casser

-Ok, test numéro un.

Bella me colle une gifle à me faire siffler les oreilles putain ça fait mal ! Mais aucune réaction physique, je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Okay test numéro deux. Elle essai de soulever les bras, de me chatouiller, rien ni fait paralyser jusqu'au bout !

-Ok les gars c'est ok on peu y aller !

Hein ! Quoi ils vont me faire quoi ?

-Désolé Emmett encore une tradition, et puis comme ça tu apprendras à garder tes mains dans tes poches et a ECOUTER quand je parle !

-Vous allez lui faire quoi ? Edward c'est rapprocher discrètement, ça c'est mon cousin il s'inquiète toujours pour ça famille.

-Rien dont il ne se remettra, juste une petite mise en scène, elle lui glisse la fin de phrase à l'oreille. Il éclate de rire, aie pas bon pour moi ca !

-J'en suis ! Répond t-il entre deux éclats de rire. Le sale traite !

-Et toi rosie ? Bella la regarde en souriant, on dirait presque le chat d'Alice au pays des merveilles, pas bon du tout, merde et moi qui ne peux toujours pas bouger d'un poil !

-Vous allez faire quoi ?

Comme pour Edward, Bee lui explique à l'oreille. Rose éclate de rire a son tour et l'œil brillant ce retourne vers moi.

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! On commence par quoi ?

-La réserve !

L'attente voilà comment je pourrais résumer le plus grand moment de solitude de ma vie, l'appréhension aussi, ils sont ou ? Ils font quoi la bas !

C'est pas que j'ai pas confiance !

En faite si ! J'AI PAS CONFIANCE !

Merde , merde , merde la prochaine fois je réfléchirai avant de toucher !

Du moins j'espère !

J'entends du bruit je ne peux toujours pas bouger et tourner la tête pour regarder qui arrive !

Mais les rires que j'entends ne m'annoncent rien de bon.

Bella apparaît dans mon champ de vison, une banane à la place des lèvres.

- Coucou, on n'a pas été trop long ?

-Courage ça va bien se passer faut pas avoir peur ! Quoi que !

Rose arrive aussi dans mon champ de vision.

-Mais non mon loulou, ne t'inquiète pas ça va être un dur moment mais tu t'en remettras !

Elle commence à me déboutonner ma chemise en finissant sa phrase. Dans d'autre circonstance je n'aurais pas dit non loin de la mais la c'est louche quand même. Elle enchaîne avec ma ceinture et déboutonne mon pantalon d'un cou sec. Oh purée j'espère que cette partie anatomique masculine aussi est paralysée dans ce cas la, en temps normal je m'afficherai total !

Elle baisse d'un coup sec mon pantalon, oh putain je crois que je l'aime cette nana !

Mes pieds sont ancré au sol elle ne peut donc pas me lever les pieds pour l'enlever complètement mais bon.

Je sens une lanière ce placer sous mes bras et me sent me lever, putain ils me font quoi ?

Je suis suspendu dans les airs, comme un cochon que l'on va abattre. Je ne vois rien.

-Oh a toi l'honneur Rosalie. Lui dit Bella.

-Un grand merci, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire cela. Ok mon loulou, je vais te démontrer tout ce qu'on doit faire avant un rendez vous et en même temps cela t'expliquera pourquoi nous les filles sommes si longues dans la salle de bain. Prés ! Alors on prend une bandelette, on la chauffe entre ses mains, puis on la pose sur l'endroit voulu et après un léger instant on tire.

Une douleur fulgurante me prend sur les jambes.

-Oh mince, Rose, tu as fait un trou de poil. Tu ne peux pas le laisser comme cela. On doit tout enlever.

Merde c'est quoi se délire, ils sont entrain de m'enlever les poils, ma masculinité. NOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN ! La douleur est partout sur chaque centimètre carré de mes jambes et mon torse. Oh bordel, plus jamais ça. Et dire qu'elles le font sur l'entre jambe. Oh merde, si il y a un dieu faite qu'elle ne fasse pas cela, oh non je ne le supporterais pas. S'il vous plaît seigneur, faites qu'elles laissent les poils de mon kiki…..

Dim me regarde avec un air désolé, il secoue la tête. Au bout d'un moment, Rose m'applique un truc froid sur mes jambes et mon torse. Oh bordel elle me regarde avec envie. Elle me sourie.

Dieu faite moi encore souffrir rien que pour qu'elle s'occupe de moi.

Je suis déposé sur un truc, je ne peux toujours pas voir ce que c'est.

Mais ça doit rouler car Edward dit de ne pas oublier les freins. Il est gentil mon cousin il pense a ma sécurité ! Non il n'est pas gentil, il est dans le coup l'enfoiré ! Mon pantalon est parti je ne sais ou, merde.

Bella revient à la charge et me dit

-Désolé Emmett mais je ne sais pas si cette robe te mettra en valeur mais c'est la seule qui te boudinera pas trop !

-Là je ne suis pas d'accord il va être sexe ! Çà c'est ma rose

-Sexe, sexe je ne suis pas certaine, Bien qu'au 15eme siècle on considérait les femmes rondes comme des tops modèles !

-Merci madame la science. Dit Rose.

-De rien si grâce a moi, vous pouvez améliorer votre QI ne serais ce que d'un demi point j'en serais heureuse !

-Dit qu'on est con aussi ! Lui répond Seth

-STOP ! je vous rappelle qu'on a du boulot !

Suny le retour !

J'entraperçois un tissu brillant que dis-je limite il ma brûler la rétine de se fuchsia étincelant.

Merde, ils ne vont pas faire ça non putain tout mais pas ca !

Je sens des mains sur mon visage, ils sont dos à moi les cons, sûrement pour que je ne vois pas l'auteur des crimes !

je sens quelque chose dans mes cheveux, des accessoires se posent, merde on me maquille. Qui me fait ça ?

JE sens qu'on me déplace, merde.

On me place devant un énorme truc caché par une couverture c'est quoi se truc ?

Bella réapparaît devant moi.

-Mesdames, et messieurs, je suis extrêmement honoré de vous présenter cette nouvelle artiste de la nouvelle vague !

Elle est au préservatif le lubrifiant, au suppositoire l'eucalyptus, à la dinde le gloussement, aux vampires les canines, à la pomme les pépins…. . JE vous présente Emy dans son numéro de la cage aux folles !

Elle fini ca phrase sous les applaudissements des traites agglutinés à mes cotés.

Et dans un geste théâtral, elle enlève le drap qui couvre le truc, non pas un truc, un miroir !

Oh merde ils ont osé ! J'étais sur un chariot à roulette simplement maintenue par une lanière à la taille attaché a un MERDE ! UN CHARIOT ! Ces cons m'ont ficelé comme si j'étais un meuble !

Devant moi ce pressentait le stéréotype même de Priscilla folle du désert en plus jolie quand même !

Ils m'avaient affublé d'une robe charleston fuchsia brillante qui me piquait les yeux, j'avais une perruque coupée au carré cour assortie de son bandeau de plume il va de soit !

Mon visage était peinturluré à défaut d'être maquillé et bien sur pour que la panoplie soit parfaite ils avaient aussi entortillé mes bras d'un boa énorme ! Les cons !

Ils m'avaient fait prendre une pose aussi avec l'effet du paralysant je ne l'avais pas senti mais mes bras étaient relevés comme si je battais des ails et une de mes jambes était relevées, on croira presque que je swing comme une dingue !

JE ME VENGERAIS ! Ça c'est sur !

Mais toujours sous l'effet du tranquillisant je ne pouvais émettre le moindre bruit.

Vient alors le moment des souvenirs ou chacun tenait absolument à immortaliser la chose, c'est a dire qu'ils sont, tous et je dis bien tous venu près de moi pendant qu' Edward le traite que je vais punir sévèrement, prenait les photo, sous les éclats de rire !

Bella les ramena ensuite à la réalité en frappant fort dans ses mains, comme une institutrice regroupe ses troupes après la récréation.

-C'est pas tout cela mais un avion nous attend, aller les gars, chargez moi ça !

Elle me pointa du doigt. Dim et Seth arrivèrent et je me senti déplacé. Ils n'allaient quand même pas me faire voyager comme ça non ?Bah a premier vu si ! Je commençais à être vraiment furieux trop c'est trop!Et la est apparu comme une déesse sur son piédestal ma Rose. Et avec quelques mots glissés à l'oreille toute ma colère a fondu comme neige au soleil. Putain, je suis un homme faible !

JE continuais mon chemin en direction du tarmac enfin continuait de me laisser porter par le mouvement plutôt. Quand soudain un des gars du tarmac, plutôt bourru, se plaça bras en croix devant mon carrosse.

-Non , ne l'emmenez pas, je vous en supplie !

-Que fais tu ici, Raymond ? Lui demande Bella.

-Comment s'appelle cette magnifique créature. Lui demande t il tout bas.

Elle me regarde et sourie puis se recentre sur lui.

-Emy je te présente Raymond, Raymond voici mon amie Emy.

Puis il plaça un genoux a terre, et me dit :

-Emy , je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas, et que tu vas me dire que cela va bien trop vite mais je ne peux taire les sentiments que tu as fait naître en moi dès l'instant ou je t'ai vu sur le tarmac. !Tu es entré dans mon ciel comme une comète, tu as éclairé ma vie comme le lever du soleil et jamais je ne pourrais me passer de tout ceci alors, je sais que tu va être furieuse car je n'ai même pas de bague mais si tu le désire on ira dès demain t'en chercher une belle. Alors Emy , veux tu me faire le grand honneur de bien vouloir devenir mon unique et seule raison de vivre ?

OH ! PUTAIN ! il a pas fait ca ?

Les autres sont sous le choc, certains retiennent difficilement leur rire mais en voyant le sérieux de Raymond, ils se retiennent comme ils peuvent, moi mes yeux doivent être exorbité d'horreur et de surprise ! Raymond regarde Bella qui hoche la tête et il se dirige vers moi saute prêt de moi et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. BERKK c'est dégueulasse et je ne peux même pas cracher, ni essuyer le filet de bave de ma bouche !

-JE vois que tout ceci te laisse sans voix alors je vais te laisser réfléchir prend le temps qu'il te faudra, je t'attendrai mon aimée ! Me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Et il est parti comme s'il ne c'était rien passé, puis ce dirige vers le dépôt d'un pas dansant.

Oh merde ! C'est quoi ce bordel !

Bella prend difficilement la parole, son fou rire est proche !

-Bon après cette euh étalage de sentiments profonds, par ailleurs Emmett, j'espère que tu ne feras pas trop attendre Raymond pour ta réponse en route mauvaise troupe après tout on a la bibliothèque de Da Vinci à trouver !

Tous le monde hoche la tête avec sérieux avant de se rouler par terre de rire !

Moi je suis chargé par la soute jusqu'au siège ou on attache le chariot pour le décollage.

En route mauvais troupe, rassurez vous je pense déjà a ma vengeance !

**Alors là, se fini le premier tome. **

**Et oui, reste la quête da vinci.**

**Un énorme boulot. **

**La mauvaise nouvelle, le second tome est en écriture, donc attente.**

**De combien de temps, pour etre franche, j'en sais rien. on bosse dessus alors patience.**

**La bonne nouvelle, **

**une autre fic va paraitre dans un peu de temps, il reste une relecture et une chasse aux fautes. Et oui toujorus pas douée.**

**.**

**Merci a toutes pour nous avoir soutenue, lues et avroi partager ce premier tome avec nous. Ce fut un plaisir.**

**Alors a bientot de vous retrouver.**

**FC **

**PS : **

**Izinie, un énorme merci à toi pour avoir partager cette aventure. Jamais je n'ai autant ri de notre complicité et de nos délires.**

**Un énorme bisou normand pour toi, ma bretonne.**

**Merci a fanfic de m'avoir fait rencontrer une personne aussi superbe qu'elle.**

**FC.**


End file.
